For Love and Honour
by xReika
Summary: To find the perfect someone, you first have to find your true self. Three girls with three seperate lives, go through love, hate and betrayal in hopes of finding their own reasons to go on. Completed finally.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Mmm. This is a new fan fiction I thought of while writing old one. The concept of it might be confusing, but I'll explain it as I go along. A brief explanation right now is that there will be three main characters in this story. They are Jiang Jia Wen, Ma Zi Qi and Li Mei Zhen. After this chapter (aka the prologue), it'll go back into the past and start from there all the way back to chapter one. So, I'm going backwards! Each chapter will represent the story of one of the three girls in an order, (Jia Wen, Zi Qi, Mei Zhen, Jia Wen, Zi Qi, Mei Zhen, Jia Wen etc). I've planned this for a long time, so hopefully everything will connect the way I planned it.

Hopefully you guys will enjoy it too!

For Love and Honour

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dynasty Warriors. Koei does. I do not own any of the real people. Their parents do. I do own my created characters in this story. This goes for every chapter in the story. Thanks.

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Three girls, three lives, three ways they affected China. _

The sky grew dark as the vendors along the street began to pack and return home after a long day of work. The dark clouds covered the sun; thunder cackled lightly scaring most of the people to run for shelter in their homes. While the heavy rain started to pour down into the dirty streets, two women dressed in overly baggy clothes and wore a hat with a black veil covering their faces walked along the road. Knowing they wouldn't get far in this type of the weather, the two agreed to order some food from the nearest restaurant before finding shelter outside the city. Afraid that any soldiers of the area would be patrolling the more visited restaurants, the girls managed to find a small tavern in the poorest area of the city. Pushing the small gate open, the damp area reeked of drunken men and bad body odor as farmers and merchants were sprawled around the place.

Feeling highly uncomfortable, one of the two girls carefully stepped over the intoxicated men and towards the front desk. There a young girl, no more than seventeen was wiping the tables while being verbally harassed by the drunkards near her. Feeling that she needed to give justice for the young woman, she reached over to her waist when her friend placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't stir up anything Mei Zhen." She whispered harshly under the veil. Trying to mimic the voice of a male.

"Hmpf..." She scoffed pushing the sword back into its sheath with a loud clink. Rolling her eyes she walked over to the young maiden and coughed, "I'd like six _mantous_ to go please." The girl looked up relieved that she was going to be able to do something else than converse with the perverted men. The two girls sat down on the stools as they watched a specific group of men tease all the women who were there. From the looks of it, this place was not only a tavern but a brothel.

"Look over there." Jia Wen pointed out to a huge group in the corner that was gathering up. Rising from the seats, they walked over to see a young woman sitting there quietly sipping tea. She had long black hair which was tied into a ponytail, and in her ponytail a small pink peony stuck out. From her appearance the two girls already knew she wasn't a prostitute like most of the women in this filthy bar. She wore a dark green soldier's outfit with a light green emblem stitched into the corner.

"Shu." Mei Zhen muttered in her breath with hate, "Shu bodyguards." They watched with the crowd as a group of men approached her full of grins and smirks.

"Oh you like to play dress-up don't you?" One of the men placed his head beside hers and whispered, the girl continued to drink her tea. "Oh you're silent aren't you? How about I play a Wei general, and I interrogate you?" he smiled grimly as his friends cheered in the background. The girl turned her head slightly towards the man and let out a sarcastic smile, seconds later it turned to a disgusted frown as she grabbed the man by his pony tail and smashed his head onto the table. The tavern stepped back in surprise; the man rubbed his forehead snarling. "Rough? I'll give you rough!" he growled pulling out a weapon out of his pocket with his groupies.

"She needs help." Jia Wen said under her breath. "We have to help her." Her accomplice glared from under her veil, "She may the enemy, but all of us are in enemy territory."

"Nothing to say now?" the man raised his small dagger over his head, the girl rose an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. Angered, the man began to charge at her when the woman raised her weapon in front of his face.

"I will not hurt the innocent." She said sternly, "But I will hurt Wei savages." This enraged the other men in the tavern who began to pull out their own weapons. The girl rolled her eyes again and sighed. Hollering insults at the Shu guard the men behind the two girls began to push their ways forward to her. Just as they reached Mei Zhen and Jia Wen, a long silver rapier unsheathed from one of their clothes stopped them.

"Don't try to attempt a hero saving a beauty technique." The guys argued, pulling the hat off of Jia Wen. They looked in surprise at the new beauty unrevealed. They especially noticed her jaded colour eyes that brought out her true physical features. Looking over at Mei Zhen, some of the men reached for her hat but got hit in the face with the top of a sword.

"You don't even try to touch me." She snapped, taking the hat off herself. Some of the men swooned. "Grow up." She looked at them in disgust, grabbing a bunch of chopsticks from the holder and throwing it at their faces. Now all the men in the tavern with their weapons surrounded the three girls.

"I didn't need your help." The Shu guard mumbled as the three of them circled up back to back.

"You really think I wanted to help you?" Mei Zhen scoffed.

"Mei Zhen!" Jia Wen scolded, "Listen, both of us are enemies outside of here, but allies in here. We just need to get out of Wei territory. Just help us out of here?" The Shu guard looked at her current position and nodded. "Mei Zhen. Do your stuff." She whispered spinning her sword in front of her; she moved her elbow beside her face with her rapier held up high at the men. As the men in the bars attention was diverted to the flashy move she just did, Mei Zhen reached into her pocket pulling out five mini daggers that fit in between the slits of her finger.

"Hey!" she called out to the men who were blocking their path to the door, "Get a wife." She threw her hand back and flung the daggers out. Scared all the men fled from the area crashing into tables or others in the bar. Taking this chance, the three girls darted outside. Shouting was heard from inside the bar while the men began to charge out wielding their weapons.

"That way." The woman from Shu hollered rushing towards the front gate. Seeing two Wei soldiers standing guard, the three girls looked around anxiously for an exit.

"The tree!" Jia Wen pointed at a big tree that rested beside the roofs of the city. The three carefully climbed up the slippery thick branches to get up onto the roof. Jia Wen held on to her head as her vision tumbled from looking down to the ground.

"Let's go!" Mei Zhen called from the tree. Jia Wen jumped down onto the soggy soil with her eyes closed, relieved that she didn't fall and hurt herself. She hurried the other two.

"We're still in Wei territory." She pointed out when they all successfully escaped the city. "We have to find a place to rest for now." Agreeing, the three ran down the muddy path through the forest until they reached an abandoned temple not far from them.

Striking a small fire out of the figs and sticks they found. In their undergarments the three girls sat round the fire to keep warm, their clothes were hanging to dry on various poles and sticks they managed to find around the area.

Mei Zhen held onto her legs and rocked herself lightly; taking chances to glare at the Shu guard who was wringing her long hair dry. Jia Wen fluffed the stacks of hay she found behind the temple along the floor, preparing a bed for herself. She noticed the queer silence between the two guards but didn't bother to put it to mind as she separated the hay into stacks. "Would you stop looking at me like that?"

"I did save your life; I can look all I want." Mei Zhen snarled.

"I appreciated your help, but knowing it was you I rather of died in the hand of those men!" Jia Wen clasped her hands loudly together and turned around.

"We need to pass time anyways, why don't we introduce ourselves a little?" she asked the two girls who looked away from one another in disgust. "I'm pretty sure all three of us have a reason why we're in here." She looked at them, "No one wants to give a brief introduction?" she rolled her eyes. "You go, we don't know your name." she pointed to the Shu guard who sat there quietly, her hands playing with the peony. Looking up, it was the first time that the Shu guard noticed the jaded eyes of this woman; it glimmered in the light beautifully as she felt absorbed into those eyes. Shaking her head she scoffed.

"My name is Ma Zi Qi." Jia Wen looked over to Mei Zhen who pouted.

"Li Mei Zhen."

"Good, my name is Jiang Jia Wen." She took a seat in between the two girls around the fire. Her hands hovered over the open flame; she looked at the two girls. "So, who wants to share their story?"

xx

A/N: Boring? Nothing much happens in the beginning. Comments and opinions much appreciated! Thanks!

Reika


	2. Jia Wen: Banquet of Wu

A/N: Mmm. This starts off from the beginning. So it's the stuff that happened previously to the prologue chapter. I'm really bad at describing…so use your imagination please! For now :P.

For Love and Honour

Chapter 2: Jiang Jia Wen: Banquet of Wu

Cling- the silver rapier clashed with the rounded charkams of the Wu Princess. Sixteen year old Sun Shang Xiang smiled in confidence, sticking her feet deep into soil to obtain a better grip. "Don't go easy on me." She smirked while pushing her opponent farther back. Preparing for the final blow, she wasn't ready for the sudden movement by the young general she was facing. With the rapier in her hand she looped through the giant holes of the chakram, pushing her sword forward, the rounded weapons flung behind the Princess. Spinning with intense speed and power, the two charkams stuck loosely onto the dry soil. "I…I lost?" the self-conscious Princess muttered.

"Princess!" she tried to explain before the daughter of Wu got both of them in trouble but before anything else could come out of her mouth. She had already retrieved her weapons from the ground and rushed out of the field. Dumbfounded the girl watched her slowly disappear from her sight. It was a rule in Wu set out by Shang Xiang's mother, Lady Wu that no one. Woman or man was allowed to engage in any physical or masculine activity with her. They were trying to prevent Shang Xiang from becoming more tom-boy than she already was. Yet the young Princess was persistent and eager to be just like her Father and Brothers, using her title as a Princess to force others to duel with her.

Twenty-one year old Jiang Jia Wen was new to Wu; she had entered the forces of Sun Jian officially less than a year ago. To her it was all a horrible nightmare and joining Wu was her only way of clearing it. She was daughter out of wedlock of the late concubine of Sun Jian, who was killed during the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Striking a similar resemblance to her mother, she was often pampered by Sun Jian but these caused a lot of problems within the family. Especially with Sun Jian's wife and daughter.

"You did what?" Ling Tong Gong Ji spat out the tea as the two were having lunch out in the garden. Jia Wen frowned at her friend, pushing her bangs behind her ears. "You know you shouldn't duel Shang Xiang."

"She used her title against me! I had no choice."

"Well you shouldn't of let her lose." He scolded her. Ling Tong was Jia Wen's best friend and commander; he was the one who rescued Jia Wen two years ago with Zhou Yu. Ling Tong's job in the kingdom was to train all the men in bodyguard training camps. That is when fighters would be trained to learn how to protect the generals of Wu, it was a well paid job but very hard to get into the academy. Jia Wen's job was similar to Ling Tong's, except she would train all the females that joined, but for the past years there had rarely been enough generals for a class to actually be started.

"She said don't go easy on her." Jia Wen spun her cup slightly; the tea swirled before splashing out of the rim.

"If I told you as a commander I'd want you to drink all that tea you spilt, would you do it?" he asked her suddenly when she began to damp the spill with her handkerchief. "You wouldn't." he declared proudly, "You just didn't want to lose to her. Admit Jia Wen, you have some competitiveness in you."

"I-"she paused. Ling Tong was right; she was the only female general on the Wu battle force. She had to make a name for herself and her family. "Oh forget it." She huffed, "I'm going to go get ready for the banquet. I'll see you tonight." She stood up from her chair and bowed; Ling Tong stared at the girl and gave a whole-hearted laugh.

xx

Jia Wen stepped into the heavily decorated main hall dressed in a peach coloured dress with white collars and golden flower designs. Today was the banquet for Sun Ce and Zhou Yu and their engagement with the Qiao sister's. The Qiao sister's were known as the most beautiful women in China, they both excelled in martial arts, dancing and cultural arts. They had arrived in Wu for almost a week now, but no one has seen the girls except for a selected few.

"Looking fine." Ling Tong smiled from behind; he was wearing his normal jumpsuit but instead in white and black. "The white brings out your eyes."

"No it doesn't." she laughed, "You are so bad at matching."

"Okay, how about we match."

"No we don't match." She smacked him across the chest, "Come on, the banquet is starting." Jia Wen and Ling Tong chose a pair of empty seats near the back. Even though they were as interested to see the Qiao sister as anyone else in the hall, Jia Wen knew it was smart to hide out in the back. Just incase Lady Wu or Shang Xiang would see her, the two women were not fond of her coming to these banquets. Lady Wu felt it was a threat and a bad omen, while Shang Xiang would just hate how the attention is diverted away from her.

From generals, tacticians to servants, everyone present in the main hall all rose to kneel in front of the Sun family. Sun Jian, followed by his sons Sun Ce and Sun Quan walked gallantly down the red carpet towards their normal seats. Already sitting in one of the chairs was Lady Wu, accompanied by Shang Xiang who stood behind her. Mostly everyone was surprised to see the tomboy wear a light orange and red jacket over her baby blue dress. Usually her hair would be tied up into a tight bun, resemblance to a male's hairstyle. Today, her hair was still tied up in a bun, but instead various pins stuck out, a long hair stick with three small daisies attached to it held a matching baby blue veil that reached the ends of her long hair.

"Shang Xiang looks beautiful." Ling Tong whistled while everyone was getting settled down.

"Bet you Lady Wu made her wear it." Jia Wen hid her laughter under her long sleeves, everyone knew of the Wu Princesses tantrums. Unless it was her mother, no one else would be able to make her wear a dress.

"I'm so glad that all of you are able to make the engagement party between my son Bo Fu and our very own Gong Jin." Sun Jian smiled proudly over the generals who clapped respectively. "Now, I introduce to you. The Qiao's." He clapped his hand loudly twice.

Beautiful melodies began to flow across the large room when two angelic figures stepped in from the crowd. The two began to perform a well choreographed dance for everyone present that day. They astonished many men and women with their risky dancing talents with a pair of weapon fans. The two girls were truly talented. Gracefully the elder Qiao moved her hands over her head while her sister did the same on the other side of the room. Ending their dance, each of the girls held the ends of a long scroll, the words _Long Live Wu_ written. The two girls received a standing ovation from the crowd as they panted deeply.

The two Qiao's fit in perfectly during the banquet. The elder Qiao, whom liked to be called Da Qiao, was gentle and polite. She fit in perfectly with the more matured generals of Wu, while the younger Qiao, Xiao Qiao was rowdy and naïve. Yet she managed to put a smile on everyone's face that night. "Your eyes are beautiful." Xiao Qiao exclaimed when they go to Ling Tong and Jia Wen later on that night.

"Thank you. You two are very beautiful." Jia Wen smiled, Xiao Qiao grinned happily spinning around in her orange and teal dress. Her wavy hair slung across her shoulder, she wore a golden head dress shaped as a phoenix with two pink peonies on the corner.

"Xiao Qiao." Her elder sister scolded, Jia Wen thought Da Qiao was truly a beauty. She had a porcelain face with small gentle eyes, her rosy cheeks matched the light red lipstick she applied on her lips. Da Qiao wore a purple and pink dress that day. The top of her hair was tied into a bun with the rest of it flowing down below her shoulders. The bun was supported by a giant clip in the front, and through the bun was a long brown hair stick that had brown string tied around it. Also on the hair stick was a veil similar to Shang Xiang's except it was white and it covered the tips of her forehead.

"Jia Wen, you're looking very nice today." Sun Ce winked, "But not as-"

"Nice as your future wife, of course Lord Sun." she finished off his sentence. Unlike Shang Xiang, Sun Ce and his brother Sun Quan treated Jia Wen fairly, they didn't share the same hate that the women did.

"Jia Wen." Zhou Yu, her mentor and one of the people she respected the most in the world smiled. "If you don't mind, could you please take the two Qiao's for a tour tomorrow morning? They wish to see the sparring practices."

"Of course, it would be an honour." Jia Wen bowed slightly, inside she was very excited. She loved to see the sparring practices, but usually without permission you weren't allowed to watch. Most of the time, Ling Tong had to beg the others to let her see it, and when sometimes they said no. She would have to sneak in and watch from behind a giant pot or tree. Now that she was touring the Qiao's, she didn't need an excuse! She was invited!

Xx

A/N: Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang isn't described as their characters in any of the DW series. Instead I used pictures of them from ROTK X (coming out in June!). Also my three characters are also based on the portraits from the game. As I introduce them, I'll put them in my authors info…go check them out if ya want!


	3. Zi Qi: Welcome to Shu!

A/N: Pshaw, I didn't give this thing up yet. I was just too busy playing Shadow Hearts 2. Which was really fun, I'd recommend it for anyone who likes a good, light-hearted RPG. But if you can't stand long cut-scenes like Xenosaga, then maybe not. XD.

Oh I've also been out last week from the flu…I think I forgot my story. p

For Love and Honour

Chapter 3: Ma Zi Qi: Welcome to Shu!

"Shu is so beautiful, isn't it Father?" the elder mistress Yin Huang Ning exclaimed, her arms linked between her Fathers. Linked to the elderly mans other arm was the younger twin, Yin Huan Ming who smiled beautifully while they walked down the bright fields. Behind them was one of their most trusted bodyguards and servants, Ma Zi Qi. Only at the age of seventeen, Zi Qi was skilled in martial arts and quite intelligent for a girl with a weak family background. Zi Qi trudged behind the family, carrying various boxes that held the girls luggage.

"Zi Qi, hurry up." Huan Ming snarled seeing her so far behind, "We didn't hire you for nothing, you stupid girl." She scoffed, continuing to walk up ahead with her family. Her hurtful words didn't affect Zi Qi though, she was used to the neglect given to her by her two mistresses. She was a shy girl when it came to communicating with others, even before she joined the Yin family. Her own family would abuse her verbally, she was placed under so much pressure she just tried not to put it in mind anymore.

Finally setting down the heavy boxes and bags onto the ground, Zi Qi fanned herself with her hand. It was a normal hot summer day in China, but now that they lived farther away from the ocean and more to the land. It felt twice as hot. Resting her head on the beam of the door she was going to ask if she could rest when her mistresses rushed into the room complaining about the journey.

"I'm hungry!" Huang Ning cried, brushing her curly hair with her fingers. Her sister complied with her story by taking the empty seat beside her. "Zi Qi!" they looked over at the tired out maid. "Go get us some food. Brother told us they have one of the best chefs here!"

"But remember!" Huan Ming scoffed, "You're not allowed to talk to anyone who talks to you. We don't want you to embarrass our family now or anything. Now go!"

Obeying the command, Zi Qi walked into the garden. The heat wave that hung around the area made her suffer as she searched for the kitchen. She didn't know where it was, after all it was the first time she's been in Shu too. Grabbing on to her forehead she leaned on the pole while her vision blurred. She knew that these were the signs of a sun stroke, but no one knew her here. It would be an embarrassment if she actually fainted. Gathering up all her energy, she depended on the poles and rails to continue her journey to the kitchen. Zi Qi closed her eyes, her bangs spewed across her face and covered her vision when she opened them again. Gagging, she continued to walk ahead until she felt her head hit a soft object…or a soft human.

"Are you alright?" someone held her by the shoulders while she swayed left and right. Zi Qi looked through the slits of her eyes and in between her bangs to see a fairly tall man supporting her. "Miss?" not wanting to be rude, she acknowledged the man with a slight nod.

Jiang Wei tried to look behind the girls hair, hoping to see her face and know who she was. He was walking towards Ma Chao's apartment to have lunch with him and a few other generals when the woman suddenly crashed into him. "I've never met you before, are you part of the Yin family?" he asked, remembering his good friend Yin and his family was moving in today.

"Eegh." The girl replied, coughing furiously for a few minutes. She nodded again.

"Would you like to say something?" he said with sarcasm, the girl shook her head. Suddenly it dawned to him. Yin had once told him that his sisters had a handicap. "Oh, you must be one of _them." _He nodded, "Well, are you going to be alright?" Confused, Zi Qi nodded. "Alright, I'll see you around then." He carefully placed Zi Qi onto the wall, thinking she just needed a rest.

Zi Qi watched the tall man walk away from her. What did he mean by one of _them?_ She thought to herself. Getting her energy back, she slapped her own face lightly and continued to struggle towards the kitchen.

xx

Jiang Wei entered the small banquet room outside of Ma Chao and Zi Long's apartment. Today they were going to have lunch with one of their old friends. Yin . The elder brother of the girl he just met. "Bo Yue! You're late!" Ma Chao greeted him from inside the dining room. Zhao Yun rose his hand in the air as a greeting sitting around the table.

"But not as much as Brother Yin." Jiang Wei let out a slight laugh and joined his friends around the table. Being served wine from the maids, he settled down and looked at his two friends. "Say, have you seen Brother Yin's sisters yet?" he noticed the mood change when Ma Chao and Zhao Yun gave him horrified looks.

"Don't even mention the Yin sisters."

"Why not?"

"I saw them before I came to Meng Qi's apartment." Zhao Yun swooned, "They came at me like SAVAGES!" he slammed the table which shook furiously. "They were ripping at me, and tearing at me, and bombarding me with questions!" Zhao Yun shook his head left and right rapidity while saying the story, his pony tail swung viciously around the place.

"I saw them before they even came to Shu." Ma Chao's voice wobbled, "Look at this!" he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. Jiang Wei looked amaze at the purple and green bruise on the mans rough skin, "Those girls! They did that!" he screamed dramatically, falling onto Zhao Yun's shoulder and pretended to weep. To bruise the great Ma Chao was a surprise to everyone.

"They can't be that bad." Jiang Wei straightened out the mess that the two generals created at the table. "I met one of them, she seems very nice."

"Nice? Are you kidding?" The two Tiger Generals said in unison, "They ask the most random things!" This time Jiang Wei returned the stare.

"But.." he was going to tell them about the encounter he just had when a familiar friend walked into the room. Forgetting about the whole Yin sister conversation, the three men greeted Yin Meng.

"It's so great to see you all again." The man smiled, settling down around the table with the rest of his men. With his general helmet by his side, he took a whiff at the foods essence. The four men began to reminisce about their experiences in the past. When Jiang Wei and Yin Meng first joined Liu Bei in his fight for virtue, they were tacticians under the command of Zhao Yun and Ma Chao. The four men worked well together and gave Wei a horrible defeat at Xia Pi and have been good friends ever since.

"I'm so happy you finally got to move in with us." Jiang Wei raised the small wine glass in the air preparing a toast for his buddy.

"I'm so happy my family got to come with me." He retorted with a laugh, "Say, have you met my two sisters yet?" Ma Chao spat out his wine while Zhao Yun dropped his chicken wing onto the table. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Jiang Wei kicked the two from under the table, "I think your sister is a wonderful person. Even with a disability like that."

"Disability?" the man looked at him puzzled, "My sisters don't have major disabilities, they're just…lazy."

"What? I thought they couldn't talk."

"Talk? Oh they talk alright." Zi Long muttered, "They don't shut up!"

"Then…who was that girl I met? She said she was-"

"Oh you must of met Zi Qi." Meng scratched his head, "She's our family bodyguard."

xx

A/N:

Cypress: Ah, I'm glad at least someone read it! Heart for you! XD. Anyways the names were really random. Most of them were just my name and my friends name all jumbled up into a pretty name or two. Glad you like the idea, I was wondering if it was going to be too confusing to follow up on. Mmmm.

Wow this new database confuses me.


	4. Mei Zhen: Life of Secrets

Chapter 4: Li Mei Zhen: Life of Secrets

The young boy darted down the streets, ignoring the cries of the angry citizens and soldiers that were chasing after him. Turning around, the fifteen year old stuck his tongue out at the crowd before disappearing among the big group of confused people in the small city.

"Phew, that was close." He wiped the sweat forming around his forehead, sticking a bit of his head out to see if they chased along this far. Satisfied for the days work, the boy tuck the small pouches he had pick-pocketed from his 'victims' into his blouse and pulled a small black staff that held his bun together. His long hair fell between his shoulders, the hairs wavy curls bounced on the face gently. Revealing the features of a young woman who was just pretending to be a man.

Li Mei Zhen skipped the rest of the way home, today was going to be her last day in Tai Ping just incase her identity was going to be revealed soon. After the incident today, it was much too dangerous for her stay here any longer. Plus her business in Tai Ping was already finished.

Ever since the incidents three years ago Mei Zhen was separated from her family, she heard rumours that her family resided in a city in Wu. Being a little girl, there was no actual way for her to be reunited, so she chose to travel from city to city hoping that one day she'd run into her parents arms again. It was hard for Mei Zhen to adapt to this culture of poverty and starvation, being the daughter of one of the late Lu Bu's ministers. Yet growing up, she was different from her spoiled brother and sisters. She often spent her time helping the needy and indulged herself into martial arts at the age of four. Even if she was a young woman full of virtue and justice, she had to stick to the darkness of thievery to survive.

"Mei Zhen! You're home!" an elderly woman waved at the girl, "We've been waiting for you to start dinner."

"Coming!" she hollered over, she rushed inside the poorly designed hut home. Mei Zhen had been living with the elder couple for the past three months she resided in Tai Ping, she was grateful for their kindness and was hoping to repay them somehow before she left.

"Are you tired dear? You seem famished." The elder man smiled, his grey hair dangling across his face. The two elders were farmers in the country, who had racked up their life savings to afford this small hut located outside the main city. Not being able to bare any children, the couple made their living often by weaving or doing manual labour, but Mei Zhen knew at their age it was going to be much harder for them.

"I'm fine." Mei Zhen replied, giving them a pitied smile. She had tried her best in the past months to make them feel like they've hada child. To experience it, to feel the love a child could bring. "I'll go help grab dinner!" she called out and rushed to the back of the hut, there was no kitchen nor bathroom or any extra bedroom actually. It was just a one room home, but the couple lived happily there without any regrets. Mei Zhen hated the fact that the poor had to suffer out in these homes because it was all they could afford, while the prefects and lords could spend as much money as they wanted, and lived in homes that was too big for their own use.

"I heard that young rowdy bandit stole a lot today." Conversation sparked at the dinner table, Mei Zhen chewed on her rice quietly. She had never told the couple her actual occupation, till this day the two believed that she worked as a day servant in a near by city.

"Well I hope he gets caught! It's people like this that makes matters worst for us!" the elder man angrily stated, choking from his pent of anger.

"I heard he only stole from the prefects and lords." Mei Zhen said softly, trying not to make it obvious she was standing up for herself. She knew it was wrong to steal, but they deserved it. "And we know all our lords know how to spend money is through women and banquets."

"That's why I say China is ruined." The elder slammed his chopsticks on the table, "Even if she does steal from the greater, they only unleash their anger on us. I heard they've brought this matter to the Lu family of Jiang Dong!"

"_Ye Ye, _don't be so angered by this bandit. He'll get what's coming to him." Mei Zhen smiled, hiding her face behind the bowl by holding it close to her mouth. The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence with a few random mumbles here and there. Mei Zhen winced at the thought of being caught by the Lu family. The Lu family had a lot of power in the Jiang Dong area and for sure they'd find her suspicious. "Does this feel better _Ye Ye?_" Mei Zhen asked the elder while she massaged his shoulders, it was going to be one of the final things she did for the couple before her departure.

"It feels wonderful Mei Zhen. Thank you." He took a stretch, "With you around, I can lug twice as much stuff."

"I have to talk to you two." Mei Zhen suddenly muttered, "_Ye Ye, Nai Nai._ I'll be leaving for Wu Hu tomorrow." Wu Hu was a city west of Tai Ping, it would be a half a days walk before she could start her search in the new area.

"Wu Hu? My child, why are you leaving so far? What's wrong with Tai Ping?"

"There's nothing wrong, it's just my business is finished in Tai Ping. I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking me into your home and treating me like family for the past months." She stepped back from the couple and kneeled on the ground, bowing until her forehead touched the ground.

"Child." The two ran over and helped her up. "We should be thanking you; you gave us the feeling of family. Yet you are a growing woman, there should be no need for us keeping you here."

Xx

The following day, the elder couple had accompanied her to the borders of the city. With tears in her eyes, Nai Nai handed Mei Zhen a small bag full of _mantous_ and similar dry foods. "Nai Nai, this is too much." Mei Zhen replied, trying to keep the tears from flowing. Even if she had lived on and off with different families for the past three years, she felt a special bond with these two. Perhaps it was the fact none of the other families had ever treated her this well.

"Remember to dress according to weather and eat healthy." Ye Ye held onto her hand, "It'll be dangerous out there."

"I can handle it. Don't you two worry. Once I get a better start, I'll come and bring you lots of gifts!"

"That's not necessary dear, as long has you have Nai Nai and Ye Ye in your hearts. It's all that matters."

"Ye Ye…Nai Nai…" she whispered, her voice wobbly from their words. Smiling, she released her hand from Ye Ye and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small purple pouch she had purchased earlier. Inside were bits of money that she had taken during her trip in Tai Ping. "This is some extra money I received from my job and."

"We don't want it." Ye Ye explained, "We've been gaining money for ourselves with our two hands for years! We can handle it, take it for yourself."

"But-"

"No buts, now hurry it'll be dark in Wu Hu if you don't hurry."

"Ye Ye…Nai Nai.." Mei Zhen finally broke down, helpless streams of tears running down her face. She hugged onto the couple, burying her head into their shoulders until they finally calmed her down. "Thank you." She whispered one last time, before walking out of the city gates.

Xx

Adamantina – Ahh, the flag xD. Thanks for reading though, glad you like it :D. (Hopefully.) This wasn't my actual plan for Mei Zhen, but why not give her the 'dark' kind of life for now. Hehe.

Zhou Yu's Girl- Yeah. Hopefully FFNet is fixed now. I kept on getting errors just trying to read stories sometimes. Glad you like the story so far, it may seem a bit confusing now. But I'm hoping it'll make more sense afterwards. :D.

_Ye Ye + Nai Nai_: Grandpa and Granny hopefully. I haven't gone to Chinese school in a whole year, I've forgotten everything.

_Mantou_: Yeah, steamed buns. XD.


	5. Jia Wen: Tragedy

Chapter 5: Jiang Jia Wen: Tragedy

"Is this the sparring field General Jiang?" Xiao Qiao exclaimed at the field in the back of the castle. It was the first time they've entered the area since their arrival. They were supposed to go the next day, but unfortunately Xiao Qiao caught a cold from the long ride and wasn't allowed to leave her room. During these days, Lord Sun Jian and other generals had left their main city to battle Liu Biao in the South.

"That's right Lady Qiao, this is where all the generals train everyday. It's a way for the generals to hang out, and practice." Jia Wen explained, leading them to the shady area where spectators were allowed to sit. She was a bit relieved that this time she had gotten special permission to watch, usually she would be kicked out in a second. Even though she was also a general.

"There's Lord Zhou!" Xiao Qiao tugged onto her sisters arm roughly and pointed out to the Wu tactician, "GO LORD ZHOU YU!" she screamed out, but was hit across the head by her elder sister.

"Xiao Qiao! We have to be polite here; we'll disrupt the general's concentration with your screaming." Jia Wen stared at Da Qiao in amazement, not only was she beautiful, talented and polite. She had a thing with her little sister.

Suddenly everyone turned their attention to the battlefield when the small bell rang. Zhou Yu who was facing Ling Tong smirked, raising his Elder Sword high up above his head. With a swift move of his feet, he jumped up high in the air and ended up behind the Wu general. With his knee up high, he brought his sword down upon the general's head. Ling Tong, knowing his usual moves rolled away just in time, throwing his nun-chucks above his head to withstand the strength of Zhou Yu and his blade.

"Very good Ling Tong." Zhou Yu instructed, retrieving his sword. "You've done well today."

"That was it?" Xiao Qiao whispered to Jia Wen who laughed.

"That wasn't a real sparring match. Ling Tong is still young." She explained, "Whenever Ling Tong duels, he doesn't actually fight. He just finds way to counter the attacks. That is how most of the new generals get trained." Just like Jia Wen, Ling Tong was nothing but twenty one years of age. Of course this was the proper age for a man to become a general, but because his father Ling Cao was sent on the other side of Wu as Prefect. Ling Tong looks towards the other generals to train him to be valiant just like his own father.

The three girls watched in amazement as several other generals from Wu dueled one another, each duel was fierce and tense. But at the end the girls were always surprised to see the two become friends and laugh after a horrible defeat or vice versa. "I suppose you will be leaving with your husband's right?" Jia Wen chuckled to the Qiao's who were already standing beside Zhou Yu and Sun Ce. Ling Tong, who had also join them stood behind Jia Wen.

"Thank you for bringing us here today." Da Qiao bowed politely.

"It's my job, I hope I did a good one." She laughed. The group lets out small gist's of laughter when suddenly they heard a loud bell ring across the Kingdom. The Qiao's looked around curiously, not knowing what the sound was and not noticing the horrified looks on the people around them. "My lord." Jia Wen whispered tumbling backwards luckily supported back up by Ling Tong. The group looked up to the siege towers to see Wu flags being taken down from their gallant positions. Just as the flags were taken off their stands, everyone across the Kingdom fell to their knees, to give their moment of silence. The bell they all just heard was the meaning that their Lord had passed away.

Xx

The Kingdom of Wu were silent watching the body of their now late ruler Sun Jian being placed in the grave dug by his own two sons. Lady Wu and Sun Shang Xiang cried in horrid fits, being restrained from imperial guards and generals incase they did anything silly. During the battle with Liu Biao, Sun Jian fell into a trap and was assassinated by Huang Zu's men.

The priests gave their prayers on this windy and rainy day, their chanting could be heard from miles away as the whole city where the Kingdom was, were silent in honour of their great Lord. Jia Wen stood closely to Ling Tong, tears rolling down her cheeks. Even if she wasn't the actual daughter of Sun Jian, she was grateful that he took care of her just as she was. "Mother." She whispered silently to herself, "Tell Father, thank you. I never had the chance."

As soon the ceremony ended, everyone set aside to allow the family to walk back to the Kingdom first. When Lady Wu walked past Ling Tong and Jia Wen. She stopped in fury, bringing her hand up and across the face of the young woman. Jia Wen fell back from the sudden impact, her clothes soaked in the muddy mess the rain brought.

"Lady Wu, please calm down." Various generals ran up to the woman, not wanting her to get a heart attack.

"It's all your fault, you wretch!" Lady Wu muttered under her breath, "If it wasn't for you and your mother, Wen Tai wouldn't have died! You are a burden to the Wu family and the Kingdom! I never want to see you again!"

"Mother." Sun Ce, who was next in line for the throne held onto his elderly mothers arms. "Mother please calm down."

"Bo Fu, your job as ruler. I want you to banish her from ever walking into the Wu Kingdom again!"

"But she is after all the daughter of Lady Jiang…"

"That concubine? Who had a child out of wedlock? She and this child are nothing but an omen to our family."

"Father wouldn't be happy." Sun Quan tried his turn to help with the situation, "He loves Jia Wen just like-"

"Fine. Keep her in her room. I don't want her ever coming out. Bo Fu! You have no say in this. You are my son." She ended off her statement, before walking away with her daughter and the guards. The generals all looked down at Jia Wen sympathetically, Ling Tong helping her off her feet held onto her carefully.

"Are you alright Jia Wen?"

"I'm fine." She whispered, her hand covering the aching pain forming on her right cheek.

"I'll take you back to your room." He whispered.

"I'll be staying there for the rest of my life anyways, why not."

Xx

"Lord Zhou…" Xiao Qiao, who was astonished with the days events questioned quietly. "Why is Lady Wu so mean to Jia Wen?" Zhou Yu looked back at his fiancé and sighed, he guessed it was the best for her to understand the tension between Jia Wen and Lady Wu just so she wouldn't say the wrong things when seeing either of them. Grabbing onto her little hand, Zhou Yu led Xiao Qiao into his chambers where he sat her down on the table.

"You see…Lord Sun Jian was forced to marry Lady Wu." He started, whispering just incase anyone would be eavesdropping. "Lady Wu, she was greedy and violent. She threw tantrums often and spoiled her children mad. She also never agreed to stay home, she would always sneak out into the city when she was younger. So when Lady Wu almost got kidnapped one year, she was saved by a woman who she hired as her body guard. That woman was Lady Jiang, Jia Wen's mother."

"Jia Wen's mother?"

"Lady Jiang came from a long family line of fighters, but because of an unfortunate accident she had a child out of wedlock. This angered her family and they kicked her out of the Jiang family line. A young woman with a child had no where to go, until she saw Lady Wu in danger and offered to help her. Jia Wen was only," he paused, "I think 3 months old."

"That means you've met Jia Wen for a long time?" Zhou Yu shook his head at his fiancés question.

"Soon, Sun Jian fell in love with Lady Jiang and baby Jia Wen. Out of jealously, Lady Wu found different ways to get rid of the mother and daughter but failed all the time. Sooner or later, Lady Jiang was to be wed as the concubine of Sun Jian. This angered Lady Wu so bad, that on their day of their wedding, she took 1 year old Jia Wen, and left her out on the borders of Wu."

"Wouldn't Lady Wu get in trouble?"

"Lady Wu couldn't get in trouble. That was the problem. The marriage hit major problems after, within years Lady Jiang couldn't bare any children because she suffered from mental illness of losing Jia Wen. So she ran away from the Kingdom and was never to be seen again and after that. Lord Sun Jian was always cold to Lady Wu."

"How'd you find Jia Wen then?"

"Well…"

xFlasback (A/N: Ooh we love these :D and yes. This flashback isn't in Zhou Yu's point. It's just eveeeeerything that happened.)

"Gong Ji, hurry up we have to take care of the Yellow Turbans." Zhou Yu called out to the young Ling Tong who peered around the area aimlessly. "What's the problem?" The man stopped his horse and changed its direction towards Ling Tong's steed. Ling Tong sat there quietly, staring at the vast forest in front of them.

"I thought I heard something…a woman's scream." He replied silently, "Lord Zhou, I'm going to go check it out. I'll meet you guys at the camp." He called out, hitting the rear of his horse slightly and riding into the forest. Zhou Yu continued to stand there, surprised at what just happened. Ling Tong not only disobeyed an order, but was wasting serious time.

"Your father is going to kill you Gong Ji!" he screamed, hoping to get the boy back. The great Wu tactician rubbed his head slightly, "I'm going to be in so much trouble now."

Ling Tong continued to ride down the forest trail; he stopped abruptly when he saw trails of blood splattered across the area. Slightly disgusted, Ling Tong grabbed on to his nun-chucks just incase something would happen. Getting off his horse, he prepared himself for the worse while following the red trail. He dropped his weapon on the ground when he saw the body of a woman, barely breathing she held onto something tightly. "_Gu Niang_!" Ling Tong rushed over to the body, the woman in her middle ages had received several stab wounds to the back, her pale yellow dress now dyed with her own blood. She let out a faint smile.

"Please, find my daughter." She whispered, releasing her hand to reveal a small jade pendent.

"This pendent…" Ling Tong picked it up and examined it. "Lady Jiang!" he called out to the famed woman he always heard about in the Wu hallways, "Lady Jiang!" he called out again, shaking her body gently. "Lady Jiang…" he looked back at the jade pendent she handed him. Looking ahead of him, he kneeled in respect to the now deceased Lady Jiang and continued to run down the path. Ling Tong removed the extra sword he kept at his side and hacked through the branches and twigs that were in his way. He didn't know why he didn't report back to his lord about his find, but something in his heart told him if he didn't find Lady Jiang's daughter it would be too late.

Xx

Jia Wen held onto her wounded right shoulder with her left hand, also in her left hand she carried the jewel encrusted sheath which held her mothers legendary rapier. It was one of the last things her mother had left her before the Yellow Turbans slew their whole village. Jia Wen was upset because after fourteen years, it was the first time she could actually be with her birth mother, and now the horrors of the Yellow Turban ruined it all.

"Is anybody there?" Jia Wen heard a voice shout over the bushes, afraid that it was going to be her captors. She hid behind the tree, the blood from her shoulder spewing out. Ling Tong stroked his chin, he knew someone was here. He had followed the blood tracks from the bushes, and he could see the small trail leading to behind the tree. "I'm not an enemy." He hollered, "My name is Ling Tong of Wu, your mother asked me to find you."

"My mother…" Jia Wen whispered, still not sure if she was able to trust this man or not.

"I can help you; you look like you're injured. I know Lord Sun Jian, he'll help you. I promise."

"Lord…Sun Jian?"

"I hear you! Yes Lord Sun Jian!" he approached her with caution, suddenly a young girl stepped out from the trunk.

"I don't feel so good." She told him, swaying left and right. Releasing her hand from the wound, she grabbed on to her head before falling on top of the boy in front of her."

xEnd Flashback

"Jia Wen was saved by Ling Tong?"

"That's why those two are exceptionally close, not only in age but for that reason."

"Lord Zhou Yu…" Xiao Qiao sat there quietly, fidgeting her fingers. "What do you think will happen to Jia Wen?"

"I…don't know Xiao Qiao. I really don't."

xx

A/N: I'm in such a writing mood these days. Actually I've been so bored these days, ideas keep coming. Just I don't know how to put them on paper. Aiyo. Anyways. This should clear up a bit of Jia Wen's past, and yes usually a woman who's already had a child can't marry again. But…it's Sun Jian. Thanks for reading!

**07/10/05:** Noticed a slight mix up. Ling Tong is 21 not 17, changed it.


	6. Zi Qi: Always Beautiful

A/N : This chapter seems long. Why does it seem long? Cause I suck at planning. End of story. :(

* * *

Chapter 6: Ma Zi Qi: Always Beautiful

Zi Qi scurried down the palace hallways that fateful day, she was in a hurry to go to the kitchen and pick up her mistresses expensive tea. Luckily now Zi Qi was allowed to speak to others when she was outside in the palace, so no one else would mistake her as a mute. She picked up the fringes of her dress above the ground and began to walk faster, the sun was preparing to set and she still hadn't prepared dinner for the family yet. It was tough having all the chores of a maid and a bodyguard forced towards you, but she felt it was for her own good.

Just as she turned the wide corner, she noticed a small group heading her way. Squinting she could see the long beard of her lord. Quickly she dashed to the side of the wall, and bowed down. It was custom for all servants in China to do the simple task when they saw their Lord or any royalty walk down the path. After all, it was their home.

Liu Bei walked gallantly down the hallway with his trusted bodyguards by his side. Wearing a simple green and white robe instead of his heavy armor he had to bear for battles. He flowed gracefully, grinning as if something very exciting was about to happen. Zi Qi quickly dipped her head back down when she noticed the stare of her Lord; it was very rude for a servant like her to stare. "Lord Liu Bei!" suddenly a screechy voice shouted. Zi Qi turned her head to the side to see a beautifully dressed maid run towards the lord. Just as she passed her, Zi Qi noticed a small glimmer in her sleeve due to the suns ray beaming down on them all.

"What is it?" she heard Liu Bei's rough but gentle voice. "Is there something wrong with Lady Mi?" The maid was one of Liu Bei's elder wives trusted maid. To Zi Qi, it was odd to see her carry a weapon in her sleeve. She dropped her head again towards the ground when the group passed her, but managed to look up again. Now the guards were in front of Liu Bei, and the maid tailing behind him. She looked closer to see the glimmer of the dagger inch slowly out of her sleeve and into the palm of her hand. Without hesitating, Zi Qi rushed up to the maid, pushing her to the side and away from Liu Bei. Liu Bei's guards quickly drew their swords and pointed it towards Zi Qi who was pushing the screaming maid against the wall.

"What are you-" Liu Bei questioned when Zi Qi twisted the woman's arm, dropping the dagger that was in her hand.

Xx

"Father!" Huang Ning screamed, running into their cozy home. "Oh good, you're here to Zi Qi!"

"What's the matter dear?" the old man asked, finishing the game of Go with his daughter by jumping her final pieces.

"Zi Qi saved Lord Liu Bei from an assassin today!" She squealed, the family all looked in surprise at Zi Qi who continued to wipe the chairs and tables. "Lord Liu Bei for sure will present us with rewards!"

"Would it be money? What if it's gold and jewelry!" Huan Ming held onto fathers arms, "Or…" she paused, looking dazed as ever. "Maybe Lord Liu Bei will allow us to marry one of his fine generals." Huan Ming had a thing for a lot of generals in Shu, unlike her older sister she tended to go boy crazy easily.

"Now children, I'm sure that those fine generals will want to marry you two anyways."

"Of course" they replied in unison. Zi Qi turned around to see the families eyes still stuck on her, letting out a small crooked smile she bowed.

"Presenting Lord Liu Bei, Prime Minister Zhuge Liang and Master Jiang Wei!" a servant outside the gates yelled, the girls held onto each other, jumping up and down in a screaming fit.

"Well I didn't know it was this fast!" Lord Li stroked his silky white beard, "Zi Qi, get tea for the guests! Girls sit down and pretend you were doing something productive." Moments later, the three guests were seated inside the Yin home, Huang Ning and Huan Ming standing beside their father. Huan Ming blushed as she stared at the young general sitting beside Zhuge Liang. "Where's that Zi Qi, she's always like this. I'm so sorry."

Zi Qi walked in just at the same time, carrying a tray of cups and a hot kettle of tea. Jiang Wei looked up at the maid in front of him, it had been almost two weeks since he last saw her. "Tea my lords?" she whispered, tying not to look at them in the eye.

"Thank you." Zhuge Liang nodded, taking a sip of the tea served to him.

"Lord Liu Bei, what brings you to my humble home today?"

"Haha." Liu Bei started with a laugh, "I have a request towards you today Lord Yin." He placed his hands in a fist and bowed lightly. Lord Yin quickly knelt on one knee to show acknowledgement. "Today, your servant Zi Qi saved me from one of my wives maids. Not only did she risk her life for me, she has incredible talent for martial arts." He puckered his lips after drinking out of his own cup. "I would like to take Zi Qi, and take her in as an Imperial Guard."

The family looked up in surprise; Zi Qi herself couldn't help but shake with fear. The Imperial Guards were the highest position for a non-general to obtain. They were in charge of protecting all the generals in battle, and were maids to the most respected people of a Kingdom. "I don't think I can-"Zi Qi started, but was hushed by Lord Yin.

"Of course she will, her gain is our gain." He told them, thinking he would still receive gifts after this talk. Liu Bei nodded in approval.

"Very well," Zhuge Liang rose from his seat and approached Zi Qi, giving her dissatisfied looks. "You will be under my disciple, Bo Yue." Jiang Wei, hearing his name sprouted up from his chair. "Bo Yue, is something wrong?"

"No-no. Nothing is wrong Prime Minister, I will do my best to train this guard."

"Very well. Normally we send female bodyguards with female generals, but my wife is much too busy these days to care for these things. There is no one else I trust as much as Bo Yue. He will do a fine job in taking care of Zi Qi."

"Of course, of course." Lord Yin nodded again, bowing a couple of times.

"Bo Yue, you go with Zi Qi to pick up her belongings and return to your chambers. I will return to the main hall with our Lord."

"Of course, leave it to me Prime Minister, my Lord."

Xx

Jiang Wei nervously followed Zi Qi to the back of the mansion where the servant quarters where. He knew for sure that Zi Qi would know the story of how he thought she was physically disabled. As he waited outside her door, he looked up at the moon that shone brightly in the air. Winter was slowly fading away, and soon enough spring and summer would be time for bloodshed and horror. Winter was the only time generals got to really get a good break, to spend time with their families and not worry about going into the battlefield again. Yet this winter, instead of taking care of his mother. His job would be to take care of the girl.

"Master Jiang?" Zi Qi's light-hearted voice spoke from behind him, scaring him to jump up a little. "Did I scare you?" she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "I'm sorry."

"Um no, no you didn't Zi Qi." He cleared his throat, he then noticed that she didn't carry a bag of luggage like most people would. Instead in her hand was a pair of folded clothes which resembled her pajamas and a long tai-chi sword on top of it. "That's your entire luggage? You can take anything you know."

"That's all I have." She said, a little bit embarrassed. She was never given a salary while working for the Yin's, instead the money she did obtain was sent back to her home village for the villagers to have food incase their crop failed.

"Alright, let's get going then." The two left through the backdoor and continued their way towards Jiang Wei's chambers in the East of the palace. Jiang Wei felt quite disturbed and uncomfortable for a woman to be following his every step, so he forced her to walk beside him. The quiet aura around them allowed both to listen to the sounds of nature doing its usual business. "So, why do you keep your hair like that?"

"Huh?"

"Your hair, it's always in front of your face. I can rarely see your face. In fact I haven't seen your face."

"Mistresses said um. Actually it's nothing. I just am used to it."

"Oh." He cooed, allowing the rest of the trip of be silent.

Xx

Soon enough the next morning arrived with a very excited Jiang Wei and a very tiresome Zi Qi. The Shu general jumped up and down as part of his daily exercise routine, beaming at the young guard the whole time. "What's the matter? You seem so tired?" he arched one of his eyebrows.

"I went back yesterday." She yawned. She looked at herself through the ponds reflection and quickly patted down the bed-hairs that were sticking up. Jiang Wei laughed.

"Say. Zi Qi." He suddenly used a serious tone, "The reason why your hair is…" She shot back a small glare, after last night she was pretty sure she told Jiang Wei not to mention any of this again. She was actually quite embarrassed to tell him why her hair was always over her face. She was often called the 'demon puppet' back in town, and telling Jiang Wei the truth might make him reconsider her fate of becoming an imperial guard. "No-no, I'm not going to ask. Don't worry." He shoved his hand into his pocket, smiling he jogged over to her and placed a dark green ribbon in her hand. "First you have to tie up your hair, you can't fight if you look like a ghost all day."

Zi Qi's hand fumbled with the hair tie, ever since she entered the Yin family. There wasn't a single day she could remember her hair not being all over the place. Jiang Wei's face urged her to tie back her hair, but she was afraid to tell him one little thing…she didn't know how.

She laughed nervously, holding her hair back into a pony tail but not noticing her bangs falling back in front of her face. She couldn't understand how someone could do this by themselves. Closing her eyes, she began to fidget with the silk ribbon. Jiang Wei laughed at the outcome. "You look worst than before." He joked, "Let me help you do it." Jiang Wei made the young guard sit on the bench placed in front of the pond, taking the ribbon out of her hand. Zi Qi felt the mans rough hands combing through her hair. "It's your mistresses isn't it?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"It's your mistress's influence that made you lose self-confidence." Zi Qi was about to question the general about his statement, but inside she knew everyone could tell that her mistress's made her into who she was today. "You know, you don't need to listen to what they say." He yanked on her hair a bit trying to tighten the pony-tail. "I think you're quite pretty without your hair all over your face. I'm pretty sure a lot of people here would agree."

Zi Qi could feel her cheeks heat up, it was the first time anyone had called her pretty. "You do?" she whispered through her lips, barley hearing herself speak.

"Of course. Everyone is pretty in their own way, and I think you're beautiful inside and out."

"Thank you." Jiang Wei looked over at the ponds reflection of the young maiden, tears streamed down her eyes gently. "Nobody has ever said anything like that to me." The Shu general sighed, tightening the ribbon around her hair. He crouched on his knees and looked up at her.

"Zi Qi, you shouldn't let peoples words control you. The reason why you're all teary now, is because you don't think people would say things to you like this anymore." He smiled, "You should just pretend that whatever they say, can be wiped away with a wet cloth and go on with life. You'll meet good people and you'll meet bad people, but no matter how that person affects you. Never let it take away your self-confidence." Jiang Wei slapped his knees, getting up he reassured the maiden that he would return and rushed out of his chambers.

Zi Qi sat there reflecting the words he just said, they meant a lot to her. His words were like a potion, a potion that would allow her to build herself up all over again. Looking at her reflection, she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. No longer did she see a horrid monster that was created by the Yin sisters. Jiang Wei returned minutes later, both his hands behind his back. Approaching Zi Qi, he told her to close her eyes. While her eyes were kept shut, Jiang Wei placed a light pink and red peony in her hair.

"This is one of our country's greatest flowers, the peony. It's nickname means _always beautiful_ which I'm sure if you try hard. You will always be beautiful too."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the corny last line. I had to find a way to make it end. And I apologize also if the whole Jiang Wei suddenly knowing how the Yin sisters affect her seems confusing. It totally clashed with my original plans so I had to add it in somehow. Now…it is late and I am off to bed. Thanks for reading! 

Adamantina: Aha, my creative moods swing in once and a while. Sometimes I get creative and start jotting ideas here and there. Then I get too lazy to actually get it into sentences. And you'd think, summer would totally make me want to start writing, but I guess not. Glad you liked Jia Wen's history, she's actually my favorite out of the three to write about. Cept she's the one who won't be getting a lot of action now that she's locked up in her chambers. Ehe. Ehe.


	7. Mei Zhen: Novice versus Bandit

A/N: I recently got my braces taken off, and got a 'pre finisher' added on. Now I'm in a lot of pain and spitting a lot, so why not write another chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: Li Mei Zhen: Novice versus Bandit

Wu Hu was a small city aligned with the Yang Tze River, it was east of Tai Ping and had a population of less than 1000. Yet Wu Hu's recreational activities and ceremonies were just as amazing as any of the bigger cities. The Lu family had come to Wu Hu on a trip, for business and for a chance for Lu Kang's nephew Lu Yi to obtain experience working in the city.

Seventeen year old Lu Yi sat around the table with his cousin Lu Qi, they were frantically trying to calm Lady Lu who was screaming and shouting in their rented mansion. "I can't believe! That rowdy bandit has struck Wu Hu! He took my money! Your father is going to kill me!"

"Calm down Niang." Lu Qi scratched his chin, "Do you remember how the bandit looked?"

"It was all too fast! If I knew I wouldn't have been sitting here for so long!" Lady Lu, a woman in her late forties was frail and as fragile as the older generation. She was sitting on the wooden stool, arching her back so that her chin was on the table. Then just like a little child she began to throw tantrums and whine once again. Suddenly her whining was over come by an even greater whining sound when Lu Qi's elder sister Lu Ai Tze ran in.

"What's the problem cousin?" Rushing into join her sulking mother was nineteen year old Lu Ai Tze, the only daughter of Lu Kang and Lady Lu. Wearing her light pink and purple silk dress, she threw her arms in front of her before sitting down.

"My jade!"

"Your jade? The one I gave you?" Lu Yi freaked out and asked. Lu Yi was an orphan ever since the day he was born, he never knew much about his parents. Only the fact that after they smuggled Lu Yi over to Lu Kang. They were sentenced to death by the Eunuchs of Han for treason.

"I'm so sorry cousin!" Ai Tze placed her two hands together and added a small puppy dog pout. The jade she was talking about had a great deal of importance to Lu Yi. It was an item Yi always carried with him, even when he was born. That was because it was a gift from his mother, a small dragon and phoenix jade. Even though it was small and scratched, the jade material was worth a lot of money.

"Ai er, did you get it stolen from that rowdy bandit too?" her mother began to wail like mad once again. Ai Tze gave her mother a confused stare but she tried to keep a look of innocence.

"Oh-oh!" she suddenly cried, "Yes! I'm so sorry cousin. That rowdy bandit stole it from me. Oh mother!" she threw her hands in the air, "What an unlucky day for the Lu woman! Father will kill us if this happens!"

"Don't even mention your father Ai er," Lady Lu screamed, "He'll divorce me for sure if he finds out what I lost."

"Niang, Jie. Please, we'll get your stuff back." Lu Qi scratched his forehead, "I can't go now though. I have to meet Father." He suddenly paused and looked over to the novice Lu Yi, "Lu Yi! You can do it! You're here for training anyways, show father who you truly are by catching that rowdy bandit!"

Lu Yi returned a horrid stare, his mouth widening into a simple 'o' fashion. He had never been alone for any city work during his past few years of training. For a young man he knew he was no match to the young generals who had made a name for themselves across the land. Like the young Ma Chao, the son of Ma Teng and Ling Tong the son of Ling Cao.

"Why, why do I have to go?" he stuttered, backing up from his relatives that were inching closer towards him. Lu Yi was a bit of a coward you could say, he was afraid of disgracing his family and always tried to repair the image people had about his parents.

"Because if we weren't here for training for YOU Yi, niang and jie would have never gotten their stuff stolen!"

"That's right! Nephew! If you don't get my stuff back, I'll tell your uncle!" Lady Lu suddenly appeared on the right side of the scattered boy. "You're under my roof after all!"

"Yeah Yi Yi," Ai Tze added another cute pout, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't of lost your mothers jade."

"But you stole the jade! When I was in the bathroom!" Lu Yi pointed out to the young maiden, Ai Tze turned the colour of her dress and sat down. Ever since Ai Tze was little, she had been prying on her little cousins jade. Often as a child he would try to scam him into giving it to her but was always out smarted by him in surprise.

"You have no say Yi." Lu Qi dragged his cousin by his arm towards the front door, handing him his two practice swords he shoved him outside the mansion doors. "Father and I will return by nightfall. Catch the banditbythen!" he whispered, slamming the door quickly.

Lu Yi stood there stumped, like an idiot he was standing in front of a giant mansion door with a pair of swords in his hand. "I'm not even trained with these yet." He muttered.

Xx

Hours passed and Lu Yi still wandered around the streets aimlessly. He had no idea how he could catch this rowdy bandit that was wanted in three cities. Lu Yi imagined a big tough warrior with muscles that bulged out of his shirt, which was the reason why no one could identify him. They were too scared. He shuttered at the thoughts of the meeting the rowdy bandit and turned into the near empty alleyways of Wu Hu.

Being a small town, many of these homes had alleyways connecting to one neighborhood or another. It was considered convenient for errands and delivering needs. Arriving at one of the dead ends of the confusing alleyways, Lu Yi sighed helplessly before smashing his head lightly on the bright red pole. It would be useless to return home now, the whole family would blame him for something he could not do.

"Move it!" he suddenly heard a rough voice cry, when a flying figure jumped over the wall he was standing beside. Lu Yi watched a slender figure run past him, in the strangers hand was a small pouch.

"Help! The rowdy bandit has attacked Wu Hu!" he heard people scream from the other side, his face brightened out into a big grin. Lu Yi made sure his hat was on tight before he ran after the trails of the rowdy bandit. Luckily for him, the rowdy bandit was low on energy that particular day and when he noticed someone chasing after him. The bandit tried to shake him off by jumping over barrels and walls.

"Damn he runs fast." Mei Zhen thought while she continued to run down the slick roads of this new city. It was her second day in Wu Hu and she made it no mistake to quickly resume her normal business. Sadly all the money she saved from Tai Ping was given to an orphanage which denied her access to actual food. Clutching onto her stomach, she could feel a pain reaching from all sides. "Damn it I should have eaten." She mumbled and cocked her head a bit back just to see the young man still after her tail.

Seeing the only way of escape was to jump over the giant wall of the alleyway, Mei Zhen planned her every move. She would jump on the baskets that were laid out there as a support beam, and throw the money back at the man. Then with her free hands, she would use them as an aid to leap over the rest of the wall. Just as she placed her foot on the basket to prepare for her adventure she felt the arms of the man reach over her chest and hold tightly towards the neck collar.

With a great yank, Lu Yi pulled the bandit back and swung him in front of him. He opened his eyes in triumph when they suddenly were filled with eyes of horror. In front of him as he still held onto the bandit's shirt collar, he saw something he shouldn't really see. The silky undergarments of…a female figure.

"You…you can let go now!" Mei Zhen screamed, flushing with embarrassment. The grip was quickly released as she held her loose clothing in front of her chest area. "What you caught me now, you happy?" she snapped wildly at the still confused boy in front of her.

"I um, uh. You're a girl?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth. "The legendary rowdy bandit is a girl?"

"What's wrong with a girl?" Mei Zhen replied to the rude stranger in front of her, "It took you quite a while to catch me, if I had eaten something. You would have never laid a finger on me."

"Wait, I don't care." He suddenly changed his tone of voice, "Give me all the stuff you stole from my aunt and cousin today!"

"Um hello? I'm a bandit, I steal for a living. How would I know what I stole from your aunt and cousin?" Lu Yi shook his head and began to explain the physical features of his two beloved relatives.

"Oh that old looking woman? She didn't have much." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a velvet red pouch, waving it in front of Lu Yi's face she chuckled. "You can't have it though, I stole it. It's mine."

"I'll arrest you!" he stuttered back, making her laugh once again.

"I'll give you all the stuff I stole today. On two conditions." Lu Yi was about to refuse, after all if he caught the rowdy bandit and get everything back he would get twice the praise and honour. "Nuh uh." Mei Zhen gave an evil smirk, "You sexually harassed me."

"I what!"

"You touched me, you know you shouldn't. That'll go bad against you, after all. There is no proof I'm the bandit when I'm a girl." She waved the velvet pouch in his face again. "Two conditions. One you help me find some people, two you let me free."

"Only if you leave the town." This way, he could tell his family the bandit ran off after a long, restless battle between the two.

"If number one is finished, I will leave town."

"Deal." Lu Yi turned around sticking out his hand for the items. Mei Zhen placed her hand in her blouse and pulled out all her 'findings' for the day. When she was done, Lu Yi screamed. "Don't be kidding me, please give me back my jade!" Jade? He got a weird reply, confused he started to explain how his cousin had claimed to have gotten the jade stolen.

"I only steal money so I don't know what happened to your jade, but while you help me find some people. I'll help you find that jade."

Xx

"If you're looking for people, this is the best place to try." Lu Yi explained to his new 'friend'. They were in front of a large red and blue building, "A rule in Wu Hu is that almost everything needs to be registered. From new born babies, marriages, divorces, deaths and land purchases." Pushing the iron gates opened, Lu Yi began to call out for the administrator that took care of the area. Within minutes, a man holding onto stacks of scrolls and documents stumbled in.

"How can I help you two? Are you interested in purchasing land? Are you registering for a wedding? Perhaps had a little bundle of joy? Or have you both lost a close relative or friend?" He read proudly off a piece of paper that was clearly stuck onto the wall behind them. Mei Zhen tried to keep her giggles quiet, leaving Lu Yi in an odd situation.

"No, we're not actually. This…" he paused, the bandit had fixed her clothing early and was clearly a boy, but he was afraid if he called her a boy she would be offended. "Person wants to ask you something."

"Right, I want to know if recently these years. If a family under Li purchased any homes?"

"Li? Sir, there are thousands of families with that last name. Yet, I'm pretty sure that no Li's have ended up here yet. I personally do all land purchases, closest to a Li was a Lai for me."

"Oh." She replied, slumping her shoulders forward a little. Lu Yi noticed her odd posture, but chose not to speak any of it while he followed her outside the building. "Oh well." She took a small breath and turned around to face her tour guide when they reached a deserted street, "Guess my business here is done."

"What? You haven't even found my jade yet!"

"Don't get so angry." She smiled, "I know I should have told you earlier but I saw your cousin or someone similar walk into a pawn shop today. Try there." She winked, "Bye."

"Hey! Wait!" he called out forcing her to a stop, "What's your name anyways? I don't want to refer to rowdy bandit you know."

"I'm not that silly, I do all my work under cover. As the rowdy bandit." She flashed her tongue towards the boy in a taunt before starting a sprint forward.

"My name is Lu Yi!" he screamed after her, "Lu Yi Bo Yan! And next time I see you, you better not be stealing!"

* * *

A/N: If you're confused at whom **Lu Yi** is, he's our dear hero **Lu Xun**. It was fairly common for generals to change their name when they entered the army. Lu Yi was Lu Xun's original name before he joined Sun Quan. This is the only time I'll be using Lu Yi in the story, because next time we see him he'll be Lu Xun of Wu! Also **Lu Kang**as inhis uncle, not the last ruler of Wu. (if anyone gets confused too. Stupid names!) 

Also I apologize if it seemed confusing at the Mei Zhen/Lu Yi meeting. The uses of 'he/she' must have been confusing. Cause it was confusing for me…a bit. Anyways, thanks for reading as usual!

Niang- Mother  
Jie- Older sister

Adamantina - Haha Liu Bei is just too trusting, he doesn't believe any random person (or hand maid at that fact) would just run up and kill him. For the peony part, I stole it off a magazine (Martha Stewart I think) I was reading back in school. I was going to write the Chinese term they used for it, but I forgot it and accidentally used 'shoyu' (soya sauce). So I just got rid of it all together. Ehe.

Vina – Yay, a new reader. Hope you're enjoying this.

Cenasgirl456 – Woo another new reader. WWE fan eh, I just recently started watching again cause I have more time in the summer. Glad you liked Only Time, and hope you'll enjoy this one as much as you enjoyedmy other fic.Yeah, Zi Qi had a rough life. Hopefully everything is going to lift for her a bit. :)


	8. Jia Wen: A New Beginning

Chapter 8: Jiang Jia Wen: A New Beginning

These past five years, Jia Wen could be in debt towards Sun Ce. If it wasn't for him, Jia Wen didn't know what would become of her. When Sun Jian passed away and his wife Lady Wu wished to banish her and strip her title. Sun Ce took action as the new Lord to make sure Jia Wen was okay.

"Jia Wen may not share the same blood of the Sun's, but father loved her as if she did." He told the attending guards that were prepared to escort Jia Wen away. Even though Lady Wu did manage to strip her title of general and exile her to her own chambers only, Jia Wen tried to make the best of it. She still had visits from Ling Tong, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu and the Qiao sisters and received gifts from generals who chose to stay anonymous to avoid trouble with Lady Wu and Shang Xiang. It wasn't the best life she could wish for, but it was something.

Now the hopes of her pleasant life were shattering. The death of Ling Cao, was already a shocker to everyone at Wu. But no one was ready for Sun Ce's sudden departure due to various wounds from an assassination attempt. Now the second son of Sun Jian, Sun Quan was prepared to take the throne. Like Sun Ce, Sun Quan would ascend the throne at merely eighteen years of age. It was a question whether or not the young man could take the position of Emperor.

Xx

"We all know Lord Sun is the closest to Lady Wu, I don't feel right for leaving you here." Ling Tong mumbled, he sat across Jia Wen inside her small room. It was about time for Ling Tong to go and train the bodyguards for the upcoming year, surprisingly this year they had enough females to actually open a course.

"I just can't believe the first female bodyguard class in over five years is passed down to you."

"I mean it Jia Wen, you know yourself Lady Wu is still after you."

"Don't worry Gong Ji, if I should worry about anything. It should be about you." She looked into his eyes and smiled softly. Everyone knew that Ling Tong was still angry and felt a bit guilty about his fathers' death. "Take care when you're over in Jian Ye. Don't overreact or-"

"I know, I'm fine about Fathers' death. I really am." He replied, tapping his fingers on the wooden table roughly. "I just can't believe Lord Sun let that murderer Gan Ning into Wu!" Jia Wen watched the four fingers stop tapping and curl into a small fist.

"Gong Ji…" she whispered when he suddenly swung the fist at the wall behind him. Jia Wen stepped up from her seat and walked over towards her friend, kneeling down she placed her hand on his arm where his fist was still intact with the wall. "Gong Ji." She whimpered, "I know Uncle Ling's death has been tragic, but don't let it take over you. Your Father would love to see you grow into a strong general to serve Wu. Throwing tantrums on my wall isn't really going to help you."

"I know." He replied with a faint breath of air, slowly he removed his fist from the wall that prepared to crumble due to the impact. Placing his hand on Jia Wen's he nodded, "You're the only one I have left Jia Wen. You're the only one who I can go to."

"Well you can come to me anytime."

"General Ling." A guard spoke from outside the doors, "Your carriage is already set, and preparations for Jian Ye are already complete. Waiting for your departure sir!"

"It's time for you to go Gong Ji. I'll see you soon."

"Take care Jia Wen, don't let Lady Wu get you."

Xx

Jia Wen waved to Ling Tong who stepped into the carriage, it was hard to say good bye to him for a few months every year. Without Ling Tong to spend the restless days with her, she would have to spend her time with the books that Zhou Yu gave her yearly. "Lady, Lady Jiang." A maid stuttered from outside, Jia Wen looked up in surprise. It was rare that someone would acknowledge her, even during meal times the maids would just drop the food and leave.

"Yes?"

"Our Lord, requests your presence at the main hall now." Jia Wen dropped her book onto the ground. "Now my lady, please don't make it hard for me."

"I- I understand." She shouted over patting her hair making sure it was nice and neat. It's been years since she's actually stepped out of her chambers and back onto Wu soil. It made her nervous just to think of seeing all her old comrades again. Stepping out in a dark and light purple dress, she was surprised by the guards who 'helped' escort her to the main hall. It wasn't like she didn't know how to get there anyways. "Jiang Jia Wen residing, is there a problem my Lord?" she knelt down on the thick velvet carpet of Wu's main hall. She could see the feet of all the other generals who stood at the side.

"Uh Jia Wen." Sun Quan started slowly, deep inside him he felt a little bad for doing this. He didn't want to listen to his mother and treat Jia Wen like crap; he never really had a problem with her. Sometimes he wished he was just a little bit stronger like his brother.

"Zhong Mou," Lady Wu's sharp voice echoed through the hall. Jia Wen watched the feet she saw suddenly all turn into knees as they bowed for the Emperor's mother who was walking by. "I ask you to do something so simple; your brother couldn't do it. I hope you could at least listen to your mother."

"Yes mother." Sun Quan gulped, when Sun Ce reigned as Emperor. Quan had taken this time to really bond with his mother, but it wasn't like he had a choice anyways. Lady Wu would pester Quan daily, complaining about how Ce was the death of her for not listening. "Ji-Jia Wen." He held a scroll in his two hands, "Zhou Yu! You tell her!" he commanded and threw the scroll towards Zhou Yu. Zhou Yu blinked and picked up the scroll, his hands shaking as he unrolled it. Everyone including Jia Wen knew this wasn't a good scroll.

"My Lord, are you sure." Zhou Yu looked up, as Wu's advisor and tactician. Many things had to be brought to him for opinions, except Zhou Yu has never seen this before. "Please my Lord, reconsider."

"Gong Jin!" Lady Wu snapped, "What my son does is what he wants to do. As his advisor, you should support him in his decisions." Zhou Yu stepped back; he had been one of Sun Jian's great advisors and stood behind Sun Ce in every crazy choice he made. The older Lady Wu got the more obnoxious and rude she was towards the generals.

"Please." Sun Quan looked down on the ground while talking he knew Zhou Yu was angry at the insult he just got. He didn't want Zhou Yu to get hurt either, now that Sun Ce was gone. Zhou Yu was more of a brother towards Sun Quan.

"Yes my Lord." Zhou Yu cleared his throat, "By the command of Lord Sun Quan Zhong Mou of Wu. Jiang Jia Wen, daughter of late concubine Jiang Yi Ting is here by." He paused, and looked in to Jia Wen's deep green eyes. "Sentenced to Hua Miao courts, to become one of Lord Sun Quan's chambermaids."

All the generals who were present at the meeting gasped in surprise. Hua Miao courts were one of Sun Quan's 'play' areas. Sun Quan enjoyed to womanize and often held various banquets and party for guests and generals there. It was an area where women weren't allowed, except for the chambermaids and the songstresses. This time, Lady Wu didn't want to get rid of Jia Wen. She wanted her life to be horrible.

Xx

A/N: Whoa. I had this chapter written up for like a week now and just remembered about it. My bad. I'll see if I can get another one up by tonight. Not sure though. Yeah, Sun Quan is a little mama's boy. Bad Zhong Mou! Bad!

Adamantina: Yeah when I was writing about Lady Lu, I was aiming for the 'rich, snobby, lazy' type of women. Glad you liked Lu Xun's (Yi doesn't sound as good) 'teenage' years.He'll be more braveras he grows up. Most of my pair ups are pretty obvious, but I'll add in the various twists here and there. D

vina: That's good you're enjoying it. That makes me happy. XD. And we'll see about who gets paired up. :D

Cenasgirl456: You are one hyper girl! But that's good, means you're happy. :P. Lu Xun and Mei Zhen are going to be my attempt for 'comedic' relief, because the other two girls will have a more serious life. Cause the rest of the group are much older, and won't do the more weird things. My favorite WWE wrestler? Hm, ever since I was a kid I've liked Shawn Michaels (I don't care that they're making him evil now D:). But a favorite for now, I wouldn't say I have one. Cena's pretty cool though, rebellious XD.

ReyMysterio619: Thanks for reading and glad you like it. For my favorite wrestler, you'd have to read up on your friends comment up there. (Lazy to retype) Yeah Mei Zhen's like a China Robin Hood-ess. Though that was her final days of stealing, she's going to be a good girl now.


	9. Zi Qi: Bandit County

A/N: If you haven't noticed. All of these chapters now take place 5 years after.

* * *

Chapter 9: Ma Zi Qi: Bandit County

Zi Qi folded her clothes neatly on her bed, she had been preparing for her next trip where she would accompany Guan Yu and his son Guan Ping to Pei Yuan. Her job was to guard Zhang Fei's daughter, Zhang Xing Cai on the return trip towards the capital.

Ever since Zi Qi was promoted to become an Imperial Guard, she had gotten the chance to learn a lot. Over the years she earned the trust of Liu Bei and the rest of the generals by proving her skills in and out the battlefield. "There." Zi Qi smiled in accomplishment. She walked over to the other side of her room and combed through her long hair before placing it in a tight pony tail. One of the major things she had to learn from Jiang Wei.

Zi Qi hummed a small tune to herself while walking out into the garden, after that day with Jiang Wei. The two of them planted their own mini peony garden. So Zi Qi could put a fresh one in her hair daily, and so that Jiang Wei wouldn't have to steal any more from Yue Ying's garden. "Too bad you can't bring the plant with you to Pei Yuan." Jiang Wei smiled from behind.

"Lord Jiang."

"Hey no body is around you don't have to be so formal." He laughed. The two of them had created a natural friendship bond and everyone knew of it.

"I'm just used to it Bo Yue." She plucked the red and pink flower and placed it in her hair, "How long do you think it'll live for?"

"Not even tonight."

"I hate going on trips sometimes, it just feels so weird without having one of these in my hair." It took time for Zi Qi to build up her confidence again and as a reason to go on... She would always place a peony in her hair, to remind herself of Jiang Wei's inspiring words.

"That's why I have a surprise for you." He used his hands and reached behind him. Pulling out a beautifully designed box he walked over to it and handed it to her. Zi Qi let out a chuckle before taking the box out of his hands. Carefully she opened the lid and let out a small shriek.

"It's beautiful! Thank you Bo Yue!" she jumped up and embraced the man. Inside the box was a replica of a peony made from red and pink silk and velvet all stitched together in the shape of the flower.

"Yeah, I planned for it a long time ago. Just had to ask Lady Zhuge to teach me how to stitch." He scratched his head while blushing, "Now the flower will never die."

"And that's perfect."

Xx

"Everyone stay on high guard." The Legendary Guan Yu's voice roared over his men, "These boxes carry valuable gifts to help the citizens of Pei Yuan who suffer in poverty. During our trip, we will hit bandit county."

Bandit County was the name of a road that linked Pei Yuan with the main capital. The road was located behind a mountain that boarded Shu and Wu and was famous for it's tribes of bandits that roamed the area. Being a deserted road, there weren't a lot of guards that patrolled the path making it a dangerous place for citizens to be in most of the time.

With her new gift from Jiang Wei stuck tightly in between her ponytail, Zi Qi rode beside Guan Yu's adopted son Guan Ping. The two of them were guarding the box in the back of the line, it was only right to allow Guan Ping's father to take the lead. "How are you and Bo Yue?" Ping whispered softly because his father disapproved of any conversation during the trips.

"What do you mean?" Zi Qi muttered, not liking how he phrased the question. There were a lot of rumours that flew around Shu courts about Jiang Wei and herself. Not only was this bad towards Jiang Wei's reputation, but it was just awkward to hear about.

"Touchy aren't we?"

"It's only thanks to people like you spreading rumours." Guan Ping opened his mouth preparing for one of his witty remarks when the cries of his father and fellow guards up front caught their attention.

"Thieves! Defend the cargo at all cost!" Guan Yu hollered to his men, flashing his halberd in front of him. Zi Qi and Guan Ping jumped off their horses, both pulling out their weapons. They watched as a group charged down the mountain side, all of them disguised with a piece of fabric covering the tips of their noses and mouth. Right away they attempted for the barrels of money and food but were thrown back by a mighty swing from Guan Yu.

Zi Qi threw herself towards one of the bandits who reached out for one of the boxes, with a swing of her sword she struggled when the blade was caught in between the wood. The bandit laughed in a taunt, "Imperial Guard?" Zi Qi looked up to look into the small almond shaped eyes of her enemy; she identified the attacker as a female from her thin eyebrows and slim figure.

"Yeah, got a problem?" she retorted, releasing her hand from the weapon and pushing her elbow out towards the bandit. The bandit dodged the attack safely and threw her arm up to protect herself from Zi Qi's fist that was aimed towards her. Zi Qi let out a sly smile, "Typical." She whispered using the bandits arm as a support beam, she lifted her leg up and struck the bandit in the side of the face with her foot. The bandit fell onto the ground, grabbing onto the new bruise that was forming.

"You…little." She muttered, wiping the blood from the edge of her lips. The bandit looked over to her fellow comrades who were badly injured by the Shu guards and generals. Muttering in failure, she picked up a patch of dirt off the ground and threw it towards Zi Qi's face. Zi Qi stepped back and by the time the dirt cleared, there was no sight of the bandit anymore. "Hey Imperial Guard!" Zi Qi heard a voice call up from above the tree, where the bandit crouched on a large branch. "Typical!" she mimicked, pulling out a bow and arrow from behind her. The bandit readied the arrow and aimed towards the group that was battling Guan Yu. Winking to Zi Qi, she threw her arm back and flung the arrow across the field.

"LORD GUAN!" Zi Qi screamed, she leaped towards the group and used all of her might to push the mighty tall general onto the ground. The arrow grazed the tip of her shoulder before striking the heart of one of the bandits. The particular bandit was identified as the leader, when the surviving bandits all turned around and fled the scene.

"Father! Zi Qi! Are you alright?" Guan Ping rushed over to the two and helped them both back on their feet.

"I'm fine." Guan Yu replied, looking around the area. He was pleased that none of the barrels were taken away, taking one last look he diverted his attention towards Zi Qi whom was busy pulling her sword off the barrel. "Zi Qi!" he roared over the field, walking towards her slowly.

"Ye-yes Lord Guan?" Zi Qi panicked, standing up straight when the general arrived.

"Thank You."

Xx

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness and like…lameness. This chapter is ugly. I didn't know how to write it though. And if you're wondering if that female bandit is…well most likely you're right. XD Oh! Don't ask how a small girl like Zi Qi can push down Guan Yu, I don't know either! Also I know that Pei Yuan is REALLY far from Wu boarders, but let us pretend they were close. :D

Adamantina: Yeah, lots of people love Sun Ce too much to admit he died young. I usually like him to live longer cause I love him and Da Qiao but it didn't seem right for Sun Ce to be a mama's boy. He's too…hot headed to listen to his mother. Quan on the other hand, he's more calm for this position. I'm a Ling Tong fan too! But he won't be meeting up with Jia Wen for a while. Though he'll still be in the story, just…somewhere else :D.

Reymysterio619: Rocks even more eh? Thanks! Yeah, I was sad about killing off Sun Ce too but you wouldn't really want Sun Ce to listen to Lady Wu's cruel words! Let's just give it to our boy Sun Quan to handle with his mothers mood swings. Sun Ce is way too cool for that. :D

Cenasgirl546: I read your profile. That's why I know you were friends with Reymysterio619. I'm not really good at writing comedy, it'd just be odd things the characters do once in a while. Don't get upset at my lame attempt at those though. I try! Where did I send Jia Wen? Well Sun Quan likes to party! Back then partying would be spending time with songstresses and Quan being the emperor got to play around with anyone he wants. So I sent Jia Wen to suffer some torture with some songstresses. I mean…I sent Lady Wu to do that. cough


	10. Mei Zhen: Change for Good

Chapter 10: Li Mei Zhen: Change for Good

Mei Zhen shrieked in gasps of pain as the boiled egg was being rolled on her cheek. After a long week, the colour of the bruise was dissolving but the pain still stayed. "Ow! Stop rolling it so hard!" Mei Zhen gingerly touched the swollen side of her face before giving a small glare to her friend.

"It's not my fault you went to go attack that Shu cargo." Hue Ying rolled her eyes, "I thought you stopped all the stealing business?" Mei Zhen mumbled whenever she remembered the encounter she had with the Shu Imperial Guard. It angered her to receive such humiliation by missing Guan Yu and failing to steal the barrels.

"I know I promised to stop-"

"Not like you had a choice anyways," her friend smiled slyly, giving her looks at her feminine features. "No way could you ever dress up as a boy again." Mei Zhen scoffed at the remark, taking the egg from her friends hand and rolling it around her injured cheek.

"What are we doing in Jian Ye anyways?"

Mei Zhen met Hue Ying by saving her from bandits a year ago when she was heading to Lu Jiang to continue her search. Hue Ying had a similar family background as Mei Zhen, but instead of finding them she was trying to find ways to collect money to give them a proper burial. After knowing of Mei Zhen's past and occupation, she convinced her to start working for a better cause.

"Well." Hue Ying scooted closer to her best friend, "You remember that Wu guard course I was telling you about?"

"Yeah, what about-" she froze when she saw the two scrolls in Hue Ying's hands, "You didn't sign me up did you? HUE YING!"

"Hey!" Her friend backed up, "It's better than us traveling around and hoping to find job offers. Plus you know how to fight, I know how to fight…"

"I need to find my family! You know that's the reason why I travel!"

"Mei Zhen!" Hue Ying frowned, "Look at it this way, if we make it into the course we'll get free food, free shelter and all we have to do is the stuff we love! Then when we go on to serve the Wu generals, we can ask them to help you find your family! I'm sure they'll help you."

"Hue Ying…"

"Come on Mei Zhen." She placed the scroll in Mei Zhen's hand, "Try-outs are tomorrow and with your talent, I know you can do it."

"Fine." She sighed, "I guess it'll beat clearing tables of drunk men."

Xx

"There aren't a lot of people here." Mei Zhen noted when the two of them walked into an empty field, around them were no less than twenty other girls.

"Oh that's because not everyone can make it in."

"I thought you said this was try-outs?" Hue Ying giggled nervously, "Hue Ying!"

"Remember when you were fighting off those groups of men who tried to take away the restaurants stock back in Jiang Xia? Well, I had someone evaluate you there before going for try-outs myself. Surprise?"

"I'm in the academy already? Gosh I'm leaving." Mei Zhen turned around to leave when her friend pulled her arm back.

"Come on! You don't want to stick to stealing for the rest of your life right?" Mei Zhen stopped in her tracks and stared towards the sandy ground. Even though she always stole from the rich men and women of China, she didn't want to return to her family as someone who stole to survive. It would be an insult to herself, and to her family. Turning around in defeat, she followed Hue Ying towards the group of women.

"Ladies!" a well-built male called out from behind the group. Beside him was a younger looking fellow, both dressed in red they began to slowly walk towards Mei Zhen and the rest of the girls. "My name is Ling Tong Gong Ji of Jing Zhou, I have been sent here by our Lord Sun Quan to train you."

"He's cute." Hue Ying whispered in awe, "His friend beside him is even cuter though! He's like our age, don't you think so Mei Zhen? Mei Zhen?" Mei Zhen turned her head towards Hue Ying in confusion. She hadn't been able to keep her eyes off the young man that followed Ling Tong towards them. There was something very distinct about him that reminded her of the boy she met five years ago in Wu Hu.

"Ah yeah. Cute." She nodded, looking back up towards Ling Tong who was explaining about the course.

"As a bodyguard, you will have to learn how to wield different weapons in case of emergencies. What you all wish to use as a standard weapon is up to you." Ling Tong's voice echoed through the small crowd, "Not only will you be trained and tested in your combat skills, but you will also have to learn the rules and history of the Wu Kingdom. Beside me," he paused and allowed his guest to step up. "is Lu Xun, your new teacher."

"Lu Xun…" Mei Zhen repeated, she was a bit disappointed to hear that it wasn't Lu Yi even though they looked much alike. All though she met Lu Yi only once, she had never forgotten about him. He was special, different from most boys his age during that time. She could even say she had developed a strange feeling for him. A distinctive liking feeling.

"Hey Mei Zhen!" Hue Ying cried, waving her hand rapidly across Mei Zhen's face.

"Huh what?"

"Are you alright Mei Zhen? We just got sent to our first posts and rooms, everyone is leaving already!"

"Oh really? Sorry…" she paused, "Where are we going?"

"Man you really weren't listening? We're staying where everyone else is staying! Your post is with General Ling and I'm off to go study with General Lu. We alternate you know!"

"Oh alright, sure." She replied monotonously, walking ahead towards the giant building ahead of them.

"Hey! Wait up!"

xx

The following night, Mei Zhen couldn't help but twist and turn on her bed. It had been bothering her all day on the Lu Yi look a like. Inside her heart, she wanted to go and confront this Lu Xun but the only way would be to recall her past as the rowdy bandit. "What if it isn't him? I'd screw myself over…" she mumbled throwing off the blankets. She looked at the snoring Hue Ying beside her, and turned her head to stare at the suns rays shining through the thin paper windows. Deciding that she was to wake up for training soon anyways, she would start off her day by taking a walk outside.

"Morning." She was surprised by Ling Tong who was also strolling around the garden area. "Little early for training isn't it?" Mei Zhen stepped back into a salute, "Hey, classes haven't started yet. You can calm down."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know anything about this training camp thing. My friend made me go in and-"

"Ah you must be the one from Jiang Xia, I've heard of you."

"Yeah." She nodded nervously, her hands fidgeting behind her back.

"Why don't you come and sit down with me? I like to get to know my students a bit better." With a frightened stare in her eye, Mei Zhen slowly crept over and sat down beside the much taller Wu general. Ling Tong let out a whole hearted laugh. "So, what's your name?"

"Um, I'm Li Mei Zhen…sir."

"You don't have to be so formal, I like to take my training camps as a chance for a new family to be born to add to the Wu Kingdom. So Mei Zhen, why are you out here?"

"Um. Couldn't sleep that's all. You?"

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting?"

"Don't tell anyone this but, I'm waiting for my mail."

"Your mail? From who?"

"From someone very special to me." Mei Zhen gave confused looks at one of her new leaders, she never knew much about men but from the tone of Ling Tong's voice. He was talking about a girl for sure.

"A girl?" Mei Zhen asked in a teasing way, she noticed the cheek of Ling Tong slowly turn brighter and brighter. "What's her name?"

"Her name is…" he smiled comfortably to himself while images of him and Jia Wen flooded his mind. "Her name is Jia Wen."

xx

* * *

A/N: Silly Ling Tong! Trix are for kids /Random.  
Another short chapter to make up for the really short one last time. Lots of dialogue in this one though. X.x. Now we're introducing Hue Ying! Who doesn't really have a big part. :P. Next chapter will be fun to write (but I'll get lazy). Time to send Jia Wen off to Quan's playpen and I'll introduce the final 'guy' character (even though there aren't much young guys in Wu left so everyone can guess who he is)

Adamantina: Gan Ning would give awesome hair tips! I would be fascinated to know how his hair sticks up so nicely without hair gel and wax. Lots of water? Or does he secretly have little pins holding them up. I wonder how the modern guy in our age would deal with the lack of hair products back then. Imagine the insanity. Yeah I thought the portrait for Zi Qi really matched her character, I got her weapon from that picture too. (I was short on weapons to give to them even though a sword is pretty ordinary)

Cenasgirl456: Don't worry about Jia Wen getting 'played' with by Sun Quan. He won't touch her! They're still step siblings! Jia Wen's one of my favorite characters (her portrait is also the prettiest in my opinion), but can't let all three of my girls have a happy life! Also yeah I've seen the numa numa videos. They're quite entertaining.

Reymysterio619: Jia Wen COULD run away, but then she'd be upsetting all her friends in Wu who wish for her to stay strong. (coughLingTongcough). Once Jia Wen meets that last 'guy', things will start to clear up about what's in her mind. If she killed them though, she would be hunted down by EVERYONE which wouldn't be too good! Ah the Eddie/Rey thing. Eddie just stoops low when he takes children for his own use. Bad man!


	11. Jia Wen: Stranger

A/N: I got bored. No one to play games with.

* * *

Chapter 11: Jiang Jia Wen: Stranger

Jia Wen's eyes twitched while the suns rays shone into her small room which she shared with the other maids of Hua Miao courts. She could hear the other girls all rising from their beds and getting dressed to attend to their daily work. "Who does she think she is?" a fellow maid whispered, "Always waking up last, it's like she needs an invitation to do our work."

"Just because she our elder Lord's illegitimate daughter, she thinks she's better than us." Her companion shouted over the rest of the girls to make sure Jia Wen got the message. Jia Wen mumbled and rolled over, her eyes blinking furiously to avoid the tears. She was aware of the disliking of the other maids towards her, she knew it the first day she came into Hua Miao.

"Let's go girls." An elderly woman stuck her head inside the room of busy girls, "Lord Sun Quan has a welcoMig banquet held here today. We have to get this place cleaned up and ready the songstresses!"

"Yes Countess Mi." The girls replied together, bowing towards their leader. Countess Mi was the head of Hua Miao courts, she would be the one to handle all the courts affairs and business. Even though she was only a servant herself, everyone in the Kingdom referred to as Countess Mi in respect.

Filing themselves in a certain fashion, the girls walked out of the room, Countess Mi smiled proudly at her well behaved maids when she noticed a certain someone was still sleeping in their beds. "Jia Wen?"

"I'm sorry Countess Mi. I just, wanted everyone to leave first." Jia Wen's soft voice spoke from under the thin blanket given to them for the yearly use. Countess Mi couldn't help but shake her head before walking towards the ex Wu general.

"Jia Wen. I know you're upset about the Ling Tong case…" she started. Jia Wen had recently learned from the others that all mails that were sent to Jian Ye by her was intercepted by Lady Wu and burned. Jia Wen had figured that all letters Ling Tong sent her were dealt the same way. "You have you understand most of the girls will inform Lady Wu of your behavior."

"What about you?"

"Are you silly dear?" Countess Mi sat on the edge of Jia Wen's bedside, Jia Wen who now was sitting up took a small sigh. "I was saved by your mother you know. She was a wonderful and beautiful woman and you look just like her." Jia Wen looked into the quite chubby woman's eyes and let out a soft smile. This was the first time since she entered Hua Miao courts that she has found someone she could trust. "Your mother would never give up and I don't think it's the time you should give up either."

"I understand."

"Now why don't you get up and attend to your duties. We have a really big day today."

Xx

"God you're so stupid!" the songstress cried out in horror when her hair was not the exact way she wanted. Jia Wen turned around to see one of the maids being scolded by the skimpy looking woman. All the songstresses in Hua Miao courts were either hand picked by Sun Quan himself, or given to him from others as a present. This had given the songstresses the ego of believing that they were technically one of the thousand of concubines Emperors were allowed to have. With that ego, they believed they had power.

"Countess Mi!" Another one of the songstresses cried out, emerging from the rooms outside. Countess Mi quickly attended to her needy group of girls. "None of your maids ever know how to do our make up and hair! Only you know how to do it right!"

"Fang Feng xiao jie, I'm sorry but I'm attending to Li Mei xiao jie today." Li Mei was Sun Quan's current attraction, thus she was placed as the head of the group and got the most attention. The other girls growled in jealousy as Countess Mi scratched her head hoping to find a solution.

"I don't care! We have to look good for all the other generals!" Fang Feng threw her hands in the air, the silk attacked to the sleeves of her dress flying left and right. Soon enough the small dressing room was filled with dissatisfied grunts and moans from the fellow dancers. Fang Feng let out a sly smile, she was last recruited by Sun Quan and hated Li Mei for taking away her lighting.

"Jia Wen can help you." Countess Mi smiled, looking over to the young girl who was picking up the clothes that lay on the ground. "Jia Wen knows beautiful styles, she'll make you all beautiful I guarantee." Jia Wen looked up in surprise, her hair currently was tied into a flat pony tail like all the other maids. Usually her hair would be supported by a golden tiara which held her bun together in the back.

"Her?" Fang Feng scoffed, "Let's see what she can do." Crossing her arms in dismay, she sat down on the stool firmly. Waiting to be served.

Jia Wen's hands fumbled when she held the comb, she knew if she messed up she would be the laughing stock of Hua Miao. Carefully, she gathered up her courage and began to part the hair in different sections, before grabbing various pins and ribbons to keep certain forms stable.

"Fang Feng!" the other girls squealed, "It looks so beautiful!" Fang Feng smiled in pleasure, prompting her new hair for the other girls to see.

"I like your style." Fang Feng nodded, "Just can you do it to all my sisters in time?"

"I'll…try my best."

Xx

Jia Wen watched through the little holes in the window created by the other nosy girls at the banquet held inside. Inside she could clearly hear the voices of Sun Quan and various generals conversing among one another. Most of them had one or even two of the songstresses wrapped around them. In some cases…vice versa.

"One of you girls go serve them wine." Countess Mi scared the group by appearing from behind, the girls looked at one another nervously. They knew that when Lord Sun Quan was drunk, he wasn't the best behaved. "You guys stop looking and go!"

"Jia Wen will go!" one of the maids grabbed the tray that Countess Mi was holding and shoved it towards Jia Wen, "She can do it." Without hesitation the girls waved sarcastically before running off leaving the confused Jia Wen to accomplish the task.

"Just go in and go out." Was all Countess Mi could say, she would go in herself for Jia Wen but Sun Quan only liked _younger women_ when it came to these things. She gave a dissatisfied groan and prepared to walk in, she planned to lower her head during the trip because she didn't want her old comrades to laugh or pity her. Holding her breath, she pushed the wide doors opened and walked into the world of Sun Quan's nightlife.

Usually maids would just exchange the wine jars and walk out quickly to not disturb the whole mood of the party.  
And that was what Jia Wen was aiming for.

Dipping her head low she hurried towards the giant round table in the centre, walking that short distance she could already recognize the distinct voices of the Wu generals. Except…one very loud…very obnoxious…very rude voice was a blank to her. Successfully she managed to replace the twelve wine kettles present and was prepared to leave until…

"Why! What do we have here!" the loud, obnoxious, rude voice from earlier shouted. He grabbed on to Jia Wen's arm roughly, spinning her around to face all the other generals.

"Let go of me." Jia Wen stuttered, trying to hide her face from her 'friends'.

"But you have such pretty eyes!" the intoxicated man burped, trying to get a better look at Jia Wen's distinctive eye colour. Jia Wen closed her eyes and pulled back. "Awe, come on. Gan Ning just wants to play!" he chuckled, "You're all from Hua Miao anyways!"

"Well I'm not one of them!" she screamed, yanking herself out of his grip. She turned around to stare at the stunned generals and songstresses. "I'm sorry Lord Sun." she muttered under her breath and bowed before running out the opened doors.

Xx

Gan Ning let out another innocent burp before settling back down on his chair, "What was her problem?" he cried in a sarcastic tone before settling down to another cup of fine wine. Zhou Yu, who had been sitting silently during the whole night burst up from his seat. He was never a fan of entering Hua Miao courts for he only wished to be devoted to his one and only Xiao Qiao.

"Everyone, I think I will be returning now. General Gan, welcome to Wu." He said politely, before taking his leave. Once in the gardens of Hua Miao court he peered around the dark breeze of the night and spotted a shadow sitting on one of the stone stools. "Jia Wen?"

"Lord Zhou…" Jia Wen wiped her face with her sleeve before giving a complimentary bow. "How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He smiled, sitting down on the stone stool opposite of Jia Wen. "This is the only chance I can enter Hua Miao to see you anyways." Jia Wen let out a small giggle, she knew of Xiao Qiao's rowdy temper when it came to Zhou Yu and other women. "How's it holding up?"

"I'm fine I guess. It gets lonely but…"

"Ling Tong sent me a letter, he's worried about you. Yet, I don't have the heart to tell him what has happened to you."

"Don't! He'll…he'll over react. Lord Zhou…can you do me a favour?"

"Of course Jia Wen, Xiao Qiao and I will do anything in our power to try to help you. Everyone doesn't want to see you suffer."

"Except Princess Sun and Lady Wu."

"Jia Wen…"

"Lord Zhou, please help me by…"

* * *

A/N: THAT'S RIGHT. I'm not telling you all. You'll find out in um…Mei Zhen's chapter most likely. For now you can all guess! Yes…guess. I had to make sure to make clear that Zhou Yu didn't hang around ANY of those songstresses! Cause you know…I'd get beaten down by people. Which wouldn't be a good thing.

Xiao Jie – Miss/Ms

Adamantina: Yeah FFnet loves to cut me all the time. Makes you so irritated doesn't it /. It's SORT of a torture for Mei Zhen, boiled eggs on the bruise would hurt if it wasn't rolled properly. I heard that the egg whites turn darker if you crack it when you're done. I've never tried it yet…I love eggs too much to try. Good ol Chinese myths.  
I like Ling Tong nice, he was too weird in Dynasty Warriors 5. Maybe cause of his whole I hate Gan Ning thing, but his personality wasn't too appealing for me. Loved his ending in the game though, so cute.

Reymysterio619: Yeah, when I'm empty on action. I just fill up a lot of dialogue. Like the ending of this chapter for example. Ling Tong's sort of waiting for any reaction from Jia Wen cause he's worried about her since Sun Ce can't protect her when he's gone now and Jia Wen doesn't have any friends. Everyone is too afraid of Lady Wu and Princess Sun to befriend her. The Qiao's, Zhou Yu and Ling Tong do it against their wishes and aren't liked as much! For your question, Mei Zhen wouldn't care about joining Wu. She's sort of hateful towards the richer society (rowdy bandit). Her life's goal is her family, I'm sure she'd want to accomplish that first.

mbriscoe99: Yay! I'm glad you're having fun. My updating times are like…really random. Just depends on when I feel creative or not! Thanks for reading and commenting!

Cenasgirl456: Mei Zhen's family was under Lu Bu's reign. So she doesn't feel the same love for Wu as the rest of us. She just wants to find her family after five long years. For Lu Xun, I'm thinking DW 3 outfit for me. Cause he wasn't nerfed like he was in DW4 and 5. I've always loved that guy. Mei Zhen's portrait, that was one of the last 'friendly' portraits. All the other ones were really manly, too manly! (If you want, I have smallerpictures of them thatI can upload if anyone is interested)  
Mmm you translated their names? Well I'll tell you a secret. All those names, are me and my friends Chinese names mixed and matched. So I wouldn't know if they even made sense.


	12. Zi Qi: Bo Yue's Mistake

A/N: So I got bored and played Dynasty Warriors 5 again. Finally finished off Ma Chao's mosou (I love that guy on a horse). Anyways. Everytime he talked about justice, and his line "In the name of Justice!" I was always reminded by Sailor Moon. (In the name of the moon! I shall punish you!) Freaky ain't it? I need to get out more…(faints)

* * *

Chapter 12: Ma Zi Qi: Bo Yue's Mistake

Zi Qi waited silently beside the carriage watching the family reunion of Zhang Fei and his daughter Zhang Xing Cai. The trip of Pei Yuan was indeed short, lasting only two of the 4 weeks originally planned. Not even Zhang Fei was ready for his daughter's unexpected arrival, running out in the peak of the morning half-dressed in his 'finest' attire. "Father," Xing Cai smiled softly, "You didn't have to get dressed up for me."

"Well I uh-" Zhang Fei stuttered, putting on the other sleeve of his jacket. Zi Qi noticed the gentle voice of the Tiger General. It wasn't his usual, loud drunk ramblings that everyone was used to hearing. Instead it was a quiet and sincere voice. A voice a father who hadn't seen his daughter in years would use. "I had to look my best for you."

"Yi De," Guan Yu who had been standing alongside with Guan Ping couldn't help but break up the tearful reunion spoke clearly. "We should report to Brother of Xing Cai's safe arrival. We do not wish for him to worry."

"That's right Brother. Let us go then." Zhang Fei nodded; Xing Cai linked her arms with her fathers and followed him into the castles of Shu.

"Phew." Zi Qi quickly fell down to her knees, hitting them lightly with her fists. "Thought they'd never leave."

"I haven't left." Guan Ping joked, squatting beside her. "Xing Cai is so lucky to have a father like Uncle Zhang." He sighed.

"Hey Ping- I mean br-"

"Just stick to calling me Ping."

"Alright Ping…" She laughed, "Are you sure you'd want father to cry and embrace you every time he saw you?"

"The fatherly attention would help once in a while, you know I meant that." He rolled his eyes, getting up from the uncomfortable position. "You should get those fruits to Bo Yue; they aren't fresh for that long." One reason why the trip to Pei Yuan was much shorter was because of all the fruits the group brought back. Pei Yuan's soil was known for growing the most beautiful crops and surely it would make a great gift for all the generals.

"Oh right! Bo Yue would love the lychee I brought him!" she quickly sprouted up before clutching her head and tumbling over into Guan Ping's arm.

"Whoa-whoa! Are you alright?" the frightened Ping helped her back up to her feet. "You don't look too well Zi Qi."

"I'm fine. I just stood up too fast, head rush." She smiled, sticking her head into the carriage and pulling out the small bag that carried all the lychee she could get her hands on.

"Does Father know about this?" Ping asked amazed at the amount she had.

"Nope. Bye Ping!"

xx

"Surprise!" Zi Qi jumped inside Jiang Wei's chambers to see no one there. "Strange." She thought, it was still early in the morning and Jiang Wei was always found in his office preparing for the days work. "Bo Yue?" she walked over to the living room and called out. "Bo Yue!" she screamed again, placing the bag of fruits on the table and stepping into the garden. "Bo Yue?" she called out softly, seeing the Shu general sitting by the pond.

"Oh, welcome home Zi Qi." Jiang Wei said, not bothering to turn around or even look at her. She stood there quietly, confused as she was Zi Qi walked over to the odd general.

"You alright Bo Yue?"

"Uh, right Zi Qi. Lord Liu Bei suggested you call me back to Lord Jiang. You know-" Zi Qi rolled her eyes, she's known Jiang Wei long enough to tell when he was lying. Plus, she's called him Bo Yue in front of their Lord before and all he did was laugh.

"Are you sure nothings wrong?" she ignored his pervious statement and asked.

"If I said yes, I would be lying." He got up from the bench and walked towards the mansion when he turned around suddenly. "I never knew you were like that."

"Like that?" Zi Qi scratched her head, "What are you talking about?"

"I know I may sound weird but, I thought we really had something going." He sighed, "But when I saw you with Lord Guan's son today, it was just-"

"Wait you mean me and Ping? We're just –"

"I actually don't want to know."

"You want to hear it out first?" she snapped, getting quite offended at the accusations Jiang Wei was placing on her.

"Actually…I don't think so." He murmured, heading towards the mansion.

"You know what Jiang Wei Bo Yue!" she screamed after him, "YOU'RE AN IDIOT."

Xx

Jiang Wei grumpily stepped inside the loud banquet hall later that evening, he was upset with the argument he had with Zi Qi. Yet he was hurt by her just the same, he really thought that their five year bond meant something more than friendship. Just a little more. "Hey Bo Yue!" Ma Chao jumped him from behind.

"Meng Qi! You scared me there." Jiang Wei let out a pleasant smile before joining the crowd of Shu generals.

"I heard Lord Guan has something to announce today." Ma Chao took a seat with the other young Tiger General Zhao Yun. Jiang Wei sat down lifelessly beside him and moped.

"What's wrong with him?" Zhao Yun asked but knew not to say anymore when Ma Chao shook his head lightly. "Well, look! It's Zi Qi!" he pointed out to the tall maiden walking past many generals. "She's with Lord Guan and Ping, wonder what's the deal."

"Imagine it being an engagement announcement." Ma Chao joked forgetting that Jiang Wei was moping over the young guard.

"Shut up Meng Qi." Zhao Yun tried to hide the chuckles "Come on Bo Yue, it's supposed to be a banquet tonight! Don't be such a spoil sport."

"I'm not being a spoil sport." He mumbled under his sleeve which he used to cover his face from his buddies. "I just had a little argument."

"Whatever, you know Bo Yue." Ma Chao prepared one of his 'fatherly' talks when a small 'ding' interrupted everyone. All the generals rose to their feet when Liu Bei walked gallantly inside the banquet accompanied by his wife. His son, Liu Chan walked bravely behind his parents.

"Don't have to be so courteous you all!" Liu Bei's voice echoed through the silent room, "Today we celebrate! There is no need for us to be so tense! Relax and enjoy the banquet!" Slowly all the generals began to settle back down in their comfortable seats and chat aimlessly among one another.

"Lord Zhang! It's wonderful to be able to see your daughter!" Huang Zhong roared at his fellow Tiger General, "She is beautiful! Xing Cai, how long has it been since I've seen you dear!"

"Oh Uncle Huang." Xing Cai blushed with embarrassment, "Don't flatter me so, I am nothing but a woman to my father and can not be spoken of as great of my father unlike Guan Ping and Uncle Guan." They looked over to the other side of the room where Guan Yu was conversing with fellow generals.

"Say Lord Guan, why is it that your young boy Ping hanging around Bo Yue's Imperial Guard? Am I sensing a little love in the air?" Mi Fang blurted across the table before indulging himself into another glass of wine.

"Lord Mi," Guan Yu burst into laughter, the legendary man indeed had a bit to drink as well. "Ping and Zi Qi are in something better than love." He patted his friends back, "Just wait and I will tell you all!"

"Father is so odd when he's drunk." Guan Ping shook his head, his younger brother Guan Xing let out a playful laugh before walking off with their other brother Guan Suo. Zi Qi who was presented with a beautiful light green and pink gown from Guan Yu let out a sly smile.

"It's good to see Father like this." Zi Qi replied, "He's always so stern."

Xx

Jiang Wei stayed glued to his chair as the night went on, various generals including Ma Chao and Zhao Yun had hoped to pull him up on his feet but knew they had no chance when their beloved tactician saw Zi Qi and Guan Ping walking with one another. "Bo Yue. You've been moping the whole day." Ma Chao winced, "If you don't get up I'll go find the Yin sisters for you or something." Jiang Wei's shot open one of his eyes in a glare, before closing it again hoping to fall asleep.

"At least he's still sane, he reacts to the Yin sisters." Zhao Yun shuddered, shaking Jiang Wei a bit. "Come on man, there are a lot of pretty SINGLE chicks here."

"Zi Qi…isn't even wearing the flower I gave her." Was the only thing they heard.

"I GIVE UP." Ma Chao threw his hands in the air, "Let's go find some girls Zhao Yun."

"What? I was joking about that." He protested but was dragged away anyways.

Jiang Wei looked up to see that all his friends had deserted him, he placed his head back on the table after taking a large sigh.

"Hey." He heard a familiar voice sit down beside him, Jiang Wei looked up to see a well-dressed Zi Qi looking straight across from her. Her hands neatly folded on the table, it seemed like she didn't want to make any eye contact.

"Zi Qi…"

"You still mad?" she asked sternly, her face showing no emotion.

"Mad?"

"Are you going to apologize?"

"Apologize?" he sat up straight and looked at her. "For what?" Zi Qi turned her head to face him.

"Fine then." She got up, "Good bye Lord Jiang." Jiang Wei opened his mouth in shock while Zi Qi walked through the crowds returning to the head tables where Guan Yu and his family were sitting. He was prepared to sink back into sulking when the small 'ding' was heard again.

"Everyone! I hope you've all had a wonderful time." Liu Bei got up from his seat with his wine goblet in the air, "I would like to thank the Heavens for having all of your support for these years. I also thank the heavens for presenting us with Xing Cai to help us fight to unite the land!" The generals, most standing and a few sitting all raised their goblets for the toast. "Now my brother Yun Chang would like to say something."

"As you all know." Guan Yu stood tall among the guests, "During our trip to Pei Yuan, we had come across bandits in the bandit county. Thanks to all our brave soldiers, my son and Zi Qi that we made it out there with all our gifts that were to be presented to the people of Pei Yuan. In the mist of battle, I was saved by one spectacular soldier in the field. Over the years, we have watched her help our Kingdom with pride and joy." Turning around, Guan Yu held out his hand towards Zi Qi. Accepting it, he helped her off the chair and stood beside him. "Even though she will still using her maiden name, I am proud to adopt Ma Zi Qi to become my daughter."

The crowd gasped in surprise at the speech made by their quiet and strict Guan Yu. They would never think that he would actually adopt a daughter as he believed male strength was much more efficient in the battle field. In the mist of silence, a few generals stood up and began to give their appreciation by clapping. Other generals followed along, cheering and celebrating their new general. Ex Imperial Guard, Ma Zi Qi.

"Crap." Jiang Wei smacked his head onto the table with a loud thump. "I screwed this up so badly." He squealed, hoping no one would hear him from the loud noise surrounding him.

"Yeah, you messed up bad." The voice of Guan Ping was heard directly beside him, "Bo Yue…Zi Qi's really mad at you."

* * *

A/N: Don't ask how I could make Guan Yu drunk…I would never imagine it…but you know. The guy must have partied one in a while. Yes…I made Jiang Wei seem act like a little girl here by assuming things and not listening. Oh well. I promise this is the only time…or maybe not actually. Noo Jiang Wei!

Adamantina: Sun Quan doesn't want to treat Jia Wen bad (thus she's only a maid, she's pretty enough to be a songstress xD), he just has to learn how to break free from his mothers demanding ways. Which will take time of course! Ling Tong sadly can't be her support beam, but he can only give her support from afar. Which won't do diddly squat for Jia Wen since their ways of communication are always shut off. (Hint hint). DX. What Jia Wen told Zhou Yu to do will be in the next chapter.

Reymysterio619: Yeah, I'd be scared if I were around a bunch of big buff guys who were REALLY drunk and horny you can say. Pssh men back then! Yeah the secret on Smackdown was quite sad. It's really affecting the kid. X.x

Cenasgirl456: Yep! Mei Zhen's father worked under Lu Bu. That's how she was separated from her family when Wei chopped all Lu Bu's subordinates heads off. Not a fan of Lu Bu are you? Only art I did, was make a Lu Bu insect (his head gear reminded me of antennas) for a project. It was quite fun to do actually. I called him the Lu Bu Bug. Your story is going along great. Keep up the great work! Lu Bun…heheh.


	13. Mei Zhen: Splash

A/N: The timelines may seem a little screwy sometimes, but since the only ones that connect are Jia Wen and Mei Zhen's stories. Soo, it's always Jia Wen is before Mei Zhen. (Until it matters, Zi Qi is in the middle. Her timeline is give or take a few days/weeks compared to the other two.) Sorry if it confused ANYONE I didn't mean it. (Sobs)

* * *

Chapter 13: Li Mei Zhen: Splash

Mei Zhen trained hard during the next few weeks, with her skills it was no surprise when she had surpassed most of the other girls and was the top student in her field. Ever since her last encounter with Ling Tong, she didn't have much chance to ever converse with the Wu general again. Every time she did meet him though, they were in the position of teacher and disciple which made it inappropriate to ask.

Whenever Mei Zhen wasn't with Ling Tong, she would be studying the cultural arts with Lu Xun. Lu Xun, was a crowd favorite among most of the girls at the academy. "The way he always flirts with those other girls." Mei Zhen would often say to herself, "There is no way he was the boy in Wu Hu."

"Mei Zhen!" Hue Ying rushed up to her friend and roommate when it was time for dinner. "Did you hear about the competition Master Ling has opened!" she squealed loudly forcing Mei Zhen to wince in shivering pains.

"What competition?" she managed to calm Hue Ying down, "I didn't hear about anything."

"It's an archery competition! The winner gets to go against Master Lu!" she started to squeal again, this time adding small little jumps. "Master Lu is actually going to fight! I heard he was one of the most skilled bowmen in Wu! This is so exciting!"

"Wonderful." Mei Zhen sarcastically added.

"Mei Zhen!" the tone of Hue Ying's voice suddenly changed. Knowing what was prepared to happen, Mei Zhen turned to walk away when she was held back. "Mei Zhen!" she wailed, "You have to enter the contest!"

"The day of the competition is one of the only days in a month we get to rest and go out to town, I rather do that instead of wasting my time here competing with the rest of you."

"You just want to find out about your parents, don't you?" Mei Zhen spun around with a small glare in her eye. "If you win, you can ask them to help you search?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the winner of the competition gets a longer break out of the academy, but if you beat Master Lu…you can have one wish granted! Yours can be to find your family!"

"I'll think about it." She pulled her arm away from the tight grip of Hue Ying, walking towards the dinner hall.

"WAIT UP!" Hue Ying screamed, rushing behind her.

Xx

The two girls stepped into the busy mess hall which was located on the other side of the castle area. "Ah Xian!" Mei Zhen hollered to the young cook on the other side of the room before rushing up to table filled with gourmet foods. "What's for dinner tonight? Looks good."

"Oh stop it Mei Zhen." Ah Xian pushed her curly locks of hair behind her ear before splashing a spoonful of their dinner on a plate.

Carrying the small tin tray that was provided to them from the city, Mei Zhen and Hue Ying turned around hoping that seats were still available. Including all the bodyguards, soldiers, servants and students the mess hall was truly a mess when it came to eating. "Strange." Hue Ying noted, seeing two tables empty from their usual group.

"They're gone."

"No, they're just not here yet." Ah Xian pointed out to the two girls. It was clearly a surprise to both the girls, most of the trainees in the academy always found ways to get to the mess hall before anyone else. The hottest food, the best seats, it always belonged to them.

"Well if they're not here." Mei Zhen rolled her eyes, settling herself down on one of the tables, "Make the best of it until it's too late."

As if Yu Di prepared the next events to aggravate Mei Zhen, the doors of the mess hall suddenly busted open with a loud cry. Coming inside was Lu Xun, accompanied by the group of trainees. All of them grabbing onto his arm and bewildering him with questions.

"Speak of Cao Cao and Cao Cao will arrive." Mei Zhen rolled her eyes in disgust seeing the young scholar trying to tame his posse.

"Master Lu sit here!" the girls tried to yank him towards their normal table when they were surprised to see Mei Zhen and Hue Ying. "What are you doing here? That's our table."

"I don't see your names written on it." Was the reply of the ex-bandit, her hair tied back into a messy bun.

"I'm pretty sure we can all just sit together." Lu Xun tried to break up the tense situation, sitting down on the bench. He took off his hat and shook his head lightly. The girls surrounded him were in awe as the generals brown hair shook and gleamed lightly with the suns rays.

"So what brings you to the mess hall today Master Lu?" Hue Ying inched closer to the handsome man, Mei Zhen looked back astonished on how her best friend would react to him.

"Master Ling had to attend to some things."

"Can you eat here every time Master Lu?"

"You really brighten up this place Master Lu."

"You should accompany us more Master Lu!" the girls all squealed and shook the general silly. Their annoying ramblings were quieted when they heard a loud smack on the table.

"You guys disgust me!" Mei Zhen shouted. She couldn't believe how these girls were behaving. "You all entered this camp to become bodyguards to serve Wu, not to become gu niangs to server their men! Do you all have no morale?" She gave Lu Xun a dirty glare, "And you," she took a deep breath. "Forget you." She huffed before walking out of the mess hall, slamming the doors behind her.

"What's with her?" the girls glared.

Lu Xun scratched his head, "That tone of voice…" it suddenly dawned to him. "Why couldn't I think of that earlier?" He quietly blamed himself; he was usually too busy to identify each of his twenty students separately through looks, voice and talent. "That voice…"

xx

She stormed angrily out of the back gates of the academy and stomped through the heavy layers of grass and leaves. The area behind the academy was their training grounds, but Mei Zhen knew of an area farther which reached a beautiful lake. She knew out of all places right now, that was the only area she could calm down in. "ARGHHHHH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before flopping down onto her knees. "Why was I so angry? Why is Lu Xun making me so mad?" she often tried to reassure herself that Lu Xun wasn't Lu Yi Bo Yan of Wu Hu but something kept tugging at her heart saying that he was. "Why is he such a jerk? He wasn't like that when I met him." She rambled to herself.

"Mei Zhen?" someone called out her name, a voice that Mei Zhen hadn't spoken to directly in a long time.

"Master Ling." Mei Zhen got up from her crouching position, dusting the dirt off her hands.

"What are you doing here?" the two asked in unison, before breaking out in small chuckles.

"I like to come here when I'm not feeling that great." Ling Tong admitted, he walked forward until the front of his shoe touched the water. "What about you?"

"I guess me too." She smiled, "Did you ever get your letter?" She noticed the sudden change of face on Ling Tong.

"Yeah, it's the reason why I'm out here." He paused, "You know what Mei Zhen, I've never met you but it feels like I've have. For a long time too."

"Huh?" Ling Tong let out a small smile, sitting down on the ground and allowing the water to flow over his ankles. Feeling uncomfortable standing by herself in front of her superior, Mei Zhen had no other choice but than to sit down beside him. The two sat in silence, watching the suns ray reflect a beautiful light onto the water. The colours of the trees and rocks that surrounded them also reflected, creating a vivid image.

"I want to return home." Ling Tong suddenly said, before picking up a small stone beside him and throwing it into the water. He then reached into his inner breast pockets and pulled out a scroll. "I want to know the truth." He whispered into it, before allowing it to join his rock friend in the water.

"What's wrong Master Ling? Shouldn't you be happy you got the letter?" Mei Zhen questioned, confused on why he threw a perfectly good scroll into the lake.

"The letter wasn't even written by her." He mumbled softly, "She's not even allowed to send me letters..." Mei Zhen returned another stare of confusion, but she knew it'd be better off if she didn't ask. "So is something bothering you Mei Zhen?"

"Me? Oh it's nothing."

"You don't have to say anything, but holding up all your frustrations inside won't help you."

"Neither will it help you Master Ling." She retorted.

"Do you know why I come to this pond Mei Zhen?" he waited for her blank stare, laughing sarcastically he rose from the ground with a small pebble in his hand. "Someone very special once told me, that mother nature is the perfect person to tell your secrets too. You tell them your pain and happiness, and they'll keep it with them forever."

"Keep it with them?" Mei Zhen sprung herself up and stared into the beautiful surroundings near her.

"I share all my secrets, my hopes, my wishes with mother nature." Ling Tong turned around, placing a small pebble in her hand. "By telling it your thoughts, it'll make sure no one else can get into them." Mei Zhen watched as Ling Tong held the pebble close to his mouth which moved in a small prayer like fashion before he flung it out into the water.

"Try it."

"I wish…" she whispered into the pebble, her eyes shut tight as she spilt all her anger and feelings into it. Ling Tong smiled at the young bodyguard who began to relax as he suspected. Her broad shoulders slowly loosened in comfort when she chucked the rock high into the air. "I WISH EVERYTHING WILL BE JUST RIGHT!" she screamed after it.

The little pebble propelled high into the sky, it twirled immensely before it landed straight into the water. Making a sound that Mei Zhen would never forget for its true meaning. _Splash._

* * *

A/N: Alright I lied, no one really knows what Jia Wen asked Zhou Yu to do but there was a little hint. (Psst it upset Ling Tong a lot). Thanks for reading and reviewing as usual and I'll see you next chapter (WITH the TRUE meaning of the favour revealed)

_Yu Di: Aka the Jade Emperor, the Emperor of the Heaven and Earth. The superior of many gods and goddesses that help control the world. _

"_Speak of Cao Cao, and Cao Cao will arrive.": A commonly used saying (I don't know if it was used back then). It's usually used when someone is talking about someone, and boom there that person is. Like a coincidence type of thing. _

_Gu Niang: Also refers to a young woman, but also used for songstresses/prostitutes. _

Adamantina: Jiang Wei's more book nerd can't see him interacting with women much so you can't prove a guy cares until he gets jealous! Plus he sort of confessed to her a bit already let's just see if Zi Qi feels the same way. :P He doesn't seem like the type to drink either, I'll just stick with tea and water for that guy. Sailor Ma. (Imagine him with the little outfit on…oh ew) Lala. There's this really cute Three Kingdom's Comic which made the Wei generals as Sailor Moon. A bit disturbing with the leg hair, but funny of course.

Cenasgirl456: Nah I won't let Zi Qi get drunk! She just doesn't seem the type to indulge herself into the fine tasting wine which would be hogged by Zhang Fei anyways. Yes you could marry both Lu Bun and Sima Yi. Men were allowed to polygamy back then, why can't women? ;D

Reymysterio619: Yeah, Sun Quan does look like a monkey. I think it's his hat…reminds me of the monkey in the Simpsons. Shu banquets are more fair and fun for all genders, but Wu's banquets only involve Sun Quan and women. Poor Qiao sisters and Shang Xiang, never get to party! MNM are funny, but that Gillian girl scares me. Let's just hope that face thing is fake cause I really don't want to believe it's real!


	14. Jia Wen: Crescent Moon

A/N: Did you hear about John Woo's next film about the battle of Chi Bi? There are a lot of rumours of the actors characters…Chow Yun Fat as Liu Bei? O.o

Also reading Adamantina's new chapter I learned that those reviewer replies aren't allowed anymore. Humbug. Though, thank you all for reading it and supporting me as usual. If you have questions about the story, I'll be happy to explain it in these things but if you have anything else to talk to me about. Feel free to e-mail me. Thanks again for all your support! It really means a lot!

There will be a flashback in this chapter. Yes, a flashback in a flashback. It's wonderful!

* * *

Chapter 14: Jiang Jia Wen: Crescent Moon

The sun shined lightly on her pale skin giving her a warmth feeling all over. She tamed the flowers in the garden with love and care, it was a way to celebrate her new…promotion she could call it. Fang Feng and the other girls of Hua Miao adored Jia Wen's talent and officially hired her as their stylist releasing her from her maid duties. She now had more time to be herself and catch back up with life, even if it meant only inside the walls of Hua Miao.

"Jia Wen." Countess Min walked along the wooden boardwalk that connected the castle in her hands she held a tray with three different jars of food. Most likely filled with precious herbs presented by Sun Quan.

"Yes Countess Min? Do you need help with those?" Jia Wen got back onto her two feet.

"Oh no, do you know what Fang Feng xiao jie would do to me? Oh boy!" Countess Min held the tray with one of her hands and fanned herself with the other. She inched her plump body on the railing, sticking her head out into a whisper. "Lord Zhou Yu and Lady Zhou are outside at the back gates, they're looking for you honey."

She dusted the bits of dirt off her maids uniform and rushed to the back gates where the gallant Zhou Yu stood beside his very excited wife. "Jia Wen! Jia Wen!" Xiao Qiao squealed jumping on top of her friend, "I didn't believe you were here when Zhou Yu told me because I heard he left the banquet early but he wasn't home until later but now I know he was talking to you! Oh! I missed you so much! Everyone misses you so much! Sis would love to see you! Ahh Jia Wen!" she spat in a sentence, her grip on Jia Wen tighter by the second.

"You're going to kill her Xiao Qiao!" Zhou Yu pried his ablaze wife off of her. Xiao Qiao frowned.

"It's good to see you too Lady Zhou, Lord Zhou." Jia Wen greeted them, trying to hold in the tears from seeing her good friend again. "How is everything?"

"Everything's fine, how's everything in there?" Xiao Qiao put her skinny hands on Jia Wen's shoulders, "Look you've gone so skinny! Sis would scold you for this you know!"

"Xiao Qiao…how is Da Qiao anyways?"

"Not good." Xiao scrunched her face in disgust, "That stupid witch is making Sis give up Bo Qiao!" Jia Wen couldn't help but feel devastated suddenly. Bo Qiao was Sun Ce and Da Qiao's only daughter, and ever since Sun Ce's death Da Qiao was more dependent on her daughter than anything else in the world. "It hurts me so much to see Sis so down, she doesn't want to give up Bo Qiao."

"Lady Wu thinks that Bo Qiao would be in better care if she studied far from the capital."

"You separate a five year old child and a mother and it's over for both of them!" Xiao Qiao crossed her arms in a raging fit, "Lady Wu has no right to take away Sis's daughter!"

"Xiao," Zhou Yu tried to calm her down before she was in tears. "Why don't you head back first? I have some matters to discuss with Jia Wen."

"But---"

"It was great to see you again Xiao." Jia Wen smiled, "Tell Da Qiao to stay strong."

"Fine. I'll come visit you again very soon Jia Wen! Don't stay out long Zhouie!" She gave another quick hug to both her husband and friend before running off into the castle. Zhou Yu turned to face Jia Wen with a depressed look.

"I did as you told me Jia Wen, and I sent Ling Tong the letter."

"Did you? Was their any reply?"

"Well I sent it last week on the fastest horse, would have gone to Jian Ye in less then two days. I'm sure if there was a reply I'd receive it by now." Last week Jia Wen had asked Zhou Yu to explain her current situation to Ling Tong, leaving _some_ important parts such as her entering Hua Miao. The two devised different excuses for not being able to receive or write letters, hoping that Ling Tong wouldn't catch on.

"Gong Ji is too smart to be deceived by our lies. He would have caught on sooner or later." Jia Wen sighed.

"Why don't you write him a letter and I'll just send it with my mail?"

"I can't risk it Master Zhou, I don't want to tell him what's happened to me right now and he'll catch on if I don't answer to his last letters. Plus, what if Lady Wu suddenly starts to read your mail? I don't care about getting in trouble, but it's different for you."

"Jia Wen…" Zhou Yu sighed, "Like you said, Gong Ji is a smart man. You can't hide this forever."

"If he finds out…I'm afraid he'll wreck havoc. You know how much Lady Wu disapproves of him already…and now that Gan Ning is in Wu and is at Hua Miao almost every day…" She paused. Ever since Jia Wen's last meeting with the pirate, she had already grown disgusted by his violent ways to women. "Lord Zhou, you should head back first. If any of the songstresses see us, their will be trouble." Jia Wen nervously looked over her shoulder, the songstresses were a catty little bunch. Loved to gossip about everyone in the castle.

"Alright, I should get back to Xiao. We'll visit you next time, and you can take this time to decide what you want to do with Gong Ji." The two bid farewell and left the scene as if nothing happened. Jia Wen peered around the area before sneaking back into the garden, where she was last known to be last.

"Hopefully no one saw me." She picked up the basket full of flowers she left on the ground and headed back into the garden. Soon enough she was absorbed into picking the beautiful flowers, she was planning a new theme for the songstresses hairstyle for the banquet tonight. A very flowery theme.

Xx

"You've done a beautiful job Jia Wen." Fang Feng pushed her hair up a little bit with a grin, "This theme for our hairs truly matches our dance we will perform for our lords tonight."

"This is my job, I'm just glad that Fang Feng xiao jie likes it." Jia Wen lowered her head, she was pleased that the songstresses enjoyed their new hairstyle. Instead of the usual ones all the maids were trained to do.

"It's not that great." Someone snuffed from outside the room. Jing Li Mei folded her arms angrily while walking into the small dressing room. "Such cheap flowers." She swiped one of the girls table, knocking over her pins and jewelry.

"My stuff!" one of them cried, rushing over to pick it up. "Mei!" she picked up her broken hairpin, tears welled up in her eyes. "This was from my Father!" She stood up furiously.

"Not my fault this room is SO small." Li Mei scoffed. "Which one of you is Jia Wen? You're doing my hair today." Jia Wen blinked.

"Mei Mei." Fang Feng stepped in, placing her smooth heavily fragranced hand on top of Jia Wen's. "Jia Wen is our stylist, you should know the rules. Whoever is Lord Sun's flavour of the WEEK." She stressed the last word with a smile, "Always gets the best service from Countess Min."

"Well I'm making a change." Li Mei rolled her eyes, grabbing on to Jia Wen's hand. "Let's go maid, you're doing my hair today." Fang Feng gave a slight tug on Jia Wen's hand, forcing her to be pulled back.

"Countries have country rules, the courts have their court rules. You can not break them." The other girls who watched the heated battles between the two finally opened their mouths, agreeing to Fang Feng's words. Seeing that she was outnumbered, Li Mei flung Jia Wen's hand down before stomping out of the room. Jia Wen held onto her aching arm and growled before attending back to her duties.

Xx

Jia Wen smiled in accomplishment, many of the generals noted the seven songstresses unique style and made wonderful comments about them. Through their small peep hole, she saw Li Mei frown in a jealous rage as even Sun Quan paid more attention to the older girls. Jia Wen didn't like all the girls in Hua Miao, but seeing Li Mei gave her a weird tingle of satisfaction. Maybe due to how she treats the other girls.

"You leaving already Jia Wen?" one of the songstresses noticed her packing up her equipment in the dressing room.

"Well, there isn't much for me to do anymore Zhu Lian xiao jie." She noticed the woman beginning to dissemble her hair. "Do you not feel well Zhu Lian xiao jie?"

"Oh, a little bit embarrassed to say. I was supposed to serve that pirate General Gan today. He was there during the dance! Now he's gone! Fang Feng said I should just return and get some early sleep." Jia Wen looked dumbfounded, even though she's only met Gan Ning face to face once. He had already upheld a reputation of partygoer not someone who'd skip the party so fast. "Well, less work for me." Zhu Lian giggled under her handkerchief, "Good night Jia Wen."

"Good night Zhu Lian xiao jie." She closed the lid of her kit and stepped out of the dressing room. Walking through the garden to return to the maid chambers, she stopped abruptly to stare into the crescent blue moon. She could still remember the time she shared with Ling Tong when he rescued her from her own death…

xFlashback

Jia Wen's eyes blurred the second she felt the strength to reopen them. Her senses all returning to her at once, she felt a jolt hit her shoulder strongly forcing her to jerk up in a wincing scream. "Are you okay?" she heard the comforting voice of her savior just hours before her fall. Beside her was a handsome young man, who bore the resemblance of someone much older than the age she anticipated him as. To Jia Wen, she reminded him of her legendary step-father. Sun Jian Wen Tai.

"You are…" she managed to croak through her dried lips. She took a glimpse at her right shoulder to see the wound bounded tightly by a red piece of fabric. Not noticing that her shoulders were bare to a man she just met, Jia Wen focused on the rip off his sleeve. "Your sleeve…"

"Oh this? It's nothing." He replied shaking his other hand with the sleeve intact. "I still have one more!" he managed to say in a more relaxed tone. Jia Wen smiled shyly at the stranger. "Oh if you don't remember, I'm Ling Tong Gong Ji. I was going to take you to Wu, but you suddenly fainted. The closest point of civilization is at least five hundred lifrom here. With your injury, I didn't want to risk it." He paused and looked at her shoulders. "Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you!"

Ling Tong was absorbed into the eyes of this beautiful woman, they were nothing like he had ever seen in his life. Her jaded green eyes made her quite different from the average Chinese female, but it gave her a distinctive look. A look and a personality she could only call her own. "Is there something wrong?"

"No! No of course not!" Ling Tong turned his head away in embarrassment. "Just um, the minute you feel better I'll bring you to our Lord." Jia Wen returned a pleasant nod before suddenly remembering about her sword.

"My rapier!" She suddenly cried out, trying to get up. Ling Tong, who had stepped to the other side of the room to get some rest quickly rushed over to the frantic girl.

"Don't worry, I have it." Ling Tong reassured her by pulling the jewel incrusted sword out of the stacks of hay. Jia Wen reached for it quickly, her slim hands looping around the sheath of the blade. She whispered a small 'thank you' before grasping it close to her heart. To Jia Wen her mother may have died, but her spirit would always protect her from the sword.

Suddenly a loud horrific battle cry could be heard from miles away from where they were staying. Ling Tong quickly recognized the cries of the Yellow Turbans. The two looked deep into one another's eyes, both of them knew the dangers of this group of sorcerers. The cries grew louder by the second as Jia Wen and Ling Tong looked around, hoping to find a way out.

"Let's just try to get out first." He informed her, trying to help her up onto her feet. With one of her arms slung around his shoulders for support the two limped hurryingly through the front door.

"My children of Yellow Turban! Go check the areas of any of the survivors, for this is the only way we can save the Han empire!" the obnoxious voice of Zhang Bao echoed through the forest. The battle cries after shook the forest with a frightening impact as once again Jia Wen and Ling Tong were heading towards a dead end.

"Half of these men know nothing about martial arts." Jia Wen spoke quietly, "They are just amateurs, I'm sure we could hide if we went up there." She lifted her head up high, directing to the rooftop of the temple. "You go on first Master Ling Tong, I'm going to be a burden."

"I promised you I'd take you to Lord Sun, and that's what I'll do." Ling Tong shook his head before picking the rest of Jia Wen up. "Be careful for this bumpy ride." He told her, taking deep breaths before he jumped successfully off the barrels and stools that lay around the temple. Jia Wen blushed as she was being escorted up to the roof, the feeling of a jump was if she was flying in the air like a bird. She held onto her rapier tightly and placed her head softly on Ling Tong's shoulders until he set her down on top of the bumpy pieces of the roof.

"Thank You." She called out to him while he scouted the perimeters by crawling all over the shaky roof. Ling Tong turned around and nodded, continuing to find sights of any of the Yellow Turbans.

"Duck!" Ling Tong jumped back to Jia Wen helping her lie down on the roof. The two of them hid closely together watching the Yellow Turbans inspect the area around the temple.

"No survivors are inside." They reported to one another, before nodding in unison and running off into the forest. Jia Wen and Ling Tong let out a sigh of relief. Ling Tong and Jia Wen both got up slowly, preparing to sit on the roof for just a little longer before they could go back inside. Jia Wen, struggling to rise with her busted arm could only use her legs for support. Standing up successfully she tried to walk up to where Ling Tong was when her foot slipped on one of the loose tiles.

"Watch out!" Ling Tong quickly hopped over and grabbed onto her arm and pulling her back up to safety. Jia Wen breath grew heavy, panting deeply in his arms.

"You've saved me a lot today." Jia Wen spoke after the two got settled down, sitting down on the roof comfortably. Ling Tong shrugged, laughing nervously. "Look at the moon, its beautiful isn't it?" She looked up into the clear sky. The only thing that shone brightly was the blue crescent's outer glow. "The glow…"

"Yeah, it really brings out your eyes."

Xx

Jia Wen's thoughts were suddenly disrupted when she heard a slight rustle in the bushes behind her. Frightened, she stared down as a giant shadow emerged from the bottom of the tree. Screaming, Jia Wen dropped her box and backed up into a wall.

"Errr." Gan Ning took a stretch until he saw Jia Wen's frightful stare. "Uh the bathroom was occupied." He scratched his head and laughed. "Don't be afraid!"

"The bathroom? Zhu Lin xiaojie said that you were gone after the dance."

"Alright I admit it." Gan Ning stepped out of the bushes and walked closer towards the girl. Jia Wen attempted to back up even further but only ended up hitting the wall. It seemed that she forgot that she knew how to defend herself when it came to any sort of attacks. "Hey I'm the pirate around Wu. All those cowards in there don't dare to come to Hua Miao without me so they drag me up here all the time. They call it happy hour."

"Really." Jia Wen replied sarcastically, "I've seen you in there."

"You did? Hm, you do look quite familiar." He stepped closer, causing Jia Wen to squish flat on the wall. From Gan Ning's point of view, the moonlight shined directly towards Jia Wen's face. "Oh those eyes! I remember you!" He exclaimed, not actually remembering what he did to her. "You know…"

"MASTER GAN!" the two turned their heads to see Zhu Lin run over to the pirate, her hand waving a handkerchief left and right as she stumbled towards those two. "There you are Master Gan! I was so afraid that you didn't like Zhu Lin anymore." She gave a playful whack with her silk handkerchief on his chest.

"HAHAHAHA." Gan Ning laughed unrealistically, throwing his arm over the young songstresses. "I was just in the bathroom! Bad food I ate today!" he stuttered but still added a wholehearted laugh. "Thanks to this young lady here, she told me you were looking for me!"

"Oh Jia Wen's always sweet like that." Zhu Lin squealed, "Let's go back into the banquet, I'll just fix my hair up a little bit and we can join everyone else."

"Alright! Sure! You go ahead! I'm right behind you!" he snarled while grinning. Walking past Jia Wen he leaned close to her and whispered, "The moon really brings out your eyes."

Xx

A/N: Long. My bad. I just thought of the whole flashback thing now. Guess it shows how much Jia Wen and Ling Tong really bonded. He's her hero! Added some random conflict between the songstresses. Thanks for reading!

Note: When the girls called Li Mei, Mei or Mei Mei. They weren't calling her name, but instead as 'younger sister'. The girls of Hua Miao need to bond closely so they create sister relationships between one another. Li Mei, is the youngest of Hua Miao so she a 'mei' to everyone. Sorry if it confused anyone.


	15. Zi Qi: The Proposal

A/N: So…I finally bought a Gamecube right? Then I bought Tales of Symphonia cause I enjoyed Star Ocean: Till the end of Time so much on PS2. Now I've been playing it like mad, so don't mind my weird updates. Oh and don't let this title deceive you. (Grins)

* * *

Chapter 15: Ma Zi Qi: The Proposal

Jiang Wei let out another deep sigh as he and his friends sat around Ma Chao's garden. "You still haven't cheered her up yet?" Zhao Yun raised an eyebrow in dismay before enjoying himself with the beautiful dishes made by Ma Chao's servants.

"She won't even talk to me." He slumped his shoulder down into another sigh. "This is why I'm never good with women, my mother told me that when I turned eighteen you know."

"Oh Bo Yue, Zi Qi can't be that mad at you." Guan Ping popped a peanut into his mouth.

"Why do you say that Ping?" Ma Chao asked curiously, frankly he found this whole situation with Jiang Wei and Zi Qi quite amusing.

"One sentence. She still lives in your house." He winked, flicking the shells at Ma Chao's face. Jiang Wei frowned, confused at his friends statement. "Look Bo Yue, Zi Qi is now the daughter of the great Guan Yu! She has vast riches and servants, and a bigger room than your whole house almost." He exaggerated a bit, but the boys allowed him to finish. "She had the choice of moving in with the rest of the family, but she chose to stay by you to 'protect you'. Obviously she doesn't want to leave."

"Interesting observation Ping," Ma Chao sarcastically added, "Guan Yu and Zi Qi made it clear that she'd still be attending to most of her old duties. So it's normal-"

"Of course not." Ping growled, "I'm her brother I would know!"

"Oh please."

"Guys!" Jiang Wei shut them up with a frown, "I'll deal with this somehow. Don't worry." He fell back into his chair and sighed. Jiang Wei ignored the comments made by his fellow buddies and stared up into the sky. Closing his mind on the surroundings around him he watched as the fluffy white clouds flew across the sky freely. He then wished that he was a cloud, to be able to not have any cares in the world and just fly around.

He couldn't notice Zi Qi standing right in front of him either, who was peering down at the confused general...

Until his fantasy land was shattered by a slap on the back of his head. Not used to the sudden change in atmosphere, Jiang Wei threw his body forward. His forehead knocked right into Zi Qi's face, forcing them to both fly back (or forward) towards the ground.

"Zi Qi!" Guan Ping ran over to his little sister who lay flat on her back. Both of her hands clasped over her nose while blood gushed down the side of her face. "Are you alright?"

"I think my nose is broken." She mumbled, standing back up on her feet with the help of Ping. With him help clearing the path, the two walked past everyone and into Ma Chao's mansion.

"Ask my maids for help!" Ma Chao hollered behind them, before breaking down in tears of laughter. "Oh, Bo Yue forget you EVER fixing any thing with her." Jiang Wei rubbed his forehead with a growl.

"Which one of you hit me!" He asked the both naturally cautious but calm Zhao Yun and Ma Chao who gave stares at one another before pointing their index fingers towards the other.

Xx

Jiang Wei walked towards Zi Qi's room wringing his hands the whole time. Unlike his more outgoing friends, he had no idea how to cheer up anyone. "Just say sorry." He repeated to himself self-consciously until he noticed that he'd arrived outside Zi Qi's quarters. Picking up every bit of courage inside his body, he knocked on the door gently.

"Who is it?" Zi Qi's gentle voice could be heard from the other side of door.

"It's me, Bo Yue. Can I come in?" he stuttered, the sweat dripping down the sides of his face. He couldn't explain if it was from the heat or the anxiety.

The doors opened slightly revealing a small enough gap for Zi Qi's eyes to peer out. Seeing that it was only Bo Yue outside, the door opened a little bit more for her head to pop out. Right away Jiang Wei could explain the reason why she had been ignoring everyone else in the castle for the past week. Zi Qi's nose was redder than the Yin sisters crimson make up and anyone could hear the rough breathing she made through her nostrils.

"I am…so sorry." Was the first thing he could think of saying.

"It's not your fault." Zi Qi released her hands off the doors allowing them to open wider. Covering the bottom half of her face with her scarf, she held out her other hand as a polite gesture to welcome in Jiang Wei. "Is it hot outside?" she peered over at the nervous general who's kept his hands straight on his lap.

"What?"

"You're sweating a lot." She explained, placing a mask over her face. The mask covered the tip of her nose to the end of her chin with a light blue silk. It was often used for dancers or performers.

"Well it was hard to you know. Talk to you."

"I've been thinking about what happened at the banquet. I admit I was being a little immature. I apologize." She took the seat directly across from him.

"No, it was me!" He protested, "It's partially my fault." The two locked eyes for a split second before finding themselves locked up in their own fits of giggles. "So are we friends again?"

"Well…" she paused. "We can be more than friends if that's what you wanted." Jiang Wei's jaw dropped slightly in awe. Was he hearing something he wanted to hear from her? Answer her quicker Jiang Wei! He yelled at himself, but couldn't find the correct words. "If that's not what you meant, it's totally fine." Zi Qi quickly muttered out.

"No!" he shouted before pausing due to the lack of words flowing through his scholar brain. He could see the eyes of Zi Qi light up but the glow slowly died when he couldn't think of anything else to say. All these years of his life, he's never had a girl confess to him. "I-uh-"

"Master Jiang, Lady Ma. Prime Minister Zhuge and our Lord wishes for your presence at the Grand Hall." A servant stuck their head into the room to see the two quickly avoid contact.

"Alright, we'll be there right away." Jiang Wei cleared his throat and stood up. "Let us go Zi Qi."

Xx

The two hurried into the Grand Hall where most of the younger generals were already present. They could see Ma Chao nudging Zhao Yun on the arm when the two walked in together.

"Jiang Wei present. Long Live Lord Liu Bei!"

"Ma Zi Qi present. Long Live Lord Liu Bei." The two said in unison, bowing down and reciting all the other more respected generals names. Jiang Wei's eyes shifted to the right side of the room where a familiar plumped old lady embedded with jewels and silk sat.

"Mother?" he whispered under his breath, before looking around to see family members from both the Ma clan and Zhao clan. Zi Qi on the other hand could not recognize any of the other people presented at the Grand Hall with the rest of them, but before entering the hall. She saw the heads of Master Yin and his two daughters discussing an important matter outside.

"Are we all here?" Zhuge Liang fanned himself while standing beside Liu Bei. "My Lord, we may begin." Lord Liu Bei nodded, combing through small beard with his fingers. Zhuge Liang took center stage of the hall suddenly, giving a small bow to all the family representatives. "My lord is thankful for all of you to be present today. My lord has taken great interest in fellow of your families recommendations for finding a significant other for your children, our generals of Shu. My lord believes that it is important for a man or woman." He paused to look at Zi Qi before giving a sarcastic smile. "to be able to start their own family in the name of our great kingdom."

"Oh your plans are always so brilliant." Lady Ma's loud prudent voice echoed through the area. "Prime Minister, I hope you've found a nice young girl for my Meng Qi. Then his dead Father can finally rest in peace you know."

"Er Niang!" Ma Chao growled at his fathers second wife. As a child he had never accepted the fact that his father would remarry since his mother was so devoted in giving birth to their only son ending up risking her own life.

"I'm sure you've found our plans quite suitable for both Meng Qi, and Lady Jiang for Bo Yue."

"What me?" Jiang Wei ran over to his mother. "Mother!"

"Bo Yue, you're almost reaching the peak of 30 and you still haven't settled. What mother does for you is the best. No complaints!"

"But mother!" he wanted to explain his situation with Zi Qi but knowing his stubborn mother well. He knew she would not accept her because she didn't have the flow of a rich man's blood in her. 'Her own parents do not want her, I don't see why you treat her so well.' He would remember his mother scolding him for the past years. She would have an outburst if she learned of his feelings.

"Now, let us listen to Prime Minister Zhuge's proposal." His mother shooed him with her hand and smiled brightly to Zhuge Liang. "I'm so sorry for that Prime Minister, please go on."

"It's alright Lady Jiang. I'm sure both Meng Qi and Bo Yue will quite fond of their new wives, and becoming brother in laws." He clapped his hands twice; everyone directed their attention behind them where his eyes faced.

"NO WAY." Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei and Zi Qi all thought to one another when they saw who was walking in.

xx

"Father said the wedding will take place after our big campaign against Wu." Liu Chan sat amongst the now engaged Shu generals, Ma Chao and Jiang Wei.

"OH YU DI. WHAT HAS PEASENT MA CHAO MENG QI DONE TO ANGER YOU?" Ma Chao suddenly fell to his knees with a horrendous cry. "WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME AND NOT TO OTHER GREAT BACHELORS SUCH AS ZHAO YUN!"

"Hey!" Zhao Yun whimpered, "That's not something you say to your future brother in law." he pointed out. For Zhao Yun, he was chosen to become the groom of Ma Chao's half sister.

"I feel the most sympathetic for you Bo Yue." Ping frowned, "Just when you patched up things with Zi Qi!"

"Maybe this is just a big joke from Yue-Lao."Jiang Wei sighed, "Me and Zi Qi's strings must have been tied together by accident…"

"Or just snapped by the evilness from the Yin sisters!" Ma Chao cried.

Xx

"Oh jie!" Huan Ming squealed. "You get to marry the great Jiang Wei Bo Yue! Aren't you excited?" Huan Ming noticed her elder sister slumped against the window, starring out towards the training camp for the guards. "Jie?"

"What? It's fine, you don't look fat." She replied, not taking her eyes off the group of guards. Huan Ming's eyes flared. All these years it had been her who fell in love with Jiang Wei, who knew everything about Jiang Wei, who wanted to be with Jiang Wei more than anyone else! She wanted to be happy for her sister, but the way she wasn't even excited at the fact she got to marry him angered her.

"Jiee." She whined, trying to keep up the boiled anger in her. "Both Lord Ma and Jiang won't be attending the campaign against Wu. Father said this would be the perfect time to bond."

"We need guards don't we? Well then we can call Brother Jin Li." Her eyes glittered from the sunlight. Huan Ming knew of her sisters liking towards one of the bodyguards.

"You have to forget about that guard. You're marrying Jiang Wei!"

"Oh Huan Ming, you know my heart only belongs to Brother Jin Li." She let out another heartfelt sigh, "You were the only one who'd like someone like Jiang Wei."

"How dare you say that! Lord Jiang Wei is the everyone's dream to marry!"

"Xiao Mei," Huang Ning turned around, "When you truly fall in love with someone. You'll understand."

"I am in love! I'm in love with Lord Jiang Wei!"

"But you're marrying Lord Ma silly girl." She rolled her eyes and picked up her silk scarf. "I'm going to go see Brother Jin Li now."

"How could you! You can't be with him if you're getting married!"

"Not unless I don't get married." She turned and smiled, "Be happy with Lord Ma." She winked before walking out of their room. Standing there with her mouth wide open in shock, Huan Ming swiped the tea kettle off her table. She knew it was true, there was no way she could be with Jiang Wei as Yin Huan Ming…if only…she paused. If only…she was Yin Huang Ning instead.

* * *

A/N: I suck at foreshadowing.

Yue-Lao: The old man on the moon, or the God of mortal marriages! What he does is, he ties this imaginary string (red mostly cause it's a custom colour) to a female and a male. Then it's like destined fate that these two will get married no matter what.


	16. Mei Zhen: Compeition Day

A/N: Been a long time you all! I've been really lazy, especially with school my brain just wasn't working anymore. So I hope people are still here to read this. I'll try to keep up a better schedule!

* * *

Chapter 16: Li Mei Zhen: Competition Day

"What am I doing up so early again?" Mei Zhen rubbed her panda eyes and gave out a loud yawn. Dragging her by the arms was no other than her best friend Hue Ying, and surprisingly the other girls of the academy.

"Mei Zhen! Wake up! You have to win the competition for us!" Hue Ying pleaded.

"Do you know how manly Lord Lu will be when he beats you?" The other girls sighed passionately. Mei Zhen raised an eyebrow in dismay before breaking free from their grasp.

"You mean you dragged me off my bed on a FREE DAY. Not to praise me and treat me like a Queen, but to enter me into a competition so you guys can see that pretty boy LOSER FIGHT?" She waited silently for a reply but received none.

"What do you mean LOSER? You're going to be the one losing." Mei Zhen twitched her eyes furiously before storming off ahead of them all.

"You watch! I'll beat that Lu Xun Bo Yan to a bloody pulp!"

xx

"You've got to be kidding me." Mei Zhen rolled her eyes at the filled with girls field where the competition was going to be held. On the right side was a group of girls, with a banner hanging in the front.

"GO MASTER LU XUN!" the girls squealed when Ling Tong and Lu Xun headed towards Mei Zhen.

"Don't tell me-"

"Yeah, seems like you're the only one who entered." Ling Tong shrugged, handing her the competitors list. "Seems like you'll just be going against Bo Yan."

"Lord Ling, if you think this is a really funny joke. It's not."

"You're not just going to give up now are you?" Lu Xun challenged with a grin, "You're not the type to do that."

"How would you know how I am?" She snapped back, spinning around to look at him straight in the eyes. "I can beat you anytime. Just WATCH me." Ling Tong gave his companion a weird stare.

"What?" Lu Xun raised his eyebrow, "Hey you said out of all these girls. Only she's fit enough to guard Da Qiao in the campaign."

"If there is a campaign, I guess she would be the best to send out." Ling Tong rolled his eyes.

"Our spies wouldn't be wrong about Shu wanting to attack anyways." He shrugged, "This will test her true strength. She does much better than all these other girls anyways." The two shrugged and followed the angry Mei Zhen into the tent where a table set with a bow and stacks of arrows were lined up neatly. Mei Zhen looked at the table, noticing only one bow on the table.

Turning around to ask what the big deal was, she noticed two guards presenting Lu Xun with a long and narrow box, covered with silk designs. Lu Xun placed the box on the table carefully before opening the lid to a beautifully arched bow with snakeskin covering. From the way the bow was held by Lu Xun, Mei Zhen could tell that it was created with a very strong type of bamboo and must have been crafted by the best blacksmiths in China. The grip had a beautifully golden coloured ray skin loped around. Mei Zhen looked at the table to see her standardized army bow. It was made out of wood, wrapped around in silk to be dipped in to lacquer and had the cheapest grip the city could provide.

"I bet the string is better than mine." She rolled her eyes in disgust, watching Lu Xun pick up a bunch of arrows off the table.

"See you out there!" Lu Xun winked, walking out into the screaming audience.

"Lu Xun will go easy on you, don't worry." Ling Tong who stood behind Mei Zhen smirked.

"I don't need him to go easy." She scoffed.

"Well I'm going to head out to help now." He opened the flap of the tent to walk out before turning around with a grin, "The string on Lu Xun's bow is actually the same as yours."

"Smartass." She mumbled.

Xx

Ling Tong stepped up on to the small stage to face the small but loud group of fans of Lu Xun. "I'd like to thank all of you who used their only free time of the month to cheer on our archery competition. As most of you should know, we didn't get as much competitors as we would have hoped."

"We love you Master Ling!" some girls screamed from the crowd. Mei Zhen rolled her eyes in dismay.

"Are these girls here for training or for boy-hunting? God."

"Did you say something Mei Zhen?" Lu Xun asked, pretending to not hear what she had just said. He actually couldn't agree more with her; he felt that most of the girls here didn't really want to be here to serve Wu at all!

"No, there's no one worthy here of me to speak to." She rolled her eyes and allowed Ling Tong to finish explaining the rules of today's competition. Simply there were targets equally lined up for both competitors, and the competition would be based on accuracy and strength from the penetration between the target and arrow.  
Mei Zhen stepped up to the boundary lines, ignoring all the hollers that were directed to her opponent. Holding the bow out in front of her, she closed one of her eyes to get a better aim and flicked the string roughly. The arrow swished past the audience turning their screams and shouts to 'ooh' and 'Ahh'.

"Pretty good." Lu Xun smiled, stepping up beside her. "But not quite yet," he held his bow in front of his face. "Your grip on the front is too weak; you need a strong grip here so that the arrow has a better posture." He gave another sly smile before releasing the arrow. Mei Zhen watched in amazement as his arrow hit the board with such impact that the arrow head pierced through the heavy layered target.

The crowd screamed in a standing ovation, even Ling Tong rose from his seat to applaud his excellent archery skill. Lu Xun rarely rode into battle and when he did he always used his twin sabers. Mei Zhen bit her bottom lip, she knew she wasn't going to win but she never expected such am embarrassing defeat. "This is retarded." She threw her bow on to the ground and ran out of the field. Lu Xun turned his head abruptly to watch her disappear into the distance.

"Mei Zhen-" he called out when he was surprised by all the students from the academy starting to rush over.

"I'll handle this." Ling Tong whispered behind him, "Go find her."

"Where'd she go?"

"I know where she is." He smiled.

Xx

Mei Zhen sat by the pond hugging onto her legs, she was furious at many things. At Hue Ying for bringing her to Wu, at Lu Yi for being an inconsiderate jerk and at herself for allowing herself to be angry at something as small as this. "Mei Zhen?" she heard the irritable voice that she loafed behind her.

"What do you want?" she mumbled, "Here to laugh at me or rub it in?"

"Are you upset by this?" he chuckled, "The rowdy bandit wouldn't be like that." Mei Zhen paused and turned her head around slowly. She had always guessed about Lu Xun's identity, but this wasn't the way she wanted to find out.

"Lu Xun…you lied to me about your name?" she rose from the ground preparing to jump the man. Lu Xun stepped back in a nervous chuckle.

"I changed it!" he raised his hands in the air and allowed her to sit back down. "Anyways…" he cleared his throat, "Li Mei Zhen, as your leader I'd like to tell you that you've been chosen to join Wu on an expedition."

"A what?" Her eyes grew wider, all of this was coming much too fast at her. She just got reunited with her childhood acquaintance, and now he was telling her to go to war? "I haven't even graduated yet!" she exclaimed, standing back no her two feet and glaring at the man in front of her. Lu Xun scratched the back of his head and gave a muffled laugh.

"Are you kidding Mei Zhen? Your skills are much too superior to stay in here; in fact today convinced both me and Lord Ling that you are the one for the job."

"Today?"

"Lord Ling guessed that you'd be willing to accept a challenge, and I knew that you'd want to use your favour. So Mei Zhen, what do you wish for me to do?"

"Favour…" she paused in confusion, "I lost though."

"Does it matter?"

"Alright…" she paused, "Lord Lu, in favour of me joining the expedition I…"

* * *

A/N: What is the favour? Well you guys would have a small guess…but is it true! Till next time! 


	17. Jia Wen: A Princess' Fury

A/N: Nanana. I finally got up to write again! This isn't really based on Jia Wen but it'll link on! Thank you for all your comments as usual and let's hope you enjoy this! Oh and this chapter is BEFORE the big 'war' between Wu and Shu which will be happening in the next two chapters!

* * *

Chapter 17: Jiang Jia Wen: A Princess's Fury

Princesses in China no matter what dynasty was always raised in a similar fashion, as a young child they would be exposed to the arts of reading, drawing, threading, dancing and learning how to play the _guzhen_. Then at the proper marriage age, most Princesses were arranged to marry a Prince or someone of high status to keep peace between the countries or family. This…was not the case for the Princess of Wu.

Sun Shang Xiang was born the only girl in her family, with all the attention given to Sun Quan by Lady Wu. Shang Xiang found shelter and acceptance from her brother Sun Ce and father giving her the natural tomboy personality. When Shang Xiang turned thirteen, Lady Wu attempted to marry her off to one of the Princes' in the Far East. Unfortunately her tomboyish and violent nature gave her fiancé quite a scare and the marriage was off. This event tarnished the reputation of Princess Sun and upset Lady Wu madly but the loving father Sun Jian was, promised his daughter that she could choose whoever she wanted to spend the rest of her life with because he never had the chance.

Shang Xiang peered behind the large pillars of the sparring field, she has had this habit for the past months when the new general of Wu had arrived. Gan Ning was different from all the other men of Wu who despised females in the battlefield. Not only has his manly figure and adoring personality captured the heart of the Wu Princess, but she would never forget the day the two met for the very first time…

(Flashback)

Shang Xiang turned around in a fright when she though she was being spotted by someone in the shadows. Shang Xiang, dressed in black robes held on to her set of chakrams' before dashing off into the bushes. It was pitch dark outside and the Princess had figured she'd play around in town today for the Autumn's Day festival. "But mother! Outside is much more fun than it is now!"

"Forget it." Lady Wu growled, "As a Princess of the Sun family, you will not be playing with the streetrats outside." Shang Xiang pulled her black mask over her forehead and huffed.

"You can't control what I can and can't do Mother!" she reminded herself, watching the figure dart past the bush she hid in. Shang Xiang did not recognize this overly broad soldier who swayed back and forth in a yawn. From all the make up marks on his face, she could tell he just came back from Hua Miao. "Another one of Quan's buddies." She rolled her eyes, sticking her face towards the bush more to get a closer look at the man.

"Finally." She heard the man mumble, wiping the lipstick marks off his face. He straightened out his vest and rearranged his bells…something far too hard for an intoxicated man to be doing. Then again she noticed she could not smell a pinch of alcohol on him, nor perfume. It was strange for a man to go into Hua Miao but not get drunk, other than Zhou Yu though. He was the only man in Wu who resisted the charm of the songstresses.

Shang Xiang tried to stick her head farther through the bush when she noticed a small itch on the tip of her nose, horrified Shang Xiang let out a piercing scream before jumping up from the bush. Slapping her body and jumping up and down to make sure the spider had left her alone.

"Who is it?" Shang Xiang heard the stranger reply, pulling out his long broad sword. She could feel her blood rise. In front of her was the most handsome man she has had ever laid eyes on. All the other generals in Wu were always dressed in the same fashion, the long robe, the bun on their hair. It was boring and yet grotesque in her opinion but the man in front of her dared to differ. His hair shone a light brown in the moonlight, spiked up high with a bandana wrapping his head to keep hold on the structure.

"Who are you?" Shang Xiang whispered, forgetting that she wasn't dressed in her normal Princess attire.

"Who am I? Who are you! How dare you trespass the Kingdom of Wu!" Shang Xiang froze in confusion before she looked down at her black outfit. She couldn't reveal herself or Lady Wu would hear about this and punish her for sure. She mumbled to herself nervously until she heard the footsteps of the man charging towards her. She prepared for the giant blade to slice her down into tiny bits but instead felt the wind of the mass weapon slash down the empty space beside her.

Relieved that she was unharmed, Shang Xiang did a quick cartwheel to her right and pulled out her chakrams in front of her. She certainly wasn't going without a fight. "Maybe I'll get lucky and knock him out or something." She prayed underneath her breath before taking a proper fighting stance.

"No one runs from Gan Ning." The man challenged raising his sword up into the air, he let out a shout before he charged towards her. Shang Xiang threw her chakrams to notice herself in a tough deadlock.

"I can't withstand a mans power." She whispered applying all her strength in her body to prevent herself from falling back, she could tell from this Gan Ning's eyes that he wasn't using 100 of his power. A small smirk appeared on the generals mouth when he applied the same amount of strength with only one hand, Shang Xiang gasped. The mans other hand reached for the cloth that covered her face and pulled his hand back roughly.

"Princess Sun?" Gan Ning replied with a shock, releasing the strength of the sword forcing the young princess to topple over from the sudden change of force. Gan Ning went down on one of his knees, "I'm sorry Princess Sun, if I knew it was you I wouldn't have done such things. Please forgive me." Shang Xiang chew her bottom lip, she knew this was going to get around the castle for sure now.

"Just keep this a secret!" she stuttered, trying to prevent herself from blushing. "A secret alright!"

(End Flashback)

Shang Xiang let out another relaxed sigh, she had never had this feeling for anyone before. She usually just treated all the guys like her brothers or 'buddies' but Gan Ning was different. When he was around, Shang Xiang couldn't help but feel giddy and hot all over. Was this the sign they called love?

"What are you doing?" Xiao Qiao eyed the bright red Princess Sun. Shang Xiang's eye shot up in a stare before scratching her head.

"What are you doing here Xiao Qiao?" She squealed, fanning herself with her hand. "Oh my it's so hot, I wasn't here to watch anybody you know. I was just here to get some fresh air cause it was so hot so what are you doing here Xiao Qiao?" Zhou Yu's little wife gave her another stare.

"I'm here to pick up Lord Zhou!" she replied, tasking a basket from her maid's hands. "I learned how to make a new gaodian from a lady in the city." Xiao Qiao pulled out a plate of pudding, "Would you like to try some? I followed her exact instructions!" Shang Xiang smiled politely, picking up the clay coloured desert and prepared to place it in her mouth. "I added something special too!" she squealed stopping Shang Xiang from inserting it in her mouth.

"Actually, I don't want Gong Jin to be angry at me for eating his lovely gaodians." She let out a sweet smile while placing the pudding back on the fine china. In reality, Shang Xiang and almost everyone in Wu had heard about the last time Xiao Qiao added something 'extra' in the deserts she made for Zhou Yu. The poor strategist was stuck in the bathroom for so long, that the meetings for the day had been cancelled.

"That's true, but I'm sure Zhouie wouldn't be mad at you!" she pushed the plate towards Shang Xiang's nose. Shang Xiang let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You never know Zhouie." She grinned, turning around to get another look at the field. To her surprise all the generals were no long sparring but instead were heading towards them to end the day. Shang Xiang freaked. Talking to Xiao Qiao had totally diverted her escape from the field, not only would she get in trouble by her brother but she was sure it would be awkward for her and Gan Ning anyways. "I will take your offer!" Shang Xiang smiled, stuffing the pudding inside her mouth.

"How does it taste?" Xiao Qiao asked with curiosity, Shang Xiang held her hand near her mouth to prevent herself from gagging. As her stomach began to digest the pudding she could already feel an urge to hurl. Before Xiao Qiao could pester her more, Shang Xiang grabbed onto her stomach and rushed away from the field.

Xx

Gan Ning straightened out his vest and made sure his hair was nice and sleek before he stepped into Hua Miao. He had just returned from the sparring field which ended in quite a surprise after Princess Sun's sudden departure. Xiao Qiao had tried to serve her pudding to the rest of the generals but they turned their heads at the question.

"A little early for Hua Miao isn't it General Gan?" Countess Min appeared from the bushes and smiled, Gan Ning backed up in a scare.

"I'm um…" he scratched his head.

"She's in the garden." The elderly woman replied softly, tending back to the flowers. Gan Ning nodded in appreciation and headed towards the back of the court where Jia Wen was sitting at the stone table. Jia Wen looked up and smiled, putting down her embroidery set on the table she got up and bowed.

"How was sparring practice General Gan?"

"It was nice." He smiled, taking a seat beside the young maiden. He peered over to her embroidery silk where the head of a phoenix could be visible. "It's pretty."

"I'm planning to make it for Bo Qiao, it's her birthday soon." Gan Ning frowned, Lady Wu had decided to send Bo Qiao to Jian Ye to attend the strict boarding school after her birthday. After the news broke out, Da Qiao had been even more depressed for she was not allowed to accompany her until Bo Qiao turned 13 where she would be at the age of marriage.

"It's such a shame."

"I just hope Da Qiao can take it." Jia Wen looked up into Gan Ning's brown eyes, "She hasn't been this upset since Bo Fu's death." She sighed before gasping, "Oh how rude of me, would you like some tea General Gan?" Gan Ning shook his head violently. "Oh it's not a hard thing to do." She got up from her seat, supporting herself by placing her hands on top of the table. Except she had forgotten her needles were still there and ended up poking her palm.

"Are you alright?" Gan Ning held onto her hand with a scare, but quickly let go noticing the sudden silence. Jia Wen smiled.

"I'm alright, thank you."

From the other side of the garden, Shang Xiang stood there with boiling rage. She had heard from the maids that Gan Ning always went into Hua Miao after sparring lessons and hadn't really checked till now. She couldn't believe how her worst nemesis would be trying to steal her only love! "Jiang Jia Wen, you will pay for this." She mumbled before storming out of the gates.

* * *

-gaodian- desert

-guzhen- Chinese traditional instrument, considered the Chinese piano or harp.


	18. Zi Qi: Reason to Fight

A/N: Ooh finally time to sit down. I've been packing a lot lately getting ready to move soon, luckily I don't have school (stupid teacher strike things). Yes Jia Wen is my most clichéd characters cause my original plot for her didn't work out with the rest of the girls so I just had to make hers up as I went. (After watching a lot of really bad Chinese dramas) But it'll change hopefully.

For the confusion thing (I admit, when I read back or write I have to read my own chapters), so maybe I'll put one or two sentences to sum everything all up. I like that idea xD. Thanks for reading everyone!

Bumbum! Special appearance in this chapter! Hoho!

* * *

_Recap Chapter 15: Bo Yue andZi Qieventually resolve their problem (after a broken nose), but before Bo Yue could confess his feelings he's suddenly dragged into a arranged marriage with Ma Chao. To no one other than the Yin sisters. With the campaign with Wu beginning, Huan Ming plans to take this time to bond with her fiancé with her sisters, but Huang Ning has other plans._

* * *

Chapter 18: Ma Zi Qi: Reason to Fight

The dreaded ride was finally over. For tomorrow the Shu army of 20,000 men will arrive at the boarders of Wu. The atmosphere in the Shu army was silent; no one wanted to go to war but in order to unite the land in Shu's name. These things had to be done.

Zi Qi stepped out of her tent that she shared with Zhang Xing Cai, whom she was appointed to bodyguard just incase she was as hotheaded as her father. Zi Qi gagged, just being out in the battlefield she could already smell the pools of blood and rotting bodies that would soon appear all over. The gruesome tales of war was always passed down from generation to generation, from family to family but until you are actually a participant in it you would never understand the horror.

"Hey," a large hand overlapped Zi Qi's thin shoulders. Guan Ping gave his little sister a smug before handing her a crystal pear he secretly packed. "Father doesn't know about this." He grinned taking a huge bite out of his own, chewing on the tender meat of the fruit happily. She returned a faint smile, wiping the pear on her sleeve before biting into it softly. "What's up Zi Qi?" Ping played with his tongue, trying to get the skin of the pear out of his teeth.

"Nothing." Her eyes shot up in an embarrassed stare, "Nothing is wrong!" She laughed sarcastically, taking a deep bite out of the pear before choking from its size. Ping patted her back while she coughed out the remaining parts of the devilish fruit.

"Upset about Bo Yue?" he finally cracked the question, looking straight ahead as if it was a casual chat.

"Why would I bet upset about Bo Yue? He's getting married to my old mistresses." She started rambling quickly, "Bo Yue was born in to nobility, and the Yin family is also a noble family. Noble families marry noble families don't they?"

"Zi Qi…"

"Look Ping, I'm going to be fine." Without saying anything more, Zi Qi took a bite out of her pear and walked back into the tent. Guan Ping let out another sigh and rested on one of the weapon holders outside her tent.

"This is going to be a long war."

Xx

The sound of a long foghorn woke all at the Shu base, Zi Qi and Xing Cai stepped out of their tents clothed fully in their armor. Their servants, who carried their helmets and weapons tagged along as the two held small chitchat while walking to the main tent in the east of the base. Walking inside they were joining other great generals like Zhao Yun, Mi Zhu, Wei Yan and others. In a fashionable manner, Zhuge Liang entered the tent.

"You may all be seated." Kong Ming said in a scolding tone to the saluting generals and soldiers as if he was a teacher and they were his students. Huang Zhong, the commander of the battle stood beside him. He held onto his golden helmet with one hand, his great swords with another. His bows slung across his back with a mini sack of arrows beside them. Out of everyone in the tent, Huang Zhong was ready for war.

Zi Qi zoned out towards the end of the meeting, most of the things Zhuge Liang was mentioning was pretty much said before they set off for this campaign. Her eyes veered around until they met with Zhao Yun who stuck his tongue out in disgust before pretending to fall asleep again. Zi Qi held onto her mouth casually trying to keep the fits of laughter from bursting in this serious meeting.

"Is there something wrong Zi Qi?" Huang Zhong looked over with a glare. Zi Qi sat straight up and smiled.

"I just choked on some …spit?" she said doubtfully.

"Have some tea then." Kong Ming rolled his eyes before continuing the meeting. Before long, parts of the main camp were slowly being packed away as the leaders prepared their men with the instructions they received. Zi Qi, who would be under the command of Xing Cai were stationed in the East side of the land, which connected to the main camp through a twisty forest which lead to many areas.

Xing Cai angrily tapped her horse as she lead her men of 400 (the least out of everyone) to the east side of the forest. "I can't believe they kicked us to the area where there will be no action!" she ranted while the horses walked through the forest with the army behind her.

"Think of it as luck." Zi Qi reassured her, "We won't have to shed blood."

"Where's the fun in that?" she shot back, "We have to show those Wu scums who are the boss! Plus, what kind of allies are we if we can't even leave our post. I just say Prime Minister Zhuge is being sexist."

"I doubt Prime Minister Zhuge is sexist." Zi Qi lied, even though Lady Zhuge helped out in many of the great tacticians plans and ideas, there was still a boundary between who got the praise and who got the tea. "I'm sure something is bound to happen Xing Cai."

"It better."

Xx

"It's been TWO WEEKS." Xing Cai screamed, swiping away the mountains of scrolls on the table that presented current status of all the other generals.

"Lord Wei retreated west." Zi Qi stepped inside the messy tent; she headed over to Xing Cai with the latest scroll avoiding all the ones on the ground.

"Do they need help on where he was stationed?" The young maiden's eyes grew wider as her comrade continued to read on.

"Nope, Lord Zhao was sent there and forced the Wu army to retreat a few miles back!"

"Typical." She fell back into her chair, pouring herself a glass of tea. "You know, I rather be at home listening to Father ramble about his past experiences. Bao has already forced two retreats!" The Zhang family was a competitive one, being a girl Xing Cai has always tried her best to get praise from the rest of the men. She had wished to prove her Zhang bloodline through this campaign, but things weren't going as she planned. "Zi Qi, how many men do we have in our camp?"

"Not that much, we had a new shipment of injured ones. Our men were shipped off to where they could be of use."

"Forget it!" Xing Cai knocked over her desk, "I wish I wasn't tied down by all these stupid rules!"

Zi Qi watched the husky young woman charge out of the tent, knocking into one of the maids on the way. For the rest of the day, Zi Qi noticed Xing Cai's abnormal behavior. Instead of complaining about not being able to enter the battlefield and keeping everyone awake. She excused herself early after dinner and asked for no disruptions for the rest of the night. Suspicious of what was happening, Zi Qi dressed up as one of the maids that paced around at night, to keep an eye on Xing Cai...just incase.

xx

The light rays of the sun pierced through the darkness while it emerged from its nightly rest. Her head rested on the tent wall softly, her eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. Zi Qi had finally given up watch, all night she sat firmly on the wooden box, eyeing Xing Cai's tent but to her dismay nothing happened.

Now with the young 'bodyguard' of hers asleep, Xing Cai tipped toed out of her tent. Unlike her friend, she was clothed in full armor and even had her spear by her side. "Sleep well Zi Qi." Xing Cai whispered with a giggle before heading west towards the stables.

The camp was in complete chaos when the news of Xing Cai disappearing spread around like an epidemic. Zi Qi smacked her head on a tree stump over and over again, repeating to herself the words. 'She's still young, she's new on the battlefield, she's Zhang Fei's daughter, she won't get beheaded for ignoring her lead commanders' words.'

"Lady Ma, scouts have reported that Lady Zhang was seen galloping through the east trails."

"Has this been reported to the main headquarters yet?" Zi Qi had hoped this incident had not been passed around to all the other generals, especially Zhuge Liang or Guan Ping. She knew Ping would kill her if anything happened to Xing Cai, not to mention everyone else in Shu.

"It was sent with the quickest messenger to Prime Minister Zhuge."

_Crap_.

Was the first thing that came into her mind. "There has been no order from him yet, but in emergency cases you are now our commander."

_Crap._

Zi Qi had never led an army, she was always the sub-commander, the second man, the person who didn'tmake all the choices. With Xing Cai missing, she didn't know what to do.

"Lady Ma! Scouts have reported that Lady Zhang has met one of Wu's armies and is trying to fight them off herself!" Zi Qi cringed in thought of a small woman like her fending off the great tall men of Wu.

"Who is it?" she asked, hoping it was one of the less warrior type generals.

"It should be another female general, Wu's late Emperor's widow."

"One of the Qiao sisters? Wasn't she captured by us a few days ago?" She was a bit relieved that Xing Cai had a little chance, but it was still not something to lay her mind at ease. Compared to Xing Cai, the elder Qiao was not only skilled in the battlefield but had picked up lots of experience with her husband and brother-in-law. "Where were they sighted?"

"Near Lord Zhao's base, they were released by Prime Ministers orders." _Great_. Obviously if Zhuge Liang released her, it meant that they had a deal with Wu. After all this was the widow of the late Emperor. Xing Cai was going to get in trouble even more now.

"Grab my sword and my helmet, I'm going to get Lady Zhang." She said out of impulse.

"But Lady Ma-"

"I was appointed by our Lord Liu Bei to protect Lady Zhang, I can not let anything happen to her!" Zi Qi shouted.

"Shall we ready some men for you then?"

"No, I am just going to grab Lady Zhang and retreat to Lord Zhao's base. This is an act on my on will; I will not let our men get punished."

"But Lady Ma!"

"As your commander, I order you all to stay and guard this base until further notice from headquarters." She paused, putting on her helmet and tying the sheathe of the sword to her belt. Climbing onto her brown steed, she tapped the horses sides firmly and rode out of the gates.

Xx

The brown stallion raced through the empty path, she knew she had to hurry because Xing Cai's life was on the line every second she wasted. Zi Qi hurried her horse with a whip to it's behind, summoning it to go faster than normal. Even the horse could sense something was wrong and tried his best to get to his usually gentle masters destination. Zi Qi could hear the sounds of weapons clattering in front of her, and could clearly see the distant figure of Xing Cai. "Thank goodness she's still alive." She whispered under her breath, "Let's do this fast." She whispered to her horse, as they dashed away to the small crowd.

Xing Cai threw her spear upwards, dodging the attacks of the skillful Da Qiao and her two bodyguards. She could sense that the widow and her guards were in no shape to fight, their clothes was dirty and they seemed very fatigue. She had heard of Da Qiao's capture, but couldn't understand how they could of escaped this far along the road. But she guessed this was Yu Di's message for her to show some pride in her family.

"It was a trap all along?" Da Qiao's soothing voice matched her beautiful figure and face. It made Xing Cai a bit jealous to see a girl that much more prettier than she was. "Shu scoundrels." She muttered.

"Lady Qiao, please escape." The guard pleaded, "Me and Mei Zhen will handle this."

"But-"

"Would you all shut up and die already?" Xing Cai rolled her eyes, when all of them heard the violent thumping of a horse heading their way.

"Lady Qiao now!" the other guard shouted, pulling out her bow and aiming it at the horse. Xing Cai turned back to her enemies and prepared to strike the Wu general before she attempted anything when Zi Qi's voice called towards her. The speed of the horse suggested that she wasn't going to stop and was going to go past the Wu soldiers.

"Mei Zhen now!" the guard shouted, knocking Xing Cai onto the ground. Xing Cai watched the girl pull the string of her bow firmly, the arrow striking Zi Qi's shoulder knocking her off the horse. "Grab the horse and run Lady Qiao! Please!" she shouted, still holding down the kicking and screaming Xing Cai.

Da Qiao looked at the horse and hopped on, turning to her two guards. "Return safely." She told them firmly before riding off. Finally Xing Cai managed to overpower the guard and throw her onto the ground. Before she could look over to Zi Qi, the guard once again jumped on her in a wrestle.

"It's you again." Zi Qi looked up to the voice, her shoulder bleeding intensively. She could recognize the bright jade eyes of the Wu guard in front of her, who held a sword directly at Zi Qi's throat.

"You…" Zi Qi could remember the bandit that attacked her a few months ago. "Wu let's anyone into their army nowadays don't they?" she smirked, feeling the sharp tip of the blade frozen on her temple.

"Are all Shu soldiers this cocky at the face of death?" She cocked her head to her shoulder, trying to get a good look at her comrade struggling with Xing Cai. Once her attention was diverted enough, Zi Qi rolled under the swords tip and pulled out her own blade and met with the edge of the bandits sword.

"Imbecile, I'll do Wu a favour and get rid of the likes of you." Zi Qi struggled through the pain, using both of her hands to wield her sword.

"You can't even hold your sword with one hand and you wish to kill me? PLEASE." Her jade eyes glimmering in the sun, the two women fought restlessly. Both refusing to go down after various injuries. With a rough push she finally knocked her opponent down onto the ground.

"I will never die to a Shu soldier." The guard said faintly, holding on to her thigh where Zi Qi successfully hit. She raised her sword high in the air when Xing Cai called out to her. Looking behind she could see Zhao Yun and Guan Ping riding in with their armies, but to her disappointment the Wu army was also closing in on the other side.

"Let's go already!" Xing Cai screamed, heading over to the guys. When Zi Qi looked back down, her opponent was no longer on the ground. Instead she could see her friend carrying her limping body towards the Wu army.

Zi Qi didn't know why she did what she did right then. Perhaps she was angry that this bandit was going to escape from her fingertips for the second time. Picking up the bow and arrow left by the bandit on the ground, she aimed straight at the unsuspecting two and shot.

"Watch out!" She heard the friend scream, pushing the bandit onto the ground and taking full impact of the arrow straight to her chest. Her armor was confiscated by the Shu army earlier, making it easy for the object to pierce through her body.

"HUE YING." She could hear the blood piercing scream of the jade eye bandit. Before she could watch on, she felt the hands of Zhao Yun yank at her arm and pull her behind the army that was lined up.

"You take charge!" Zhao Yun called out to his sub-commander, who led both Guan Ping and Zhao Yun's army out towards the charging Wu soldiers. As the two armies clashed, Zhao Yun and Guan Ping took their horses and the girls far away before stopping. Zhao Yun looked at his hands that were covered in Zi Qi's blood. "Are you crazy? Coming out to find Xing Cai by yourself!" he suddenly shouted.

Zi Qi stood there frozen, everything about war just seemed to dawn on her. She zoned in and out during Zhao Yun's lecture, not even feeling the pain of her scars and bruises she got from the battle before. "Zi Long, let's get them bandaged up before we continue." Ping interrupted, holding on to a weezy Xing Cai in his hands. "Zi Qi needs help, look at her wounds!" Compared to Xing Cai's wounds which were only mere scratches and scrapes, Zi Qi's looked fatal to the common eye.

"I'll take Zi Qi back to my base, you take Xing Cai to Prime Minister Zhuge, I'll take Zi Qi in after."

"To Prime Minister Zhuge?" Xing Cai complained, climbing onto the back of Guan Ping's horse and hugging on to him. "Zi Qi just came to protect me, she shouldn't get in trouble!" she tried to explain as they galloped away.

Zhao Yun helped Zi Qi up onto the horse while the two started their slow (to avoid irritating her wounds) walk to the base. "Zi Qi, you are going to kill Jiang Wei this way." Was the first thing he said to her after they settled into the medical tent in his base. As he helped her wrapped her wounds, he used various guilt trips on her to try to get her to speak. "Am I hurting you?" He said in surprise when he noticed tears streaming down Zi Qi's face.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"You didn't do anything wrong, you went to save Xing Cai. That was your job in this fight, you did your job."

"I know but…" she paused, her voice was getting shaky from all the tears that were pouring out. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore Zi Long… I don't know what my reason is to fight anymore…"

Zhao Yun stopped wrapping the wound on her shoulder and sat down on the chair beside her. "I fight for our Lord, I fight for our people."

"And I fought for Bo Yue…when I saw how close the two Wu guards were today. I couldn't help but think that all these years in Shu. Bo Yue was the only one I could count on. Don't you get it? Those two guards were the reason they fought, their friendship was their booster."

"And Bo Yue can still be yours…"

"I used to fight for Bo Yue to get his attention because I loved him." She blurted out in gasps, "He was the one who rescued me from my worst nightmares, he was the one who taught me how to start new. I don't want to lose him."

"You won't lose him, he's marrying the Yin sisters. So what? You two can still be friends."

"It won't be the same Zi Long…" she dropped her head down onto the Little Dragon's broad shoulders. Zi Long didn't know what to do other than place his arms around her in a comforting type of way.

"What if you find a new reason to fight," he suggested but noticed the girl had fallen asleep on his shoulders. She had lost a lot of blood after all. Zhao Yun sighed and carried her to the bed. "Find a new Bo Yue." He whispered, giving her a kiss lightly on the forehead.

* * *

A/N: No I didn't forget that Zhao Yun is also engaged. (Nooo all those bachelors!) Wow that was really long to write (it's almost 3 AM)…hopefully it wasn't confusing. I tried to make the Zi Qi x Mei Zhen encounter really intense but I think Xing Cai and Hue Ying ruined it all. Boo! Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked this:( 


	19. Mei Zhen: Taking Care of You

Hm. It's been like 30 months haven't it? I've been getting lazy. I have them written up, just never posted them! This new year, I'll make sure I'll finish this! As for LAST YEARS Christmas present to you all, here's a bunch of new chapters. :)

note: I noticed that I wrote Mei Zhen had jade eyes, and I'm guessing I messed myself out throughout the whole story. (Too lazy to check) So um, just to clear it the mistakes I've found I have changed, and the ones that aren't well…just remember JIA WEN has jade eyes. SOOOOOOO sorry, it's hard to keep up with three stories. The task is too hard for me. :(

Recap Chapter 16+18: After being reunited with her long-time friend, Lu Xun had more to talk to her about than just reminiscing old times. Wu and Shu would soon be tangled in war and they were hoping to could use their amazing new talent.

With the war gong sounding all across the city, a lost Da Qiao struggled through Shu territory with her trusting guards. Reunited unfortunately with an old enemy, Mei Zhen and Zi Qi battle it out before both armies arrive. Resulting in the death of Mei Zhen's best and only friend, Hue Ying.

* * *

Chapter 19: Li Mei Zhen: Taking Care of You

The bloodbath lasted for 20 days with Shu as the victors, but it wasn't that bad for Wu. Many soldiers lost their lives but being able to represent Wu was one of the greatest honors in the country. Families were supported by the Wu Kingdom if they lost a family member to help cope with their lost of a loved one. It was the only way Wu could console them.

In honour for the soldiers who lived and to grieve the ones who passed away. A small banquet was held for all the attending soldiers in Jian Ye, hosted by the city and its citizens. Where soldiers get to tell their experiences in the battlefield or talk about a good friend, brother, father that they lost. It was an emotional experience, but everyone always left with a smile on their face and respect in their heart. When all the soldiers were prepared to return home, so did the generals that traveled to Jian Ye.

Da Qiao, who was still shaky from the battle adored Mei Zhen and wished for her to be her personal bodyguard at the capital. Da Qiao placed her frail hand on Mei Zhen's shoulder at the banquet, "You are a very talented and beautiful woman, please consider my offer." She had told her, a motherly smile plastered on her small face. "I'll be departing in two days, I hope to see you there…."

* * *

Lu Xun waved to the departing Da Qiao and the others who sat in their carriages heading back to the capital. One of them included his best friend Ling Tong, for his heroic leadership in this war. He was going to return to the capital as the representative of all the other generals in Jian Ye.

The whole time, Lu Xun peered through every crack from the small window while the carriages strolled by. His hand and face was getting tired from waving and smiling but his true purpose was to see if Mei Zhen took up Da Qiao's offer. Until the end where the luggage carriages were passing did he drop his hand and frown. "I can't see anything through those cracks." He mumbled turning to a servant. "Hey, do you know if Mei Zhen went along?"

"I'm not sure." She replied, a little nervous that she was being talked to by the Lu Xun. "I don't remember her packing her stuff though, I think she's still in Jian Ye." She dipped her body down in a respectful and a bit revealing manner hoping to catch the young general's attention. But by the time she looked up, she could see the figure of the young man slipping away into the fields. "Hmpf."

Lu Xun ran towards Mei Zhen's quarters, it would be the last place he actually checked. He had already been to the field, the drawing room, the training room, the kitchen and even the secret forest where the two reunited. After a long two hour search, he sought to check her room for any clues.

He opened the door roughly, not expecting to see the frightened Mei Zhen stare back at him. She was sitting in her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Lord Lu…" she whimpered surprised at her guest, she hurried off the bed and brushed her hair behind her ears before bowing.

"You don't have to do any formal things with me." He rushed over lifting her from her knees; he took a good glance at her worn-out face and sighed. "How have you been?" he questioned noticing her fumble with the teakettle. "Let me help you."

"Thank you." She whispered, not noticing that her hands were still firmly gripped against the teakettle.

"Mei Zhen." He called out her name, startled by the sudden voice she fell forward knocking down the whole pot. Mei Zhen's eyes stared firmly as the tea dripped over the table. She didn't even take note of the maids coming in and cleaning the broken shards off the ground and the new tea that was served in front of her. "Are you alright?" he asked, hoping not to scare her again.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He placed his hands on top of hers, "It's been almost a month, everything is okay now."

"It's not okay!" she screamed throwing herself and Lu Xun back a little. "If it wasn't for me she would of never gone to war…if I hadn't been so selfish and asked her to come along so I wouldn't be bored…if I-"

"She was a soldier of Wu, she would have been gone to war."

"Not yet though! I knew she was still a trainee, I knew she wasn't as good as me. I should have known that taking her out would have made her life in danger!" By now Mei Zhen was bawling with tears and hysterical with each word that came out of her mouth. Lu Xun watched while his heart shattered, to him Mei Zhen was always so strong and full of life. Yet the woman in front of his eyes had completely given up.

"No matter how much you blame yourself," the strategist started, clearing his throat in a dissatisfied manner. "There is nothing much you can do now, but remember that she could have said no to your offer but she didn't because she wanted to share this moment with you. You are her best friend Mei Zhen, you have gone through so much with her that she'll always be in your heart." He paused, trying to find more consoling words.

"You don't understand…" she whispered, "How it felt when I broke the news to her family." Mei Zhen had to send a letter to Hue Ying's family the day the incident happened, she could remember her hands trembling as she wrote out the whole incident. Hue Ying's parents were old, and couldn't do much to make a living anymore. "How it feels to tell them that it was I who caused her death."

"You're being silly Mei Zhen, you have to stop blaming yourself. Hue Ying risked her life to save yours, because she knew you could make a difference." Mei Zhen looked up, looking slightly offended, Lu Xun grinned nervously. "Of course she would have made a great difference too but she had her hopes in you. Just like we all have our hopes in you."

Mei Zhen stared blankly at the wall in front of her, making her comrade not quite sure if she heard what he just said. Though anyone could tell that Mei Zhen wasn't going to listen to what anyone said unless it was from Hue Ying herself. Lu Xun knew exactly how Mei Zhen felt, for this type of situation happens to everyone. It was a part of life in Wu. Suddenly it dawned to him; he stood up and grabbed Mei Zhen by the wrist. "I want to show you something." He told her and dragged her away.  
The two traveled the hallways avoiding all the green eyed monsters of all the maids and students whom they passed, though Mei Zhen was still oblivious and didn't have much reaction from being dragged across the castle.

When she looked up, she noticed that she was in Lu Xun's room. This was a place that was very sacred to the girls and very private to the young man. Other than maids (who were watched when cleaning), no person (maybe Ling Tong) had stepped inside his room. Mei Zhen gave it a quick tour with her eyes, there was nothing special she thought. It was a basic room with a table, a bed, a work desk and a closet. But she still felt a little bit weird for being in a man's room anyways.

"I know what you're thinking, there's nothing special in this room right?" Lu Xun spoke from across the room. He had taken out a trunk from his closet. "The girls just like to exaggerate. No one is supposed to enter because all private documents that come from Wu go to me. It's just for safety practices." He chuckled, "Come here." She obeyed and walked over. "I want to show you something," he took a heavy breath before opening the trunk, inside laid a beautiful set of armor. From the helmet to the gauntlets to the boots, every detail was stitched perfectly. The quality didn't look amazing, but anyone who wore it could match up to greatest generals.

"This is?" Mei Zhen questioned, confused on why he would show her this.

"This was a gift to my best friend from his wife." He paused and looked into her eyes. "When my family was attacked, my uncle sent me to work under Lord Sun. I worked under our Lord Sun Quan who was only a general then. I met someone who also worked under our Lord as a bodyguard and we became best friends." Mei Zhen took a peek at the armor again and could see the names "Wu Jin" carefully sewed on there.

"Wu Jin?" she asked, seeing a nod.

"Wu Jin and I were in charge of protecting Lord Sun back to the capital to celebrate Princess Bo Qiao's birthday when we were attacked by a group of thieves. Back then we only had a few people accompany him to not cause stirrups. Thus we all felt we were going to die from this encounter." He took another deep breath, "I wasn't the best fighter back then, you should know because even you defeated me once." He tried to add a joke but failed, "So I stood beside Lord Sun the whole time and watched as Wu Jin saved our butts. He's one of the main reasons why I took up archery you know."

"You guys won, Lord Sun got to the banquet safely. But then what?"

"You see, I was always rumored to one day govern my own city. Being only in your early twenties, I racked up a few enemies in Wu. During our stay in the capital, many of them had tried to kill me." Lu Xun then reached for his shirt and pulled it opened, Mei Zhen turned around in fright right away. "It's okay to look." She slowly turned her head and came face to face with a heavy scar that lay across his chest.

"This-"

"One guy almost succeeded. Wu Jin and I decided to go fishing on our day off, miles away from the capital and people. Someone had overheard and sent an assassin after me, just as this scar says. He got me. Wu Jin and him got into a big fight and eventually killed the assassin but he also received many fatal blows. He had enough strength to take himself back to the capital, but he refused." Mei Zhen noticed his voice shaking a bit, "Wu Jin carried me on his back and struggled back to the capital for help. He died later that day, they say it's because he used up too much of his strength and his body could no longer withstand the damage. In a way, I killed him too."

"What are you talking about?" she snapped, "You didn't kill him, he was just a great friend and didn't leave you dying there!"

"Isn't it the same with you?" Mei Zhen paused, she finally understood what Lu Xun had been trying to say with his story.

"How come you have the armor?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Wu Jin's wife sent it to me after I gave her his body. For a while I was like you, I felt it was my fault and my duty to help his family but his wife told me, 'It is not your responsibility to take care of me and my family in place of my husband. My husband speaks of you kindly and tells me all the great things you have done for him in Wu. You have taken care of him, and he has repaid the favour and has taken care of you.'"

"Taken care of you…"

"Mei Zhen, you took care of Hue Ying all these years. She felt it was her duty as a friend to take care of you. No one knew this was going to happen, if Hue Ying chose to save your life that meant she was grateful for you. It takes a lot of courage to take a bow, a sword, a spear for anyone. You should be grateful that you had a friend who took care of you."

Mei Zhen was not speechless, she didn't know what to say or what to do. She felt like crying but no tears came out. She looked into Lu Xun's soft eyes, "I want to go to Tai Ping, and help take care of someone who took care of me."


	20. Jia Wen: Confessions

Woosh the 2nd one of the day :)

Chapter 17 recap: Sun Shang Xiang's life had been always been carefree and fearless. The Princess had no worries of getting shipped off and become the queen of a tribe. She didn't have to worry about being in trouble because her brother and mother looked after her. She could roam around the castle all she pleased and act in any manner that she could…until she met Gan Ning. With her secret crush on the pirate, she stalks him all over the castle (avoiding Xiao's poison dimsum's) and catching her nemesis with her love!

* * *

Chapter 20: Jiang Jia Wen: Confessions

Jia Wen paced back and forth excitedly, she had been waiting for this day for almost a year and the time has finally come. Zhou Yu had just gotten permission for Jia Wen to finally leave Hua Miao, but only for a day. Jia Wen didn't care though, leaving just this one day could have been the best thing that has had happened to her ever since he left. "How do I look?" she asked Xiao Qiao who made sure she looked her best today.

"Oh you look beautiful Jia Wen." She clasped her hands together, "Gong Ji will be so glad to see you. Now if you'd only stop pacing!"

"Do I Xiao?" she asked ignoring her plea to stop pacing, she stared at the reflection from the mirror. Raising her bony hands she touched her face softly, "I've gone so much skinnier, I hope I don't scare him." Jia Wen could feel Xiao's small hands plop on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Gong Ji loves one thing that will never change. That's you!"

"I really hope so." She smiled. The two were interrupted from a knock on their door, Zhou Yu stuck his head in and smiled.

"The carriages have just arrived; they're in the front gate."

"Have fun Jia Wen!" Xiao Qiao squealed as she watched her run out of the room.

* * *

"It's great to see you all again." Sun Quan came down the steps as the carriages from Jian Ye all halted to a stop. Hurrying out of the carriages, everyone went down their knees to pay respect for their lord. "You are all too kind, it should be I who be bowing to you. For you are the ones who are putting your lives on the line. I am glad to see you all safe."

"Please do not say that Brother Quan." Da Qiao rose, her status in the castle gave the signal that everyone else could also do the same. "We are willing to fight for our Kingdom and our ancestors." She sighed thinking about her late husband.

"You must be tired Sister Qiao, please you should retreat to your room. We shall talk during dinner."

"Of course." She smiled and bowed to everyone before walking off.

"You all should have a rest," he instructed the generals who all picked up their stuff and began to disband in separate ways. "It is great to see you again General Ling."

"You are too kind Emperor." Ling Tong grinned to him before they embraced in a brotherly fashion. "How have you been my Lord?"

"Please call me-"

"It is all but one name Emperor." He cut in, "So…how is she holding up?"

"How else can one handle in Hua Miao Gong Ji?" Sun Quan frowned while the two began their walk to the fields. "I still don't understand why you would want her to enter Hua Miao?"

* * *

Her heart beat frantically with each step she took; she had nothing on her mind except seeing her Ling Tong once again. She couldn't wait to embrace him, to tell him her stories, to just be with him. All these months she struggled through Hua Miao waiting for this opportunity. She approached the castles exterior entrance and glanced around. She looked past the giant red pillars to see the back of their Lord and Ling Tong smiling at him.

"Maybe I'll surprise him." She giggled to herself, carefully hiding behind each pillar until she was within earshot of the two men.

"I don't know." She heard Ling Tong's soft voice, "You know how your mother and sister are. Sending her to Hua Miao would have been humiliating enough for them to leave her alone." She paused. "I'm thankful for you my Lord for making sure she got to become a servant, instead of."

"It would have been weird for me anyways." She heard Sun Quan roar in laughter, "But you know Countess Min is the reason why she's cared for so much." That was the last straw for her.

"Stop it!" Jia Wen screamed, scaring the two men who turned to look at her in surprise. Ling Tong walked up the pillar to see who it was and couldn't help but get caught starring into Jia Wen's tearful green eyes.

"Jia Wen…what are you doing-" he stopped when he felt her icy fingers strike his face.

"Jia Wen, you!" Sun Quan retorted.

"Shut up!" she screamed, her anger completely ignored the fact that she was speaking to the Emperor of Wu. The action around them seemed to stop to a halt, the only sounds they heard were Jia Wen's breathing and the only thing they could see was her tears flow down her cheek. "Why would you send me to Hua Miao?" she started, "Why would you take me from a place where I had no cares at all, to one where I'm bossed around by…by…" PROSTITUTES she wanted to yell out, but she couldn't say that in front of Sun Quan. "play things."

"I…just thought you'd be unhappy."

"You've known me for so long Gong Ji and you thought that stripping me from my general title and abolishing me into a MAID will make me HAPPY?" She paused to take a breath; "Being a general of Wu was the only honour I had left for my mother…but because of HIS" she pointed her finger at Sun Quan who backed up offended. "mother and sister you took it away from me for them…"

"I don't know why you're so angry about this. You're happy in Hua Miao aren't you?" Jia Wen felt her heart tug at her when he said that. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't understand what she had been yelling at him about.

"Happy in Hua Miao? You're asking me if I'm happy serving tea and taking crap from those who use to respect me? If I'm happy listening to all the rumours the maids and songstresses say about me while I stand there and smile? Happy that the only person I waited to see, to take me away from all of this is the one that put me in there?" She shot him a glare that represented a lot of hatred, disappointment and sadness. "I don't even know what to say anymore." She wiped her tears with her fingers, "Excuse me." She mumbled turning around and walking away.

"JIA WEN." She heard him call out, but could not hear his footsteps chasing after her. Feeling hopeless she went to one place where she could hide from this reality, she picked the hem of her skirts and hurried past the planks into an area where she was the most happy. Her old home.

Jia Wen's old chambers had once belonged to her mothers, it was rumored that one of Sun Quan's concubines had taken over the place but she didn't count on it. Prior to the death of Sun Jian, he had strictly prohibited anyone but her to live there, it carried on from Sun Ce and even with Empress Wu it passed onto Sun Quan.She forced the giant gates to open and ran towards her massive home, it was a place where she once laughed with Ling Tong, a place where she once cried with Ling Tong and a place she once said good bye to Ling Tong. "Why!" she screamed smashing the chains against the locked door. "Why must this happen to me?" she sunk down to her knees, her hopes slipping away from her as the time went by.

Just then, Gan Ning strolled passed the open gates with a fairly large bottle of wine in his hands. He always passed by this area, knowing that Jia Wen had once lived here but he was quite surprised when he noticed the two red gate doors opened. Sticking his head inside he could see Jia Wen slouched in front of the entrance. Curious he walked down the long path and approached her. "Jia Wen?" she looked up with her red face and runny make up. Startled Gan Ning tumbled backwards and onto his butt.

"Ow!" his jar of wine fumbled and rolled beside her leg. "What's wrong Jia Wen?" he asked while patting the dirt off his clothes. "What are you doing!" he cried when he saw her gouging herself with the brown jar. He reached for it with his two hands but received a rough slap on his wrists from her. Giving up he sat down beside her and watched her devour the wine. "Is there something wrong?" he asked when she sat there silently, her hands wrapped around the neck of the bottle.

"I hate him!" she screamed, placing her hands high above her hands and sending the wine bottle crashing down onto the pavement. "I hate him so much!" she cried leaving Gan Ning speechless.

"What happened?" he sat beside her and asked, "I thought you were going to see Ling Tong today?" It was one of the reasons why the pirate had the bottle of wine in the first place, he has heard about the relationship between the two of them. He could tell it was something he said because she began to bawl right after.

"I-I-I" she stuttered and retold the events. Gan Ning sat there, his head boiling with anger at what this 'Ling Tong' did. "When I first met him, I always said to myself. Jia Wen, this is the man you'll be marrying!" she hiccupped, her face growing red, her vision now blurred and her words slurred. "I'm almost 27 now, I'll never get married!" she dropped her head onto Gan Ning's unsuspecting shoulder. "No one will marry one who is despised by Lady Wu!"

"I'll marry you Jia Wen."

* * *

Yes 27 back then is a very OLD age to get married! In fact, both Mei Zhen and Zi Qi are way too old to be married too! Eep, well there's two chapters. There are hm about 10-12 chapters left before I'm finished. Let's see how long it'll take _whistle_. Thanks for reading! 


	21. Zi Qi: Broken Hearts and Shattered Lives

Beeboop. I finally finished this! This was a very hard chapter to write. Cause it gets a bit complex, hopefully right now this chapter will confuse the heck outta you guys! Cause that's the point. Enjoy!

Recap Chapter 18: To save Zhang Fei's obnoxious daughter, Zhang Xing Cai's life. Zi Qi disobeys orders and rushes out of her post to save her commander, meeting up with a bandit she recognized in the past. Zi Qi manages to kill a bodyguard from Wu before the two main armies come to their rescue. Bruised and battered, she confides herself to Zi Long and pours out her pain.

* * *

Chapter 21: Ma Zi Qi: Broken Hearts and Shattered Lives

Shu's victory gained them the rest of the boundary rights in the city that was split between both kingdoms. With all the generals rested up, many of them returned to their cities and posts to wait for their next orders in this war. Zi Qi sat beside Zhao Yun quietly in their carriage heading back to the capital, her arm heavily bandaged and a slight scar above her lip. She let out a heavy sigh before resting her head on the side.

"Are you alright?" Zi Long asked, "We only have a few more hours until we reach the capital, do you need to rest?"

"No."

"Don't worry," he patted her hand, "everything will be alright."

She gave him a faint smile and stared through the boxed shaped window, her mind seemed to flow along with the trees and cities that they had past. The only things that occupied her mind were simply everything. Everything that happened in her life, from joining Shu as a mere servant, to becoming an Imperial Guard and eventually being adopted by Guan Yu. It seemed like such a fairytale, yet she knew if it wasn't for her becoming a servant. She would of not gotten all of these assets she called happiness. 'Zi Qi, you have no right to take Bo Yue away from Huang Ning.' She'd whisper to herself before collapsing into a quick nap filled with tears.

"It's time to get up." She woke up from Zhao Yun's gentle touch, "We're back home." He smiled to her but lost it when he saw her lifeless reply. "Don't worry, everything will be alright." He patted her shoulder, "everyone is waiting outside."

"I guess so." She replied meekly. Zhao Yun stepped out first and opened the flap for her. "I must be happy for them." She repeated and exited out of the carriage with a big smile plastered on her face.

Everyone who did not attend the campaign were outside waiting for their arrival, they all cheered for their new heroes that approached Liu Bei and gave their offerings. "I am glad you are all alright." Liu Bei smiled, "Good job against Wu, I am proud of you all."

"It's good to see you back Ping, Zi Qi." Guan Yu stood tall among the siblings, his spear still grasped in his hands like usual.

"Oh father, with me around nothing would have happened to Zi Qi!" Ping laughed, grabbing his sister by her shoulder and giving her a tight hug.

"Then why is her arm bandaged?" Guan Xing joked, but quieted down when he felt his fathers eyes stare down at him. "Glad to see you're okay Zi Qi!"

"Thank you." Was all she could think of saying.

* * *

Right away a giant banquet was held for all the returning officers, it was a way to steer away from the topic of war. Even though most of them just returned from one. Generals took turns going up to the podium, shouting and acting out their parts in the campaign. But…since half of them were drunk they had to be helped off the stage by everyone else.

"Woohoo!" Guan Ping burped, while being helped back to his seat. He had just told his great story of rescuing his little sister and Xing Cai, he didn't receive much applause but instead a lot of laughter since most of the time he mixed up his name with his sisters.

"You're so stupid Ping." Xing Cai folded her arms across her chest, "Eek!" She screamed when the general suddenly hurled on top of her. "You are SOOOOOOO DEAD!" she screamed while her ladies in waiting tended to her now ruined dress.

"You should go change." Zhao Yun plugged his nose with Ma Chao.

"Yeah, you REALLY smell."

"Shut up both of you!" she shouted before running out, the contents of Ping's surprise dripping onto the floor.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Everyone moaned but watched on in confusion as Zi Qi ate some boiled fish. Jiang Wei looked on in concern, he had notice ever since her return she hadn't been the same.

"Are you alright Zi Qi?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine Bo Yue." She nodded her head once and smiled before taking another bite.

"Well no offence Zi Qi," Huan Ming who had been frowning all day at the site of her sister and Jiang Wei. "I think you should be more formal and call him Lord Jiang. Even my SISTER, who is about to MARRY him doesn't call him by his 'zi'."

"I think it's none of your business what she calls Bo Yue." Zhao Yun snapped, a little irritated that Jiang Wei didn't stand up to this matter.

"It's just one word," Zi Qi placed her hand on Zhao Yun's arm, "Don't strain yourself for me Zi Long. Sorry about that." She smiled again, "You all continue eating, and I'm going to take a walk outside. Enjoy."

"Zi Qi!" Zhao Yun called out but it was already too late. They could see the trims of her skirt leaving the room.

* * *

Zi Qi sat under the tall bo tree that had been in the Liu generation for years, but lately the weather had wrecked the roots. The branches were now drooping and the leaves slowly withered and fell down into a giant pile beside her. She allowed her head to rest on the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes, until her ears twitched from the leaves crunching. 

"Hey." Jiang Wei crouched down, "Glad I could find you out here. I've been waiting to talk to you all day."

"Why now though? I was in the banquet for the whole night." She laughed sarcastically, "Is this how we are going to be talking now Bo Yue?" she placed her hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry, it just came out."

"You know." he started ignoring her comment. "We haven't had a talk since you went for the campaign." He took a seat beside her, "I was hoping we could talk about…the whole marriage situation."

"What's to talk about? You, Zi Long and Meng Qi are all getting married. It's a happy situation." She stood up, feeling uncomfortable talking about this situation. "I should be getting back, Father will be worried." Jiang Wei watched her smile at him before she turned her heel ready to leave.

"Wait!" he grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back into a tight hug. "Zi Qi, you know how I feel about you." He whispered into her ear. He could feel tear drops on his shoulder, "I promise I'll find a way to cancel the marriage-"

"No!" She screamed backing up from him, her high pony tail getting caught into a branch. Zi Qi used both her hands and managed to tug her hair from the evil twig, ripping a petal from the peony. Both of them looked up to the branch where the twig went through the petal. "Bo Yue," she started, "our relationship can't go any farther." She removed the elastic from her hair and placed it in his hands. "I wish you eternal happiness with Lady Yin."

"Zi Qi!" Jiang Wei cried, holding the ripped up peony in his hand and holding the shattered pierces of his life in his heart.

* * *

Zi Qi rushed through the garden, hoping to get back to the banquet as soon as possible. She wiped her runny nose and teary eyes with her sleeve but halted to a stop when she bumped into no one other than Yin Huan Ming. "Zi Qi!" she started, hiding the fact that she saw Jiang Wei and her embracing. Huan Ming controlled her anger and smiled, "I want to apologize for my behaviour earlier and if it wasn't for Lord Zhao stepping in to yell at me." She placed her bony fingers that were covered with rings on top of Zi Qi's shoulder. "I wouldn't of notice how rude I was. Please accept my apology." 

"Why would I blame you?" Zi Qi managed a forced smile, she was thankful that it was dark and Huan Ming didn't notice her make up running down her cheek. "You and your sister have given me such life; I dare not take it for granted." She added a bow.

"Oh Zi Qi! You do not have to be so formal!" she gave her infamous Yin sister giggle, "I know!" she squealed, "Huang Ning and I have always felt so horrible for treating you the way we did. We really hope we could be friends. So why not you drop by my quarters tonight, we bring some wine…and have a total girls night out!"

"I-"

"You don't have to go if you don't want, it's just we would love to bond with you."

"I'd love to go. I hope to become best of friends with the Lady Yin's."

"Oh that's so wonderful! How about you drop by my quarters…quarter after midnight! Bring the wine!" Without saying much more, Huan Ming had disappeared into the banquet crowd. Zi Qi stood there stoned. It was an odd offer for Huan Ming to even mention, just what were they up to?

The Yin sisters lived on opposite sites of the castle, it was a weird placement since the two were inseparable since birth. But it was an idea the Yin sisters approached their future mother in laws with…and that's something they can't say no to. Huan Ming's quarters were directly East from Ma Chao's, as Huang Ning's were West from Jiang Wei's…and Zi Qi's own. She wondered why Huan Ming would want two people to walk farther, but then again…it was Yin Huan Ming.

The wine jar in her hand belonged to Ping, she had stolen it from his not-so secret stash earlier that night. "Hey! What are you doing with Ping's wine?" someone shouted at her unexpectedly, Zi Qi held up the jar high in surrender and turned around. Sighing in relief to see Ma Chao grinning.

"What are you doing out so late Meng Qi?"

"What do you think I'd be doing? Dancing?" He grabbed his spear and twirled with it high in the air. Zi Qi crossed her arms and frowned, "I'm kidding! So what ARE you doing?"

"I'm going to Lady Yin's for some late night drinking."

"You? Drinking?"

"What's wrong with that?" Surely Zi Qi knew why the Tiger General's reaction was so sour. One reason why Zi Qi rarely drank was not only because of her low alcohol tolerance, it was because the first time she got drunk…she almost ran over Liu Chan's kitten with a wheelbarrow. "I thought it was a TIGER." She stressed out but shrugged.

"Oh I can't blame you for THAT incident." He scoffed, remembering that he encourage her to run the poor thing over. "Well it's getting late now, and don't run over anything okay honey?"

"Whatever!" She picked up the hems of her skirt and hurried to Huan Ming's quarters.

"Lady Ma is here." The two guards spotted her rushing over and reported to their mistress.

"Very well," Huan Ming let out a sly smile. She opened the doors of her room and stepped out to receive her visitor. "Zi I'm glad you made it! What took you so long?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I met Meng Qi on the way and we had a bit of a chat."

"Oh yes, Lord Ma always practices before he heads off to bed! It's his late night exercise." She put her handkerchief above her lips and giggled. Sending chills down Zi Qi's spine. "Oh Huang Ning is going to be late…she's busy with someone."

"Someone?" Zi Qi thought of Jiang Wei right away, "Oh really."

"Well, we can start having fun without her!" She grabbed Zi Qi by the arm and pulled her in the room. Zi Qi placed her jar of wine on the table, but noticed a similar looking one on the table. Huan Ming turned her head and picked up both.

"I had this brought in just in case you forgot." She took a whiff out of both jars, "Oh I think yours is much tastier."

"Oh it's from Ping's stash."

"Lord Guan's stash? Oh then we must drink yours of course! Excuse me for a second!" she put down one of the wine bottles and didn't pick one of them up again until Zi Qi's attention was diverted away. Huan Ming walked back to her two guards, "Girls, I don't want you two eavesdropping." She whispered, "So here's a gift from Lady Ma." She placed the bottle in one of their hands, "Go drink it over in the gardens, take a break."

When Huan Ming returned to her room, she noticed Zi Qi playing with the frills of the table cloth. "Oh I'm such a horrible host!" she walked over, her butt giving a quick wiggle. She plumped herself beside her and poured out the wine for the both of them. "Mm, wonderful taste. You should tell your brother to give up his stash a little more."

"Of course." She prepared to take a sip of Ping's 'godly' wine but was stopped by Huan Ming's hand.

"Like how you should give up Bo Yue a little more." It suddenly dawned to Zi Qi, this was her plan all along.

"Excuse me?" she dropped the cup onto the table, "My relationship with Bo Yue has nothing to do with you or your sister, and when did you start calling him Bo Yue? You just-"

"Oh shut up." Huan Ming slammed her cup on the table with a loud thump, "I am so SICK of you. I've been sick of you since the day you left the mansion. The DAY you followed Bo Yue to become…his disciple." She spat out the words with fury.

"It…isn't true is it? The rumours." Zi Qi looked in to her raged eyes, "That you like Bo Yue? But you're engaged to Meng Qi and your sister seems"

"My sister already has a lover," her eyes darted to the window, "she does not deserve Bo Yue…and neither do you!"

"What about Meng Qi…?"

"Don't even MENTION that obnoxious and loud mans name." she covered her ears, "Whatever, Ma Zi Qi I am telling you to leave Jiang Wei once and for ALL."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" she argued, "I am Bo Yue's disciple, his best friend and his lov…" she stopped, "I am not going to argue with you. I think I'll be leaving now. Good Night Lady Yin."

"If you don't leave him, I'll make sure you do!" she screamed after Zi Qi slammed the door of her room. Huan Ming sat back on her chair and smiled. Her plan was going just the way she wanted to. Huan Ming twirled her long finger around the wine cup, until she heard a knock from the window behind her. Running over, she pushed open the windows and smiled. "Hey sis!"

* * *

Zi Qi woke up to a loud banging on her room door the next morning, "I'm sleeping!" She yelled pulling the covers over her head. The two doors were forced open as Zhao Yun and Guan Ping poked her frantically. "What?" she got up, totally moody. 

"Zi Qi, Huan Ming is dead!"

"What?" her eyes grew wide, she had just seen her not long ago.

"And Huang Ning is blaming the death on you! Lord Liu Bei is angry and has sent his men to arrest you!" Zhao Yun shouted after, "The evidence she pointed against you will kill you Zi Qi!"

* * *

I'm sorry for the drastic scene changes, but I had to get the point across somehow. This was…really long. Longer than I expected actually. Sorry if it bore you, but I had to connect the small points xD. Thank you for taking your time to read this, and…good day:) 


	22. Mei Zhen: One Special Moment

Happy New Years!

To answer the question, "What was Mei Zhen's favour?" Mei Zhen had two favours actually. One from winning the competition, and Lu Xun grants her another when she goes to war for Wu. One of the favours was to bring Hue Ying along, and the second well is…you'll see.

Recap Chapter 19: Suffering serious anxiety due to Hue Ying's death, Lu Xun seeks to help her by telling her about his own story. His story about losing his best friend, with tears in her eyes she pleads to her Commander for one more favour…

* * *

Chapter 22: Li Mei Zhen: One Special Moment

The trip to Tai Ping took about 9 days from Jian Ye, not including all the stops they made for food and shelter. In the end it took almost two full weeks before they could step their foot into Tai Ping's soil. In addition to their long travel, it would have been hectic for the two to head up the mountain to the place Mei Zhen wished to return to. So under Lu Xun's command, she had no choice but stay in a cheap motel on the foot of the mountain.

The two didn't head out for the mountains till late afternoon, when the heat was much cooler than it would have been in the morning. The trip took the two a long, grueling 3 hours with various bugs accompanying them on the way. "The people you wish to see sure live far away." Lu Xun would grumble, slapping mosquito after mosquito off his sweat-filled face and body.

"Yeah…they were poor and could only find homes in the mountain." She'd reply, remembering how easy it was for her to travel up here as a child. With what seemed like days, the couple had arrived at the small town located on the other side of the mountain. It was a tiny fishing town, with very few huts and shops. "This is one of the smaller harbors," Mei Zhen explained, "cargo that is sent early is put in this town as storage. Then it's delivered by the villagers."

"They have to walk through the mountain with cargo on their back?" Bo Yan scrunched his face, "That must be horrible."

"It's the way of life for peasants." She paused, "That's how Hue Ying and I survived for so long." Her eyes glistened with the sunset. Lu Xun placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go find your friends." He said in his calm, soothing tone. Mei Zhen turned her head and nodded, leading the way up the same dirt path she walked on more than five years ago. It was until she reached the end of the path where she stopped in her tracks and looked up to the broken-down hut she actually called home. "Mei Zhen?"

"Hm?"

"Are you ready to go?"

"I…don't know." She looked down at her stiffened legs, "I don't know." She couldn't find her confidence to go and see the people that took care of her, who treated her like a daughter more than a guest. "I…"

"I'll be your confidence." Lu Xun grabbed on to her hand, his grip tight but warm. Mei Zhen looked at him, she was a bit confused on how he knew what she needed. "Let's go." He grinned, pulling her towards the same hut like he also knew the ones who lived inside.

Outside the hut, a slouched granny picked at her tray of dried fishes and spices. Her hair thin and white, but it sparkled lightly in a beautiful way. She hummed a familiar tune to both Wu generals before turning around in fright. "Oh my!" Nai Nai shouted, her hands gripped onto the tray tightly. Wang Nai Nai squinted and took a good look at the young couple before her, eyes especially locked onto the man. "Bo Yan!" she called, "Oh Bo Yan it is very good to see you again!" she placed the tray on the ground and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Wang Nai Nai, I'm sorry for not visiting you in a long time."

"Oh look at you!" She squealed with delight, placing her bony hands on his cheek. "You've grown so much Bo Yan, before you were just a young man struggling to find yourself. Now you're a man!"

The whole time, Mei Zhen's mouth dropped in shock and confusion. Lu Xun knew Wang Nai Nai? Her Nai Nai? She tightened her grip on Lu Xun's hand a bit when she noticed the old granny's eyes on her. "Oh you look familiar to me young lady." She pointed out, "Very familiar, why are you crying dear?"

"Nai Nai…" she clasped her mouth with her free hand, while squeezing onto Lu Xun's. "I'm Mei Zhen, do you remember me?"

Everyone noticed the expression on the old granny's face change, her old shriveled up face wrinkled even more as her excitement could no longer be contained. "MEI ZHEN!" She threw her arms around the young woman, whom continued to hold on to Lu Xun's hand for support. "Oh we've missed you so much." She shook uncontrollably, "I thought something must have happened to you! Why didn't you ever visit?"

"I'm sorry Nai Nai." She held on to the woman's frail hands. "I'm so glad to see you well."

"Oh never mind that!" she exclaimed, "The old man has got luck on his side today! Both Bo Yan and Mei Zhen are here to visit him!" Wang Nai Nai looked down to see the two's hands intertwined with one another and smiled, "He'll be especially happy to see that. Follow me children!"

Mei Zhen stepped into the small home of the Wang couple, it was still the small, tight, broken down shack she once slept in. "Place hasn't changed much has it Nai Nai?" Lu Xun joked, getting nudged in the stomach by his friend. Wang Nai Nai turned around and smiled.

"We're a small city Bo Yan, all the gifts you gave us we split with the rest of the villagers." She inched closer, her breathing turning into a whistle from the gap in her teeth. "I kept the prettiest blanket for us of course." She cooed, "The Old Man doesn't know about it. He thinks I hate them!"

"How do you know the Wang's?" Mei Zhen whispered into Lu Xun's ear violently, "You never told me!"

"Shh." He mumbled, stirring away from the subject.

"Bo Yan-!"

"OLD MAN!" Mei Zhen noticed that they walked into a part of the home where she was not familiar with.

"An extra room?"

"Oh yes, Bo Yan got someone to build us some rooms, you couldn't see it from the front though." Nai Nai pushed the door open and walked up to the lump figure lying flat on his back. "OLD MAN." She shouted beside his ear, "GUESS WHO'S HERE TO SEE YOU." Wang Ye Ye stirred a little, the man was reaching his 70's yet he still managed to struggle onto life. "IT'S THAT WU BOY, BO YAN. DO YOU REMEMBER HIM?" He nodded, "GUESS WHO HE BROUGHT."

Wang Ye Ye's eyes brightened up, he moved his arm roughly trying to get up and see who his visitors were. Not being able to hold her emotions in anymore, Mei Zhen let go of Bo Yan's hand and rushed to his side. "Ye Ye!" She cried, hugging him tightly. She could feel his weak hands stroke her back. "I'm back Ye Ye!"

"I always knew you would be, Mei Zhen."

* * *

They were all gathered around the small dining table in their 'living room'. Mei Zhen, Bo Yan, Nai Nai and Ye Ye all had a merry time. "The Old Man is very happy you two got to be with one another." Nai Nai pointed out during the middle of dinner. Mei Zhen looked at Bo Yan curiously, she really wanted to know how he was acquainted with this family.

"Nai Nai," Lu Xun gritted his teeth, "Not now."

"Don't be silly," Nai Nai squealed, "It was how long? Four years ago Old Man? Yes, yes. I remember the young Bo Yan heading up the rocky path sweating!"

"Nai Nai!"

"He came up to Ye Ye and asked, 'Dear Sir, did you have a young girl stay with you in the past two years? The Old Man told him all about Mei Zhen, and how she was such a good and compassionate girl."

"Oh did he?" She glared over at her 'commander', he always knew about her? She was flattered, yet a bit confused on why he'd travel Wu to find out about her past.

"Yes yes, the Old Man loved Bo Yan after that. He treats both of you like his own children."

"Old Woman, you've been talking all this time. Let the couple tell us about their own story." Ye Ye mumbled quietly, sipping on to his tea. Wang Nai Nai placed her hands on her hips.

"There's nothing interesting about us." Bo Yan pointed out, getting Mei Zhen's nod as approval. "Nothing interesting."

"Well I'm glad the two of you got married." Ye Ye smiled, stroking his beard. "It's very comforting to me."

"Married! We're not married." The two coughed out.

"Oh that reminds me, I'll get the gift Old Man!" Nai Nai rushed back to her room and came back out with a box. "This is our gift to you, we always knew you'd be together." Mei Zhen took the box from the old grannies hand and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful set of jade rings.

"Oh Nai Nai…" Mei Zhen picked up the ring and examined it, under the ring was the words 'Bo' engraved in golden letters. Lu Xun picked up the bigger ring, where 'Mei' was also engraved. "This is beautiful…but we're"

"Not supposed to accept this." Bo Yan stepped in, "It's too much since we're not even married yet!" Mei Zhen hissed, what was this guy doing now?

"Oh just accept it! This is the Old Man's final wish." Nai Nai beamed, "He always wished to present this to you two, but you know he may not even make it to your wedding." She whispered sadly.

"But Nai Nai-"

"Do you know what these are?" Ye Ye coughed, "These are a custom in my family. The bride and groom each one get one with their significant other's name engraved on it, to wish the two a happy and prosperous life."

"Your family?" The two stuttered, seeing the man smile with what strength he had.

"You two are like my children." Tears fell freely down her face, for so long now Mei Zhen had been without a family. Without a home. Now the words that came from Wang Ye Ye's mouth and the smile on Wang Nai Nai's face brightened up her whole world. She was glad she visited Tai Ping again, she was glad she brought Lu Xun along.

"I'm sorry Bo Yan." She mouthed to him, holding onto his hand tightly. "Ye Ye, I would like you two to honour us in our own small wedding ceremony. Just the four of us."

Pretty soon the small wedding ceremony took place, Lu Xun and Mei Zhen took turns bowing first to the Sky then to the Ground, secondly to their parents and thirdly to one another. Afterwards they each presented tea to the elderly couple and were officially presented the two jade rings.

* * *

"You know, you could have said no." Mei Zhen pointed out to Lu Xun when they were sent off into the extra storage room to stay the night. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Bo Yan fluffed the blankets over the bed, and another on the ground.

"You know…for dragging you to do that. I mean…we're kind of a married couple now?"

"Hey, you know how it feels to lose parent figures…" He started, looking into her eyes, "I'm really happy I got to meet the Wang's. They've given me a sense of warmth that I've never felt with my Uncle's family."

"Well…we'll only be married in Tai Ping I guess." She flipped her hair back and plopped herself on the bed, "I always thought I'd get married at this age."

"Really? Me too." He joked, sitting beside her, "But never expected it to be with someone who beat me up in the past."

"I can do it again!" Mei Zhen squealed throwing him a punch in the arm, when she raised her hand again for another she could feel him gripping onto it. The two stared at each other, with their arms raised in the air. Fate had once allowed them to meet, separate, and meet again. Both of them felt…that this was something that they were supposed to grasp on.

"It's my turn to say sorry." Lu Xun whispered gently, inching closely to her face until both their lips touched. During this time, Lu Xun Bo Yan and Li Mei Zhen felt the same thing; that this was their _one special moment._

* * *

Corny aren't I?  
Leave comments! XD! Sorry if it's long too. I tried to edited the storyline as much as possible. Don't want to bore anyone now. :D. 


	23. Jia Wen: Gan Ning's Big Step

Just going to try to finish this up quickly now :X.

Recap chapter 20: Jia Wen's endless wait for Ling Tong's arrival finally arrived. Allowed to be excused from her duties for the day, she rushes over to find him and Sun Quan chatting about someone. Someone like her. She's confronted with the harsh truth that Ling Tong was the one who abolished her title and sent her to work in Hua Miao. In spite of her anger and disappointment, she answers to Gan Ning's proposal of marriage.

* * *

Chapter 23: Jiang Jia Wen: Gan Ning's Big Step

The rumours at Wu were hot the following week, everywhere Jia Wen went she could hear people talking about the proposal between herself and Gan Ning. Even the pirate himself couldn't help but boast around, especially when he was around the heavily guarded (by friends) Ling Tong.

Jia Wen herself was preoccupied answering to all the jealous and nosy servants and maids who bugged her hourly. "We're not getting married." She'd tell them but would hear obnoxious answers.

"But Lord Gan told everyone you were! We know you have been close Jia Wen, don't have to lie to us!" Jia Wen couldn't tell Gan Ning the truth either; she didn't want to break his heart. Plus, after that day he had gone for a short expedition in the sea. Pirate problems need a pirate to fix.

Luckily she could avoid most of the Wu generals (especially the females) but luck always has its limits. Ling Tong had made frequent visits to Hua Miao, even though it was totally out of his style. She could feel her fists clenching every time he held on to the gu niang's extra tight when she was around. "Would you like some more wine?" She would hear Yen Yen's screechy voice behind her as she picked up the empty wine jars. Jia Wen cussed under her breath and planned to ruin her hair for next time.

"Do I have to go?" Jia Wen pleaded with Countess Min, "I'm the only servant who's in there when HE'S in there. Is this some sort of sick joke?"

"I'm sorry; it's the orders from inside." The Head Maid apologized, she felt sorry for Jia Wen. She felt Ling Tong did go a little far with this, serving all the generals and Lords inside was a lot of work. "Take it." She handed her the tray, "The faster you move, and the faster it's over."

Jia Wen snarled and walked in, hearing the voices of Ling Tong and Yen Yen suddenly rise. She was getting sick and tired of him trying to make her jealous…even if it was really, **really** working. _I can't let him get to me._She'd repeat to herself, clearing the tables and refilling the various kettles. "Woops." Yen Yen dropped her handkerchief on the ground beside Jia Wen. "Lord Ling, can you get that for me?" she touched his arm gently, her eyes fluttering.

Jia Wen knew that the young songstress was irritating her on purpose because she had accidentally broken the girl's hairpin earlier this morning. Ironically, as Yen Yen accused, it was as gift from Ling Tong. She took a glance at Ling Tong, his cheeks flaming red. She noticed that he was more drunk than he usually was, was it a good thing though? "Just remember!" he shouted, "Everything I do is for you, don't take it for granted and go marrying someone ya hear?" _Guess not_. She gritted her teeth and turned around to pick up the handkerchief.

"Here you go Lady Yen." _Smile. Just smile._ She stretched her mouth so hard it began to hurt. Yen Yen huffed and snatched it from her hands. _Now walk away. Just walk away._

She turned around and froze when she heard a whiney screech.

"Lord Ling, she got her grubby servant fingers on my handkerchief! You gave this to me too!" Jia Wen turned around and her jade eyes grew darker as her eyes flared. The handkerchief that was the same one she stitched for him four years ago! _How DARE he!_ She screamed inside her head, tears welling up in her eyes. The white handkerchief with the bamboo forest stitched to the corner wasn't the prettiest thing of course but that was because it was the first thing she had ever made. She remembered slaving over it night and day, getting lessons from the Qiao sisters and pricking her thumbs until they bled intensely.

"How could you?" The twig in her brain finally snapped. "How could you give something this important to…to her?" She yanked it roughly from the songstresses fingers, "I made this for you Gong Ji! FOR YOU!" She cried, not bothering to notice that all the attention was brought to her.

"How dare you talk to him like that!" Yen Yen tried to stand up for her 'man' but received a heavy wooden tray thrown at her chest. The girls began to scream when Jia Wen reached for the tea kettle on the table.

"Jia Wen stop!" Zhou Yu grabbed onto her hand, "Let's get out of here." He told her, pulling her out of the room.

Ling Tong blinked, his mind trying to focus on what just happened between the woman he loved and the woman he was using. Getting up, he excused himself from the glares and stares and stumbled out of the room.

"This is so going to leave a bruise!" Yen Yen muttered under her breath, "You won't get away with this Jiang Jia Wen! Call Princess Sun someone!"

* * *

Zhou Yu walked behind Jia Wen quietly, her sobbing was quieting down but he could tell she wanted to go back and kick some butt. "Are you alright?" he asked. 

"Am I alright?" she spun around and threw her arms in the air. "DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?" she screamed tumbling backwards on her bottom. "I-I-I don't don't know what happened." Zhou Yu bent down beside her and took her hands.

"It's okay, you were brave enough to withstand so many days." He frowned. "Why don't you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you love him." She paused and tapped her fingers on her knees, "I know you long enough to see that you care for him and that he cares for you too."

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

"I promised Xing Ba…"

"You like him as a friend do you not?" she nodded, "Then treat him like one. Don't leave him hanging, hoping that one day you will fall in love with him too. Don't create a lie that will hurt all three of you. You tell him now, and it'll be better for all of you!"

Jia Wen looked up into the eyes of the pale Wu general who took deep breaths. With all the issues that were happening, Zhou Yu was busy tending to matters of the country yet he still took time to watch over her. All her life only her mother, Sun Jian, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, Ling Tong, Gan Ning and the Qiao's aided her, became her friend and her support. Yet now she already lost half of them. She wasn't ready to lose the rest of them.

"Gong Jin…you don't have to care about me anymore." She sniffled, "I understand."

"I promised Bo Fu I'd watch over you for him." He took her gracefully by the arm and walked her back to her compartment. "Are you going to be okay?" Jia Wen opened the door and nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered and walked inside, a candle lighting not long after. Zhou Yu began walking out of Hua Miao when he felt an enormous pain in his chest. With one hand holding on to his chest, the other holding onto a beam support he coughed furiously until…

* * *

…he couldn't recognize what had come out. Ling Tong wiped his mouth and rolled over flat on his back. He had just spent the last fifteen minutes vomiting every last part of him. _Maybe I did have a little bit too much_. He grumbled in his mind, standing up to go for round 2. Ling Tong wasn't aware of his surroundings, other than that he was vomiting in to Hua Miao's prized trees and flowers. He didn't even notice the presences of a very special visitor that stood behind him. 

"General Ling, may I talk to you?" Ling Tong's ears twitched to hear his voice. Gathering up what soberness he had left, the man placed his hand on the rim of the vase and stood up standing face to face with Gan Ning.

"What? You want a fight?" He started. Gan Ning shook his head, the bells on his waist ringing with the howl of the wind. He had just returned from his expedition and headed to Hua Miao right away. "Then what do you want?"

"I want to tell you General Ling…" he started, his voice kind and soft. Highly unlikely for his personality, "That I am backing out."

"What?"

"I'm going to cancel the engagement with Jia Wen." Those words hit Ling Tong fast and hard, he looked up and glared.

"Why would you? Don't you love her?" he shouted, not completely cluing in to what was happening.

"Of course I love her you idiot." The pirate rolled his eyes and raised his voice, but quieted down after. "But I know I am nothing but a friend to her…she loves you General Ling."

"What are you saying?" he burped.

"I'm saying that you better treat her right." He turned around and prepared to walk away when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Thanks." Gong Ji coughed, "You know, you're not a bad guy after all. Even though I still believe you should be hanged for killing one of Wu's generals."

"Listen, we'll deal with that after." He placed his arms around Ling Tong's shoulder, preparing to walk him(because he obviously couldn't himself) back to his quarters."You know young man," he whispered with a silly grin on hisface, "the rules always say. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer."

* * *

Yes I stole it from the game…well I think. I don't remember anymore. It's a well known saying though! This is shorter than usual, but that's because the timeline wouldn't fit if I continued on. But short is good. :) Title makes sense I hope, Gan Ning giving up Jia Wen BIG STEP! OKAY? BYE :D 


	24. Zi Qi: Expect the Unexpected

Thanks for the comments and the reads:D

Chapter 21 RECAP: Shu finally returns home to be wrapped in festive events and banquets celebrating their victory. Zi Qi finally believes that giving up Jiang Wei would be the best for her but he did not feel the same. He confessed to her resulting in the peony he made for her five years ago tare on the tree. To make matters worse, Huan Ning's kind invitation for drinks turned into a confrontation between the two leading into murder.

* * *

Chapter 24: Ma Zi Qi: Expect the Unexpected

Zi Qi rolled around uncomfortably on the concrete floor, her white prisoners uniform was now tarnished with stains after being worn for so long. For the last few days she had been encaged behind giant wooden poles, stacks of dirty hay were her bed and bugs and mice were her companions. Her face fatigued because every time she managed to close her eyes the horrific images of the court filled her head. She could still feel the angry stares from her once loved friends, and hear the thunderous voice of her kind Lord.

There were no other times in her life where she was this fearful of entering the almost always joyful throne room. Being escorted by two guards, Zi Qi's hands and legs were shackled as she had trouble walking up the stairs. "Bow down!" the men scowled, shoving her down. "That's her! That's her!" Huang Ming cried, flinging herself onto Jiang Wei. "My poor sister!" she squealed.

_How could this be?_

"My Lord Liu! Please deal with this vermin!"

_Vermin?_

"There is not enough evidence to convict her!"

_Convict?_

"There is enough evidence!" They presented them in front of her. The two guards accused her of drugging them and seeing a figure rush away quickly. Even her best friend Ma Chao admitted to seeing her with a bottle of wine.

_But I didn't…_

"That doesn't make any sense! She wouldn't kill anyone! My Lord please Zi Qi would never do anything like this!"

"PING, don't talk to Brother that way!"

_Father…_

"Don't you dare cry!" She felt a sudden icy strike on her face, Zi Qi looked up to face Huang Ming's fury. She hadn't even noticed that tears were rolling down her cheeks and hitting the floor. "You killed my sister and you're trying to gain pity!"

"Huang Ming, stop!" Jiang Wei grabbed her from behind, embracing her while she cried deeply into his shoulders.

_Bo Yue… _

"Don't you have anything to say Zi Qi?" Liu Bei spoke from his throne chair, a scowl on his face.

"Of course not! She is guilty!"

"STOP SAYING THAT ABOUT HER!" Ping raised his fist but was held back by Zhao Yun.

"I…I didn't do it my Lord."

"That's it?" Liu Bei shook his head, "I still can't believe that you would do something like this, you Zi Qi. But…the evidence points-"

"Please my Lord you can't kill her on these assumptions!"

_Kill?_ She had completely forgotten that the penalty for a general/imperial guard was death. All of this was coming at her so quick, that it had just slipped in her mind.

"Allow us to find our own evidence!" Zhao Yun volunteered.

"Give us five days!"

"Fine. Five days."

* * *

It was day three now. She hadn't seen anyone for the past 3 days, it was simply forbidden under their Lord's wishes. It seemed like even he was wishing for her death. The sun was now hitting its' highest peak and glowed through the small window and into her eyes. 

"Two more days and its over." She whispered, placing her head gently on the brick wall. Just as about she was to fall asleep, she heard the loud noise of the dungeon door swing open and numbers of foot steps run down the stairs.

"ZI QI!" She heard familiar voices and looked up up. "ZI QI!" she saw Zi Long, Xing Cai and Ping all rush to her small jail cell.

"You guys came!" she said faintly, sticking her hands out the wooden bars and embracing them in any way she could. "You guys came…"

"You're so skinny." Xing Cai placed her hand on her face and stroked it gently, "You've grown skinnier than me that's unfair!" she tried to complain holding in her tears. Zi Qi smiled inside, she and Xing Cai weren't on the best of terms after the campaign, but she was touched to see her not only believe that she is innocent but actually try to help her.

"It's good to see you can still smile Zi Qi." Zhao Yun patted her hand, his face looked more tense than usual. His usual neatly groomed appearance was there, but Zi Qi could feel something was different about this Tiger General.

"That's because I know I just have a little longer to go." She replied, a bit surprised at the change of her voice. She hadn't really been talking to anyone for the past 3 days, it felt weird to talk again. "Are you alright Ping?" she looked onto her older brother who gripped onto her hand tightly.

"I'm…" he started, "So sorry."

"Ping not now!" Zi Long scolded.

"Then when am I supposed to apologize?" he suddenly raised his voice, releasing his grip from Zi Qi's. "When she's on the execution block? When she's going to be given the wine? We've been investigating for three full days and we haven't found anything to help her!" Xing Cai clung on to his arm.

"Ping…"

"I'm so sorry Zi Qi," he looked at her face but darted away from her eyes. Zi Qi stuck her arm out and lifted his chin up so their eyes would connect.

"You don't have to say sorry. You don't understand how I'm so touched that you're all trying so hard to save me while I sit here and wait. You don't understand that no matter what the outcome is, I will always be grateful to you all." She turned her head and looked at her other two friends, "If I end up dying, I'll be happy to know I have great friends like you all."

"Zi Qi!"

"Don't say that!"

"Going against the Yin sister isn't an easy task, her brain move very quickly." She explained, "So if you don't find anything, I won't mind." Suddenly a large gong sounded from outside.

"Your time is up Master Guan, Master Zhao and Lady Zhang."

"What? It hasn't even been five minutes!" Xing Cai cried, but was held down by Zhao Yun.

"Don't make us lose the privilege Xing Cai, we'll see you tomorrow." He held onto Zi Qi's hand again and got up to leave. Ping sighed.

"Don't worry over me." Zi Qi told him, "I'll be okay." She watched him walk slowly up the stairs, looking into her face the whole time. "I'll be okay." She mouthed to him and waved. The dungeon door slammed and the guard trotted his way down the stairs again.

Zi Qi rested her back on the wall and took a deep breath. She was glad to be able to see everyone again, yet she was a little sad that they didn't come with the news she had hoped. She wasn't angry at them of course, but she still wished that their meeting would have been a bit happier than what had happened just now. She heard a knock on the door, the guard grumpy as ever trudged up the long steps and opened the door. "You have a visitor." He moaned, walking out. Zi Qi sat up and heard the footsteps once again come down the stairs, unlike her last visitors these steps were light and quiet. She had to strain her ears to hear.

"Bo Yue…" she looked in surprise as Jiang Wei Bo Yue made his way towards her. He was the one that was representing the Yin sisters, his job was to find evidence to kill her.

"How are you doing?" he took a bench and sat down, far from the jail cell. Jiang Wei didn't want to face Zi Qi, he didn't want to see her suffer, he didn't want to see her cry.

"As good as one can be." She replied, a bit offended that he sat so far. "So what can I do for you today Lord Jiang?" Jiang Wei kept quiet, he hated the way she called him 'Lord Jiang'.

"You know Ping and them have no evidence to help you." He began, remembering why he was here in the first place. "You're not going to win this case Zi Qi." She didn't reply, "You will be killed."

"I think I'm aware of my situation." Her eyes darted down, "But at least they're trying."

"Their trying is going to be the thing that kills you! Don't you understand." He stood up and walked straight to the cell, "If you go and tell Lord Liu the truth, he will just exile you!" She looked up angrily.

"Tell our Lord the truth? You think I killed her? Out of everyone you know me the most Bo Yue!" she screamed, "You think I killed her? What are you basing this on?"

"Fine, tell me one thing." His eyes carried a cold stare that sent shivers down her spine. "Do you love me?"

"What?" Zi Qi stuttered, backing up. "Why would you ask me…"

"Do you love me?" he repeated, not moving a muscle.

"Yes…Yes I do love you." She started slowly, "I've loved you the day you told me I was beautiful, the day you turned my life around!" Tears welled up in her eyes while she ended screaming at him. Jiang Wei's eyes turned soft for a second before returning to its vicious glare.

"Then yes, I believe that you killed her."

"What?"

"You said so yourself, I know you the best out of everyone. I know you react based on emotions."

"Shut up!" Zi Qi plugged her ears, "You don't know me at all!"

"Zi Qi! Stop being childish and surrender!"

"I will never surrender! I didn't do it and…and IF MY DEATH IS NEEDED TO PROVE MY INNOCENE THAN SO BE IT." Both felt their years of friendship slowly sinking away from their hearts as it turned into hate or pity. Yet both of them tried to tug onto something important to them…their love for one another. "GUARD." She screamed at the top of her lungs, the iron gate opened again. "It's been five minutes." She mumbled and turned her back on them.

"You know I'm always looking out for you." The tactician said, following the guard up the steps. "Do the right thing." The guard on duty noticed the tension between them and saw the shaking shoulders of Zi Qi. Making up an excuse, he once again walked up the long stairs and left her alone.

Zi Qi fell onto her knees and sobbed. She cried so hard that day that she had trouble breathing half way through. _Everyone is pretty in their own way, and I think you're pretty inside and out. _His words from five years ago rushed through her mind. _Zi Qi, you know how I feel about you._ "I thought I knew too…" she mumbled to herself through the sobs. _You'll meet good people and bad people... _She had too believed he was the good person…_but no matter how the person affects you. Never let it take away your self-confidence. _

* * *

Quotes were taken from Chapter 6 and Chapter 21. So yeah, Bo Yue once said it to Zi Qi, so it has a pretty big impact on her. The throne room part seems a bit rushed, but that's because if I explained everything it would have been long and boring! Hopefully no one hates Jiang Wei right now, cause it wasn't my intention! 

Thanks for reading as usual, have a great day. ;D


	25. Mei Zhen: Never been Happier

Wow sorry for the really slow update. I did nothing over my spring break but sit around and sleep. Then I had this chapter written up, but then I changed the whole story and thus; the long wait.  
First of all, Lu Xun and Mei Zhen's relationship may seem a little too casual but their relationship is just 'on and off'. :D

**Holy crap** I'm so sorry! I posted something that I was using for a uploading example (a really corny story I wrote like five years ago.) I was uploading when I was like high in fever and medication (I have the flu).  
I apologize once more! SORRY!

* * *

Chapter 25: Li Mei Zhen: Never been Happier.

Mei Zhen didn't know why their next stop was Wu Hu, after their visit with the elderly couple Mei Zhen had finally 'awoken' and was ready to return to Jian Ye to complete her duties. She also planned to take up Da Qiao's offer of becoming her personal bodyguard but she wasn't one hundred percent sure and she had not talked it out with Lu Xun.

Lu Xun on the other hand was excited they were in Wu Hu. He had planned this for almost a year now and he was surprised on how little he had to wait for it to be set in motion. He had imagined her reaction for weeks now and he was finally one step closer to seeing it in person. The tactician also had other ideas but his 'plan' was the number one priority.

"So what are we doing here anyways Bo Yan?" she finally asked when they walked into a nearby tavern.

"Well," he held onto her arm and pulled her to a corner. "We're here on a mission sent by our Emperor." He whispered and continued with his lie.

"It's that serious?" she took a seat on the chair and poured herself some tea.

"Oh yes."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You?" His mouth went dry, he hadn't really planned the explaining part yet. Luckily he was a quick thinker. "You stay here." He slapped himself mentally, not a bright quick thinker when it came to women. "Yes, stay here. I will get some…information and then I will get you to use it?"

"Oh alright." She smiled, no questions asked. The young man was quite surprised on how much she could mature in less than a week, he wasn't really sure he was ready for this new Mei Zhen.

"Oh alright!" he chuckled nervously and left without a sound. Mei Zhen continued to drink her tea and looked out to the balcony area of the restaurant. Seeing that there was no one with her upstairs, she picked up her mantou and looked down at the city. She missed the quietness and peacefulness of a city. Even though she was born into a noble family with vast riches, she had always envied families who got to spend time together. Now she had even more to envy.

Mei Zhen didn't notice Lu Xun returning with someone tagging around nervously behind him. It wasn't until Bo Yan's soft voice calling out to her that woke her up from her dreams. "Yes?" she wiped her eyes and turned around seeing her friend stand in front of a man. "Who is?" she didn't get to finish her sentence when he stepped away. Her eyes quickly brimmed, her legs wobbly but she regained strength in them and leaped into the arms of the guest. "Zhen Wei!" she sobbed, embracing her arms over his neck and crying loudly into his shoulder.

The young man couldn't help but return the hug, he was much taller than Mei Zhen but he still managed to place his head on hers. "I missed you so much." He whispered through his tears, "Jie."

Lu Xun smiled, he had expected more screaming and jumping but was more touched by what he saw. The siblings finally broke the hug and wiped one another's tears, Mei Zhen then bombarded her brother with questions but the only answer he gave was a glance at Lu Xun. Until Mei Zhen finally understood, she looked over to her companion who wore a bright smile on his face. "You two are twins!"

Later that night the surprises kept coming, Zhen Wei was working for Lu Xun's cousin's husband and he even had his own little court in the giant home. Every new place she went to, she learned Lu Xun had prepared for her brother. Yet she never had time to properly thank him because the whole night Lu Xun seemed to be either avoiding her or was actually too busy to talk to her.

When all the introductions, dinners and after meal chit-chat were finished, Mei Zhen finally had time to sit down and talk to her little brother. They were in his bedroom for she would be staying in the room next door. Throughout the whole night she had planned thousands of questions to ask him, she just wanted to know everything about him and the last five years of his life. She knew this was the chance to reconnect with him but for some reason the first question she asked was the one she tried to keep sealed away. "How'd you meet Lu Xun?"

"Lord Lu is most kind, I'm grateful for meeting him." He replied, "After we got separated, we settled in Shu. Auntie and Uncle were the main money providers and because of our Grandparents wishes they paid for my education. When they died," he paused, "they abandoned me right away. So I went on a search for you." He held her hand, "I started in Shu until I remembered Father saying that if the family was ever separated we would be in Wu. So I started my two year search." He listed all the places he been to, Mei Zhen couldn't help but cry because they always seemed two cities away from one another.

"I don't understand why we would never meet." She whispered.

"Maybe it's fate, that they wanted me to meet Lord Lu before finding you. When I got to Wu Hu, I had run out of money and ended up doing horrible jobs for horrible people. They said I was to mug a rich officer that was going to visit their family. Who knew that this skinny, book nerd knew how to fight and I was caught by him in an alley. He was prepared to bring me to the courts but he began to study my face. Then he asked 'Do you have a sister named Li Mei Zhen?' That's when it all changed." Zhen Wei continued his story thinking that his sister was listening attentively but the only thing on the maidens mind was how much Lu Xun had helped her and her family. He was truly a saint to them. "Jie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so glad you met such a nice man."

"I'm very grateful for that too." She smiled, "It's getting late. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said when he yawned, they said their farewells and Mei Zhen left his room and looked up into the sky. It was a full moon tonight. It was a full moon when she first met Lu Xun in Wu Hu. It was just as beautiful.

"Mei Zhen?" she turned around to see Bo Yan sitting on the ground starring up into the sky. "I thought you went to sleep already."

"Same for you." She took a seat beside him, "The full moon is beautiful tonight."

"Yeah, just like five years ago." The two paused awkwardly before being mesmerized by the glow again.

"Mei Zhen."

"Bo Yan." They both said at the same time and let out a smile.

"You go first." He told her.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. Everything in my life is so pleasant because of you. I'm truly grateful."

"Oh it's nothing." He blushed, "I mean you helped me find my pendent so you know I felt I had to do something to help you back." They were silent again. Both occupied with wondering what to say next. "Mei Zhen."

"Yes?"

"I uh have a favour to ask." He turned to look at her, "Stick out your hand." She stuck out her hand. "Oh and close your eyes." She closed her eyes. "This is going to be awkward, but the pendent you helped me find five years ago was the only gift left from my parents. I heard from my uncle that my Father spent 3 years saving up for this pendent for my mother, this pendent represents his respect and love for her." He noticed Mei Zhen's body tense up a bit, "I want you…to accompany me to the capital for Bo Qiao's birthday." He quickly stuck something in her hand and closed it. Mei Zhen's eyes opened and she looked at her palm. On it was a beautiful solid jade pendent, the colour was bright and alluring. It was truly a magnificent jade.

"This-"

"I don't want you to go as my bodyguard, but I want you to go as…Mei Zhen."

"But..."

"This may seem like a lot!" he stuttered, "But we've been through a lot and" he stared down, "I've never been happier." That touched her deeply.

"I've…never been happier either." She whimpered quietly, "I'd love to go to the capital with you. Not as your bodyguard."

* * *

Corny! I know! I'm a corny type of person!  
Hope you enjoyed this.

Thanks for reading as usual! Have a good day!


	26. Jia Wen: Separation

Because of my horrible mistake, I feel I should make it up to everyone and hurry my butt off with this chapter. (Though I'm still under flu medication).  
**Thank you **to the people who pm'd me or msg'd me to tell me of my mistake, it was entirely my fault and yeah I'm paranoid now. SORRY!

Note: This chapter may seem long. I apologize for it. Since this is the final 'character' chapters until the girls meet up. Also throughout the story Jia Wen didn't seem to have a lot of action (she did stay in Hua Miao all day long) so her chapter has a lot of information to cover. Hope you all enjoy it anyways!

* * *

Chapter 26: Jiang Jia Wen : Separation

She woke up early the next morning and hurried out to find Ling Tong. Like usual she wasn't allowed to leave Hua Miao without permission, but something in her mind told her to ignore the rules just this once. She had tied up her hair like she would back before she was a servant (because servants had specific hair-do's) and snuck out the back gate. Pillar after pillar she tip-toed her way to the sparring field. Ling Tong's court was close to their.

"Jia Wen?" she shrieked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jia Wen turned around and felt blood rushing up face.

"X-xing Ba…when did you come home?" she asked curiously and regrettably.

"Yesterday night." He cooed taking a bite of the apple, "Why are you out of Hua Miao?" She froze. Jia Wen couldn't tell him that she was going to find Gong Ji, after all they were both engaged in a way.

"I um…wanted to talk to you." She fibbed. Gan Ning's playful grin grew serious.

"Yeah," he stuttered, flicking the apple core out into the field where birds flew down at massive rates to pick at the remainder. "I have something important to say to you too."

"You go first then!" she suggested since she needed time to make up her lie. She followed Gan Ning to the middle of the sparring field and sat down on the stone benches that were used for viewing.

"We need to break off the engagement." Gan Ning mumbled loud enough for her to hear, he knew it was important to tell her so he planned to do it fast and concise. So he wouldn't be the one who got hurt. Jia Wen was surprised, a bit relieved but surprised anyway. "Yeah!" he jumped up, his bells making the well-known chime. He had what seemed like a forced smile on his face. "I met a new girl."

"Oh." Was all she could think of replying, that was because she knew he was lying. For a pirate, Gan Ning was a party starter, party go-er and even a party pooper but he was never a person who'd go out and meet girls on his own. Ironically.

"Plus, I think Ling Tong and you make a cuter couple anyways."

"Gong Ji?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh Jia Wen, you saw through my lie already." He pouted, "Don't act silly. I know the both of you really care for one another, I may be not well-educated and rude but I know these things." He placed his hands on his hips and strolled around in a circle, "BUT!" he shouted scaring her, "You have to promise me one thing."

"What?"

"To be my oath sister! I never had a sister before, and I think you're the perfect one." He opened his mouth to say more when he was tackled into a hug.

"Of course I'll be your sister! Thank you!"

"Now go find Ling Tong." He whispered, holding her closely for the final time.

* * *

She promised Gan Ning to return with Ling Tong to become their witness when they prepare the oath. She didn't know what was greater, not being engaged, being with her loved one or having a new big brother. "Jiang Jia Wen?" someone shouted from behind, Jia Wen turned around again and swore. She forgot that she was under 'court arrest' and wasn't supposed to be out here. "What are you doing out here?" two guards walked up to her, their spears gripped tightly in their hands. 

"I'm here on errands for Countess Min."

"Not anymore." One of them handed his companion the spear and pulled out a long scroll. Jia Wen recognized this scroll as the imperial scroll, only used by members of the Wu family. "Jiang Jia Wen, you are hereby under arrest for assaulting a Hua Miao songstress in the name of our Lady Wu."

"Lady Wu?" she questioned when she found herself getting attacked by the two guards.

* * *

"Hey Ling Tong!" Gan Ning shouted inside the mans living room, "Where the hell are they." He mumbled with no reply. "LING TONG." He screamed again walking around the home, outside his room he tried one more time before pushing the doors open. There lay Ling Tong in his white pajamas on the ground, his leg still being supported by the bed. He could hear a slight snoring from him. "Where's Jian Wen?" Gan Ning wondered and kicked the general on the ground. 

"Ow." The Wu general grumbled groggily, grabbing onto his head. "Stop yelling!" he shouted at the silence.

"What kind of man are you? Can't even take a few drinks." He helped him up onto the ground, "Where's Jia Wen?"

"What?" Ling Tong mumbled, holding onto the side of the head. "How would I know."

"You DO remember what happened yesterday right?" he nodded, "Okay…I broke off the engagement with her this morning. She said she was going to find you."

"I haven't had anyone visit me except you." He glared. Suddenly the two were distracted from a slight yelling outside his room.

"GONG JI! GONG JI! GONG JI!" they recognized the voice to be Xiao Qiao with the frail tactician behind her, they both rushed into the room panting. "Xing Ba! You're here too!" she panicked, not being able to catch her breath.

"Calm down Xiao Qiao! Gong Jin!" the two told them but the latter shook her head.

"Jia, Jia Wen!" she huffed, "She was arrested just now! Lady Wu, La, Lady Wu is going to get rid of her!"

* * *

Jia Wen was pushed forcefully onto the cold marble floor, it had been a while since she's been in the courts of the Emperor. Or in this case, the Emperors' mother. Today it was empty, Shang Xiang and a few of Lady Wu's trusted maids and guards were the only ones present. This was a bad sign. "It's been a while Jia Wen." Her shrill voice cracked her ears, Lady Wu sat perfectly straight on her throne. Her bony fingers folded neatly across her lap, her nails long and pampered. She wore a smirk on her face that Jia Wen would never forget as long as she lived because it represented true evil. 

"I could say the same to you…Mother."

"Silence! I will never have you say such vulgar words to me!" She screamed enraged but managed to stay seated in the same posture. "Oh Jia Wen." Lady Wu shook her head, "Do you know why I despise you so much?"

"Because my mother was the woman you could never be?" Frankly, Jia Wen didn't know why she kept going against Lady Wu's words. In fact she knew doing this would end up getting her killed, but she knew she was going to get killed coming here anyways. Assaulting a songstress it not against any rules, but to Lady Wu anything that Jia Wen did wrong went against the biggest of all rules. Throughout her life she had to be careful not to step into her traps, unfortunately she dug this one herself. Now that she realized this, she no longer had to hide her true feelings for this wretched witch.

"You sure are snappy today darling." She cooed and took a sip of tea, "I hope Yen Lo Wang enjoys you in Hell."

"I'm sure you'll be able to tell me first." Lady Wu's eyes flared when suddenly Jia Wen felt a heavy blow on her back. She screamed in agony while being pinned down and beaten repeatedly with the back of a spear by the two men who took her here.

"Ughh." She moaned until the beatings stopped abruptly. Everyone turned around to hear the commotion outside the doors.

"No one else is in there!" a maid screamed, "Please only Lady Wu and Princess Sun are in there! No one else!" The doors were forcefully opened and in ran in Ling Tong, Gan Ning, Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao.

"Jia Wen!" they all noted their fallen friend, Xiao Qiao marched up to the two guards and shoved them away. Ling Tong and Gan Ning followed kneeling down and helping her onto one of their knees.

"Why, Gong Jin, Xiao Qiao what are you two doing in here?" Xiao Qiao huffed.

"Tell her Zhouie!"

"With all do respect your highness," Zhou Yu started, his voice firm and strong. "Jia Wen is still protected by Bo Fu and our late Emperor Sun. Which means that Jia Wen can not be tried without the Emperor present and judging. We all know that our Emperor is not coming back to the capital till later this afternoon."

"That's right!" Lady Wu cooed, "That means I'm in charge and I'm going to get rid of a needle in my neck! Jia Wen darling, I made a mistake with your mother. I shouldn't of ever exile her, I should have just killed her so I wouldn't have to deal with a bastard child! No wait, not even a bastard child, a rapist's child."

Jia Wen growled with hatred. All her life people had picked on her because of this but it had never sounded as hurtful as the way Lady Wu put it. "Your highness," Zhou Yu tried again, "As the Secretary of Wu it is my job to make sure things are proper when the Emperor returns-"

"And this is proper Gong Jin, it wouldn't be proper if say I…" she smirked, "Killed all of you. But she is nothing but a maid and a violent maid." Shang Xiang kneeled down and whispered something into her mothers ear, "Oh really?" she looked at her daughter and cleared her throat. "Jiang Jia Wen, under the law of Wu you are hereby acquitted for intentionally hurting songstress of Hua Miao Xi Yen Yen. You are sentenced to death, the sentence to happen immediately. Guards! Get her!"

Ling Tong held onto Jia Wen closer, he couldn't believe what was happening. Was a woman's wrath this powerful that no one could stop? The guards walked over and prepared to take Jia Wen from him. No. He told himself. He wasn't going to lose her. He held onto her tighter.

"Lord Ling! You dare defy me?"

"Yes." He replied.

"You ALL dare to defy me?" She looked into the eyes of the other generals. Xiao Qiao crossed her arms.

"Of course! You witch!" she tackled the two guards.

"Xiao Qiao!" Zhou Yu almost had a stroke and went to help his wife.

"Xing Ba! Gong Ji! Take Jia Wen and go!" Xiao Qiao squealed, biting the ankle of one of the guards. Under all the commotion, Gan Ning and Ling Tong managed to carry her out of the room.

"NO!" Lady Wu slapped the armrest of her throne, "Shang Xiang! Get her or don't come back and call me mother!"

* * *

The three tripped over various stones and rocks, there was no way Jia Wen could move. She couldn't feel the lower part of her body, not being in training for ages she could not bare the pain she once did as a general. "You have to keep moving!" 

"Someone's coming!" Gan Ning turned his head to see the Princess charging at them. "Princess Sun?"

"Jiang Jia Wen! Stop!" Shang Xiang shouted across the field but saw them pick up their speed. Having no other choice she grabbed one of her chakrams off her belt and chucked it with all her power. The three could feel a similar ill omen from behind and looked back to see the rounded dagger approaching them. Knowing where this was going, Gan Ning let go of Jia Wen's arm and pushed the other two onto the ground. Taking the weapons hit on the shoulder. Shang Xiang's face changed when she saw whom she hit, dropping her other weapon on the ground she fell onto her knees in defeat.

"Go!" Gan Ning pulled the dagger out and held onto his bleeding shoulder. "Go!" he yelled at them. Understanding the situation they were in, Ling Tong forced Jia Wen on to his back and piggy-backed her down the field.

For some reason Ling Tong left through a gate that she had never seen in Wu before, they were soon rushing down a dirt path with voices of Wu guards all over. This situation reminded her of when she first met him. Like usual, he would always be there to save her.

"Here." He laid her down on a bed. They were in a small hut surrounded by tall trees. "This is where some of the generals come to plan."

"Plan?"

"Not treason!" he shook his head, "To defeat Lady Wu's tyrant ways and to return Wu to its' former glory." He took a peek out the window, "Jia Wen." He held onto her hand, "I'm going to run out and divert the guards coming. My friend Lu Xun will be coming tomorrow afternoon, we will think of a plan to help you," he stretched his neck to see outside, "there is dried food here and if I don't come back for you by tomorrow night there are weapons in the back. Take a weapon and follow the path to the east, you'll be in a boarder city between Wei and Wu. Stay in that city and I promise I'll find you."

"Gong Ji…" she grew teary-eyed, "All of you are getting in so much trouble because of me, you'll all get killed and-"

"Don't worry, we will all be okay."

"The footprints end near here!" they heard a giant yell, Ling Tong closed his eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"Be safe." He whispered and darted out the door causing a diversion.

"Gong Ji…" she smiled softly, "I love you."

* * *

I make Sun Quan seem like such a horrible ruler…but no he's a good guy. Just too much of a Mama's boy. The story seems quite absurd but Lady Wu would have had the power to do these things. She's very powerful. :D 

Sorry for the lengthy-ness!

Yen Lo Wang: One of the guardians (rulers) of the Gates of Hell (Fen Du). He along with his subordinates (Ox-Head , Horse Face) judge a soul and decide which punishments you must go through before reincarnation. Not quite sure if it's exact, just summed up. Yen Lo Wang also is in charge of the 6th gate?


	27. Zi Qi: Life without Shu

Sorry for the long update.  
I PROMISE I'll finish this up soon. Maybe.

* * *

Chapter 27: Ma Zi Qi: Life without Shu

The atmosphere was quiet, even the rooster that woke up the kingdom for the past 10 years chirped less than usual. Not much could explain the bad omen that floated around the castle gates; perhaps it was because everyone knew what could and would happen next.

Xing Cai opened the door of the Zhao study quietly and carried a tray of morning dishes. The dishes rattled together and Ping darted awake. "It's morning?" he pushed the snoring Zi Long's arms, "Zi Long it's morning! We fell asleep!" The Tiger General slapped his friends arm and continued to rest. "Why did we fall asleep? Why didn't you wake me Xing Cai!" he retorted angrily, rustling with the documents on their desk.

Xing Cai's heart fell. This week had been hell for Ping and it hurt her to see him like this. He had gone skinnier, his face fatigued, eye bags under his usual bright appearance. "It wouldn't have made a difference." She placed the tray on the table and dropped her hands on his. "Eat something."

"I can't!" he shouted, "The trial is soon, I can't…I can't" he held onto his head and sat down.

"You can't fall now Ping. Zi Qi needs you." She shoved the plate of dim sum towards his face, "Eat a little bit, please." Defeated he took slow bites and sighed while Xing Cai served the rest to the tired dragon.

The three sat in an awkward silence with different thoughts running through their minds. Ping, thinking it was his fault not being to help his sister. Zi Long, regretting that he could not protect her like he had promised and Xing Cai felt sorrow because she could not repay the debt she owed to Zi Qi.

"Lord Guan, Lord Zhao, Lady Zhang." A messenger walked into the room, "Prime Minister is seeking your audience in the throne room. The trial is about to begin."

* * *

"It's time to go Lady Ma." The guard said dryly. Zi Qi's eyes fluttered before opening wide, she looked at their hands. 

"Is that really necessary?" she cocked her head and smiled softly.

"Standard procedure Lady Ma." They apologized and opened the gate doors. She stood up and watched them place the heavy shackles on her arms and one on her feet.

"How am I supposed to walk now?" she joked.

"Please Lady Ma, do not joke with us." They backed up afraid, unsure why she was still smiling.

"Jokes are all I have left."

It was true that she was joking when she mentioned not being able to walk with one of her legs shackled to a giant ball. All her years training as a guard allowed her to support heavy weight. She just couldn't run really fast, which was the whole point of this device anyways. But Zi Qi chose to walk extra slower today. She wanted to take in the surroundings of her home one last time. And it wasn't like Zi Qi didn't believe in her brother and friends but it was just that Zi Qi had already made up her mind.

"We'll have to remove the ball here." The guard whispered to his friend, "By the time she gets up these steps it'll be night time." Zi Qi gave a heartfelt smile and headed up the long stairs towards the throne room. She could see the heads of various maids, servants, guards and other nobles watching her from a distance. Some gave her confidence and some gave her a terrified feeling.

"My lord, we have brought the prisoner." They held her by the arm and pushed her gently onto the ground. Zi Qi's head flung lifelessly like a rag doll.

"Ma Zi Qi presenting herself to his majesty Lord Liu Bei." She murmured her voice hoarse and raspy. Zi Qi looked up to view the sides of the room, on one side stood her father, Ping, Zi Qi, Zi Long and some other generals; even Huang Zhong. Yet on the other side stood even more generals and most importantly was Bo Yue.

"My Lord, we may proceed with the trial." Zhuge Liang fanned himself softly. Liu Bei nodded his head, his wife beside him taking sips of tea. "Standard procedure, defense may choose to present evidence first or second."

"Second." Jiang Wei replied to his master firmly.

"Alright, Lord Guan, Lord Zhao, and Lady Zhang you may begin." Zhao Yun stepped up to represent the group. At first they presented their evidence strongly and logically they made a lot of sense. The wine jar that the guards drank was never found, which makes the guards evidence unreliable. Also if the guards were 'drugged' as they presumed, they would not have been aware of the time. They perhaps did see Zi Qi leave, but did she kill Lady Yin? They couldn't have known.

Unfortunately, it seemed like Bo Yue knew about their points and found successful ways to counter them. It was a long trial that morning, but the prosecution eventually lost all their points and hope.

"As you can see," Jiang Wei clasped his hands together and bowed to Liu Bei. "My liege, the evidence given by Lord Zhao is possible, but the major point is that it wasn't the two guards that were drugged that saw the silhouette of Lady Ma. It was our Kingdom's own night guards who did so. Yes I mentioned silhouette, but no one else in this kingdom would have been able to match the description given. Lady Ma indeed left in a hurry and had something to hide."

"Bo Yue you RAT!" Ping suddenly burst out and threatened to charge at the tactician.

"Ping! Stand down!" his father scolded, "You're not making anything better!"

"He's insulting Zi Qi! I can't let this swine do such an act! Father let me at him!"

"Silence!" they heard Liu Bei roar, "I will not have my own men at each others throat for this!" he looked at Zi Qi, "Lady Ma, what do you have to say?" All the attention was suddenly diverted to the chained up maiden whose legs grew sore from kneeling the whole day.

"I say my liege…that enough is enough." She looked up into the eyes of Liu Bei, "I am a servant of Shu and it is my duty to make sure Shu is prosperous. I will not have Shu go into civil disruptions. I killed Lady Yin. I deserve the lawful punishment." Everyone looked at Zi Qi in shock; even the ones who thought she was guilty gave an astonishing awe.

"Zi Qi! What are you doing?" Ping ran up to her and collapsed to his knees. "My liege! She doesn't know what she's saying!"

"It's alright," she whispered into his ears and plopped on to him restlessly. "I'm sorry Ping." She cried softly.

"Brother!" Guan Yu suddenly stepped up and kneeled onto the ground. The whole Shu watched in shock.

"Brother YunChang! What are you doing?" Liu Bei got up from his throne and ran to his trusted subject and family.

"Brother, please spare Zi Qi's life."

"What!" Lord Yin shouted, "What about my daughter's life! Lord Liu you can not!" Liu Bei lifted Guan Yu off the ground and looked at everyone. Clearing his throat he said.

"For the death of Yin Huan Ming, I sentence Ma Zi Qi to a life sentence of exile from any Shu territory."

* * *

There weren't a lot of people who gathered at the East exit of the Shu castle. A few maids, a few generals and her group of friends were all there to say good bye. She had a tearful goodbye with her Father earlier, yet he couldn't bear to see her leave and didn't join them outside. 

"What's the difference between killing you and exiling you?" Ping whined, hugging Zi Qi as close as he could.

"Maybe she got her life?" Zi Long pointed out, taking his turn with the maiden. "We're going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you all too." she nodded, "Don't worry, once I find a new place to settle I'll send letters…or something. If I'm still allowed to do that."

"We'll sneak them in for all I care!" her brother snorted, "I don't want to say good bye…"

"Don't worry Ping; I know we're going to meet again."

"How can you be so happy about this Zi Qi?"

"I just am." She smiled, "Take care." Zi Qi picked up a bag with her personal items and took her sword from a maid. "Take care." She opened the gate doors and walked out. Zi Qi wanted her goodbye to be as quick as possible, it wasn't until she felt she was far enough from the base to break down and cry. Her whole life was devoted to something, being the Yin sister's maids, to protecting the generals of Shu. She didn't know who her family was. She didn't know where her hometown was. She had no where to go.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ping snapped when he saw Jiang Wei heading towards the East gate. "You already missed her! Get lost already!" 

"Ping, calm down." Zhao Yun held his ill-tempered friend back. "She left ten minutes ago, you can still catch her."

"What are you doing Zi Long? It's because of this guy she's gone in the first place!" He struggled with the Tiger General to be freed.

"Thanks." Jiang Wei smiled and ran out the gate. He had expected to run for a few good kilometers when he saw Zi Qi resting in front of an oak tree. "Zi Qi." he called out and ran to her. Zi Qi looked up and quickly tried to wipe any remainder tears from her eyes. "Zi Qi…" he knelt down and touched her face, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to lie and say you did it. I'm so sorry."

"No. I should thank you." She replied, "If it wasn't for you, I would have had my head chopped off now." It took Zi Qi a day and a half to figure out why Bo Yue would be helping the Yin sisters. It was strange, but it seemed that Bo Yue knew what would happen if she admitted to this crime, so she placed all her trust in him and did as she was told. "I always knew you would be there for me."

"And I always will." He told her, "What do you plan to do now?"

"Wander. Find a new place." She shrugged, "It doesn't matter much anymore." She got up and stretched. "You don't have to worry about me." She said faintly, "I'll be fine on my own. I am your student." She bent down and picked up her bag. "Thank you Bo Yue, I will never forget you." She took a step closer to him and lightly planted a kiss on his cheek.

Jiang Wei stood there frozen, his hand on his sort of moist cheek. It wasn't until he noticed she wasn't standing beside him that he remembered why he was out here. "Zi Qi!" he shouted again and ran towards her, "Here." He gave her a box. "Take care."

Zi Qi didn't open the box later that night in an abandoned temple she found to stay the night. Yet she smiled from the bottom of her heart to the tips of her lips. Inside lay a newly repaired peony hair-ornament, with a little card on the side that said _you will always be beautiful._

_

* * *

_

CORNY! But that's how I am. Hoho. Sorry for the really long gap between updates.  
I had like no inspiration to write. As you can tell for this chapter, I have no inspiration either. Oh if it's confusing, Zi Qi didn't kill Lady Yin. She's just being a scapegoat.

Hope you enjoyed it nether less. Thank you for reading and have a good day.


	28. Mei Zhen: Two Dashes

I'm guessing people are waiting for Mei Zhen's story (seems like she's the favorite!), so I hope this one will be enjoyable! Even though the outcome isn't of course!

* * *

_Recap: Chapter 25  
With the help of Lu Xun from past years, Mei Zhen finally had the chance to reunite with her brother Zhen Wei. To add to her surprise, the tactician confesses his love to her and asks her to accompany him to the capital for Bo Qiao's birthday.

* * *

_

Chapter 28: Li Mei Zhen: Two Dashes 

They enjoyed the stillness around them. The peaceful sounds of nature echoed around in the air. Lu Xun's hold on her tightened a bit and he placed his head on top of hers. The two took another look at the glimmering reflection of the lake they sat in front of. For in two hours, they would approach Wu's capital gates and may not be able to spend together like this for a long time.

Even though Mei Zhen had agreed to pursue this risky relationship with one of Wu's finest bachelors, she was aware of all the consequences. After all, status wise she was just a bodyguard and was not up to par with the noble world. She's allowed to enter Wu as Lu Xun's guest but girlfriend was different. "The nobles can be harsh people." Lu Xun's cousin, Lu Ai told her before she left. "I apologize beforehand, but please watch out for my mother. She has the highest hopes for Bo Yan now." Did these words intimidate her? Yes. But was Mei Zhen ready to give up something she believed was right? The old Mei Zhen wouldn't be sure, but the new one damn knew what she was going to do.

"Let's go, we're already a day late." Mei Zhen whispered, "We don't want a bad impression already." Bo Yan helped her up and looked down into her brown coloured eyes.

"We'll do this together." He smiled and held onto her hand tightly.

* * *

The carriage passed through the royal gate with ease but both Lu Xun and Mei Zhen noticed a silent eerie feeling over the castle tops. The guards faces were strained out, none of them cheery like they usually were. "Did something happen?" she asked him when they turned through various corners and passed more gates.

"I hope it isn't because I'm late…Bo Qiao's birthday is today."

"I just hope nothing happened to Princess Bo Qiao."

"We're here Lord Lu." The carriage driver shouted.

"Lord Lu!" attendants starting flying from all over the house. "Lord Lu you're home!" Mei Zhen heard some girls squeal, "Lord Lu you're home!" some male servants joined in with the ladies.

"You're very popular."

"That's because my aunt isn't." he chuckled, parts of his hair falling over his eyes. Mei Zhen helped fixed his hair and hit him on the cheek lightly.

"Let's go see her then."

* * *

With Mei Zhen tagged behind him, Bo Yan felt extra confident walking into his Aunt's home. Actually it was his home but since he wasn't in the capital half the time, he thought it'd be easier if someone kept it clean and tidy for him for when he does return.

"Welcome home Master Lu." An elderly woman bowed when they walked into the living room. "Lady Lu should be coming soo" her sentence was cut short when suddenly a short but very plump girl began to run towards them.

Who's that? Mei Zhen wondered when the girl who looked not older than herself was clinging onto Bo Yan like a monkey on a tree. She really doubted that was Lu Ai's mother. "Uh who are you?" Bo Yan freaked, trying to take glances at Mei Zhen's laughing reaction.

"Oh Bo Yan!" another voice shouted from the back, another elderly woman dressed in expensive purple and gold silk walked down towards them. "This is Xiao Mei, you two grew up with one another." Mei Zhen snorted in chuckles a little, the girls name was truly the opposite of her actual appearance. "Who's that?" Lady Lu looked at the strange girl who was covering her mouth choking.

"Lord Luuie! I missed you soo much!" Xiao Mei whined in a voice that cringed everyone's ear in the household.

"I uh. Thanks?" he forced her off, much to Xiao Mei's dismay. He stepped back and took Mei Zhen by the arms. "Aunt Lu, this is Li Mei Zhen. She and I are-"

"Oh Li Mei Zhen! The one who saved Lady Sun Qiao." The woman began to blab of Mei Zhen's heroics. Supposedly she was quite a hero among the females in Wu. All the time she did spend talking, Mei Zhen noticed Xiao Mei's arm wrapped around Bo Yan.

"Oh hey, speaking of Lady Sun Qiao," Lu Xun remembered, "What's with Wu today? Isn't it supposed to be happy?"

"Oh, oh that's what I forgot to tell you." Xiao Mei perked, "Princess Sun's birthday is cancelled today."

"Cancelled?" he thought it was odd they would cancel a five year olds birthday. "Is she sick?"

"It's not Princess Sun that's sick, Master Lu." The elder woman that greeted them early bowed.

* * *

"I'm worried." Mei Zhen pouted walking through the Lu mansions back hallways.

"About Xiao Mei clinging onto me? Good I thought you didn't like me anymore." Bo Yan replied shuddering. Mei Zhen turned around and glared.

"Worried about Lord Ling! I can't believe something this horrible has happened." The young man knitted his eyebrows together in a deep frown. "What are you thinking about?"

"Want to go visit them?" he perked.

"How? Aren't they like in captivity under Lady Wu?"

"I have my ways."

* * *

Lu Xun and Mei Zhen ran down the dungeon steps and cried out for their good friend. "Mei Zhen? Bo Yan?" Ling Tong looked up from his holding cell, beside him was Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao who was weaving with the grass they slept on. "What are you doing here?"

"We were here for Bo Qiao's birthday, but heard what happened to you. So we came to find out what happened."

"And to see what we can do to help!" she added in.

"How'd you manage to get in here?" Xiao Qiao stuck her small face through the wooden bars, "Even sis couldn't visit me!"

"I pulled some favors." Lu Xun replied with a whistle in his tone, he looked over to Zhou Yu. There were a lot of people that Lu Xun respected in his life, but no one could match up to the gallant Zhou Yu. His ambition to become a tactician brewed from this magnificent man. "Lord Zhou, I am here to help you all."

"I know." He smiled before breaking out into a horrendous cough. Xiao Qiao patted his back energetically.

"Lord Zhouie hasn't been well these days." She frowned, "Way too much stress if you ask me."

"What's the situation outside?"

"Well…" Lu Xun knelt down and began to whisper into Zhou Yu's ear. Xiao Qiao frowned and began to weave her strange dead grass blanket again.

"I'm glad you came here with Lu Xun." Ling Tong laughed grabbing her attention, she blushed and shook her head.

"I can't believe you'd do something so daring, Lady Jiang is very lucky." It was his turn to turn red. The two stayed silent and watched Lu Xun and Zhou Yu go deeper into their conversation.

"Mei Zhen…" Ling Tong grabbed onto her hand, "I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you'll help me."

"If you asked me, you trust me and I will do my best." She smiled. Ling Tong inched as close as he could to go into a deep whisper.

"I need you to ask Bo Yan to bring you to Prosperity Gate. Find a way to get in and go straight down the path until you reach a tree with a two marked on it. Then step back twice and go right into the bushes. Keep going and you'll see a hut, I need you to go in and see."

"If Lady Jiang is okay?" Ling Tong returned a surprised look, "You can count on me."

* * *

"What were you and Gong Ji talking about?"

"Stuff." He stopped them in their tracks.

"Stuff? What's going on?" he gave her a stern look, "Gong Ji is my best friend, tell me what happened Mei Zhen."

"Look I can't say anything but take me to Prosperity Gate." Lu Xun smacked his forehead.

"No way. That idiot didn't."

"Idiot?" Mei Zhen snarled, "Idiot for hiding Lady Jiang in there? How could you think that!" she waved her arms in anger. Lu Xun grabbed onto the swinging weapons and held them tightly. "Ow Bo Yan that hurts!"

"Calm down!" he whispered, "He's an idiot for not leaving with her." The two paused for a minute before he released her arms. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To Prosperity Gate." Because they were in a hurry, Lu Xun practically dragged Mei Zhen across the capital. By the time they arrived at Prosperity Gate, Mei Zhen was panting like mad. "You call yourself a bodyguard?"

"Well for the past weeks all you've been doing is bringing me to banquet and dinners. I haven't trained." She made up excuses, "Why the heck are you so fit?" He returned a proud smile on his face.

"I wake up before the sun dawns and exercise. Don't you?" he said in a mocking manner. Mei Zhen was known for her excellent battle skills but she was also known for not waking up until the sun reached its highest peak.

"Oh shut up." She pointed over to Prosperity Gate, "There are two guards there, what now genius?"

"You seriously don't know? No wonder I'm the tactician."

"No time to be cocky Bo Yan! We have to go check on Lady Jiang."

"Right right, my bad." He gave his cute boyish smile, "It's just so much fun teasing you."

"Well you can tease me after. So what do we do?"

"Distract them."

* * *

Lu Xun gave her the thumbs up as she slipped in between the gates. His genius plan was to just simply talk to the guards. His distraction? Gossip.  
"_The gates will be closed when you return, so head east of the gate and follow the wall. You'll see a ladder set up, climb through and fall down through the hole. You'll end up in the Zhou storage mansion. You can escape through there." _He had told her before they set their plan into action, "_Oh and I love you. Take care." _ He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and shoved her forward. She smiled at remembering that. 

The path was dirty and small, obviously not used since both sides were guarded by Wu and Wei soldiers respectively. She placed her hand on the trees, she didn't know what he meant by see the number two. All these tree trunks looked the same to her. She continued to trail down the path when her fingers felt an unfamiliar dash on a certain tree. Mei Zhen looked up and saw the number two engraved deeply on the tree. This tree was different for sure. It was practically marked up and destroyed compared to the others. Lu Xun had mentioned that the hut was a secret meeting place for all the generals to discuss of Lady Wu's tyrant acts. Each member of the group would add to the depth of the two dashes representing their anger for her and sorrow for what they have lost. The very first two dashes were marked up by Sun Ce himself when Lady Wu was the sole reason Da Qiao lost her 2nd child; which the fortune tellers predicted to be a son. "_You may already have a bad impression of Lady Wu on what she's done to Jia Wen. Though she's done way too much to all of us for the Emperor's gain. We do not dislike our Emperor, but Lady Wu is just using him as a pawn. We've been planning a way to overthrow her for years now yet there isn't much we can do as long as she's protected by the Emperor."_

Mei Zhen stuck her two fingers inside the gashes, the deeper her fingers went the more sad she felt. Each gash represented someone who was hurt emotionally or physically by a woman who was supposed to be the mother of the land. In the cities, Lady Wu was the mother figure, the mercy goddess who loved her country. Yet these marks were formed by her own family and subjects. It was something hard to believe. She also couldn't bare the fact that Lu Xun also added to these lines that represent hate. What did she do to him? She didn't really want to know.

"Walk back two." She repeated sadly, "Head to the right of the trees." It was odd to brush past all those bushes, spider webs, bug bites, twigs and who knows what that slimy thing was yet nothing was as odd as the extra crunches she heard behind her. "No one can be following me, that's impossible." She'd remind herself and continue through the mini jungle.

At last she emerged from the bushes and appeared in front of a small home. The outside was torn, pieces of wood chipping off and a giant hole in the front which should have been the front door. Mei Zhen took a good look around, even if there wasn't much to see.

There were four windows, one on each side. A front door and a back door she presumed.

"Oh right, she's injured." She rushed towards the hole, "Lady Jiang!" she stuck her head in first and saw how empty the room was. Perhaps she was hiding…"Lady Jiang? Lord Li- Ow…" she mumbled falling face first onto the hardwood floor, the images of the two dashes flashing in her mind.

* * *

Yeah it's not a real ending for Mei Zhen's story. But that concludes all the character chapters (finally). To avoid confusion, the next chapters will focus on what happened in Wu, Shu and will eventually go back to the girls.   
Thanks for reading as usual, hope I'm not boring anyone XD. Have a good day!

Xiao Mei: Little Beauty (literal meaning)

If the Sun Ce part is confusing, here's a jist. If Da Qiao did have her 2nd child and it was a boy. Then when Sun Ce died, the child would have become Emperor. A little Macbeth for everyone.


	29. Wu's Aftermath

Yeah Mei Zhen was hit; but by who? We'll find out now.  
The kiss being short…well I'm Queen of Corny. So I thought it'd be fun to not make their goodbye super corny. Oops spoilers.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 29: Wu's Aftermath

Lady Wu's imperial guards sliced through the same bush Mei Zhen crawled through hours ago. The Emperor's mother was standing behind them, fury shown in her face. "Your highness," Lu Xun, who had tagged along when he heard Xiao Mei ratted out the location of the hut said. "It is dangerous for you to bring so many guards through this path. If Wei spies see, they may see this as an attack. As one of Wu's tactician's I-"

"I don't care." Lady Wu bellowed through the forest, "If that cursed child is still living I want her dead without any interruptions. Do you hear me Lord Lu?" she shoved the small tactician aside and walked through the newly created path behind the carved tree.

"I'm sure there is no hut there. I've been in Wu for so long and –"

"Are you saying I'm lying Lord Lu?" Xiao Mei frowned, rolling an egg on the side of her forehead. "I was attacked! By both the fugitive and that disgusting bodyguard Mei Zhen." She turned to Lady Wu, "They must be in it together!"

(3 Hours Ago)

Mei Zhen's eyes fluttered rapidly as she tried to get used to the bright rays of the sun glowing on her face. "Ow my head." She mumbled when she noticed her legs and hands were restrained. "What the…" She began to struggle, the chair bouncing up and down on the creaking floorboards.

"There's no point of you trying." A familiar voice chuckled, sitting in front of Mei Zhen was no other than Xiao Mei. The little fat girl who was hugging on to Lu Xun earlier. "I've got you good."

"Xiao Mei? What the heck did I do to you? Why am I tied up? Release me now!"

"Why should I?" the girl snapped, "I saw how you and Lord Lu looked at one another! And what better way to get rid of you than telling Lady Wu you're here to help that fugitive!"

"Why would you want to get rid of me?" Xiao Mei picked up a giant club, most likely the same one that knocked Mei Zhen out earlier.

"Because Lord Lu Xun is mine."

"That's a little farfetched wouldn't you say?" Mei Zhen replied sarcastically, "I mean he didn't even recognize you."

"Oh shut up." She sneered, "Lu Xun is my way to get into nobility and I'm not letting a 2nd hand guard do it. So I can either get rid of you now, or send you to be tortured by Lady Wu. Oh the decisions a woman must make."

"Both ways won't make Lu Xun marry you darling." Mei Zhen was beginning to see this crazy noble thing now, suddenly someone from the back of the hut caught her eye. "Is becoming a noble that important?" She chose to stall the young and unstable Xiao Mei.

"You don't understand, nobility means everything to a girl. Money, fame, fortune, and Lord Lu is handsome and surely will strive in Wu. If I marry him, my life is set for the next eighty years for all I care." Xiao Mei hit the rim of her club gently, "I may not be a guard and know how to wield weapons but killing a woman won't be that hard. I think I'll be much happier doing this deed myself."

"Think again." Mei Zhen stuck out her tongue in a tease before Xiao Mei fell loudly onto the ground. She cocked her head a bit and smiled, "Thanks a lot Lady Jiang."

(Present)

"This is the hut!" Xiao Mei ran in before the guards, "What the- where are they!" she turned and looked at Lady Wu. "Lady Wu, they were here! Look at that chair!" she pointed to a beat up chair with a rope tied around it, "That's where I tied her up!"

"Tied her up?" Lu Xun freaked, "Tied who up?"

"Silence you two." Lady Wu scolded, she walked into the house and noticed a stash of bloody cloths on the ground. "Jia Wen was bleeding when she left, she was held shelter here. Guards!"

"Yes your majesty?"

"I want you to scour this whole path, there is no way the Wei soldiers would let in two fugitives through the gate doors!" she screamed, "I want Jiang Jia Wen alive!"

"What about Li Mei Zhen?" Xiao Mei added oil to fire.

"I don't care about her, I just want Jiang Jia Wen alive you hear me!" her rings slammed hard on the table.

(2 hours ago)

"Lord Ling sent you?" Jia Wen asked as she helped untie the ropes of this stranger she saved.

"Yeah, I'm Li Mei Zhen." She replied, her face full of curiosity. "Your eyes." Jia Wen blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry." Mei Zhen apologized, "Um I'm here to see if you're okay." She noticed a heavy cut on Jia Wen's arm, "Your arm…"

"It's okay, there was some medicine here and it'll just take time to heal now." She gave the ropes another tug, "There." Mei Zhen loosened herself and jumped off the chair.

"That's a relief." She laughed, the two looked down on the ground where Xiao Mei was struck. "What do we do about her?"

"We can't kill her."

"That's too bad." Mei Zhen bit her lip, "But once she wakes up, she'll tell everyone where you are. It's still too dangerous for you to return to Wu."

"I shouldn't even be here, but I'm too worried about Gong Ji." Jia Wen noticed the young girl stand there in thought, "Lady Li?"

"We have to get you to Wei." She looked straight into her eyes and smiled.

"What? That's crazy."

"We'll you don't want Gong Ji to worry about you right? If you get caught he will for sure worry."

"But…"

"You said so yourself Lady Jiang, we can't kill Xiao Mei and once Xiao Mei wakes up. This hut and perhaps this whole forest will be cut down by Lady Wu to find you. It's not safe. Don't worry about Wei either, I know some people in the city east of here, I can help you get shelter."

"You can't help me Lady Li; you'll be wanted for aiding a fugitive!"

"Trust me, when Xiao Mei gets out I'll be in trouble for finding you. So why not step a little bit further?"

"Lady Li…"

"Look," Mei Zhen took out the jade Lu Xun gave her. "I'm sorry Bo Yan." Placing the jade on the table, she drew a dagger from her dress and lined it up on the middle. "Hya!" she cried slamming all her strength onto the blade, breaking the jade in two.

"That jade-"

"Lord Lu will know that we're safe this way," she noticed Xiao Mei stirring, "Damn she's fast. Pick up your weapons and items!" Mei Zhen picked up the other half of the jade and put it in the basket beside the tea kettle. "You better find me." She prayed. "Let's go!"

(Present)

"Lady Wu, there are no signs of her in the house." The guards reported. Lady Wu flared.

"Cut down this forest then!"

"But Lady Wu! What if the Wei-"

"Shut up Lord Lu, I'm in charge right now, if you question me one more time I'll throw you in with your friends!" Lu Xun sat down on the chair defeated. He was worried for both Lady Jiang and Mei Zhen, there was no sense of security for him. Were they okay? Or are they about to be found by one of Lady Wu's top assassins?

"Lord Lu?" Xiao Mei hovered over him trying to be cute, with one foot up she began to lose balance and toppled around like a toddler. "Lord Lu! OW!" she crashed onto the table, the basket with the tea kettle falling onto Lu Xun's lap. Suddenly something caught his eyes. He looked down at the basket and picked up the nicely cut jade.

"Mei Zhen…you idiot." He whispered and hid the jade underneath his jacket quickly when he heard someone call his name.

"Lord Lu!" A messenger knelt in front of him, "I have a message from our Emperor." He handed him a package. Lu Xun tore open the rope keeping it together and watched a small plaque slip out of it.

"What's that?" Xiao Mei peered.

"A way to end this."

(An hour ago)

The two girls ran back through the bushes and continued the path ahead of the tree. It was a long trail but they managed to reach the two gates. "What do we do now?" Jia Wen panicked, "There are two Wei guards positioned on the other side!"

"Well…" Mei Zhen tried to think of something fast, "Oh why did Wei have a city here anyways!"

"You don't know?"

"What?"

"These are called peace cities, to ensure peace between the three kingdoms at times. Each capital has two cities that surround them, one to Wei and one to Shu or vice versa. There are ambassadors that live there, it's kind of like having a spy next door."

"Then wouldn't they just let us in?"

"No, it's still a Wei city, we'll have to plan something." Jia Wen turned around to Mei Zhen's smile.

"Are you good better at attacking or talking?"

"I haven't trained in years, talking I guess?"

"Good," she inched closer to her, "This is the plan."

(Minutes Later)

"Explain to me what we just did?" Jia Wen pulled the fishermen's hat down her face. Mei Zhen tied hers tighter.

"Well you made up a bogus story about you being a slave of Wu, trying to escape to Wei. Then when they were all ogling over you, I paralyzed them temporary and now they're standing guard outside the gate not being able to move or speak?"

"But they know our faces."

"They know your face."

"And when they are not paralyzed?"

"They most likely will send guards after us."

"That doesn't seem like a problem to you?" They looked up to the sound of cackling thunder.

"Trust me, no problem." She felt a drip on her nose. "Let's hurry Lady Jiang, it's going to pour."

"Presenting Lady Wu!" a guard spoke from outside the throne room. Lady Wu, accompanied by her deadly assassins walked in with Lu Xun tagging behind.

"Long live the Emperor!" They chanted simultaneously. Sun Quan, who looked tired from his long journey sat on his throne, his eyebrows knitted deep in thought.

"Zhong Mou!" Lady Wu started after a long period of silence. "What is the meaning of this? Getting someone like him-" she pointed her long, manicured nail at Lu Xun, "to order me back?" She threw a golden plaque onto the ground. Those who were present in the room gasped a little. Everyone looked to their Emperor to see his reaction, yet he stayed in the same cool and calm manner. This unsettling feeling made everyone in the room a little nervous. "Are you ignoring your mother now? Sun Quan Zhong Mou! Answer me!"

"SILENCE." He suddenly shouted, Lady Wu stepped back bewildered. "Can't you see I'm thinking?"

"Thinking?"

"Thinking how my own mother can single handedly break down my entire empire." He said sternly without compassion towards his mother, "How my own mother can send my tactician, my warriors and my bodyguards away. How my own mother ruined her own granddaughter, my baby nieces own birthday before she's sent away to school." He paused, "And I'm thinking why the hell I allowed this to happen."

Those who were present were stunned, Wu had always been shattered because of Lady Wu's tyranny and they were always angry that Sun Quan did nothing. Has he finally realized what has happened? Or was he going to end up protecting his mother as usual?

"Zhong Mou, I'll let you take those words back." Lady Wu gritted her teeth.

"Yeah brother, take those words back!" Shang Xiang exclaimed, "Mother, he didn't mean it."

"Yes I did. Shang Xiang I am sick of babying you too." The Sun Princess turned around in shock. "I should have stopped you when I became Emperor…"

"Son, I did all of this for you. How dare you say such things?"

"You know you've done it all for yourself. I've been nothing but a pawn to you!" he slammed his hand on his arm rest. "Do you know how much I've regret helping you? Hiding your secrets?"

"I don't have secrets." Lady Wu stared straight into her sons eyes.

"Don't think I'm stupid Mother. All your life you've been afraid of someone overpowering you. That's why you hate Jia Wen so much!"

"I hate Jia Wen because she doesn't deserve a title!"

"And ask yourself why is that?"

"She's not blood related-"

"NEITHER IS SHANG XIANG." The room fell silent, Shang Xiang stood there shaking. Her eyes filling with moisture. Sun Quan noticed his mistake and looked down at his feet, "It was because Father loved Lady Jiang more, you thought Father would make Lady Jiang Empress, which would pass down to Jia Wen…you were afraid that your rival would control you…that's why you sent your assassins to kill Lady Jiang!"

"That's a lie!"

"Mother, don't think Father didn't know anything!" Quan screamed, he also was becoming emotional. "Father knew you had sent people to find Lady Jiang and Jia Wen. Why do you think Ling Tong found Jia Wen? It was so that you couldn't find her first! I'm tired of carrying both of your burdens! Then…" he breathed, "When Brother became Emperor you were even angrier."

"What are you saying?"

"You knew brother and I treated Jia Wen as a sister, and you were angry when Brother swore on his life to protect Jia Wen like family. Even if it meant locking her away from you." Lady Wu looked to a side, "What I couldn't believe was how you could murder your own grandchild."

"Don't you make up things Zhong Mou!"

"Brother tried to hide it from me, but I could see it in his eyes how hurt he was when Da Qiao lost the baby. You forced Da Qiao to drink the medicine so she'd have a miscarriage! You added to Brothers pain! You killed him!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if the baby was a boy, he was the rightful heir to the throne. I would only be temporary until the baby was ready."

"Then shouldn't you be thanking me son?"

"For killing my Brother and his child? That disgusts me mother."

"It was you! You witch!" Someone shouted from behind the chambers, running in was Xiao Qiao, still dressed in her prison uniform she charged towards Lady Wu. Luckily Zhou Yu and Ling Tong caught the little girl before anything could happen. "You killed my sisters baby! Now you're taking away her only child! How could you do such a thing!" She screamed, "I hate you!"

"Xiao Qiao!" Zhou Yu scolded before she collapsed into his shoulder sobbing.

"Wu is known for its unity. That's what Father built this Kingdom on, and that is what Brother and I had hoped for it to stay." Sun Quan spoke softly, "Mother, you are the only reason why we aren't happy in Wu."

Offended, Lady Wu threw her hands in the air. "I'm the reason? You should blame Jia Wen…"

"That's the point Mother! It's always been about Jia Wen! Why couldn't you just accept her as family like the rest of us? No, you always saw her as competition, that Father would love her more than Shang Xiang. But did you know Mother, even though neither child was his blood child, he loved them both." With tears in his eyes, Sun Quan continued. "It's time to stop."

Lady Wu fell onto her knees hard, her hair pins falling onto the ground. "I've done everything for you Zhong Mou." She looked up into his eyes, "Not for myself, for you, for my children."

Just then, a little girl dressed in fancy silks with her hair tied in a pony tail wobbled inside the throne room. She looked around curiously before spotting her favorite person in the world…her grandmother. "Grandmama!" she squealed and ran towards the kneeling woman.

"Bo Qiao!" Da Qiao came running in after, her sleeves all rolled up and wet. "It's time for a bath, stop disturbing everyone!" she scolded, prying the little girl off of Lady Wu. Everyone watched Lady Wu's face grow sadder and sadder.

"Bo Qiao, Da Qiao." Lady Wu whispered, "I'm sorry." She looked at everyone in the room, "I'm sorry." Holding onto Bo Qiao's hand, Da Qiao walked over to her mother-in-law and knelt down beside her. Da Qiao said nothing, she patted Lady Wu's hand and smiled.

Later that night with a bowl of red bean soup in her hands, Shang Xiang entered her mothers room to check up on her. To her horror Shang Xiang found her mother hanging from a rope tied around the beam above her table. Running to her brother in a hysterical state, the Wu generals returned to Lady Wu's room in sorrow. While taking down Lady Wu's lifeless body to lay to rest, something caught Zhou Yu's eye. On the table were parts of a scroll and a writing set on the table. The scroll was sprawled over the table without much writing on it, except for a few words. **Find and bring Jia Wen home.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------- **

Whoa long. Well this is what happens to Wu after the girls are gone.  
Next chapter will be Shu's fix-up. Won't be as long though (hopefully).

If anyone was confused at the golden plaque, in royalty a royal plaque or robe presented by the Emperor was pretty much a 'Get out of Jail free card' or a representation of the Emperor itself. If someone did something bad, they could use the plaque to save themselves (but there are standards). In this chapter, Sun Quan gave Lu Xun the plaque to give him power because Lu Xun's position had no right to order Lady Wu to stop hunting Jia Wen.


	30. A Second Shot

A/N: Happy 2nd (almost 3rd) month of 2008. As y'all can tell, it's been over two years since my last update for this story. The only change I made was that I deleted the chapters after 29 because the storyline was completely bull. As it also turns out, one of my resolutions this year was to actually get my lazy ass in gear and complete what I've started in 2005. I am the Queen of Procrastinating I shall say. So please bare with me in this (hopefully) short struggle to finish off the story. The chapters are long are longer than my past ones by a lot and my writing style has hopefully improved. So on the release date of Dynasty Warrior 6 in North America, I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for being patient for those who are waiting! And happy gaming for all those who are going to purchase the game!

PS: For those who don't want to reread, I'll include a very brief summary of where we are at.

* * *

Summary till Ch 30: Jiang Jia Wen, Li Mei Zhen and Ma Zi Qi live in very different conditions but all manage to struggle to live in the same way. Each of them are blessed with a man that they could imagine being with for the rest of their life. For Jia Wen, Ling Tong was everything to her. She was his savior before she joined Wu and was there long enough to keep her sane and love her after. But because of internal power struggles within the Kingdom, she was forced to escape everyone she loved with her life on the line. The same can be said for Ma Zi Qi of Shu. Brought into the Kingdom by her cruel mistresses, she learned to turn a new life over thanks to one man named Jiang Wei. Zi Qi succeeded in the army as an Imperial Guard and adopted daughter of the great Guan Yu.She had family, friends and love but she didn't have the courage to face the accusation of murder against her former mistress. After a tiring and painful goodbye, Zi Qi was forever exiled from the Kingdom of Shu. The last girl, Li Mei Zhen was the opposite. Growing up separated from her family, she resulted to stealing at a young age. Forced to join the female Wu Imperial Guards by her friend. It took the bravery and cunning skills of Lu Xun to tame her wild ways. But being a woman of great valor and honor, there was no way that Mei Zhen was going to let Jia Wen get hurt on her watch. Now the three girls face struggles of not only hiding in the enemy territory of Wei but must manage to co-exist with one another in order to survive.

* * *

**Chapter 30: A Second Shot **

The fire was dying slowly and the sound of the embers flickering made the only noise on this quiet night. Jia Wen wrapped her arms around her legs and took a deep sigh. Nothing ever came easy for her but today was the first time where she felt helpless and alone. Today was the first time in over five years that she had been away from the castle. And this was the first time where she was not certain if she would ever see her friends again or if she would ever see Ling Tong again.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Jia Wen scrambled to wipe the tears from her face. She took a deep breath and turned around.

"Of course you can, you aren't sleeping yet, Lady Ma?"

"Please, call me Zi Qi." The Shu guard climbed onto the roof and took a seat beside her. "Is the roof your place of serenity as well?"

"It surely is." She smiled to her, "Guess I'm not the only insane one." They shared a laugh that easily died down.

Zi Qi pushed her hair behind her ears and felt her eyes sting. Sitting up on the rooftop and starring at the foggy sky gave her a sudden realization of how serious the situation was. She was accused for murder out of all things. Now she's hanging around two Wu exiles, people that would normally considered to be her enemies but were now her comrades instead. What was the point of them meeting each other? What was their purpose after tonight? They were all on the same boat. They lost their comrades, their Kingdom, their friends and most importantly they all lost someone they all love. What happened when something like this occurred? Zi Qi didn't have the answer and she didn't know if any of the other girls did either.

"Have you ever wondered?" Jia Wen's voice echoed in Zi Qi's mind, "What would happen if we didn't fall in love?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would it make it easier for us to start fresh?" A lapse of silence before Jia Wen continued, "There is a reason why you and I are up here. We're confused about our next step."

"I don't think that's a fair way to put things." Zi Qi replied, "I'm not sure I've met anyone who was always sure of their next step."

"Mmm." Jia Wen trailed in the conversation. She knew someone who was always sure of himself, heck she knew two people who were like that. If only she had the courage of Ling Tong and Gan Ning. To set their mind on one thing and go through it without any regret or second thoughts. "Maybe we should discuss this tomorrow morning when Mei Zhen is awake." She turned to Zi Qi, "I should be heading back down."

"I'll join you later." She watched Jia Wen carefully hop onto the tree branch and climb down the tree. Zi Qi buried her head into her knees and let out a painful sob. It was going to be a long night.

-----------

The next morning, the three girls sat in a circle around the fire they made the night before. A cloth lay flat beside them with a few mantaos serving as their breakfast. Mei Zhen chewed on her bread loudly, upset at the conversation the three of them had earlier.

"You don't have to come you know." Zi Qi rolled her eyes, "Out of us all, you are the one who can return."

"Are you kidding?" Bits of the white bread fell out of her mouth, "I promised Bo Yan that I'd take care of Jia Wen for him."

"I'm fine, if you return I'm sure they'll let you back."

"I'm not going to take the chance, that Lady Wu is a crazy woman. Who knows what she would do to me. Plus, I promised to protect you and I never break my promises."

"Mei Zhen, you're still young." Jia Wen's eyes grew darker than usual, "It's going to be a really hard life. Zi Qi and I have seen enough in this world but we don't want to prevent you from your happiness. Lu Xun will protect you."

"I don't need him to protect me!" She stood up and glared, "I am coming with you guys. You two may be old enough but I'm the one who used to steal for a living. You guys are the one who need me." She gathered the rest of her food and walked out the door, "Good day." She shouted back to them.

"That girl stubborn is as a mule." Zi Qi huffed. They watched Mei Zhen walk towards a tree and give it a giant kick, the loose leaves falling onto her head after.

"It must feel great to feel twenty again."

"Tell me about it."

"So are you ready to go?" Jia Wen packed up the remnants of the things they could take from the temple. They would not be able to buy anything until they hit the next town.

"Can you explain this plan again?" Mei Zhen wiggled her nose to prevent herself from sneezing.

"We're going from city to city until we can figure out a safe place to stay."

"How are we going to get money?"

"I have some money from my family," Zi Qi pulled out a box from her blouse and opened it for everyone to see. There were at least a few thousand yuan folded neatly inside.

"Holy."

"My father gave this money to me…and then Zi Long, Ping and Xing Cai slipped some more money into my hand." She took out another box and opened it, revealing the infamous peony. "Bo Yue hid that under the box." She took out the peony and picked up another wad of cash.

"We could seriously just live off this." Mei Zhen gasped, "Just kidding of course but oh my goodness."

"Yes, if we did find a safe place I wouldn't mind using this money to get us there."

"But where is this safe place?" The girls sighed. They were wanted in Wu, Shu and soon they would be wanted in Wei if they stole. Suddenly Jia Wen's eyes lit up and she pulled out a folded map of Wu and laid it on the ground. "What are you doing?" the others dropped on their knees to examine the map. Jia Wen scanned the south-eastern parts of Wu territory before placing her finger on a specific city.

"What's in Jian Lian?"

"Sanctuary." The girls looked at her, "This is my city. I didn't remember it until just now."

"Your city?"

"When my father died, Zhou Yu revealed to me that he set me up to be the sole prefect of Jian Lian but was temporarily assisted by someone else. This would be the only city where I had complete power over myself."

"I don't think I get it."

"It means the exiles wouldn't be in effect, right?" Jia Wen nodded after Zi Qi, "So if we get to this place."

"We could start a new life."

"And the rest of Wu doesn't know about this place?"

"Only Zhou Yu and Ling Tong and they'd never tell a soul."

"How do we get there then?" They focused on the map again. Jia Wen began to trace the route from their current position. They would have to travel long land distances through a few Shu, Wu and Wei towns before permanently staying in Wu territory. They would then have to travel to Wu Hu and take a boat across before arriving in Jian Lian.

"My brother lives in Wu Hu!" Mei Zhen happily exclaimed, "If we can get past successfully through all these other towns, I know we can get ourselves a boat."

"How are we going to get into the other towns though?" Zi Qi asked, "We're all in exile in one place or another. We don't have passports, we'll have to…"

"Get them illegally?" a smile formed on Mei Zhen's face, "Leave that to me. It may have been a while, but the Rowdy Bandit still has some tricks up his sleeve."

"I'm not so sure…"

"We were going to live our lives in hiding anyways," Jia Wen pointed out, "If we can get to Jian Lian, things might get better. I can't guarantee it, but it at least gives us a route and choice to take." There was a sigh of hesitation in Zi Qi's voice before she succumbed to her own mind. It was the smart thing to do. She needed people to be with her right now and for some odd reason she felt that she could trust them.

------

The gruelling travels through various towns during a war period were difficult to handle mentally and physically. And being wanted two thirds of the time was not helping either. The girls were only allowed to move through towns during the busiest times of the day where the boarder guards would not be as careful during non peak hours.

It didn't take long for horrible artistic renditions of the girls began to show up in Wei territory and there was nothing about rumours in Shu and Wu. The girls spent most of their nights outside of the city walls, sleeping in abandoned temples, shacks or rural inns. If they were unlucky in finding any of those, they would request shelter from small villages in exchange for labour or money. It was Jia Wen's idea to keep Zi Qi's money unless it was a medical emergency. They moved frequently, frantically and carefully. Avoiding contact with others unless it was deemed necessary.

Mei Zhen had decided to only get one passport for use in town. When in town, they were to pose as a wealthy merchant's daughter with her two servants. They would alternate roles depending on the town they were in. Jia Wen mainly played the role of one of the servants in hopes to deter others from looking at her face. After all, a jade eyed woman in a midst of a brown eyed population was not difficult to spot. To avoid others from ever recognizing them, they had to constantly change their hair and clothes. They would buy fabrics and sew their own clothes. To avoid using all of Zi Qi's money, the girls even managed a side business. Selling the clothes and accessories they made or just giving them away to girls in impoverished towns. Even Zi Qi and Mei Zhen, who were sworn enemies learned to co-exist and teach each other sewing and styling respectively.

It took them six weeks to successfully arrive in Wu Hu. By this time, the girls were exhausted, tired and in need of a bath after their struggle with a storm. But at the same time, they were relieved that they had finally arrived, that their hopes of a new life was just on the other side of town.

Mei Zhen moped alongside Zi Qi and the two girls flopped onto the same bench in the tavern. Jia Wen, as perky as ever put down their bags on the floor and took a seat beside them. She ordered everyone a hefty meal and poured everyone some tea before taking a deep breath. "We've finally made it!" she exclaimed.

"About time we did."

"Agreed." Mei Zhen opened one of her eyes and stared at Jia Wen, "Why are you always so perky?"

"When you've been trapped and confined all your life, optimism becomes your defence mechanism." Zi Qi explained sarcastically. Jia Wen hit her on the side of the head.

"Don't you understand? Once this is all over, we can finally go on and start on the idea I proposed!"

"You mean?"

"You're not serious are you?"

"What else can we do once we're settled? Farm? Fish?" She had her point. Zi Qi straightened up in her chair and tapped her slender fingers on the wooden table.

"It is a good idea, but is anyone going to you know…accept it? We're a bunch of nobodies and we're a bunch of women."

"We were a bunch of women and we all fought in the army. Being a woman has nothing to do with anything anymore."

"There goes her optimism again." Mei Zhen drank her tea, "When we're done, let's go find my brother and we'll see if we can get past the hardest part. We're still undercover you know."

"Mei Zhen," Jia Wen gasped, "This is the most responsible as I've ever seen you."

"What can I say? The two of you grow on me." She smirked.

Li Zhen Wei was in the store checking on the day's delivery when three overly dressed women stepped in. It was summer now and even though there was a bit of wind, it was much too hot to be dressed from head to toe, literally. Fearing that it was a robbery, Zhen Wei reached under his sleeve but was halted by a shout.

"Li Zhen Wei! How many times have I taught you to not put your stupid knife in your sleeve? It's the easiest to get knocked out. You put it in your sock. Your SOCK." Zhen Wei recognized that voice right away and let out a shriek.

"Jie!"

"Shush." Mei Zhen took off her face veil and looked around to see no customers. "Can you close up your shop really quickly?" she asked. Zhen Wei nodded and rushed over to close the giant wooden doors. When they were securely locked from the inside, everyone took off the cloak and veils.

"Goodness, it's so warm." Jia Wen fanned herself.

"Lady Jiang of Wu?" Zhen Wei let out a exasperated sigh, he was obviously star struck by her beauty.

"Shush!" Mei Zhen smacked her brother on the head. Zhen Wei turned his attention back to his twin sister.

"Where have you been?" he scolded, "No one has heard anything from you in over six weeks! Do you know how scared everyone has been?"

"Well it's sort of hard to be contacting you when you're under arrest."

"Arrest?" Zhen Wei looked confused before shaking his head, "You didn't hear did you?"

"Hear about what?" Zhen Wei sat them all down at a make shift table and began to retell the accounts of the Wu kingdom in the past six weeks. From the death of Lady Wu, the ailing health of Zhou Yu and the preparations of war against Wei.

"So much is happening at once." Mei Zhen bit her lip, worried for Lu Xun's safety. Zhen Wei nodded.

"A lot has happened. They didn't announce Lady Wu's death until three weeks ago but the message of your warrants were earlier. They wanted you guys to come home, badly." Zi Qi nudged Mei Zhen's arm. They looked over to Jia Wen who was silent ever since hearing of Lady Wu's death. A small tear rolled down her porcelain face and onto the table.

"Jia Wen!" Zi Qi spoke softly, "I'm so sorry."

"It's all my fault, isn't it?"

"No of course it isn't!"

"They must hate me." She looked at her friends, more tears welling up in her eyes. "They must hate me even more now."

"Why would they hate you? You were a victim in this too! Jia Wen, are you okay?" Mei Zhen noted her growing paler by the second. "You're shaking!"

"I don't feel so well." Her lips trembled and she flopped onto the ground into a heap.

-----

When Jia Wen opened her eyes, she was face to face with elderly gentleman with a pointy chin, long white beard and caterpillar eyebrows. "This must what it feels like to be drunk." She mumbled, "I swear you look different Mei Zhen."

"That's not me!" Mei Zhen's voice shouted from another part of the room. The old man stood up and stroked his beard.

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost a day and a half now, _Daifu,_ how is she?"

"She was just malnourished and fainted from the stress. She just needs some rest and she'll be fine."

"Thank the Heavens." Zi Qi placed her hand on her heart, "I should go to the temple with Zhen Wei to thank them."

"I'll come with you," Mei Zhen picked up a piece of paper, "_Daifu,_is this all I need for medicine?"

"My disciple will attend to that." He flicked his hand towards the door and watched the two girls leave. The doctor turned and looked like he was going to pack up his things when he said, "You need to be careful about your health, _guniang_." Jia Wen sat up on the bed.

"What are you talking about? You just said I was healthy."

"I did not want to worry your sisters." He turned around and stroked his beard again, "I sense a lot of anxiety in you. Your mind and your body are no longer one."

"You're saying I am crazy?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, I am saying you are in danger."

"Of what?"

"Death."

"Anxiety is going to kill me?"

"It is known to kill some of China's greatest men. You must treat it with caution."

"So what are the great ways to lower anxiety than?" Jia Wen snapped with sarcasm. The doctor let out a laugh.

"Our Kingdom of Wu was not built by the great, Lord Sun Jian," he put his hands together for respect, "on his own. He obtained the help and support of many."

"So you're saying that I shouldn't burden myself and shed some of my concerns on my fri-sisters?"

"Those are your words, not mine." He slung his box onto his shoulder, "Please take care."

* * *

mantao: bread  
Daifu: Doctor  
Guniang: Miss 

I forgot how much I hate uploading, everything is double spaced! Sorry if it was difficult to read.


	31. A Brighter Tomorrow

Anyone got a copy of DW 6 yet? I'm totally not used to the renbu system (and the loss of Jiang Wei and Da Qiao!!) but I love the challenge it brings. Nothing like getting your asswhooped by everything that comes at you. Literally. So while I give my 360 a rest, I present Ch 31! Hope you enjoy as usual and thanks for reading.:)

Reminder: Gong _Ji _is Ling Tong's _zi_ name, and Gong _Jin_ is Zhou Yu's zi name. Yeah they confuse the heck outta me too.

* * *

Summary Ch 30: The girls plan their escape to Jia Wen's city, Jian Lian. Only to arrive in the sister city of Wu Hu and realize there is no longer a reason for them to run. Troubled by a sudden illness, Jia Wen considers the future with the girls.

* * *

Chapter 31: A Brighter Tomorrow 

Jia Wen sat in the garden of Zhen Wei's estate and mindlessly began to sew on a handkerchief. The words of the doctor somehow managed to haunt her days after the incident had passed. Everything was a blur and a mess at this point. But Jia Wen had to admit, her health was deteriorating during their trip to Wu Hu and even after a few days of rest, she grew more tired every day.

"There you are." Zi Qi and Mei Zhen stepped into the garden, surprising Jia Wen from behind.

"Ouch!" Jia Wen leaned forward, pricking her finger with the needle. Zi Qi and Mei Zhen quickly rushed to her aid. As they panicked to find cloths to wrap it, Jia Wen found herself starring aimlessly at the blood droplets. Her vision was blurry. She narrowed her eyes to try to focus her eyesight but it was no use. She only pricked herself once so there couldn't be multiple blood holes.

"Are you okay?" Zi Qi held onto Jia Wen's hand and got Jia Wen's attention, "Your eyes are all watery."

"She just pricked herself, of course they are." Mei Zhen snarled, "We need to talk."

"Jia Wen still needs her rest, we shouldn't talk so early."

"No I think it's important we get this out and over with. We can't dwell in Zhen Wei's home anymore!"

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Are we going home?"

Mei Zhen bit her lower lip, she hated how she was so irrational of others feelings. Obviously Jia Wen was still recovering yet all she had been thinking about the past few days was returning to Wu. After she learned about the outcome of their exile, she had been day dreaming of being in Lu Xun's arms again. Young Lover's dream, she knew would be the thing Zi Qi and Jia Wen would say. She wanted to go back so bad but there was still something that was preventing her to do so.

"Why would you need to ask my permission to leave?" Jia Wen blinked. Being the youngest of the three, Mei Zhen had subconsciously come to see the two girls as her older sisters. And for some reason, both she and Zi Qi had relied on Jia Wen as the leader and carrier of all their problems. This issue was one of them.

"Well, don't you want to go back?"

"I don't know." The answer hit Mei Zhen like a ton of bricks. She didn't expect this answer from Jia Wen. She had expected a 'Yes!' and a carriage returning them to the Wu capital.

"What do you mean you don't know? Don't you want to see Master Ling again?"

"I don't know!" Jia Wen shouted this time holding onto her head right after.

"I told you we shouldn't have asked her now!" Zi Qi leaned over, "You alright Jia Wen?"

"I'm fine." She told them, "Please Mei Zhen," she looked at her, "Let me consider my options first."

"Fine, take all the time you need." Mei Zhen threw her arms in the air and stomped off.

"Mei Zhen!" Zi Qi called after her but she chose to ignore it and slammed the gate door.

* * *

Hours passed when Mei Zhen sulked back into Zhen Wei's estate. She had taken a long walk outside of town, coming up with different ways she could apologize to her friends. She had no intention in blowing up at them like that, it was just difficult for her to understand where her life was at this moment. 

The group was sitting in the main hall, drinking tea and laughing with each other when she came inside. Jia Wen and Zi Qi smiled at her, making her feel twice as guilty. "You're back." Jia Wen got up, a small cloth tied around her finger. "We were worried, did you have dinner yet?"

"No." Mei Zhen shook her head and followed them towards the dining room where food was leftover on a plate.

"Zhen Wei said if you didn't like the leftovers, you could just ask the kitchen to cook you something." Zi Qi pointed out, picking up a piece of meat with her fingers. "But I said you'd be fine." She chewed it nonchalantly. Mei Zhen took a seat on the brown stool and picked up her chopsticks.

"It's fine." She told them and began to paw at her rice. Her walk had taken all the energy from her and she was starving.

"Mei Zhen." Jia Wen sat across from her and said in a serious tone. "I want to talk about earlier."

"Look," Mei Zhen put her chopsticks down on the table, "I want to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to explode and be a big baby. Don't be mad."

"We're not mad," Zi Qi laughed, "We were wrong for not answering you."

"But now we do have an answer for you."

"You do?" Jia Wen took a deep breath before saying,

"I'm not going to return to Wu."

Mei Zhen blinked frantically to prevent the tears from coming out. Her worst nightmare was approaching. She couldn't go back to Wu alone! She needed the comfort of her new friends, her new family. "Are you okay?" Jia Wen and Zi Qi both asked. The temper in the Rowdy Bandit flared up again.

"What do you mean you're not returning to Wu? Don't you want to see Master Ling? Don't you love Master Ling?"

"Mei Zhen!" Zi Qi scolded, "That's not a reason to try to pressure Jia Wen back home."

"Then what is it? You can't face your comrades after the death of the woman who has been controlling the kingdom for the past few years?"

"Mei Zhen! Don't go too far!" Jia Wen had told Zi Qi of her ailing health earlier and knew she had to stick up for her. Both girls understood that they could not be too harsh with Mei Zhen. After all, Mei Zhen was young even though what she lost was little it must had been equivalent to the entire world for her.

"You know, this is unfair!" Tears were now flowing down her face. Mei Zhen slapped her hand on the table, shaking the plates and bowls. "I wasn't even supposed to be in exile. I wasn't supposed to help! I was supposed to be a bodyguard, I was supposed to have a life!" Zi Qi opened her mouth to retaliate but stopped when she felt Jia Wen's hands on top of hers.

"Let her speak." Jia Wen said softly, watching the shoulders of Mei Zhen heave up and down.

"I…" Mei Zhen trailed, "I'm not supposed to be anything. I can't be anything without you guys." She sat back down on the stool confused and defeated. "I can't survive by myself there."

"What are you saying?"

"Zi Qi, can you excuse us for a bit?"

"But…"

"It's nothing bad."

"Fine." She picked up the hems of her dress, "I'll be in my room." Zi Qi turned and walked out of the dining room to the sleeping chambers. Jia Wen got up from her seat and gracefully approached Mei Zhen.

"You don't want to return to Wu, do you Mei Zhen?"

"What are you talking about?" She shot her a dirty glare, "I'm yelling at you because I want to."

"No, you're yelling at yourself for wanting to." Her mouth hung open for a witty reply but her throat closed and she could make no sound. Jia Wen was right, she didn't want to return to Wu. She wanted to see Lu Xun again, but she didn't want to return to that life.

"You see through everything, Jia Wen."

"I actually had this speculation a while ago, when you first agreed to join Zi Qi and me on this crazy conquest."

"I don't know, I really want to go back but I don't. You know?"

"Don't you think I'm in the same position as you? We all are Mei Zhen, and we've been in this situation for more than just six weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"Me, you, Zi Qi, we've been dealing with it the first time we realized, he's the one"

"Wait, wait." Mei Zhen put her hands up in protest, "He's the one?" Even though she knew it was true, Mei Zhen had a reputation to uphold, "He's not the one." Jia Wen feigned a laugh.

"Name another reason why you wish to return to Wu then."

"I…"

"It's not shameful to admit it, Mei Zhen. Love is a funny thing and it involves a lot of thinking. In my case, I can't return to Wu because it would just bring turmoil to the Kingdom. And for Zi Qi? Even though everyone knows she's innocent, she couldn't bare to bring personal conflicts within the ranks."

"Lady Wu's death isn't your fault."

"Your time in Wu has been short, there are a lot of consequences of what happened to Lady Wu." Confused, Mei Zhen decided not to press the subject on anymore. "So what's your reason, Mei Zhen?"

"I…don't know really. I think about going back and I get really excited, then I look towards Zi Qi and what happened with her and Jiang Wei…I don't want to be like that."

"Be like what?"

"Zi Qi and Jiang Wei were in love. But because of their…identity they weren't allowed to be together."

"Their identity?" A surprised look appeared on Jia Wen's face, "Because you're a guard and he's a general?"

"We're not meant to be with one another. We're from two different worlds, we're from different societies. I mean, he's great and all but."

"You don't think you could fit in with the rest of his world."

"I mean, he may be my 'one'." She rolled her eyes for saying that, "But what if I'm not his? What if I'm just a mind lapse for him and he'll realize it when he sees that I'm not the woman he's expected to marry!"

"Mei Zhen, I've known Lu Xun ever since he joined Wu. Heck, Gong Ji and I watched him grow up to become who he is. And there's one quality that everyone admires of him, and that he's true to his heart. Lu Xun waited five years to see you again, that's pretty darn long for a guy with his looks." The girls laughed,

"I just don't know anymore."

"If you wish to stay with us, we will welcome you. Remember that."

"Thanks." Mei Zhen smiled and leaned into Jia Wen for a hug, "You're like the sister I never had."

* * *

The girls made their amends and began to plan their next step. Now that they were no longer in exile, they could take their time with going to Jian Lian. Jia Wen had reintroduced her idea to the group during dinner. As Jian Lian was not a thriving industrial city like Wu Hu, it was the perfect place for them to hide and make a decent living. Considered a rural area, it would be the perfect place for the girls to open a school for underprivileged girls. A dream of Jia Wen's ever since she joined Wu. Living away from the Kingdom as a child had made her realize the hardship many little girls go through. It was important for them to receive not only education but should be able to learn how to protect themselves in a war-torn country. The idea had come to her when they stayed with a mother and her daughters in one of the many rural villages they were forced to sleep in. It made her understand that there are a lot more girls who don't have the resources or a nuclear family to thrive in. And to make sure someone would help these little girls, Jia Wen was willing to step up to the plate. But there was only one problem, they couldn't be preoccupied with the thoughts of returning home, they had to disappear permanently and there was one person who could help them. 

The large ship docked onto the pier and people began to file out in a hurry. Either returning to Wu Hu or just visiting, people had places to go and hastily pushed past Jia Wen who was standing on the docks. Yet she didn't mind, she stretched up on her tip toes and smiled at the smaller boat that docked beside the larger one. Rushing past the giant crowds, she waved over at the ship captain and walked over to the man stepping off the plank. "Thank you for coming, Gong Jin."

"I did not know what to make of this letter, Jia Wen." He frowned, his sword hanging off his waist. "If I'm thinking what this really means, I may have to take you back in force."

"And I would have to counter." Jia Wen smiled, "But I don't have my weapon."

"Gong Ji is taking care of it for you. In fact that boy never keeps his eyes off it." As much as she was pained to hear that, she gathered all her courage to reply,

"Then it is my gift to him."

They walked side by side back to Zhen Wei's estate where both Mei Zhen and Zi Qi were anticipating his arrival. With snacks and fresh brewed tea set on the table, the group took a seat and Jia Wen began to explain her vision. Zhou Yu scratched the back of his head and mumbled.

"I do not know how I will ever live up to being loyal to Wu if I let this happen, Jia Wen."

"What do you mean?"

"You know I love you as a brother and I will do anything to help you and your friends. But if this secret ever comes out, how am I going to answer to our Lord Sun? Not only do I allow his sister, a formidable warrior free. I also released Da Qiao's savior and a disciple of Shu." Zi Qi looked up and blinked. She wasn't listening to much of the conversation, but she clearly remembered that no one mentioned her past.

"You know who I am, Lord Zhou?"

"I recognized your name," he said with a chuckle, "You are the disciple of Jiang Wei of Shu, therefore my brilliant rival, Prime Minister Zhuge Liang is your grand master. And it would be a shame to let someone of your caliber slip away."

"I'm very honored to have these words spoken by you, Lord Zhou. But even if the girls were returning, I would never join Wu. The teachings I learned were from and will always be for the purpose of Shu."

"Good knowledge is sometimes passed onto the wrong people, but Zhuge Liang was clearly right in choosing the right person to pass it on to." He smiled, "Well then, I think your loyalty has inspired me to help you." He looked at the other two, "But I still need convincing from you both." Mei Zhen sighed.

"I'm not right for the Kingdom."

"Fair enough."

"Wait? What?"

"Bo Yan told me about you, he said you were always carefree and did what you wanted. It's the quality he enjoyed so much about you. You make a decision and you stick to it." He looked towards Jia Wen.

"It's the right choice for Wu."

"You're not blaming yourself for what happened to Lady Wu are you? The kingdom misses you."

"And I miss them too but it's not important on what the kingdom thinks. It's important of what our people think Lady Wu may have been cruel to us, but she was never cruel to the people. Every day I see people at the temples offering sacrifices to Lady Wu's spirit in order to bring peace to Wu. Sooner or later the truth that I was involved will come out and you will lose the peoples trust."

"Your biggest vice is that you think wrong of everything Jia Wen." Zhou Yu frowned, "Just because you think one thing, it does not mean it will happen."

"Anything that can go wrong in one persons life will, it's a revolving cycle for me if you haven't noticed Gong Jin." She let out a chuckle through her tears and light sobbing. "The truth will eventually come out."

"And so will this lie."

"I will take as long as I can."

Zhou Yu stood at the pier and handed a batch of papers to Jia Wen. It was night time and there weren't a lot of people on the dock making it a perfect time for the girls to leave the town. "I've got all of it settled with the town of Jian Lian also. Of course, only I know the truth."

"Thank you, Gong Jin." She smiled, "I knew I could count on you."

"I guess that's one of my greatest vices." He placed his hands on his hips, "I get bossed around by women too easily."

"You're lucky I can't tell Xiao you said it." Zhou Yu grinned and gave her a hug.

"Well, this is good bye then." He turned to the other girls, "It was very nice to meet you all. I wish you all the best."

"Thank you." Zi Qi bowed and followed Jia Wen and Zhen Wei onto the boat. Zhen Wei, who at the last minute decided to join the girls on their crusade to help underprivileged girls' had sold his estate and store. With both Zi Qi and Zhen Wei's money, they would be able to afford a respectable area for the school to start.

Mei Zhen's two feet stood planted on the docks as she took deep breaths. It was go time for her. The others were so confidant in their decision yet she still got the butterflies. "Are you okay, Lady Li?" Zhou Yu asked.

"Please tell Lu Xun, that he's better off without me." She whispered, rubbing her eyes, "Somehow I'm sure you can incorporate it into your story."

"I will try."

"Take Care."

* * *


	32. Unexpected Visitor

Summary of Chapter 31: Telling Zi Qi of her ailing health, Jia Wen decided not to return to Wu despite Mei Zhen's efforts to convince her. Upset and bewildered with the new choices life was throwing at her, Mei Zhen realizes the internal struggle she faces if she returned to Wu. She knew she would be happy with Lu Xun, but would she be happy in the life Lu Xun existed in? Taking all the courage she could muster, she agrees to join the girls in Jian Lian. With the help of Zhou Yu to keep the secret and get their permits, the girls take a boat to Jian Lian with Zhen Wei, in hopes to begin a new life.

* * *

Chapter 32: Unexpected Visitor

Jiang Wei circled the rim of his tea cup with his forefinger while his mother babbled something about taking his niece to Jian Lian. Today, his mind was not on his mother, it never has been ever since that fateful day almost a year ago when the Kingdom of Shu changed. Hurtful words had been exchanged as were tears and painful goodbyes. A year later, the generals were at peace with one another but there was always an awkward atmosphere that lingered.

"Are you listening to me Bo Yue?" Lady Jiang stared at her son, "You've been zoning out all day. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Take Xiu Ying to Jian Lian, yeah."

"No, that's what your cousin wants you to do. I want you to convince her to not send my grand niece to such a disgusting place like that!"

"What do you mean disgusting? It's a new school, but I heard that it's very popular."

"Among the peasants." Lady Jiang almost shivered at mentioning them, "Even though your cousin married a commoner, have I not been sending her enough money to have her daughter attend a good school?"

"It is her choice."

"This is what you get when you marry a commoner! Nothing but a horrible life. I mean look at Ma Chao's sister and Lord Zhao, they have been a perfect couple this past year. When is it going to be your turn my son? Lady Yin has been kind to wait." Jiang Wei let out a dissatisfied grunt and shifted himself on the stool.

"You know I'm not allowed to mention my own wedding plans until the political alliance is formed." Lady Jiang snorted

"Well at least that is a couple well matched. That's what everyone should be, equal or higher status! The Emperor of Shu and the Princess of Wu, there could not be a better match."

"Yeah." He mumbled and got up, "I should be heading back to the castle now, I'll make the arrangements and take her before I head to Wu for the wedding."

"Son." Lady Jiang cooed, "Why don't you take Lady Yin with you to the wedding?"

"Mother, this is an important political wedding to mend the strain between the two families. We can not fail. I do not have time to take around some woman. It would be embarrassing to our Lord and our Kingdom."

"It's not like you haven't embarrassed yourself enough, getting involved with that murderer." The words forced Jiang Wei to stop in his tracks, turning around he glared at his mother.

"I asked you not to speak of her in that way."

"How good can a woman be if she turns a mothers own son against her?"

"Good day mother."

Jiang Wei rode his horse back into the castle grounds and watched the giant gates close behind him. Everyone in the castle was busy hurrying around, preparing the various gifts and necessities for the big wedding. It would happen in less than a month in the Wu capital and only a selected few were allowed to accompany their Lord. After all, someone had to watch the castle while he was gone. A total of fifteen generals were to accompany Liu Bei as his personal guards and army. If Wu ever planned an attack, they would surely win. But Zhuge Liang had reassured them time and time again that everything would be alright, even though the strongest generals were chosen for this long trip.

Walking past the maids and servants that carried various fruits, Jiang Wei made his way into the training grounds. Spotting his friends sparring in the field, he nonchalantly walked towards them. "Good Morning, Bo Yue." Ma Chao shouted with his spear high above his head.

"Good morning, Meng Qi, Zi Long."

"Good morning!" Zhao Yun chirped happily, pulling his spear out of the dirt and he thrust it towards Ma Chao's neck.

"How did you?"

"You need to be more aware my friend." They both relaxed and bowed towards one another, "Good spar my good brother-in-law." Zhao Yun smacked his back, "Need more practice though."

"Har har." Ma Chao swiped the dirt off his pant leg, "I just let you go easy. My sister would destroy me if I hurt her precious husband." Jiang Wei laughed. "Now Bo Yue, how was your visit to her royal hardship?"

"My mother?" his friends nodded, "Just the usual." He took a good look around the field where other generals were training. "Where's Ping? Has he started drinking yet?"

"Not yet, he's gotten better. Doesn't start drinking until noon." Zhao Yun sighed, "He really took the news hard."

"Who didn't?" The men looked at each other, "We still don't if it was true."

"And that's what Ping is living on. Hope that it isn't."

"Well, let's not dwell on our little friend. He can take care of himself." Ma Chao threw his arms around the other two generals. "Now that we are allowed to go to Wu for the wedding, let's say we go early and meet some ladies." Zhao Yun quickly removed his friends arm.

"I am a married man, to your sister too!"

"Just testing ya." He looked at Jiang Wei, "What about you?"

"I am engaged." It hurt him to say but he said it anyways. "Can't help you there either, plus I have to bring my niece to Jian Lian."

"For what?"

"She's going to that Girls Academy there."

"Ah I've heard great things about that place." Zhao Yun perked, "But isn't it a commoners place?"

"If it's famous, it doesn't matter I guess."

* * *

"Uncle Bo," seven year old Xiu Ying said, her feet dangling over the railings on the boat. "Why are we on the deck? It's windy." She rubbed her eyes, "And I'm tired." 

"We're almost there Xiu Ying." Jiang Wei leaned on the railing, "Plus, don't you think this is so beautiful? To feel the wind in your hair, to smell the sea."

"It smells like rotten fish." He laughed and looked at his niece.

"This is where it happened."

"What happened?"

"Nothing," he turned around and smiled, "Why don't you to go back in with the ship captain's wife? We're almost there." Xiu Ying shook her head.

"If we're almost there, I don't mind spending time here." Jiang Wei tussled her hair and the two sat there starring out at the waves for the rest of the trip.

Jiang Wei carried the little girl on his back and stepped off onto the piers dock with their luggage swinging on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and absorbed the salty sea water smell once more. "Nothing as refreshing." He told himself and began to walk towards the small town of Jian Lian. The academy was about an hours walk from Jian Lian's city core. The land that the school occupied used to be a large inn that went bankrupt when the Han Dynasty fell. Then again to most people, Jian Lian itself seemed to have gone bankrupt after the fall of the Han. This is why it was so important for Shu to reunite the country in any way possible, even if it meant allying with one of their enemies.

"Excuse me," Jiang Wei stopped a woman half way through his travel, "Do you know where the academy is?" The young woman stopped in her tracks and blinked at him.

"Are you new to the academy?" He nodded, "I'm Lady Li, I am one of the head mistresses." Jiang Wei stared at her and raised his eyebrow. She was no more than twenty years old and was still trying to grow out of her baby face. The closest she seemed to a mistress would be the way she dressed. Lady Li wore a long grey and black dress and kept her hair in a ponytail. The tips of her hair curled at the end and a long gleaming silver hair stick supported the matching hair band around her head. It was a familiar style for girls her age, Jiang Wei remembered Zi Qi trying it not long ago. She also talked a lot because she was yapping away about the academy before he could even open his mouth. "Well the academy is just up the hill," she pointed, "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" she waved and ran off before he could even introduce herself. Shrugging his shoulders, he watched the young maiden run off and laughed.

"Don't turn out like that." He whispered to Xiu Ying and started his walk up north.

Xiu Ying woke up at the top of the hill and the two walked hand in hand towards the academy. Both of them were amazed at the size of the place. From one end to the other, the academy was almost as long as Jiang Wei's secondary estate outside the castle. "This is a pretty big inn." Xiu Ying whistled, rocking on her heels, "This is going to be great."

"You're not going to be the only one here. Look at all the other girls!" they glanced around to see girls of all ages spread around the academy. They were singing, reading, playing, dancing and Jiang Wei swore he heard the sound of swords in the back. It was something unheard of and was still a little surreal. He had a doubt about sending his precious niece here.

"Let's go in." Xiu Ying smiled, "I'm excited."

"I'm not." He looked at her and shook his head. "Remember, I get the final say." She sneered at him and dragged him into the giant gates. The inside of the academy wasn't changed at all from it's inn past. Tables were sprawled all across the bottom floor, with stairs that led up three more stories. There was a counter in the corner with stacks of papers and books piled up high. Whoever worked there must have been busy. But no matter how busy it looked outside, the inside was not the same. Only a few girls were there, some cleaning the floors, others writing on the tables. Jiang Wei turned to one of the girls and asked, "Excuse me, is someone in charge here?" One of the little girls looked at them, her eyes wide eyed. "Uh. Can you get her?" She shook her head. Giving up, he walked farther into the room and hollered, "Excuse me, is anyone here who can help me?"

"Hold on!" a voice yelled out from the back, freezing the blood in Jiang Wei's body.

"That voice." He whispered, watching an orange and yellow dress walking backwards towards them. The woman turned around with a large pot that slipped out of her hands when she made eye contact with him. Jiang Wei's own eyes couldn't believe it either. "Zi Qi…" the name escaped his mouth for the first time in a year. It felt weird to say it but there was a sense of familiarity that he missed so much.

Zi Qi's mouth stayed open in awe, she would have never imagined in a thousand years would she be able to lay her eyes on him again. After all these months, there wasn't much change in Bo Yue. Other than the fact that he looked a little thinner, he was still the kind hearted soul that gave her a second chance at life many years ago. "This is?" she realized she looked like a fool and looked at the little girl.

"My niece," Jiang Wei choked out, clearing his throat and regaining his composure.

"Xiu Ying?" The girl nodded, "Well, uh." Zi Qi stepped over the broken pottery and bent down to be face to face with her. "My name is Lady Ma, I am one of the three head mistresses of the academy. "Would you like to be shown to your room?"

"Do I get to stay?" Xiu Ying turned and looked at her uncle, "Uncle Bo?" she grinded on his toe a bit.

"Yeah. Of course." He replied quickly, "I put my trust in Zi Qi, I mean Lady Ma's establishments." Zi Qi looked down at the ground and blushed.

"I'll have one of the senior students escort you then." She called to one of the girls sweeping the floor.

* * *

By the time they got everything settled, Zi Qi noticed herself escorting Jiang Wei down the mountain path. Walking beside him felt awkward and she felt uneasy vibes from the Shu tactician. As they were reaching the foot of the hill, he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the forest nearby. "What are you doing?" she screamed, trying to dig her feet into the soil but it only forced Jiang Wei to tug harder. They got deep into the forest before Jiang Wei flung her arm towards her, forcing her to lose her footing and fall onto the ground. 

"Are you alright?" He quickly asked, not meaning to vent his frustration on her like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She swiped the mud off her dress, "What the heck is wrong with you?" her eyes flared, reminding Jiang Wei why he was angry again.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? How could you lead on everyone at home that you've been dead for the past year?" Zi Qi kept quiet, this was where the unsettling vibe came from. A year ago, they had asked Zhou Yu to send a false message saying that the girls drowned in a tragic boat accident. It had worked perfectly because no one ever asked or bothered them about Wu or Shu again, except now of course.

"It was the only way." It was the quickest reply that she could muster out. Jiang Wei's forehead throbbed and his face grew red. "To make you forget me." She added. The red shade on his face grew paler and he let out a huge sigh.

"Nothing would ever make us forget you Zi Qi." His mind ached for him to tell her that he still had feelings for her. Zi Qi fiddled with her fingers before saying,

"It wouldn't matter, I'd never be able to see any of you anyways. Disappearing seemed like the best choice."

"Well it wasn't!" he felt his voice rising again, "Do you know what you've done to your own brother?" Her eyes lit up with concern. "He hasn't been in a campaign or training in an entire year. All he does is well himself up in his room, sleeping and drinking."

"No." she shook her head, "Ping would never do something that silly."

"Ping felt defeated when you left and then when we got the news of your death, he felt destroyed. He took the entire blame for the fact that they couldn't find the actual murderer and that you were a scape goat."

"Ping…" tears streamed down the face for her brother, "I didn't mean to. But I didn't want him to continue to try to seek me."

"You must come back with me and tell him the truth." He reached his hand out towards her, "You must come home with me, to us." As much as the idea appealed her, there was no way Zi Qi could ever return to her past. She had too much to live for now, she had an obligation to all the girls at the academy and to Mei Zhen and Jia Wen.

"I can't." she looked at him sadly, "I'm still not going to be welcomed there."

"No one's going to care about that as long as you're alive!"

"I can't go back Bo Yue." She put her hand on his arm and slid it off hers. "It's not right. I'll be killed!" she began to make up various excuses.

"You can't hide from us forever!"

"But I can try."

"So you're willing to let Ping suffer?"

"Ping will eventually come to his senses." She sniffled, "I have faith in my brother." Jiang Wei shook his head and slammed his fist against a tree.

"You still have the heart to call him brother, yet you abandon him in his time of need!"

"Ping is strong, he can do it!"

"But I can't!" A moment of awkward silence blew past.

"You're married."

"I'm engaged." She looked up at him, she had heard that one of the generals of Shu had tied the knot in the past year, just never knew who it was. If it wasn't Jiang Wei, it must have been Zhao Yun.

"It's all the same. I need to stay here, the girls here need me. They need me more than any of you. Especially you, and I know you'll understand that too eventually." Zi Qi reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a little silk drawstring bag. Taking Jiang Wei's arm, she placed the bag in Jiang Wei's hand and folded his fingers over it. "Take this to Ping." She whispered, her voice getting raspy. "Tell him I'm sorry." Her fingers held onto his tightly and their moment of closeness lingered for a moment, "I'm sorry." She pushed his hand back and began to run through the trees, up the mountain. Jiang Wei stared at the orange embroidered bag and pulled the strings open.

"You fool." He gritted through his teeth, dumping the peony onto the palm of his hand.

* * *

Thanks as usual for reading and hope you enjoyed it. :) 


	33. Ending the Wait

A/N: After all those unhappy relationship breaks, this chapter will finally feature a happy couple being reunited! Who are the lucky two? Well, read on to find out!

Summary of Ch 32: There are wedding bells in the air between the Kingdom of Shu and the Kingdom of Wu. Both kingdoms are super busy in preparing for the political alliance between these great forces. Jiang Wei especially is super busy, having to send his niece to the Girls Academy in Jian Lian before heading to the Wu capital. To his surprise, he runs into no one other than Zi Qi, who had respectably started the Girls Academy with Mei Zhen and Jia Wen. On his way back to the docks, he confronts Zi Qi about her past year. Giving her a choice of returning back to Shu with him, Zi Qi turns him down with too much of her own commitments at hand.

* * *

Chapter 33: Ending the Wait

After Zi Qi's meeting with Jiang Wei, she found it hard to focus and ended up catching a horrible cold that spread to some of the girls at school. Jia Wen took it upon herself to complete her tasks which included grocery shopping and cooking. But because she was also busy with all of her other activities, most of her trips to town were just before the sun set.

Today Jia Wen had to make her trip extra fast, more of the girls were ill and Mei Zhen wouldn't be able to handle them all for long. She had rushed to the doctor's office to pick up the herbal medicine and was on her way back home when she ran into someone tall, broad and strong. "Oof." She fell back onto a wall, "I'm so sorry!" she blinked, "Ah Zhi?"

"Lady Jiang! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. Ah Zhi was their neighbour of sorts. He lived on the same patch of land as the inn and had come to be the fixer upper for the academy. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I was looking for you but Lady Li said you were in town." Jia Wen nodded,

"What did you need me for?" Ah Zhi looked down and dug a little hole with the tip of his toe.

"I was just worried, it got dark earlier today."

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself. But thank you for your kind thoughts. Would you like to walk me home though?" she added when she noticed his sad expression. Ah Zhi smiled.

"I'd love to!" he exclaimed and helped Jia Wen pick up the packets. "There seems to be a lot of officials here lately." Ah Zhi pointed out at the gate of the town.

"There is a wedding going on soon, it's been a big story." Jia Wen explained, wondering if she knew any of the officials visiting. It was a shocker to everyone when they found out that there would be a royal wedding between their former kingdoms. And with the entire country celebrating with them, it was hard for the girls not to reminisce about their past.

"There's been a party every day at the Prefects home. Must be crazy!"

"Each city has to celebrate somehow, it's difficult for Jian Lian to contribute." They stopped at the giant home and noted all the bright lights and music. "Must be festive."

"Have you ever been to one of these parties?"

"No." she lied, thinking of all the ones back at Wu. No one could throw a party like Sun Ce. "Let's go, the girls need us." They continued to walk when Jia Wen notice a figure slumping over and throwing up. "Stay here for a moment," she informed Ah Zi and went up to the man. "Are you okay sir?" she approached him and was taken aback when he looked at her. She quickly tried to turn away but the recognition had already hit. The man grabbed onto her arm. "Let go!" she hissed, not wanting to grab the attention of Ah Zhi.

"Jia Wen?" Ling Tong's mouth was dry and his head ached. He had left the party early and was kicked out of the bar minutes ago. Throwing up had cleared his vision and he knew he wasn't imagining Jia Wen in front of him.

"No." she denied, but the dim sunset revealed her special jade eyes.

"Where have you been these months?" Jia Wen blinked, thinking that the answer was strange.

"I have to go." She shoved a handkerchief in his hand, "Wipe your face!"

"Don't go!" Ling Tong tried to reach for her arm but missed and fell on her. Jia Wen fell back and the two went crashing onto the ground.

"Lady Jiang!" Ah Zhi ran over, pulling Ling Tong up and pinning him against the wall. He raised his fist towards Ling Tong and tried to take a swing.

"No, Ah Zhi!" Jia Wen pounced on his arm, surprising Ah Zhi when she managed to push his fist back. "I know him!"

"You know this man?"

"Yes!" She forced him to loosen his grip and Ling Tong flopped over her again. "Gong Ji?" she shouted, worried that he hit his head hard on the wall from Ah Zhi. "Gong Ji?" she panicked and began to shake him. "Did you hit his head on the wall?" she turned to Ah Zhi and snapped.

"No, I didn't Lady Jiang." He looked a little sad, "I think he just passed out." Jia Wen put the back of her hand on his face, it was burning hot. "What are we going to do Lady Jiang?"

"Help me take him back to the academy."

"But that's an hours walk!"

"If you don't' want to take one of his arms, then I'll carry him myself!"

"No! Of course not!" Ah Zhi rushed and put Ling Tong's other arm around his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, the two of them began to climb up the mountain with the man on their shoulders.  
--------  
Zhen Wei and Mei Zhen were on the main floor cleaning up the dinner plates when Jia Wen stumbled in with Ah Zhi and an unfamiliar man. Dropping her table cloth on to the table, Mei Zhen recognized the pair of nunchakus on the mans waist. "Master Ling?" She gave Zhen Wei a shove, "Go help her!"

"Mei Zhen, can you get me a pot of water and a face cloth?" she nodded and rushed off to the kitchen. Zhen Wei ran up to her and took over Jia Wen's spot. "Zhen Wei, Ah Zhi, can you take him to my room?"

"Your room?" Ah Zhi's eyes grew wide, he had never been in a woman's room before.

"Yes, please hurry."

"What's all the commotion?" Zi Qi came down from the stairs, "Whose is that?"

"I'm not sure." Ah Zhi and Zhen Wei shrugged, "They called him Master Ling." Zi Qi held her hand over her mouth and looked at Jia Wen with sad eyes. It has only been three days and both of them were thrown back into their old life.

"Zi Qi," Jia Wen put the medicine on the table, "Can you help the kitchen make this for the girls?"

"Of course," she rushed down the stairs, "Where are you taking him?"

"To my room. We'll be in there if you need me." She gave the guys a little shove, "Hurry!"  
---------------  
The girls opened the door later that night with a plate of buns and a fresh kettle of tea. "Jia Wen?" Mei Zhen poked her head in first before stepping inside, "You've been here for two hours, do you want to eat something?" she shook her head.

"You need to eat." Zi Qi took the plate of buns and walked up to the bed. Jia Wen was sitting at the head of her bed, her head leaning on the wall, starring at Ling Tong lifeless face. "Just have a little, please?"

"He doesn't drink."

"What?" the girls looked surprised, it was the first time they heard her talk all night.

"He doesn't drink." Her hands traced the side of his face, "He hates drinking. He said wine was for pirates or for men who were unsatisfied with their life. And he's only drank twice in his life."

"Jia Wen." Zi Qi squatted beside her, "We know what you're thinking. It's not your fault."

"He's only drank twice in his life!" she repeated herself, "When Lord Ling died and when my exile was finalized." Jia Wen sniffled, trying to keep the tears from falling. "He doesn't drink…" Mei Zhen stood behind Jia Wen and let her head rest on her body.

"It's okay, he'll be fine." She cooed, stroking her hair. It was difficult for both Mei Zhen and Zi Qi to see Jia Wen like this. Jia Wen has always been their idol, their building block to live their life. It took incidents like these for them to realize that she was human just like them and that she had missed Ling Tong all these months. Jia Wen lifted her head and wiped her tears.

"You think you guys can get me another pot of water and a face cloth? I want to make sure he's hydrated."

"Of course." The girls went to get the water and left Jia Wen in the room after.

Jia Wen picked up the white cloth and wringed it dry over the golden bowl. Folding it into a square, she gently patted the sides of his face, his neck and his collar bone. She had unbuttoned his shirt earlier and she was gradually damping his chest when her hands stopped over his heart. Curious, she held the cloth in one hand and replaced it with her own hand. His skin was warm and she could feel the small beats of his heart. Feeling calmer, she continued to dab at his chest area when he suddenly started to cough. "Gong Ji!" Jia Wen exclaimed. Ling Tong's cough grew more violent and he found himself sitting on the bed hacking. When he finally regained composure, he felt a pair of icy but smooth hands rubbing his back. Blinking the tears away he turned face to face to see Jia Wen's concerned face.

"Jia Wen…" his voice was hoarse and quiet.

"Shh." She told him, "You just got up." She released her hand from his back and rushed to the table where the food was. Bringing the plate of buns and tea to a small table beside her bed, she poured him a cup and helped him take a sip.

"Thank you." He whispered, his hands clasped around hers and the tea cup.

"You're welcome." Jia Wen tried to withdraw her hands but Ling Tong only held on tighter. "Gong Ji…"

"You're still as beautiful as ever." She mustered out a laugh. Ling Tong put down the tea cup and continued to hold her hand.

"My hair's a mess and my dress is all dirty, from bringing you back actually."

"You're still beautiful and you still have your sense of humour that I love." She blushed. "How have you been?"

"Alive and well." She replied, "How is everyone at home?"

"Getting by, Shang Xiang is getting married soon."

"I heard."

"She's really changed ever since Lady Wu's death." He looked at her, "She misses you."

"That's a lie." She laughed.

"She's really grown up. Everyone has. The things we do when we need a change." He stroked her face, "We still miss you though." She remembered the comment made by him earlier.  
"Didn't you guys think I was dead?" Ling Tong gave a confused stare.

"What do you mean?"

"That Gong Jin…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing." She looked at him and smiled again, "This feels nice."

"It does." He kissed her on the forehead and they stayed in their embrace for a long time. Jia Wen closed her eyes while resting on Ling Tong's chest "Come home with me." He mumbled in her hair.

"I can't." they broke from their embrace and looked into each others eyes.

"Why not?"

"It's not right."

"Just come for the wedding, to tell everyone you're okay."

"You can tell them that, can't you?"

'"Come back for Zhong Mou then. He misses you."

"As do I, but I don't think I can…"

"Zhong Mou needs you. He's already lost his Father, Mother, Brother and soon going to marry his sister to Shu. Let him have his family reunion. I promise, if you don't want to stay I will personally escort you back here."

"Gong Ji." Ling Tong put his finger on her bottom lip;

"I won't take no for an answer." He leaned in and moved his finger when their lips touched.  
-----------  
The next morning, the group was sitting in the main room when Jia Wen and Ling Tong strolled in hand in hand. Zi Qi, the first one to notice it put her hands to her mouth and tried to suppress her laughter. "Lookie that!" she squealed, forcing Jia Wen to blush right away. The rest of the group turned and were all surprised.

"Oh Master Ling, I knew you and Jia Wen would eventually be together again." Mei Zhen grinned, "A story waiting for its ending."

"Mei Zhen, what a surprise to see you here." Ling Tong wiggled his nose, "When are you going for your happy ending?" Mei Zhen bit her lip and stuck her head high in the air.

"I told you not to mention Bo Yan." Jia Wen hissed, slapping him on the arm.

"Mei Zhen and I jest, she knows it. Right?"

"Of course. But since you've mentioned him…" she began to fiddle with the hem of her dress, "How is he?"

"How is who?" Ling Tong teased.

"Gong Ji!"

"How is Bo-Mast-Lu. How is Bo Yan?" she finally decided on the name she was most comfortable with.

"Keeping himself busy. Ever since the health of Gong Jin grew for the worse, Bo Yan has been in charge of the royal wedding."

"That's good." She nodded, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone in the room. It was a relief to hear that he was busy with someone else's wedding and not his own.

"Speaking of the wedding…" Jia Wen chimed, "How would you guys like to accompany me to Wu?"

"To do what?" Zi Qi asked, peeling a radish.

"Just to attend the wedding. I mean we can see all our old friends…Zi Qi you wouldn't be in exile and I think there are some skeletons you have to clear with you know." Zi Qi raised an eyebrow and put down the knife. "I know it's weird." Jia Wen took a seat on the stool and sighed, "But my family and Zhou Yu's health and."

"We understand." Mei Zhen smiled, "I think it would be fun for you two to head back to Wu."

"What do you mean us two?" Zi Qi snarled, "You would be coming to."

"Who would take care of the academy?" Mei Zhen stood up, her fingers tugging at her dress again. "I would love to go but I can't."

"Zhen Wei can watch the academy." Jia Wen pointed out.

"And the head students can take care of everything else." Zi Qi added.

"Seems like you're out of excuses." Ling Tong leaned on the table and took a bite out of an apple. "Who are you afraid of anyways? A big bad Bo Yan?"

"I broke his mothers jade. A big angry Bo Yan."

"Excuses! Bo Yan never got angry with that."

"I don't have feelings for him anymore!"

"Don't lie Mei Zhen." Jia Wen frowned, "You carry the other half of the jade like it's your lifeline." Mei Zhen opened her mouth for another argument but rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air.

"Fine." She began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To pack!"

"We're not leaving yet though."

"Oh." She walked back embarrassed.

"Guess she's more excited than all of us." Ling Tong snickered.  
---------  
Ling Tong and Jia Wen walked side by side in the garden behind the academy and enjoyed the fresh fall scenery. "You have done a fantastic job here." He told her, their arms intertwined. "It's great how you've finally been able to accomplish your dream."

"You still remembered?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I never forget anything of yours."

"You and your smooth talking mouth." she separated from him and went up to a large tree. Hugging the trunk she spun around and laughed, "It's just so free here you know and there is so much joy in teaching these girls." Ling Tong walked up to the tree and intercepted Jia Wen's circles by grabbing her from behind. "Gong Ji!" she giggled, being tossed up in to the air. "I've missed this."

"Yes, life isn't that satisfying when you only have some things. Human beings always strive for more." He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "And when we finally get it, we're forced to wait to test our patience and loyalty."

"What are you getting at?" she eyed him.

"I have you constantly but I lose you after." He spun her around to look at her face, "But I think our waiting has taken long enough. I'm tired of waiting for our ending Jia Wen."

"How many years has it been now?"

"Ten."

"Liar!"

"Close to ten." He smiled, "But back to my original point, I'm tired of waiting."

"Waiting for what?" she teased, knowing what he was getting at.

"For a special woman to finally take my name and live the life she deserves."

"Oh, well good luck finding her." Jia Wen began to walk away but was playfully pulled back.

"I want what you do to these girls for your own girls."

"What if I have boys?" she raised her eyebrow. Ling Tong scratched his head.

"I guess boys should learn how to cook and dance and sew…"

"Not my boys." She flicked him in the nose, "I want my boys to be strong, brave, gallant and honorable as their Father."

"I wonder where you're going to find a man like that?" Jia Wen crossed her arms. "Was that a yes?" he grinned.

"Yes." She wrapped her arms around him, "But we can't tell anyone until after the wedding."

"Of course."

"And I'm not returning to Wu."

"I can live outside the castle."

"And I still get to work at the academy."

"I'll think about it." She smacked him across the arm, "Okay, we'll build many academies, closer to home." Jia Wen linked her arms with his again and the two began their walk back to the academy. "Someone's behind us." Ling Tong whispered and the two turned around to be surprised by Ah Zhi.

"Ah Zhi!" Jia Wen exclaimed, "How long have you been here?"

"I didn't hear anything!" Ah Zhi put his hands up in protest. He looked at the closeness of Jia Wen and Ling Tong and turned red. "I am sorry." He stuttered, looking away and trying to control his temper.

"It's okay, Ah Zhi." She smiled, "Did Zhen Wei tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"The girls, Gong Ji and I are going to head to the Wu capital to attend the wedding. We won't be here for a while."

"Are you coming back?"

"Yes. Of course." Ah Zhi nodded his head frantically.

"I need to go." He did a quick bow and started to walk the opposite direction. Ling Tong and Jia Wen could hear grumbles and mumbles from him.

"What is with that guy?"

"He's a nice guy. Don't push the subject." She grabbed onto his hand, "Let's go in and pack."


	34. Brother and Sister

AN: Ack. My biggest weak point when writing is that I start getting ideas for other stories...which I have done already (I actually planned it out from beginning to end during my 3 hr Arch lecture -snore-). I'm still considering if I'm actually going to write it out or not...but my number one priority right now is to finish off this story. And no, I'm not insane and writing everyday. I actually had these chapters sitting around for a while but just never got around to posting them. This is actually the last of the prepared bunch. But I'll try my best to make at least two other updates this weekend...after my papers of course. (Not). Enjoy!

Note: While writing this chapter, I realized I made a HUGE mistake in regards to the age of Sun Quan. I wrote that he was eighteen when he took the throne but I wrote that Shang Xiang was fifteen five years ago...and blah blah, huge mistake in numbers. Nonetheless, Quan is younger than Jia Wen but older than Shang Xiang.

* * *

Summary 33: It takes a man like Ling Tong to wait ten years for the woman he loves and he couldn't be any happier than finally being able to be with her for once and for all... Except that she won't return to Wu without her pesky friend Mei Zhen and the gentle Zi Qi. After much persuasion against the pesky one, the group packed their bags and prepared for their trip to Wu territory to attend the wedding of Princess Sun and Lord Liu.

* * *

**Chapter 34: Brother and Sister  
**

The grueling two week trip to the Wu capital from Jian Lian was both exhilarating and exhausting. Since Ling Tong wanted to surprise the castle with the girls, he decided not to accompany his comrades on the comfortable, large and fast Wu fleet. Instead he bought the best four horses in Wu Hu and rode with the girls back home.

"We're here my precious!" Ling Tong led the girls to the back of a patchy forest area.

"Bout time." Mei Zhen moaned, falling on top of her tired horse. "I'm so sleepy!"

"Oh it can't be that bad."

"That bad? Gong Ji, we had to travel three days worth in one and a half days." Mei Zhen snapped.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Jia Wen, you're on his side too?"

"Of course she's on his side." Zi Qi got off her horse and rubbed her behind, "I think I paralyzed something."

"Come on, embrace the beautiful country." Ling Tong skipped over to Jia Wen and spun her around, "We're here, we're young and we are alive!"

"Where are we?"

"Are you being a Shu spy?" Zi Qi crossed her arms, "Just joking. We're in the very garden where Mei Zhen and Jia Wen made their escape."

"It's changed."

"It's been trimmed down a bit." They looked around and stared back at Ling Tong, "Okay trimmed down a lot."

"So what now?"

"Well the banquet is in two hours so we can just stay here I guess." Mei Zhen threw a stone at his direction. "What?"

"I am not going to visit a group of people in this tardy outfit. I need a mirror and I need a bath." The other two girls agreed. Ling Tong removed a twig out of Jia Wen's hair and wiped the smidgen of dirt under ear lobe.

"I think you're just gorgeous." He looked at the other girls, "You too."

"As flattered as they are," Jia Wen held onto his finger, "I agree with the girls."

"I got it! I'll go get Countess Mi! No one would ever expect you to be in Hua Miao."

"Hua Miao?" Mei Zhen frowned, "We're going to change with a bunch of escorts?"

"Dancers to the Emperor." Ling Tong corrected with a smirk, "They have more power than an escort."

Ling Tong returned to the forest with face veils from Hua Miao and swiftly escorted them inside the gates. It would be empty at this time with the girls preparing their performance at the banquet. Countess Mi met the girls at the sleeping quarters, giving a long and tearful hug to Jia Wen before rushing them to the rooms with already filled bathwater. Since this was the first time the girls really got to dress up formally in a year, it took them a little bit longer than expected to get ready. But by the time they stepped outside, Ling Tong's mouth dropped in awe.

"Are you drooling?" Jia Wen put her hands on her hips and glared. She was wearing a silk baby blue, green and white gown. A transparent shawl wrapped around her arms and shoulder. She had left her long hair down but had two buns wrapped with a blue ribbon and hair stick through them. At the end of the hair stick was a jade coloured crystal pendant that matched her earrings.

"You look fantastic." Ling Tong held onto her hands, "I just wonder how you look in a wedding gown."

"Shush." She giggled and stepped away for the other two girls.

"Looking good, Mei Zhen."

"Shut up." Mei Zhen fiddled with her pink and white dress. She put her hands to her head and rubbed it softly.

"You'll mess up your hair!" Countess Min shouted from inside the room. Mei Zhen's hair was specifically designed by Jia Wen with accessories from Countess Min's special stash. Jia Wen had left her long hair down but took one large strand to create a thick braid. The braid was pinned up with various golden hair pins and dangling accessories and dangled in a circular fashion next to her right ear. The pendants glimmered in the sunlight and showed a more sophisticated yet playful side of the twenty year old maiden. The only problem was that Mei Zhen rarely did anything fancy with her hair and hated how it itched and pulled at her scalp.

"It hurts!"

"You'll have to get used to it." Zi Qi stepped out in a green gown with an orange collar. Her hair was set up in the most complicated fashion out of the three. The front of her hair was pulled back into a puffy pony tail. Two strands of her hair were left along to dangle in front of her ears. A flowered hair stick stuck out of the puffy area from her hair, the orange matching her dangling earrings.

"Oh boy." Ling Tong whistled, "I don't think I want to show you guys off to the rest of the world." Jia Wen raised her hand, "But I have asked for some help to get you guys to the banquet."

"Help?"

"They're waiting outside."

"Wait!" Mei Zhen grabbed onto Ling Tong's hand, "He's…not there right?"

"Nope, he's already at the banquet. Don't worry, my helper is very safe."

"How safe."

"He'll guard you like a treasure." He grinned and opened the door to a very angry Gan Ning.

"There you are!" Gan Ning walked inside Hua Miao with his hands in the air. He didn't seem to notice the girls as he rambled at his friend. "You better have a good reason for dragging my ass here, you know how I hate coming here. And before the banquet too! The dancers are on tonight!"

"Am I not as pretty as the dancers?" Jia Wen spoke, perking Gan Ning's ears a bit. The brown haired pirate turned and dropped his mouth in awe.

"Well look what the Yellow River brought in!" He put both hands on his waist, "Are you not going to give a Pirate a hug now?" Jia Wen laughed and the two shared a long embrace. Ling Tong cleared his throat before they finally separated from each other.

"It's good to see you again, Xing Ba." She smiled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Last time I saw you, you were…"

"Got myself a nice little scar." He stretched his shirt collar to reveal a small scab on his shoulder blade. "But I don't tell anyone that the Princess did it of course."

"Of course." She put her hand on his scar, "I'm glad you're okay."

"And I'm glad you're back." He coughed when he noticed Mei Zhen and Zi Qi starring. "Who are these beautiful young ladies? Ha ha ha!"

"We know you're not that type of pirate, Lord Gan." Mei Zhen smirked. Gan Ning dropped his guard and glared.

"Man Gong Ji, stop spoiling it for me! I have a reputation to uphold! So why is it that you asked me to come here?"

"I need you to help escort these ladies to the throne room. Our lord should be expecting me."

"You know how angry he is at you?" The Pirate laughed, "You're two weeks late! He's been waiting for your news everyday and now you're in Wu without telling him? He's going to demote your ass."

"He can't demote anyone's ass with her around." Ling Tong put an arm around Jia Wen's shoulder, "She's like our own golden plaque."

"Jeeze, I sound so special." Jia Wen rolled her eyes and put the veil on her head again. "Let us move?"  
------  
Jia Wen and Ling Tong walked slowly behind the group and watched how much Gan Ning got along with the other two girls. "It's nice to see Xing Ba well." Jia Wen whispered, leaning on Ling Tong for a bit.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding her up. Jia Wen nodded.

"I'm probably just tired from the trip and the heat." She smiled, "Don't worry."

"Jia Wen, you're very pale." He held onto her hand, "And your skin is icy to the touch!" Jia Wen put her hands to her face and felt the cold sting. The last time she felt like this was in Wu Hu and she knew it wasn't something good.

"I'm always cold." She reassured him, "I'm fine." She gazed at Zi Qi and Mei Zhen. "I'm so worried for them."

"For what?"

"For them to face their past again."

"Aren't you worried for yourself?" Jia Wen turned to look at Ling Tong and giggled.

"I haven't had time to worry for myself in a long time."

"You have to start caring for yourself." He put his hand on her arm, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will."

"Oh no!" Mei Zhen shouted from up front, halting everyone's advance. They were almost at the throne room.

"What is it?" Zi Qi turned to her friend. Mei Zhen was constantly patting her dress. "Did you lose something?"

"What's wrong?" Jia Wen and Ling Tong caught up to them.

"I lost the jade!" Mei Zhen gasped, her breathing getting deep. "I can't lose the jade! I can't see Lu Xun like this!"

"Maybe you left it in Hua Miao?"

"You're so smart Zi Qi!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Maybe I should go back and check"

"Mei Zhen…" Jia Wen said in a stern voice.

"Don't worry, I'll stay in Hua Miao! Have fun at the banquet!" she waved and darted away before anyone could comment.

"She's not coming back is she?" Gan Ning put his two arms behind his head and stretched.

"That's Mei Zhen for you." Zi Qi tapped her foot. Jia Wen smiled at her friends.

"Mei Zhen is the most eager out of us all yet she's too afraid to commit to something new."

"Well, it will take time for her to realize that what she wants in her heart is what she really wants." Ling Tong cooed poetically.

"Gong Ji, I don't think we should tell Bo Yan about her yet."

"What do you mean?"

"If Mei Zhen isn't ready to see him, it would just break his heart if he found out."

"What if he finds her on his own?"

"Then they are truly bound by fate."

"I will never understand women." Ling Tong scratched his head and led the rest of the way to the throne room. It was quiet today with most of the servants busy serving the guests of Shu or rushing to finish their wedding errands, so it was easy for the girls to walk through unnoticed.

"General Ling! General Gan!" One of the guards spoke, bowing to his superiors. "General Ling, our Lord has been awaiting your arrival."

"Guess its do or die." Ling Tong puffed his chest, "You got the plan?"

"It's stupid."

"I'm super fond of you Xing Ba you know that right?" he winked at Jia Wen and waited for his announcement to go through.  
------  
Sun Quan was busy reviewing important documents regarding Wu's future when the call came through. "My lord, General Ling has arrived."

"About bloody time." Quan muttered under his breath and put his brush down. "Send him in!" he tidied up his papers and waited. Ling Tong walked in with his hands calmly at his side. "You may leave." He looked towards the servants and guards and waited for them to leave and close the door. "About bloody time Gong Ji!" his fist hit the table.

"Nice to see you too ZhongMou." He grinned at his Emperor, rocking his feet back and forth.

"Don't you grin at me, do you know how worried I've been?" he said to his friend, "If anything ever happens to you…" Quan stopped mid sentence and blinked. "You're not drunk."

"I found something better than our fine wines."

"Really?" Quan arched an eyebrow, "Is this something the reason why you are two weeks late?" he crossed his arms across his chest, "Have you been unfaithful to my sister?"

"No." he sidestepped the question right away, "And I had to take time, it's hard to transport three of these beauties."

"What type of beauty? Is it an antique?" Quan eagerly sat up from his seat, he had a habit of collecting artifacts from the Shang and Qin dynasty.

"I don't think people would be happy if you called it an antique."

"Stop playing Gong Ji, the banquet is in half an hour and I haven't gotten dressed yet."

"Well I'll be." Tong slapped his knee and laughed, "You don't need to get dressed because my gift from Jian Lian will make you the most beautiful man in China."

"Well, tell me what it is!"

"Close your eyes."

"I will do no such thing." Ling Tong put his hands on his hips. Quan sighed before shutting his eyes tightly.

"It is good to see you well, Brother Quan."

"Oh my."

Sun Quan almost tripped when he attempted to get off his chair and down into the hall where the group was standing. Regaining his composure, he leaned on the edge of the table before sprinting onto his sister for a large hug. Jia Wen stepped back, surprised to see her younger brother so emotional. In the few years that she got to spend with them, Quan was always the gentle and polite brother while Ce rampaged the entire castle like it was a jungle.

"I was so afraid we had lost you for good, Jia Wen." He whispered in her ear. Stepping back from his hold he glanced at Jia Wen, "I thought I would never see you again and that when I joined Father and Brother, they would break my legs." Jia Wen laughed.

"You will live a long life my brother, and if Father and Brother ever tried to break your legs. I would always be there to protect you." Quan smiled.

"Jie."

"It sounds nice to hear that." She put her hand on his shoulders, "Xiao Di." Sun Quan turned to the others in the room and stopped at Zi Qi.

"I do not think we've met." He said politely.

"It is an honour to meet you." Zi Qi stepped back and bowed, "I am Ma Zi Qi of…" she wasn't sure what to state as her hometown. Would it be awkward that she was a Shu exile that now lived in Wu? Jia Wen sensed her doubts and answered for her.

"She is from Shu, in fact she is the daughter of the great Guan Yu. But she no longer resides with them, she is my business partner in Jian Lian.'

"A friend of Jia Wen's, is a friend of Wu, daughter of Guan Yu." He scratched his head, "Your father is here."

"He is?" She wasn't sure which of Shu's generals would be able to attend the wedding but it was refreshing to hear about her Father. "Do you know who else?"

"Much too many in my opinion." Gan Ning punched his hand, "Brought all their best generals!"

"Lu Xun says it's a test of our loyalty." Quan replied, "It is important we treat this group with the utmost respect, Xing Ba." He singled out the Pirate.

"Yeah yeah, they don't get in my way. I won't get in theirs."

"I know, you two should accompany me to the banquet as my guests."

"Oh, I am not worthy for that."

"Silly, if you are the friend of my sister, you are worthy." Quan grinned, "And you can see which of your comrades from Shu have arrived." He looped Jia Wen's arms around his, "I'm going to have to borrow her Gong Ji."

"I would never dare to fight you for her." Ling Tong smirked, "Others I'd be willing to fight my life for."

"Tell me about it." Gan Ning slapped his back. "Hey, I wonder how your other friend is doing."

"She's probably plotting an escape back home."

"Knowing her, she's probably home already." Jia Wen laughed at Zi Qi's comment and proceeded to walk out of the throne room.

* * *

I'm so horrible for starting the first chapter of the new story. Oh dangit!

Character descriptions are based off Koei's Romance of the Three Kingdom XI; create female character drawings.


	35. Taking Chances

There's nothing I hate more than daylight savings, especially when it's an hour ahead. Feels like you've wasted your entire day! Which I have...because I have not started my papers yet. Oh well. This was more fun to write :). Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 35: Taking Chances 

Sun Quan led the group through the back entrance of the large dining hall the Kingdom was using for this giant banquet between the two countries. The back of the room was like the dressing room for an acting troupe or play. There were tables of make up, a dressing room and clothes sprawled around. Sun Quan stepped over to one of the maids and put on a brand new golden robe and smoothed his hair back. "Gotta impress the others." He smiled to them. Zi Qi and Gan Ning stuck their head through the small slits of the cloth that acted as the barrier and gasped. At least ten large tables of twelve were spread around the hall, most of them filling up with generals of both Kingdoms. Zi Qi could feel the air being pulled out of her lungs when she saw her Father and brother sitting down near the front. Afraid that she would be spotted, she pulled her head back, knocking into the pirates.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized.

"What happened?" Jia Wen and Ling Tong turned their heads.

"I saw my father." She chewed on her lower lip.

"That's great." Jia Wen went up to her friends and grabbed her hands, "You're nervous aren't you?" Zi Qi pulled her hands out of the grip and wiped her sweat on her dress,

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, you silly girl." Jia Wen laughed, "You don't have to be nervous. Don't you want to see them?"

"I do." She took deep breaths, "But I just saw Ping and my heart just shattered. He looks so tired and defeated. What if I make it worse? What if he hates me?"

"It's a choice you must decide for yourself dear." She grabbed onto her hand again, "Come on, let's go see who else is there." Jia Wen pulled Zi Qi's towards the curtain and the two looked out into the hall again.

Many of the generals that served Wu since Sun Jian's day had rushed to the Wu capital to watch his daughter get married. Some, who have been loyal to the man of Jiang Dong since day one, were more emotional than the Princess herself. Jia Wen recognized many of her old comrades, who were all happily conversing and chatting amongst themselves. It was a pleasant sight to see everyone content with one another and to see two very different kingdoms combining for such a special moment. Her heart warmed up when she saw Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao walking in with Zhou Tai and his wife.

"I think your family would be very excited to see you." Jia Wen told Zi Qi when they returned to Ling Tong and Gan Ning's side. Sun Quan had stepped out of the room for a moment for 'Emperor' businesses and had instructed them all to stay inside. "What's taking Quan so long?"

"Who knows." Ling Tong sat on one of the tables, "I'm getting hungry though," he sniffed the air, "The maids are preparing to serve the first dish soon."

"How can you smell cold cut meat?" Jia Wen crossed her arms.

"It's a man thing." Gan Ning stood up for Ling Tong, something surprising to all three of them. Gan Ning laughed loudly, "You wouldn't understand Jia Wen." She giggled and turned her attention back to Zi Qi.

"You have to be brave."

"I don't know. I wish I had the courage of you and Mei Zhen."

"You mean you either want to run away or go and face your past?"

"You don't make it sound as noble as I do."

"I think your family would be very happy to see you again." Someone said from behind them, Zi Qi turned around and felt her knees wobble.

"My lord!" she dipped her head down low. Liu Bei was standing at the front of the room with Sun Quan and a very unrecognizable Shang Xiang. The Shu Emperor was dressed in a fine tailored green and golden robe, his hair pulled back into a long ponytail. It had been a good year since Zi Qi got a good look at her lord, and she swore he looked younger. Liu Bei walked up to Zi Qi and took her hands into his.

"You do not have to be so polite," he said to her, "You are not in Shu nor are you my general." Zi Qi didn't know if she was hurt by the statement but Liu Bei cleared it up, "I didn't mean it that way. I meant that, right now you are not my general or my vassal. You are my brother's daughter, therefore you are my niece."

"Oh my…uncle." Tears brimmed in her eyes, she looked over to Jia Wen and the girls beamed at each other.

--------

"Why don't you go say hello?" Sun Quan whispered to his younger sister, Shang Xiang blinked and shook her head.

"I don't dare." She turned her head when she noticed Jia Wen starring.

"Are you afraid of me?" Jia Wen asked, walking over with Ling Tong while Liu Bei and Zi Qi got reacquainted. Shang Xiang turned red and tried to avoid contact. She was relieved that Jia Wen was safe and returned to Wu, but she was too ashamed of her past actions to talk to her. "I'm not mad at you."

"I know." She whimpered, "But, I'm still mad at myself." Jia Wen put her hand on Shang Xiang's cheek and smiled like a caring sister would.

"Don't be. I should thank you."

"Thank me?" she wanted to know more but the maids outside were urging the group to come out soon.

"We'll have time to chat."

"Lady Shang Xiang." Liu Bei walked towards them and bowed to his future wife, "If you do not mind, I would like to escort Zi Qi tonight." Shang Xiang blinked twice and looked from Quan to Zi Qi to Quan again. Jia Wen stepped in,

"I think it would be an honour for Shang Xiang to allow it. Our family has always focused on family values, right Shang Xiang?"

"Of course."

"This would be a perfect chance for the Sun children to appear together too." Ling Tong added, fearing the Princess' temper. She may have changed in the past year, but she was still competitive and got easily jealous. "Right my lord?" he turned to Quan.

"It would be my honour to have my beautiful sisters on my arm." A maid appeared at the doorway.

"My lord," she bowed to everyone, "We're ready for you all."

"Guess this is time for me to shine." Ling Tong winked and walked out to the stage to give the introduction speech.

"Why is he doing it?" Jia Wen asked Quan, "I thought Bo Yan was in charge of this."

"He's going to be a little late, he's helping Master Jiang with something."  
-------  
"Brothers and Sisters of Wu and Shu." Ling Tong cleared his throat and said after the noise died down. "I am very honoured to be able to witness such a magnificent sight, where two great Kingdoms who strive for similar goals be able to be with one another, beside one another." He scanned the room quickly for any signs of his friend Lu Xun to save him. Not spotting him, he continued. "There is one thing that is so similar between our two kingdoms and it is that we both emphasize the importance of values and family. And I am excited to be able to not unite one but two families from our Kingdoms." Some of the generals began to look at each other in confusion. "Please welcome our Lord Sun, Shu's Lord Liu, Princess Shang Xiang." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Lady Ma and Princess Jia Wen."

Jia Wen's head snapped towards Quan in shock, all these years in Wu, she had never taken the title of Princess. For one, she knew she did not deserve it being the adopted daughter of Sun Jian and secondly it would had bother Lady Wu. "Shang Xiang was the one who wanted me to give you your deserved title." Quan looked at his two sisters, each on his arm as he began to lead them out onto the stage with Liu Bei and Zi Qi in pursuit. The banquet hall was silent with awes of surprise and excitement. Many of the generals had not seen their respective girls in almost a year and were grateful that they were still alive. Zi Qi turned her head over to the Shu table and almost broke down in tears when her eyes connected with those of her fathers.

"Why don't we go over there?" Liu Bei whispered beside her. Zi Qi shook her head. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Zi Qi. Look how happy everyone is to see you."

"I don't think I'm ready Uncle Liu."

"Look how happy you've made everyone though," he pointed out, "I haven't seen Brother Yun Chang smile like that in so long." Zi Qi turned her head back towards the table and was taken a back. The legendary man of war, who always held a serious stature no matter what the event had a smile, small, but still a smile. Liu Bei gave her a little nudge, "Shall we?" Zi Qi looked over to Jia Wen, who was busy giving hugs and chatting with her old comrades. "I must have the courage Jia Wen has." She told herself, "I'm ready."  
------

Jia Wen turned her head to the side and smiled at the sight of Zi Qi walking towards the Shu table. It was important to her that her friend was willing to face her fears and make a step towards clearing out all the skeletons in her closet. "I'm glad your back." A familiar voice said to her, Jia Wen turned to look at Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu, both whom were grinning from ear to ear.

"I should kill you." She gave the couple a hug, "You didn't do what I asked you to do."

"I couldn't bare to tell them you 'died'" Xiao Qiao looked at them in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Jia Wen ignored her and continued.

"But you told Shu that Zi Qi did." Zhou Yu turned a bit red, "Was it political?" she asked him. He nodded sheepishly. "Gong Jin!"

"What did he do?" Xiao Qiao waved her hand in front of the two of them, "What's happening?"

"It's nothing." Zhou Yu lowered his wife's hand and shot Jia Wen a look. "Let's just say my plan didn't work," they turned their heads towards Liu Bei and Zi Qi, "Look how happy they are. And we got a political alliance out of this." Jia Wen shook her head in disappointment but couldn't help but agree with Zhou Yu inside. It took Shu believing that they really lost Zi Qi to realize how important she was to each and every one of them.  
-----

"You are doing well, my daughter." Guan Yu put his two hands together to greet his brother. Zi Qi bowed politely.

"I am sorry, Father."

"What for?"

"I must have put you in so much turmoil."

"We gave you no choice."

"But I must have hurt so many of you." She turned to Ping, "Especially you."

"As long as you're back with us, Sis!" Ping stepped in front of his father and grabbed her into a large, tight hug. "You owe me!" he sobbed in her shoulder, "You owe me!"

"I owe you a life time." She whispered back to him and wiped the tears from her own eyes. Guan Yu put an arm on both his children's shoulders. Liu Bei watched his younger brother's family reunion and couldn't help but shed a tear. Shocked, the rest of the generals rushed to hand their Lord a handkerchief.

"I'm fine." Liu Bei tried to clear his throat, "It's just good to see our family back together."

"Nuh uh, it's not a reunion until Bo Yue gets back!" Ma Chao announced from the other side of the table. Zhao Yun pounced on his friend to cover his mouth for half the sentence to come out in muffles. Zi Qi turned around and had just realized that Jiang Wei was not present in the room, neither was Xing Cai. She turned to Ping and asked.

"Where is he?" Ping looked at the rest of his comrades as all of them looked uncomfortable in answering her question. Finally, Guan Yu spun his daughter to face him and said,

"He went to get Lady Yin."  
-----

Mei Zhen turned a sharp corner and let out a muffled scream when she noticed the small mark she made moments earlier. It was the third time she had come upon this corridor and it was starting to anger her. Surely it would have been simple for Mei Zhen to ask one of the many servants where Hua Miao was, but her pride and paranoia of having someone judge her prevented her from doing so. But after almost an hour of walking, she was fed up with walking in circles and began to track down the closest person as possible. She thought it must have been her lucky day when not long after she saw the backs of two females near a tree, both of them deep in conversation. Seeing this as an opportunity, she rushed over. "Excuse me!" she called out, putting her hand on the taller woman's shoulder and turning her around. "Do you know where Hua…" she lost the ability to speak. Mei Zhen pulled her hand back and leaped backwards, her hands reaching towards her back where she usually carried her dagger…except this time she was wearing a fancy dress without the special pouch for her weapon. "Stupid Gong Ji!" she mumbled, starring at the woman in front of her who was also in combat position.

"Well look who it is." Mei Zhen recognized her as General Zhang, the daughter of Zhang Fei. They had met each other over a year ago in the battlefield where she lost Hue Ying. "I heard you ran away from Wu, heard I was coming and wanted to say hello?" she cockily said. The girl beside her had stepped behind the large bo tree, watching from behind.

"If daddy dearest wasn't always watching your back, I would have paid you a visit a long time ago." Mei Zhen pulled her hands forward, "I don't like to leave things unfinished."

"Oh really?"

"Lady Zhang, do you think this is necessary?" The woman shouted from behind.

"Huang Ning, you don't know anything. Just keep quiet."

"Huang Ning?" Mei Zhen registered the name in her head, "It's you! You were the one who accused Zi Qi!" Huang Ning's face suddenly changed and she barked at Xing Cai.

"We don't have to listen to Wu dogs, get her Xing Cai!"

"My pleasure." Xing Cai shifted her feet on the soil, "You can go first."

"What's going on?" A voice echoed from behind Mei Zhen. Huang Ning's scorched face turned soft again.

"Lord Jiang!" she squawked, hurting Mei Zhen's ears.

"Lord Jiang, Lord Lu." Xing Cai folded her hands together, Mei Zhen blinked, praying it was Lu Meng.

"What is going on here?" Another voiced said, one that Mei Zhen knew dearly in her heart.

"Nothing was." Xing Cai straightened her dress, "We were just waiting for the two of you, when she showed up."

"Who is she?" Lu Xun put a hand on Mei Zhen's shoulder, causing her to close her eyes and bite her lip. She felt the tug of his hand to pull her towards him but she kept her feet stiff on the ground. Lu Xun tried to tug a bit harder, "Turn around." He commanded. Mei Zhen pulled the veil from her pocket and quickly wrapped it around her head before turning around to Lu Xun, praying that he would not recognize her.

"I just wanted to ask for directions to Hua Miao." Mei Zhen answered him in the highest voice she could pitch out. She bowed her head low to avoid eye contact, "I am Qiao Jing, I was brought here by Lord Ling to serve the Emperor."

"Oh." Lu Xun seemed more interested that Ling Tong was back, "Well I guess we could help you get there, we are passing by soon."

"It's okay." She backed up a bit, "I know my way." She bowed to everyone there, "Sorry for bothering you." She said and ran off again. Lu Xun and Jiang Wei watched the girl run off, both of them thinking that they had met her before.

"Lord Jiang!" Huang Ning grabbed Jiang Wei's arm, "Are we ready to go to the banquet."

"Yes, we're late actually." Jiang Wei removed her hand from his, "Let us move, Lord Lu Xun."Lu Xun was still starring at the empty spot where the woman was. "Lord Lu Xun?"

"Right, let's move." He put his hand out front, "Please, follow me."  
-----

The banquet was ready to serve its second dish when the announcement that Jiang Wei, Lu Xun, Xing Cai and Huang Ning were getting ready to come. Zi Qi, who had returned with Liu Bei to sit with Sun Quan and the rest of them, dropped her chopsticks onto the table in reaction. "It'll be okay." Jia Wen quickly picked them up before they gathered the attention of the chatting generals. "He probably misses you too."

"He brought his fiancé to something as sacred as this." She replied to her friend sadly, "It must be the things I said to him last time…"

"Don't be silly!" she hissed and turned her head, "Look they're here."

The group walked into the already loud and festive banquet hall and departed from one another to their respective tables. Jiang Wei, with Xing Cai and Huang Ning close behind him, walked towards Shu's table and greeted everyone with a smile. "How can you be smiling like that?" Ping muttered, shoving a broccoli in his mouth and chewing. He gave a quick glare to Huang Ning and swallowed.

"What is he yapping about now?" Xing Cai put her hand on her waist, she was still a little riled up from her confrontation with Mei Zhen earlier.

"Bo Yue," Zhao Yun put his chopsticks down and waited for everyone to sit down, "Zi Qi is here."

"She's what?" Huang Ning's voice shriveled, "How can a traitorous person would be allowed here? Is this an insult to our Kingdom?"

"She is a guest of Sun Quan!" Ping snapped, quickly restrained by the look of his Father.

"Where is she?" Jiang Wei asked, forcing Huang Ning to cross her arms and pout. Ma Chao pointed to the large table where Liu Bei was. Jiang Wei stretched his neck a little and saw Zi Qi taking a sip of tea and laughing beside one of Wu's generals.

"Are you going to go and say hello?" Ping asked.

"I…don't think so." Jiang Wei's answer surprised many at the table, "Look at how happy she is, I don't want to spoil her mood." He picked up his chopsticks, "I'll find time when dinner is done."

"Coward." Ping muttered under his breath.  
-----

Lu Xun took a seat beside Shang Xiang and dropped his mouth in awe when he finally noticed Jia Wen sitting across from him. Quickly his mind shot back to the woman earlier and the resemblances began to click. "What, are you shocked to see me?" Jia Wen smirked.

"Is she here?"

"Well that's not a nice greeting." Ling Tong smacked his friend on the head. Both of them were planning to stray away from the topic of Mei Zhen as much as possible.

"Is she here?" he asked again.

"Is who here?" Sun Quan munched on his fish, Lu Xun got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Shang Xiang asked, "You just got here."

"Don't embarrass Brother Quan by leaving so early." Jia Wen said sternly, "You will know when the time is right, Bo Yan." Bo Yan looked around the banquet where some stray eyes were being drawn to him. Smashing his fists together, he took a seat.

"She's here." Ling Tong said, prompting the young tactician to get up again.

"Gong Ji!" Jia Wen scolded. Lu Xun got up from his seat again.

"My Lord, I must be excused." He gave a pat to Ling Tong's back and rushed out again.

"I couldn't watch him like that for the entire dinner!" Ling Tong explained, with glares coming from Zi Qi, Jia Wen and Gan Ning.

* * *

For those who own/seen DW6, Liu Bei does look much younger does he not? My theory is that they didn't want him to look like a pedophile when they marry him and Shang Xiang.But then it contradicts the fact that the Qiao's always looked MUCH younger than their respective husbands. Hmm. 


	36. Mei Zhen and Bo Yan

A/N: Did they change the format of FFnet again? Anyways, this is a shorter chapter cause I didn't have much spare time this week. Just spent fourteen hours on and off doing my two papers so I am pooped! But posting a chapter always cheers me up, so enjoy! Next week I get myself a long break so hopefully I can wrap up the story and start on a new one (maybe). The next three chapters will be mostly the couple interactions, so they may be long or very short, bare with me! As usual, have a great day!

* * *

Summary Ch 35: Jia Wen and Zi Qi are reintroduced to their family with warm welcomes and tears. Mei Zhen on the other hand had problems figuring out Wu's landscape and by chance met up with Xing Cai. Never wanting to back down from a fight, Mei Zhen prepared for the worst when they were intercepted by Jiang Wei and Lu Xun. Full of excuses, Mei Zhen manages to escape leaving a very confused Lu Xun behind. His confusion escalates when he see his old friend Jia Wen and with the help of his dopey friend, Ling Tong, he rushes off to Hua Miao to be reunited with his one true love.

* * *

Chapter 36: Mei Zhen and Bo Yan 

Lu Xun hurried his way towards Hua Miao court, knowing that he would be in serious trouble from Sun Quan when he returned. But Lu Xun didn't have a care on his mind at this point, all he wanted to do was grab Mei Zhen and give her a long awaited kiss. He halted at the front gates of Hua Miao to realize that the doors were locked tight. It made sense since everyone in Hua Miao except for Countess Min should be either performing at the banquet or serving the Shu generals. Altering his route, he rushed over to the back gate, just in time to see Countess Min. "Countess Min!" He shouted, running over to the plump old lady.

"Is there something I can help you with, Lord Lu?" She noticed the young man huffing and puffing, "My boy, who were you running from?"

"No one." He grinned, "Is Mei Zhen in there?"

"Mei Zhen? Jia Wen's friend?" Lu Xun nodded excitedly, "I'm not sure. I left the back door open for them in case they wanted to come back. I just returned myself."

"Oh." He took a seat on one of the stone stools for a quick breather, "I wonder where she is."

"All her stuff is still in my room, she might be inside. Why don't you check?"

"Are you fine with it?"

"I would escort you myself, Lord Lu. Except I have to prepare the rituals for the Princess tonight. Oh and you took all my maids."

"I deserve to serve myself then. Thank you Countess Min."

"Any time." She bowed and walked away. Lu Xun pushed open the iron doors and noticed the door to Countess Min's slightly opened. Taking a deep breath, he started his walk, each step faster than the other.  
------  
Mei Zhen was sitting at the edge of Countess Min's bed, toying with the jade when she heard footsteps hurrying towards her. "Odd." She thought the girls wouldn't be back so early. Mei Zhen had finally found her way back to Hua Miao by chance when running from Lu Xun earlier. The first thing she did was change back into her clothes, hair and reunite herself with her dagger. She was lucky that someone intervened earlier against Xing Cai because she could barely move in that dress, nonetheless fight.

Mei Zhen swung her legs off the bed and put on her shoes when she saw the silhouette of her guest through the window. "Jia Wen?" she called out, "Zi Qi?" There was a knock on the door. "Is that you Jia Wen? The doors unlocked." She raised her eyebrow when the door slid open. The black shadow through the paper windows was more apparent and Mei Zhen realized her mistake. "Oh crap!" she squealed and turned around to find her veil but she knew it was too late.

"So it is you." Lu Xun was standing at the front door, a smile plastered on his face. "You finally came back!" he put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Mei Zhen closed her eyes, liking the sudden warmth she had over her shoulders but quickly snapped out of it and pulled herself away. "Mei Zhen?" Lu Xun said, confused at her actions. Mei Zhen spun around and opened her mouth to speak but closed it again when she started to pace around the room. "Are you okay?" he asked, "Where have you been all this time? Did you know about the exile? Why didn't you write back?"

"Too many questions at once!" Mei Zhen stopped abruptly and put her hands on the table, "One, I've been in Jian Lian. Two, I knew about the exile and three? Zi Qi and Jia Wen didn't write back, so I didn't write back." She knew that wasn't a good answer and Lu Xun would be able to see through it easily.

"That's not a good reason."

"I don't need a good reason to not write back." She snapped.

"What's really wrong with you?"

"Stop asking me questions like I'm a criminal!" Mei Zhen threw her hands in the air, flustered from all the stress she was receiving. Mei Zhen was never a people person, she needed lots of time to decide what to say and do and when in stressful situations she would babble nonsense.

"Mei Zhen, I'm not interrogating you, I just want to know what happened."

"I rather have you interrogate me!"

"What?"

"Auuuuuugh!" Mei Zhen turned on her heels to pace again, "Why do you have to make this so hard?" she yelled at him, "Why do all three of you guys have to make it so hard?"

"Three of us?"

"We were fine! Me, Jia Wen, Zi Qi, we were happy! Then you all just suddenly show up and screw up everything!"

"Mei Zhen…"

"I was supposed to forget about you," her hands dropped to her side in defeat, "forget about this castle, forget about this life, forget about all these…these restrictions." Lu Xun's ear perked at her last statement. He had taken all of her other insults and complaints as a way of ranting but for some reason the mentioning of her freedom hit him in a sensitive spot.

"Restrictions? What are you talking about? Mei Zhen, sit down. We're going to talk." He told her and took a seat. Mei Zhen bit on the insides of her cheek before sitting across from him. She got super nervous when Lu Xun didn't say anything, so she began to tap at her forehead with her forefingers. "Do you have anything to say?"

"I'm thinking." She tapped harder as if it would fall out of her brain. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed Lu Xun take out something from his breast pocket and put it on the table. It was the other part of the jade that she had carried dearly ever since she separated from him. Mei Zhen reached into her own pocket and pulled out her piece and placed it across from his. Looking into Lu Xun's dark brown eyes, she began to feel the need to finally come clean with him. The tapping on her forehead stopped but she couldn't find the courage to speak. Lu Xun put his index finger on the head of his part of the jade ornament and suddenly began to slide it towards the second half, stopping when the two jade pieces fit with each other perfectly. "Why do you have to make this so hard?" Mei Zhen said, her voice wimpy and soft.

"Explain to me, Mei Zhen." He looked up at her with a sincere smile, "You keep saying this but I don't know what you're saying. I never know what you're thinking, or what you're saying. And for some stupid reason, I always want to know. Please be honest with me Mei Zhen." She noticed his voice fluctuating and she felt twice as guilty.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"You never did."

"Yes I have, I've been hurting you all this time and you don't even realize." Her head shot up with tears, "Your life is in Wu and I've been hurting it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not fit for this life Bo Yan, I'm not fit to have people serve me or to live in a giant castle. I'm not fit to dress up and attend banquets, I'm not!" She slammed her palms on the table, "I'm not!" Lu Xun ran over to her side and grabbed her wrists, so she wouldn't hurt herself anymore.

"Mei Zhen, I would leave this behind for you." He told her, "The reason why I worked so hard in Wu was just so that I could see you again and power was the only way to get it. Without you, there is no use for me in Wu!" she shook her head.

"No, you are destined to do great things with Wu. You have always been destined to do great things and I've always been under you."

"Under me?" she tried to squirm from his hold but he resisted her, "What are you talking about?" he asked, looking a little hurt.

"We're different people Bo Yan. We're not longer those fifteen year old kids trying to get favours off one another. You're so much more!"

"And you are too! We're still the same people Mei Zhen."

"Bo Yan... when we're together. I know we're the same, I feel that we are the same. But when we're with others, I'm always…always two steps behind you." Her voice wobbled again.

"What are you saying? That being with me is stressful?"

"And not being with you is stressful too!" she looked into his eyes, "But I'm sick of not being myself. When I was with the girls in the academy, I got to realize so many things. I didn't have to pretend to please anyone, I didn't have to constantly fear that others were ridiculing you because of me."

"No one ever does that."

"You're just too blind to see it!" she managed to swing her hands free, "Being with you makes me happy but being with your life kills me Bo Yan. It kills me. It makes me think and it makes me doubt. It makes me lose hope in the humanity I've dreamt of."

"So what are you suggesting?" The room grew silent.

"We're leaving after the wedding, to go back to Jian Lian." Her eyes narrowed towards the jade, "I guess I can give it back to you. You deserve a girl who wants it all. Who not only wants you, but this life too." Lu Xun looked at the two jades and angrily swapped his arm across the table, throwing the tablecloth and everything on it off onto the ground.

"You know what?" he shouted, frightening Mei Zhen just a bit. She had never seen him raise his temper, not even during training camp. "You are selfish Mei Zhen. You are!" he threw his hands on top of his head, "Everything you do is for a reason and whenever you're in doubt you always want to make sure you're the one who gets out of the situation unscathed. Well you know what? That's selfish!" His words made her eyes water and her heartbeat rise but she tried to hold in the emotions. She had hurt him enough, he deserved to vent at her. "I don't know why I thought you were different, that you were that young beautiful girl that Ye Ye and Nai Nai rave about. You're not. You're the exact same as all those snooty girls who try to get me to marry them. You only care about yourself!"

"Don't compare me to them, please." She shot him a look.

"What, you are."

"Don't, please don't." she blinked ferociously to prevent the tears but he continued on. Not being able to take it anymore, Mei Zhen covered her ears with her hands and rushed out of the room.

Lu Xun sat there on the stool for hours after Mei Zhen had run off. He knew it was wrong for him to yell at her like that and he felt horrible about it. But he couldn't find the strength or desire to go and search for her. Their fight replayed in his mind, over and over again. Each time, the words would be digging deeper into his soul. His eyes darted towards the corner of the room where the tablecloth was and something caught his attention. Dragging himself to the tablecloth, he flipped it open to see the two pieces of jade, still perfectly aligned with one another. Picking the pieces up, he stared up into the ceiling. "You like her too, don't you mother?" he whispered to himself, "I won't disappoint you, I promise I'll get her back."


	37. Family First

Hope everyone had a nice break/long weekend! I know I did. Gotta love **slacking **off and sleeping.

* * *

Chapter 37: Family First

The banquet hall slowly began to clear out as friends and family of Wu and Shu bid goodnight and returned to their apartments and homes. Zi Qi stood beside Jia Wen, watching her giving long hugs to various generals and their wives. Each of them smiling and holding onto each others hands as if they were never separated. She had already said good bye to her family and friends. Zi Qi had promised her father and Ping to drop by their quarters later to catch up and agreed to visit the rest of them before they left tomorrow morning. She had said good bye to everyone except one person. It was the same person that never said hello to her either. Her eyes darted over to the now emptied Shu table and she felt her heart go numb. An arm clasped onto her shoulder and she turned around to stare at Jia Wen and Ling Tong.

"Are you alright?" she asked her.

"I'm fine." Zi Qi smiled meekly, "It's for the best you know, and he didn't want to upset his fiancé."

"Zi Qi, I think he wanted to talk to you."

"It's okay Jia Wen, you don't have to cheer me up. So where are you off to next?"

"Well, they're going to begin the hair combing ritual for Shang Xiang and since I am her sister, I should be there to watch I guess."

"Shang Xiang is going to be very happy to have her older sister there." Jia Wen scrunched her nose.

"I don't know, she has been a little cold."

"She is just not used to you." Ling Tong explained and held her hand, "It'll be fine, I'll wait for you outside her quarters."

"You're so sweet." Jia Wen grinned, "Are you going to go back to Hua Miao? My apartment has been opened up for us to stay there tonight."

"I promised to visit my father, so I'm probably going to stop there first."

"Maybe one of you should check on Mei Zhen."

"If she hasn't left the country." Jia Wen laughed, "I think I'll be done before you, take your time with your family Zi Qi. Plus we haven't seen Bo Yan all night, I think they made up."

"That would just be wonderful." Ling Tong pretended to sniffle, "My boys all grown up."

"Grow up." Jia Wen crossed her arms at him. She turned her head to see Shang Xiang and all her ladies in waiting, "I should get going. You going to be okay Zi Qi?"

"I'm a guest of Shu and I'm guest of Wu. I think I have a lot more power here." She joked, "I'll see you guys later." Zi Qi waved to them and looked around the ballroom. The only people other than her were the maids and servants who were scurrying around to clean up the place. Not wanting to be in the way, she picked up the hems of her skirt and headed outside.

Zi Qi started to walk towards Shu's guest quarters when she noticed a figure resting on one of the many tall trees. She opened her eyes wide when she recognized the man standing there, feeling a little uncomfortable she tried to turn around but it was too late because he called out her name. "Lord Jiang." Zi Qi bowed her head politely when he walked up to her. Not noticing the slightly hurt expression on his face.

"Zi Qi…"

"Nice night, isn't it?" the two of them stared up into the darkened sky, "I think the stars are coming out soon."

"I didn't want to talk about stars."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to say." Her eyes glistened a bit, "How is your fiance?"

"I wanted to talk about that."

"I don't think there is any need for that, I'm very glad that Mistress Yin is healthy though." Jiang Wei grabbed onto Zi Qi's shoulder and forced her to look at him. "Bo Yue!" she freaked out and shouted in a hushed tone, this was the second time that she'd seen him so rough and it was very unrational for him to do so.

"I want you to listen to me, you don't get to talk anymore."

"I…" he gave her a look that made her keep quiet.

"Huang Ning was not supposed to be here. My mother somehow coaxed Meng Qi to bring her with him, I'm just as mad at him as I am mad at my mother."

"Your mother just wants you to spend time with her."

"I don't want to spend time with her!" he put his hands on his face and made an unpleasant groan, "Ever since I saw you in Jian Lian, I haven't found a minute, no second where I haven't thought of you."

"You must be mistaken then, I am not your fiancé. You should not be thinking about me."

"No, you should be my fiancé." The words blurted out his mouth, "Yes, that's what I said."

"It is not honourable for an engaged man to say such things."

"And it is not honourable for a man to marry a woman he does not care about and leave the one that he loves clueless about how he feels!"

"Lord Jiang…"

"Stop calling me that!" he snapped but regained his composure, "Please come home with us tomorrow."

"I'm in exile."

"Then marry me."

"What?"

"Right here, right now. The Heavens be our witness."

"You're insane." She stepped back, "What's wrong with you Bo Yue?"

"If I marry you, you have to come back to the capital with me. Or the capital will just have to banish me too!"

"Are you stupid?"

"What? I love you Zi Qi! I don't know what else to do!"

"If you leave, you are leaving everything behind. Do you know how important you are to the Prime Minister and to our Lord? If you dare do anything to harm our land, I will never forgive you, nonetheless marry you!"

"Zi Qi…"

"Bo Yue, we had our chance together. The Heavens did not approve. We can't control fate!"

"What is fate? What is destiny? Something that's man made, what we believe is the only answer to our life."

"And that's how I like to live my life." Zi Qi shook her head, "We had our chance." Her voice began to crack, "No one approved of it…"

"We don't need approval for these things!" Jiang Wei took a step forward and grabbed her into a hug, "We don't need anyone's approval but our own."

"I'm sorry." She pushed herself away and took deep breaths, "It's not enough for me. I'm sorry Bo Yue, I have to meet father." She whispered and darted off again. Jiang Wei slumped back on the tree at this déjà vu moment and sighed.

"Everyone approves Zi Qi, you just can't see it." Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees, forcing the Shu tactician to be on his feet. "Whose there?" he called out, seeing a figure hunched near the short bushes. "Come out, I see you!" The bushes rustled out again and Huang Ning stepped into his vision, her eyes were red and her nose runny. "How long have you been there? Didn't I tell you to go back to the room?"

"I…" Huang Ning stuttered but Jiang Wei continued to vent his frustration on her.

"Wu never knew you were supposed to be here, it's dangerous for you to lurk around. Go back."

"But where will you be my Lord?"

"I am going to find Zi Long."

"May I accompany my Lord?'

"No. This place is no place for women. Go. Now." He pointed his fingers towards the quarters. Huang Ning's eyes stung and walked up to Jiang Wei.

"Why don't you ever hold me like that?" she asked.

"What nonsense are you babbling about?"

"Like the way you do with Ma Zi Qi, am I never going to be on the same page as her?"

"I am not going to talk about this with you." He glared at her, "Please, go back to you room. I'm not asking anymore."

"Yes, my lord." She bowed her head low, her mind plagued with anger.

"Get out! Get out!" Shang Xiang screamed in her room, throwing stools and vases around the room. "I'm not doing any stupid ritual! I'm not getting married!" she swiped her wedding headgear off her vanity table. Jia Wen watched as Quan's wives and concubines tried to succumb the little Princess without avail. After fifteen minutes of Shang Xiang's abuse, all the women decided to leave her alone and walked out, leaving Jia Wen and Countess Min in the room. "I don't want to get married!" she cried on top of her table, her sobs making her words unrecognizable. Jia Wen couldn't help but smile at Shang Xiang, everyone had said how much she had grown but inside she was still the spoiled little Princes and the one and only side of Shang Xiang that Jia Wen was used to.

"Countess Min, can you step out of the room for a minute?" Jia Wen asked.

"Of course." She bowed and closed the doors before she left. Jia Wen walked over to the sobbing Shang Xiang and took a seat beside her on the stool. Shang Xiang had buried her head into her arms was still sobbing hardly. After a strange moment of silence, Shang Xiang lifted half her face up to see what Jia Wen was up to.

"Glad to see you're calmer now." Jia Wen told her, lifting her head up by hooking her chin with her index finger. "You're much more beautiful without the tears." She gently dabbed at her eyes.

"Why are you so nice to me? After all the things I've done."

"We're sisters, Shang Xiang." She picked up one of the fallen combs and began to comb her soft hair. "If you ever have a problem, no matter how many times you've tried to kill me, I'll help you. Now, tell me why you don't want to marry Lord Liu Bei? He seems like a nice man."

"He is." Shang Xiang plopped her chin on the table, "I really like him. I really do." She hid the fact that she hadn't felt this way about anyone other than Gan Ning. "But I want to get married for the right reasons. My father and mother weren't married for those reasons and look what happened."

"But Lord Liu Bei looks like he's quite taken by you."

"You think?"

"I know so. Zi Qi said that he looked very happy with you." Shang Xiang blushed a bit. "I don't think you're getting married for the wrong reasons."

"But I am! Brother Quan just wants to get rid of me." Jia Wen stopped combing her hair and sat back beside her.

"What are you talking about silly girl? Our brother loves us!"

"He's been different ever since you left. He doesn't talk to me or spar with me the way we used to. He's been so cold and distant and then he announced that I was going to be married! He doesn't want me here Jia Wen! What if it's the same in Shu?" Shang Xiang broke into fits of tears again. Jia Wen gathered her little sister in her arms and stroked her hair gently.

"Don't be so silly," she cooed, "Quan is our brother but he is also our emperor. There are many things that he must do that we don't understand but having you engaged to someone as wonderful as Liu Bei was the act of his love for his sister and him wanting her to be protected and safe."

"What about when we unify China then? Doesn't Shu have to you know?" Jia Wen laughed.

"I don't have an answer for that." She patted Shang Xiang's hand.

"Will I really be happy though? Look at me, the day before my wedding and I'm freaking out."

"Just some jitters." Jia Wen got up from her stool and got Countess Min to come in. "How about just the three of us, we all know how Quan's wives can get." They nodded in giggles. Jia Wen stood behind Shang Xiang and her persona mirror as Countess Min rolled up her sleeves and picked up her comb.

"My mother, she was the maid of your grandmother Princess and I got to watch her comb your mothers hair before she married our Lord Sun. It is an honour for me to be able to do the same to you."

"Oh Countess Min, you'll get a chance to do it again when Jia Wen decides to get married to Ling Tong."

"This is neither the place or the time to speak of me." Jia Wen glared with her hands on her hips, "Please Countess Min, we're almost over the holy hour." Countess Min carefully placed the tip of the comb at the top of Shang Xiang's head and slowly pulled her hand down, reciting the rituals for every couple before their wedding night.

"First comb, up to down, from beginning to end. Second comb for harmony and old age. Third comb for sons and grandsons all over. Fourth comb for good wealth and a healthy marriage."

Ling Tong walked with Jia Wen hand in hand back to Hua Miao gates. The Wu general had actually waited for her the entire time outside the Princess' corridor and had insisted to send her back. "You didn't have to, you know Gong Ji."

"No one else was going to walk you back. Countess Min is staying at the servants quarters tonight. Only me to protect you from harm"

"From who?"

"Gan Ning?" She pinched his nose, "This is as far as you go though. I want to see how Mei Zhen and Zi Qi did."

"Once again, you are worrying about others before yourself." He put his backhand on her face gently, "Look how tired you look." Jia Wen put her hand on top of his and brought it down to her side.

"If I know that they are safe and happy, then I can be safe and happy with you." A grin appeared on his face.

"Go in! Talk! Make sure everythings alright! Give them my eternal blessing!" he spun her around and gave her a nudge forward, "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Good Night Gong Ji." She laughed and walked inside. Most of Hua Miao court had been cleared out for Jia Wen and her friends. The dancers and the remainder of Hua Miao's servants were all sent to the servants quarters for the night. Usually Jia Wen would feel bad, but after remembering her experience here…she didn't. Yet she was a bit surprised when she began to walk towards the girls shared room and not a single candlelight was flickering. "Have they gone to sleep already?" she asked herself, but it was too early for that to be true. "Maybe they're spending time with Lord Jiang and Bo Yan." She smiled at thinking at that idea but unlike the other girls, Jia Wen was pooped and she decided the best thing to do was to retire for the night. She opened the doors and notice things sprawled all over the floor. "That's strange." She picked up one of the lanterns off the ground and headed towards the table. "Mmmf!" she suddenly screamed when a hand went over her mouth and something sharp and metal caressing her skin.

"You're not Zi Qi!" the voice said, "Drats." The metal object traveling up and down her neck, "Guess we'll just have to wait for her!" was the last thing she heard when a sharp pain excruciated from her neck.

* * *

Two weeks of classes left! Yeah!


	38. Moonlight Guidance

I AM...done (have been for the past week) all my finals! Woo! Been catching up on movies/tv/sleeping time the past week, so I apologize for disappearing...again. But I am eager to finish the rest of it and see what my summer vacation will bring to me! For those still in school or also slaving around their finals, good luck!

--

Chapter 38: Moonlight Guidance

Mei Zhen sat up upon the roof of one of the many tall buildings in the Wu capital and watched the many small heads scurrying throughout the castle. She had been watching the entire castles movement almost all night, from the disbanding of the banquet to the many encounters of various generals. She felt like a bird, eyeing its prey, which in this case would be Jia Wen and Zi Qi. Mei Zhen missed her friends and she wanted nothing more than their support after her bout with Lu Xun but seeing them so happy with their family and friends prevented her from approaching them. So instead she chose to be a hawk, eyeing their every motion. Except she wasn't a hawk and she could barely recognize any of the heads that walked by but nonetheless she enjoyed the solitude she got from this spot.

The fight she had with Lu Xun was not only tiring but it got her thinking all night. She began to look back on the important events in her life and had noticed a similar connection, he was right, she was selfish. "You're so stupid Li Mei Zhen!" She cringed and slammed her two hands on her thighs. "Why do you always run away?" she began to yell at her legs, "Always running away, thinking that it'd solve everything. Now look! You've made him realize that he doesn't love you anymore!"

"Are you okay?" someone said from behind her. Mei Zhen turned her head and shrieked when she suddenly lost footing and found herself sliding down the slanted surface. A long hand grabbed one of her flailing arms and Mei Zhen found her face to face with Jiang Wei. "Give me your other hand!" he shouted. Mei Zhen obeyed and he easily pulled her back up onto the roof. Mei Zhen was on all fours, panting and saying her prayers. "Are you alright?" Jiang Wei asked, he was sitting on his bottom, trying to catch his breath. Mei Zhen nodded and sucked in some air.

"Thank you so much." She huffed.

"I know I have no right in the world to scold you, but what were you doing up on the roof anyways?" She scratched her head and turned to sit properly beside him.

"Just…thinking."

"Thinking?" His expression looked like he was having a stroke. "On the roof?"

"I learned it from Zi Qi." She shut her mouth right after, "Sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I sort of guessed that it didn't go well between the two of you if you're up here talking to me."

"Well," Jiang Wei scoffed, "Don't you have a beau here too? I'm guessing it didn't go too well with you either."

"Ah, I won't take that comment personally but yes. We both are losers tonight." She looked into the sky. "Big losers."

"You could say that again." Jiang Wei sighed. Mei Zhen turned her head to look at the handsome Shu general. There was definitely more to him than just his good looks and excellent strategies. Yes, there was something more in this man that made people found naturally appealing. Zi Qi had found a good man.

"How did you find me up here anyways?" her question surprised him.

"Well, this area was rented to Shu. You are on top of my lodgings for the night."

"Oh…"

"I saw you when I first came home, but since you were a Wu guest I let it slide…until you started to yell and shout at yourself."

"Oh…" Mei Zhen turned bright red.

"Nothing to be ashamed of but it sounded like something was on your mind, care to share?"

"I don't think we're that close."

"Which takes away the awkwardness, don't you think?"

"You have a point…" she nodded towards silence, suddenly she turned to the Shu general. "Tell me all the negative things you hate about Zi Qi."

"Whoa." Jiang Wei looked taken back, "This wasn't about me, it was about you."

"It will lead to about me, but please tell me everything you hate about her."

"Is this a trick? Did Zi Qi send you here?"

"Oh no, what you tell me is in pure confidence." Jiang Wei eyed her for a moment, "Please?" she pleaded again.

"Everyone has flaws." He stared, "I have my fair share and so does Zi Qi."

"List them out."

"Are you sure this isn't a trick?" she shook her head, "Well, she's too trusting, she puts others in front of herself way too much, even when it involves her own life." Mei Zhen held her comment because she knew what he was talking about. "At times she can be a little stubborn, but it's just how she is."

"Have those traits ever made you stop loving her?" Jiang Wei raised an eyebrow.

"Never." He proclaimed almost too loudly, "There are way too many things I love about her to make me mind those traits too much."

"What are those traits?"

"The traits that I hate." It was Mei Zhen's turn to return the stare, she asked him what he meant. "It's simple," It's those things that you hate about a person, that make you realize how special they truly are."

"You're confusing me."

"Go talk to Master Lu Xun, he's looking for you." He ignored her previous comment.

"How did you, what…"

"Master Lu Xun was looking for you earlier, running around the castle like a madman." Mei Zhen nodded, she had seen a man frantically running around the castle but only thought of him as a servant.

"Wait, if you knew I was here, did you tell him?"

"Some things are better left for a man to do himself." He looked up at the moon, "I must be going now."

"At this hour?"

"The generals and I are having a moon viewing, to celebrate our Lords successful engagement. Lu Xun should be there, would you like to come?"

"I don't think I would want to intrude," Mei Zhen got up and patted her pants, "I feel much better now though, thank you. Zi Qi found herself a good man." Jiang Wei let out a grunt.

"If only she realized it."

"Trust me, she realizes it." She began to walk towards the large tree to get down, "Oh, if you do see Bo Yan, tell him I'll deal with it in the morning." She faked a yawn.

"You've found yourself a good man too!" he called out,

"I know."

--

Zi Qi felt a cold shiver down her spine when she opened the large red gates of Hua Miao. Someone must have been talking about her again. She had just returned from the Western quarters of Wu Kingdom, where a majority of the Shu soldiers resided for the night. Zi Qi had a long talk with both her father and brother, and now her mind was boggling for an answer. It was another request for her to return home to Shu but this offer, unlike Jiang Wei's was more rational. "The Prime Minister and Bo Yue have been working all year to bring you back home." Guan Yu explained, "Brother also wishes for you to return. You were an asset to our army and to our family." The words echoed in her head. Given a year ago, there was nothing else more that Zi Qi had wanted but in the past year she felt she had grown a lot. Leaving the girls now made her feel that she was missing the chance of a life time, to become she wanted to become and not what others expected of her.

"I'll think about it, Father. But I have a lot to live for right now." Was the answer she gave before she left them and decided to consult her friends on the subject.

For a strange reason, Zi Qi felt her heart beating quicker as she crossed the garden towards their room. It was dark out, with only the moon being her guiding light. Often a peaceful moment suddenly gave her the yips. Was it because of her confrontation with her family? That would be odd, she thought. Zi Qi looked across the garden and noticed a small candle flickering through the paper window. The girls must have been waiting for her. Her hands grew cold when they touched the solid wood doors but she pushed it opened anyway. "Oh…" Zi Qi felt her throat clog up when she saw Jia Wen's battered face from the candles flicker. Before she could run up to her, a voice interrupted her.

"Close the door." The voice commanded her.

"Who are you? What have you done?" she saw a dark figure emerge from the shadow, "Huang Ning?" she said in disbelief, "What the hell is wrong with you?" her eyes turned to Jia Wen again, "Is she?"

"She's not dead." She rolled her eyes, "If she was dead, I would have nothing to threaten you with."

"You're insane."

"Thanks for noticing," she stepped behind Jia Wen and held a knife to her throat. "But it's all for a good cause."

"What do you want? Don't hurt her!"

"I want you to die."

--

Mei Zhen rubbed her hands together and blew on it lightly. She guessed it must have been from sitting outside all night. This time she successfully found her way back to Hua Miao and strolled in without problem. "The girls must be waiting for me." She picked up the pace when she saw a light from the window. Mei Zhen started to walk across the fields when she noticed a shadow lurking near one of the gardens large trees. "Who is there?" Mei Zhen called out, "Come out!" she put her hand behind her back, where her trusty dagger was.

"Please don't hurt me, Lady Li!"

"Ah Zhi?" she pulled the shadowy figure into the moonlight, "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you guys."

"Why?" he kept quiet, "Why are you here Ah Zhi?"

"You, you can't ask yet. You have to help Jia Wen!"

"What?"

"There were three people who came by and went in and I thought it was you three but if you're here, someone else is there! And, and people are arguing!" he stuttered the entire sentence out.

"Calm down, Ah Zhi! What do you mean?" The scared lad pointed towards the doors, Mei Zhen grabbed his hands and pulled him towards them when they heard arguing from the other side.

"I want you to die." An unfamiliar voice said.

"You want me to what?" Zi Qi said. There was a sound of something metal hitting the ground after.

"Go get help." Mei Zhen turned to Ah Zhi, "Go out the gates, and go find Master Ling Tong, he'll know what to do."

"I-I."

"Go!" she hissed and he darted off, Mei Zhen watched her simple minded friend run off and took a deep breath. The arguing inside was getting more and more intense.

"Pick up the knife." The voice said, "I want to see you bleed in front of me, or I'm going to make your friend bleed instead."

"What's going on in here?" Mei Zhen threw the doors wide open and gasped at the sight of one of her best friends. "Jia Wen!"

"Stand back!" the woman said, her hand held a small knife with the tip pointing towards Jia Wen's temple.

"What is happening?" Mei Zhen freaked, "Who is this?"

"This is Huang Ning," Zi Qi explained.

"It's perfect, now that the three precious daughters of Wu and Shu are here, it will go perfectly."

"What will go perfectly?"

"After Zi Qi kills herself, I will kill the both of you. The Kingdoms will be angry with one another and the wedding will stop and then my wedding will happen, finally!"

"You're insane." The girls gave a look of disbelief.

"You're doing this so you can get married to Bo Yue? I already gave him to you! Why are you after me still?"

"Because!" Huang Ning's voice carried across the room, "He won't love me the way he loves you until you're out of the picture." Mei Zhen noticed a slight stir in Jia Wen, "And you and your sisters are just in the way!"

"Whoa, whoa. WHOA." Mei Zhen put her hands up, "How are Jia Wen and I in the way?" she gave a slanted glare towards Zi Qi, hoping she'd understand. "I don't even like this girl."

"What?" were the replies from Zi Qi and Huang Ning.

"If you didn't know, she killed my best friend." Mei Zhen put a foot forward and stepped on the handle of the knife before sliding it towards herself. "You shouldn't be the one who gets revenge. I should." With a swift motion, Mei Zhen put an arm around Zi Qi's neck and held the knife close to her. "Stall." She whispered into Zi Qi's ear.

"You, you really hate Zi Qi as much as I do?"

"Oh, she's the worst."


	39. Wounded Night

I apologize for being lazy. I've been sleeping way too much. Sleep brain not working.

* * *

Recap: Mei Zhen had a sudden realization after speaking with Jiang Wei on top of the roof. Except she was getting tired and decided to deal with it the next day, all she wanted to do was to be with her girls but there was one uninvited guest when she got back to Hua Miao. It was no one other than Huang Ning, who had taken Jia Wen hostage and using it as a deal card to kill Zi Qi. No way Mei Zhen was going to lose either of her sisters so she had no choice but to take Zi Qi as her own hostage, in hopes to disarm Huang Ning's attempts.

* * *

Chapter 39: Wounded Night

The men of Shu and Wu gathered under the shimmering light of the moon, drinking and creating poetry on this beautiful night. They had decided to put away their aggression and hatred towards one another by bonding in the typical male way. Enemy generals sat with one another, appreciating each others creative minds and drinking ability. Ling Tong sat amongst one of the larger gatherings, where everyone had gathered to the poetic mind of the one and only Zhou Yu. He was ill, but his poetry was still magnificent. "It is truly and honour to be able to listen to your poetry, Master Zhou." Jiang Wei stood up and bowed, "I have been an admirer of your work."

"As of I of your Masters work." Zhou Yu nodded politely before taking a seat beside Sun Quan.

"Who is next?" someone cried out.

"Who would dare to go after? Master Zhou has set the stage!" another called out. Sun Quan turned to his younger tactician and shook his head.

"Why don't you go, Bo Yan." He said, surprising him from his thoughts.

"Me? My Lord."

"You have been silent all this night, why don't you amuse us with one of your poems?"

"Yes my Lord." Lu Xun scrambled to get up and took the stage. He looked at everyone and did not see differences between the men of Shu and Wu. Instead he saw a common trait, they were all men and they probably all felt the way he had about someone they loved. Taking a deep breath, he began to pace back and forth before saying,

_"In a meadow of weeds grew a flower, it seemed different from the rest but really it was the same. It strived and shined and was unpredictable to nature. It was thought to stand clearly from the rest. Yet when the flower is put in a meadow with flowers just like it, the flower begins to wither. No longer does it strive and shine like it once did because in the end, that flower never saw itself as a flower. But as a weed."_

Those who did not know Lu Xun hollered and cheered for the deep poem, while those who knew their young friend well looked at each other sadly. Lu Xun had come to the gathering in a depressed state and everyone guessed that things did not go well between him and Mei Zhen. The officers cried for an encore but Gan Ning noted his young friends subtle reactions to the crowd and jumped onto the stage beside him, feigning drunk as usual.

"That was nothing!" he loudly announced, giving a small shove of Lu Xun's back. "Poetry are for the weak!" he pointed at his friends, "I will tell you stories that have a higher entertainment factor! Of money and treasure and women!" he cleared his throat while Lu Xun walked back to his seat, giving Gan Ning an appreciative nod.

--

"Are you alright Bo Yan?" Ling Tong had followed Lu Xun out into the fields. Lu Xun turned around and bowed, "There's no one here, you don't have to be polite."

"Oh."

"Plus, you never bowed to me before."

"Oh." Ling Tong shook his head, "I'm sorry Gong Ji."

"Things didn't go well I presume?"

"I think I scared her away."

"Mei Zhen scared?" He said with a bit of sarcasm, "That girl entered a battle with Zhang Xing Cai and Ma Zi Qi of Shu by herself! That girl knows no fear." Lu Xun let out a laugh.

"I've been searching for her all night but to no avail then when I found out the gathering was happened, I had to come. I already left Quan at dinner."

"Heaven forbid you do it twice." Ling Tong added with a smirk, "She's probably safe with Zi Qi and Jia Wen right now. If anything, those two girls can change Mei Zhen's mind."

"She's changed hasn't she?"

"We've all changed, Bo Yan. You can't expect no change."

"I guess she changed faster than I did, didn't she?" The two men were suddenly distracted by a loud commotion coming from the gathering. Rushing back, they saw a man being upholded by to Wu guards.

"What's happening?" Ling Tong ran up to Sun Quan, who was being guarded by Gan Ning.

"The man came in screaming for help." He explained, "No one recognizes him nor knows how he got into the castle!" Ling Tong squinted a little bit before realizing who it was.

"I know this man!" he shouted, "Release him!"

"Lord Ling!"

"Release him!" the guards listened and the man dropped onto the floor like a sack of rice. Ling Tong rushed up to him.

"You are Ah Zhi are you not? You are from the academy." Ah Zhi gave him a dopey look before nodding. "What is wrong?"

"The-the ladies are in danger!" he sputtered out, "Lady Li told me to find you! You must go." He tugged Ling Tong's sleeve, "Please!"

"The ladies?" Jiang Wei and Lu Xun's ears perked.

"What is going on?" Liu Bei and Sun Quan asked, not knowing who the ladies were.

"Please!" Ah Zhi cried, "They're in Hua Miao! Someone is going to kill Lady Jiang!" Ling Tong's heart stopped twice over and he could feel his legs wobbly.

"Gong Ji!" Gan Ning held onto his friend, "We have to go get her."

"Send people to investigate!" Quan called for his guards but Ah Zhi shook his head.

"There is no time!"

"Then let us go to Hua Miao."

"If there is a large number, we might endanger their lives even more." Jiang Wei bowed to the respectable generals, "I suggest only a few of us go." Both Liu Bei and Sun Quan nodded.

"Ling Tong, Lu Xun and Gan Ning, you three will represent Wu and investigate. Make sure nothing happens." He looked over to the guards, "Grab their weapons, quickly."

"Jiang Wei, you and Zhao Yun shall go." The two generals bowed in acknowledgement, "My brother is not here for the gathering, Ping I want you to calm him." Liu Bei added.

"But my sister may be in danger!"

"Do you not trust the two I have sent?"

"I trust them with my life." He bowed and rushed off. The weapons were quickly gathered and the men set off in full speed towards Hua Miao Gardens.

--

Mei Zhen looked behind her, praying that help would come soon. She didn't know how much longer she could be stalling Huang Ning with her stories. "And to make things worse, she ALWAYS made me take her share of the slack when it came to the academy." She was now inventing problems, she mentally slapped her head. They sounded more ridiculous each time. Jia Wen had awaken from her attack and her face was pale and green. The girls feared that she was suffering from a concussion so their main focus was to distract Huang Ning enough and get her to safety.

"Well it was your fault!" Zi Qi shouted back. She had played along with Mei Zhen's plan, forcing the two to argue for long periods of time. Huang Ning seemed to have enjoyed the hostility towards one another because her grip on Jia Wen lessened.

"You know Mei Zhen, you are just like me! And Zi Qi is like my worthless sister. Always in the way of our dreams." She cackled, "We could be best friends you know. After this, I can take you back to Shu and you could become my head maid!" Mei Zhen tried her best not to gag at the offer.

"You know, this room is getting really stuffy." Mei Zhen pointed out. "Plus, if we kill her here, it's going to get really messy."

"Oh no, we could always just poison her." Huang Ning reached into her sleeve and pulled out a yellow packet. The girls eyes flashed before them before Zi Qi shouted.

"You! You killed your sister!"

"Took you time to realize that. Who else could it be?"

"Wow, you've killed someone before?" Mei Zhen leaned hard on the door, praying it would open. "Lean in." she whispered to Zi Qi and the two of them stumbled back into the door and onto the ground. "Pretend to run." Zi Qi got up and prepared to dash, "Help me get her!" Mei Zhen called to Huang Ning, "Forget Jia Wen, look at her!" Huang Ning turned to the wheezing Jia Wen.

"Where the hell are they?" Zi Qi murmured, feeling Mei Zhen tackle her from behind. Both of the girls turned their head slightly to see Huang Ning following.

"She isn't as stupid as she looks." Huang Ning was trailing along slowly, dragging Jia Wen's almost lifeless body with her. "Zi Qi," Mei Zhen reached behind her back and pulled out her trusty dagger. "I know the guys are coming for us soon, I want you to distract Huang Ning by using this."

"On who?" Zi Qi clasped the weapon and hid it under her sleeve while Mei Zhen forced her back up.

"Me."

"No!"

"You have to! The guys will be able to save Jia Wen this way, and I'll be okay. I promise."

"Mei Zhen…"

"Just do it!" She scolded and pulled her up, "Don't run!" she feigned a kick to Zi Qi's legs. Huang Ning still had Jia Wen clutching to her, her weapon still in her hand. The distraction would have to be perfect, and she needed the guys to intervene. Now.

--  
The gates to Hua Miao gates were already opened as the men charged through, each of them clutching their swords and spears. "Is that them up there?" Ning pointed ahead.

"Is that Mei Zhen holding Zi Qi hostage?" Ling Tong said, bewildered. Both the Shu generals took offence. "There has to be a reason."

"Mei Zhen always has a reason." Lu Xun added.

"Halt right there!" Gan Ning was the first to arrive and shouted at the girls, he did a double take to Jia Wen and his head ruptured with anger. "Release them right now!" he directed but wasn't sure at who.

"Why are they here?" Huang Ning cried.

"Jia Wen is the Princess of Wu, of course they'd come here." Zi Qi sputtered, "You're a fool to try to do this. Both of you."

"Mei Zhen, what are you doing?" Lu Xun asked, "Please let her go!" he pleaded before he noticed the dagger in Zi Qi's sleeve.

"Don't judge me." She glared, "Huang Ning here had the prefect plan to get rid of Zi Qi, we'll be doing everyone a favour."

"You'll be doing no one a favour." Jiang Wei shouted, "You will be making an enemy out of these two kingdoms!"

"This alliance is a mockery anyways."

"Why you!" Zhao Yun was prepared to attack but Lu Xun stopped him.

"She knows she's doing." He whispered and turned to Huang Ning, "Please release her highness."

"Her highness?" Huang Ning rolled her eyes, "That's how messed this place is, someone like her a princess?" Jia Wen's head raised a little and her eyes locked with Ling Tong's.

"Please let her go." Ling Tong tried to keep his voice stable, "You don't want to do this."

"I have no choice now do I?" Huang Ning stamped her feet like a child, "This would have been better if I just killed Zi Qi from the start! Or if Shu did it for me! I do so much for you Lord Jiang, but you don't even take a second look! None of you ever do!"

"You're insane." Jiang Wei shouted, "I would never marry you."

"Jiang Wei!" Mei Zhen cursed, "You speak one more and I'll slit her throat." She held the knife closer to Zi Qi.

"Li Mei Zhen, you scoundrel!"

"Zi Qi, do it soon."

"I can't." her hand was shaking, "I can't stab you."

"You have to." She said softly, "We're sisters, it'll be okay." Mei Zhen turned back to the men and glanced at Lu Xun. "Forgive me." She mouthed, "Enough talk!" she announced, "Ma Zi Qi, time to say goodbye." Everyone turned and noticed the knife in Zi Qi's hand, but so did Huang Ning.

"Oh you liars!" She screamed, letting go of Jia Wen and pushing into the other two. Everything happened so fast after. The three fell into a pile and the men all scattered to try to apprehend the situation.

"No!" someone screamed and the pile dispersed. Huang Ning was now held back by Gan Ning as Zi Qi was cradled by Jiang Wei in sobs.

"Mei Zhen!" Zi Qi screamed and all turned to see the weapon dropped beside Huang Ning, was dripping with blood. Ling Tong and Jia Wen scrambled over to their side, Jia Wen held her hand to her mouth, gasping in sobs.

"No one tries to outsmart me!" Huang Ning shouted while being forcefully taken away by Zhao Yun and Gan Ning. Mei Zhen clutched onto the side of her stomach, her face growing pale and her head filled with beads of sweat.

"I let her get me." She tried to grin but her breathing was disrupting her speech. "Guess I could never be a tactician." She whispered before fainting in Lu Xun's arms.

* * *

Hoo. Hoo. Almost till the last chapter.

* * *


	40. Love and Honour

Hello y'all. Well we've finally made it to the last chapter...

* * *

Chapter 40: Love and Honour

It was dawn when the doors to the chamber opened and Zi Qi stepped out to take a deep fresh of air. She was tattered and tired but none of that really mattered to her. What mattered was that Jia Wen was safe and Mei Zhen was stable. Zi Qi looked down onto the ground and noticed three gentlemen propped up against the wall, their hair messy and their eyes closed for the first time in who knew how long. She stepped over Jiang Wei and Lu Xun's leg and gave Ling Tong a swift kick.

"Ouch." He got up instantly and started to rub his thigh. His cry had startled the other two to wake up. When they noticed Zi Qi, they all scrambled to get up.

"You guys are still here?" she asked them. After Mei Zhen fainted, they had brought her and Jia Wen to the medical chamber for care by their physician. Many generals had gathered outside but were convinced to return to their chambers for the night.

"We couldn't leave." Lu Xun said, his eyes weary and tiresome, "How is she?"

"She is stable now. I've been watching her condition the entire night, she had times where she was a bit feverish but I believe she's fine now. Sleeping well." After the surgeon had succeeded in preserving Mei Zhen's life, they have moved both girls into the same room so that they could be watched over by a handful of maids and Zi Qi. Constantly through the night there were attempts to get rid of her but she was contempt in staying and taking care of her friends.

"And Jia Wen?"

"She's sleeping well too. The physician said the worst she'll have is she might have a headache for the next few weeks."

"And what about you?" Jiang Wei put a tender hand on her shoulder. Zi Qi blushed, "You haven't slept all day and look at your clothes." she bit her lower lip. There were still some of Mei Zhen's blood stains splattered on her dress.

"I just came out to tell whoever was left here to go rest. They're not going to wake up for a bit."

"I don't want to leave." Lu Xun sat back down, "I'll wait here until she wakes up."

"Me too," Ling Tong sat beside his friend.

"You two look foolish." Zi Qi frowned and turned to Jiang Wei, "What about you?"

"I'll go wherever you go."

"Ooh." Ling Tong nudged Lu Xun. As much as Zi Qi wanted to destroy them, it was good to see them get their humour back.

"I'm sure there has to be some meetings you all have to attend."

"We have people who can cover that." Lu Xun took a good look at her, "You look beat, you should rest."

"I don't want to go either. I just wanted to see which fools were still here." Zi Qi turned around to leave but her legs felt heavy and she stumbled into Jiang Wei's arms.

"Look at you," he frowned, "I'm taking you back to rest."

"I'm fine." She tried to push off but felt her brain pound against her forehead.

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"If you don't get some rest, you should at least get something in your stomach." He held her by the arm firmly, "They're not going to wake up for a while but you need to take care of yourself too."

"He's right."

"You boys." She narrowed her eyes, "Fine."

--

Lu Xun and Ling Tong watched Zi Qi and Jiang Wei disappear from their sights and quickly sprung into action. "Who knew Shu tacticians were so bright." Ling Tong grinned and opened the door to the room. The maids all turned in shock at their new visitors.

"You two aren't supposed to be here my Lords." They bowed their heads.

"Shh." Ling Tong winked, dropping a small bag of coins onto the table. "Yell if Lady Ma is returning." The women nodded and scurried off. The room that Sun Quan had put the girls in was in one of the largest wards in the entire Kingdom. The middle of the room served as a living room, branching off into two larger bedrooms.

Ling Tong separated from his friend and walked into the right section of the ward. The curtains were down from the bed but he could still see the soft facial features of Jia Wen through the thin fabric. "You poor girl." He parted the curtains and sat on the edge of the bead. "Always living on the edge." His fingers brushed her hair and lingered on her lips, "I wish I could just take you away for good, from all of this."

"It'd help if you'd let me rest." Lips suddenly nipped at his finger. Ling Tong looked down in surprise.

"You're up?"

"I've been resting all day. How's Mei Zhen now?"

"She still hasn't waken up." He saw the pain in her face, "Zi Qi said she was okay though."

"Don't blame Mei Zhen, she was just trying to save me."

"I know." Zi Qi explained it all to us." She nodded slightly, tears dripping out of her eyes. "Why are you crying?" he used his thumb to dampen the tears.

"I have never been so scared in my life." She said with a hysterical laugh. "And I have had a lot of scary things happen."

"It's okay now, silly girl. I'm not going to let you out my sight."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to go up to your brother and tell him, we're getting married right when you get better."

"That's a little rushed." There was a grin on her face. Ling Tong grabbed her hands.

"It's been a long time coming. We're going to do everything I planned."

"I don't get a say?"

"Not this time." He lowered his head to give her a quick kiss.

--

Various members of Shu gathered in Liu Bei's ward. Moments ago, Jiang Wei had returned with Zi Qi in tow, Xing Cai had taken her into the back to get cleaned up and changed. The rest of the generals were all gathered around, packed and ready for their long and awaited journey home. "Have you spoken to her?" Guan Ping dropped his bags onto the ground and sat next to Jiang Wei.

"Not yet. I don't think she wants to go back with Mei Zhen and Jia Wen like this."

"It's not safe for her to return on her own later though."

"It is Zi Qi's choice at the end." Everyone looked up to see Liu Bei joining them at the table. The generals got up from their seats and bowed until he took his seat. "Is she okay?" he asked Jiang Wei.

"She is good, my Lord. A little tired that's all." Liu Bei nodded and stroked his beard, "My lord, may I ask what will be done with the Yin daughter?"

"I have just come from a meeting with Emperor Sun. He has agreed to let Shu handle this much to the anger of his own generals."

"It is understandable. Lady Li and Princess Jiang are important to them."

"But she is our responsibility and we will be taking the proper measures when we get home." He rubbed his forehead a bit.

"Are you okay, my lord?" some generals jumped at this sight.

"This trip has been more exhausting than I imagined. But nonetheless, we are returning home."

"Already?" Zi Qi smiled from behind the group. She was dressed in a new gown and the smidgens of dirt and her friends bloods and tears were wiped from her hands and face. Zi Qi walked over to Liu Bei and bowed, "My lord."

"Zi Qi." Liu Bei took her by the arms and got her up to her feet, "I have done you wrong."

"You have done nothing wrong. Father has always spoken of your nobility and virtue. What you do is for your people."

"You are truly the daughter of Guan Yu." Liu Bei had a huge grin on his face and turned his head to look at Guan Yu. "Brother, you are blessed."

"Only if she decides to return home with us." The attention turned to Zi Qi, the anticipation of her answer high in the air. Zi Qi blinked twice at Liu Bei before saying,

"I am ready to return home, to serve Shu." Those who were not already standing got up surprised and happy. No one had expected that answer from her. Ping ran over and gave his sister a hug.

"This is great!" he exclaimed.

--

Jiang Wei tried to secretly tail Zi Qi while she walked back to Hua Miao to gather her things. He darted left and right from the trees, until finally he felt a small crunch under his right foot. Out of the entire field, he had stepped on the largest branch on the ground. Zi Qi turned around and put her hands on her two hips. In reality, she had realized that he was following her but just wanted to see how long it took him to talk to her. "Do you have something to say to me, Bo Yue?"

"I've been reciting a few lines in my head, which distracted me in my following you and resulting in this branch." Zi Qi raised an eyebrow and nodded sarcastically.

"You want to know why I agreed to come back to Shu?"

"I had to admit, you're hard to read now. You seem very different, you're the same but you're different. You know?"

"No." she scoffed before her voice went soft, "I've learned a lot from Mei Zhen and Jia Wen. We counted on each other and learned how to be independent and strong. But things are changing, I know they are. We're all going home and I think I need to be home too."

"That's it?"

"Disappointed?"

"Well. Uh." Jiang Wei stuttered, straightening out the sleeve in his shirt. "I. Uh."

"If you have nothing to say Bo Yue…"

"No wait!" He took a deep breath and walked up closer to her. "Are there any other reasons why you're coming home?"

"Are there any other reasons you think I should have?"

"You know, a certain someone." He scratched his hands nervously, "That misses you very much. And is at the age where he seriously has to get married."

"You mean Ping?" Jiang Wei bit his lip and grabbed her arm.

"You know who I mean. Is there something down in your heart that will still welcome me?" Zi Qi put her two arms around Jiang Wei's neck and whispered.

"That guy you were talking about never left my heart."

--

It was mid-afternoon and most of the Kingdom was preparing to send away their Princess Sun and the many generals of Shu. A crisis had been averted and many had thought it was a time for celebration. Many expect one Wu tactician who was sitting at the bedside of his loved one. Mei Zhen still had not awakened after the surgery and Lu Xun was in panic mode. Jia Wen was already walking and had gone to send off Zi Qi, but there had been no change in Mei Zhen. No squirm, no touch, no reaction. Yet the slight sound of her breathing relaxed him, it told him, there was someone still there, someone whom he needed to talk to.

"Mother, Father." Lu Xun toyed with the jade pieces with two fingers and whispered softly. "I know I've done so many silly things in the past, but I hope you can help me just a little bit. I think I've finally found someone that makes me sane. Make me forget that all my life I've been trying to impress everyone since your deaths." His eyes darted over to Mei Zhen's glossy hair, her pale face to her light pink lips. "Her name is Li Mei Zhen and she makes me feel like I can just cast my shell and can be free. She does all these things without boundaries that make me see the other aspects and sides of life. She makes be a better strategist, a better general and a better person." He put one of the jade pieces in Mei Zhen's hand and covered her fingers with it.  
"There is a reason why these jade pieces are broken. Because it is not the whole piece of the jade that embellishes who I am and how our love is. It is the fact that it takes two pieces, two of us, to fit it together. Mother, Father. If you are listening to me, I would really like her to be able to complete the jade. To complete us, to complete me." He squeezed his eyes shut and put his forehead on Mei Zhen's cheek, hoping for an enlightenment of some kind from the Heavens. Suddenly he felt sudden moisture to his face and sat straight up with his hands on his cheek. Lu Xun double checked his own eyes for tears and when they came up dry, his eyes shot to Mei Zhen's face. A few droplets of tears had squeezed out, brimming the corner her eyes and glistening the side of her nose. "Mei Zhen?" Lu Xun grabbed onto her hand and felt a slight squeeze in return. Excited, he watched her eyes slowly flutter open, her lips dry and her face droopy. "Let me get you some tea." He rushed back with a cup and slowly helped her drink it. "Are you alright?" he asked her, not hearing from her yet.

"You…are so corny." She let out a faint smirk. Lu Xun grew ecstatic and gave her a hug, "Hey, this hurts." She groaned.

"I'm so happy, and I can't be that bad. My words brought you to tears and then to your awakening."

"I was laughing at how stupid you sounded. Your words made me wake up because you can't laugh when you're dead."

"You believed you were dead?"

"Who knows. I just know that for the longest time I could hear what everyone way saying, but I couldn't reply. I couldn't open my eyes or move to respond. Then during your speech, everything grew a little warm."

"Must have been my parents protecting you."

"That's a little creepy." She raised an eyebrow. "But I'm grateful if it was their doing." Lu Xun put his arm around her shoulders and brought him to his chest.

"It's okay, I'll make sure that it never happens again."

"How are you planning to do that?"

"Marry you and then let you live as a wonderful noble." He saw her glare and laughed, "I kid. I know you aren't ready for the noble life. I will support you in whatever you choose."

"Well Jia Wen is going to have her city life with Ling Tong and Zi Qi is going to have her life with Jiang Wei back at Shu. I guess I'm stuck with you and my old job."

"Well, I don't think they were that bad and you really did hear anything."

"I told you it was strange." She wrinkled her nose, "Oh!" she shouted, "Has Zi Qi left yet?"

"I don't know, probably very soon. They have a big party to depart."

"I have to say good bye." She threw the blankets aside and tried to get out of bed but felt her strength get zapped away from her body instantly.

"You can't go, you need rest!"

"Zi Qi and I, we have a strange relationship. But she's my sister, my best friend. When I was conscious but not awake, I kept thinking about something she once told me. I need to go find her."

"But."

"Bo Yan…" Lu Xun took a deep breath and sighed.

"Hop on." He instructed, "We have to make a run for it."

--

Zi Qi gave another hug to Jia Wen before heading over to her horse. She was one of the last people to depart from the Wu gates, with Princess Sun and Liu Bei being the first ones, followed by their many guards and escorts. Jiang Wei had stayed behind with Zi Qi, knowing that it was going to be hard for her to leave her friends. He was instructed to give her as much time as she needed, and to catch up with the rest of the entourage later, at a reasonable time of course. "You will watch Mei Zhen for me?"

"Of course." Jia Wen nodded, trying to stay strong and not cry. "You have to be careful too." The girls smiled at each other.

"Take care of her for us." Ling Tong shouted over to Jiang Wei, he acknowledged him with a grin.

"I guess it's time for us to go." Zi Qi patted her horses head, "It's going to be even harder the longer I stay."

"WAIT!" Someone shouted, everyone turned around and squinted at the figure running towards them slowly.

"That boy looks familiar." Ling Tong scratched his head.

"I think that's our boy." Gan Ning started to laugh, "Look he's carrying someone too."

"You mean?" Zi Qi quickly jumped off her horse, "It is! She's okay!"

"Mei Zhen!" Both Jia Wen and Zi Qi rushed over when Lu Xun had caught up to the group. "You're okay!" they exclaimed, giving her hugs and smiles that bewildered the men. They would never understand the difference between female friendships and male bonds.

"I'm so glad I caught up to you." Mei Zhen said to Zi Qi, "I wanted to ask you something you said to me a long time ago." She took a few breaths. "You told me at the temple, that we were enemies when we were with Wu and Shu not because of personal reasons. But because we were honouring our obligations to our Lords."

"Yes."

"Then you added. We were enemies because we were trying to show our love by protecting a certain importance in our life." Zi Qi nodded in agreement again. "But what happens to us now?" The three girls looked at each other in awe. All of them were very aware of what this departure meant. One time, they were on the same boat, where they could be seen on the same level as friends. But even with the royal wedding, Shu and Wu were still enemies. Their love and respect for one another could only go so far.

"I'm not sure." Zi Qi stuttered, she had not assumed that if she retook her position as royal guardian, so would Mei Zhen and perhaps, Jia Wen. She didn't want to fight her friends but there was always the chance she would. Noticing the silence, Jia Wen took both the girls by their hands and put them together in a small pile.

"We respect each others honour to our lord and our love to the importance in our life, whether it is our city, our friends, or our people. This is the true way of the warrior and if we are on the battlefield. That is the only thing we can think of."

"Always up to Jia Wen to straighten things out." Mei Zhen snickered. She took a deep breath, "Very well Zi Qi. Farewell my sister. If we ever meet in the battlefield…"

"I won't go easy on you." Zi Qi finished off her sentence and gave one last group hug before climbing on to the horse. "Let's go." She smiled to Jiang Wei and tapped her horse with her foot.

As their horse started on the dirt path road, Zi Qi took one last look towards her friends of Wu. The three of their eyes connected and a smile formed on each of their faces. They realized that things may be changing for the worse again, but each of them knew that they have already faced their biggest fears with the help of one another and that their friendship will forever be a part of their lives.

* * *

Well, that's it! I'd just like to say, thank you for all the support and kind comments I've gotten over these years. Cause yeah, I took a long time to finish this and woo! I'm finally done! Thanks for sticking with me for so long, and I hope to hear from all of you in the future again! (Maybe.)

Thanks again!


End file.
